El Noble y la Ladrona
by luxy1985
Summary: Cuando un audaz salteador de caminos asaltó su carruaje el marqués de Shields debió entregar algo muy importante para él, Darien decidió separarse del recuerdo, pero sólo de modo temporal. Localizaría al ladrón de los inolvidables ojos celestes aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.
1. Argumento

**Hola, ¿como están?, traigo nueva historia (yeiiii!... muy emocionada yo pues), bueno esta vez no son griegos o italianos, es una novela de época, de hecho es una serie llamada "Rogues" son tres libros, pero yo solo adaptare dos ¿porqué? se preguntaran, pues porque la última historia ya fue adaptada por otra chica asi que ese es el motivo **************************************** y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia es de la escritora Connie Mason y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó y les hago sus arreglitos por aquí y por allá sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

El Noble y La Ladrona

Connie Mason

Serie Rogues

Argumento:

Cuando un audaz salteador de caminos asaltó su carruaje y apuntó con una pistola a una parte crucial de su anatomía, el marqués de Shields tuvo que efectuar una elección crítica, entregar el anillo de su hermano fallecido o perder las "joyas de la familia".

Darien decidió separarse del recuerdo, pero sólo de modo temporal. Localizaría al ladrón de los inolvidables ojos celestes aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

De todos era conocida la escandalosa reputación de la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres, de modo que, cuando el más infame de sus miembros la tomó entre sus brazos en un baile de sociedad, Serena Tsukino comprendió que sus intenciones no eran en modo alguno, honorables.

La fogosa persecución de Darien hizo que sus ojos turquesa se abriesen de par en par y el pulso se le acelerase, pero ¿él iba en busca de una amante o de la picara que se había atrevido a robarle a punta de pistola?

Fuera como fuese, Serena sabía que le había llegado la hora de devolver lo robado, y estaba más que deseosa de entregarle tanto su cuerpo como su corazón.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Londres, 1817

El elegante carruaje negro traqueteaba en la noche sin luna a lo largo del camino de entrada a Londres y sus faroles de petróleo proyectaban un tenue resplandor a través de la densa niebla que cubría el paisaje. En su interior, el marqués de Shields recostaba su morena cabeza sobre los lujosos cojines de terciopelo, con las piernas extendidas en agotado abandono.

Gratamente cansado y sexualmente saciado, Darien cerró los pesados párpados mientras recordaba las agradables horas que había pasado en el lecho de la condesa de Barrow. Cuando la condesa lo había invitado a su casa solariega, Darien había aceptado con presteza. No era la primera vez que le era ofrecida la posibilidad de compartir el lecho de Beryl mientras su marido, el conde de Barrow, se encontraba en su pabellón de caza, en Escocia, y probablemente no sería la última.

Sin embargo, puesto que el conde regresaba al día siguiente, Darien había considerado prudente marcharse; aunque le había resultado difícil desprenderse del calor de los agradables brazos de Beryl. Ésta lo había engatusado para volver al lecho para una última despedida, una cosa había llevado a otra, lo que finalmente había tenido como consecuencia su tardía marcha de la casa.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los sensuales labios de Darien mientras sus eróticos pensamientos le adormecían. Su última visión antes de que el sueño lo venciera fue la de unos senos suaves y blancos, unos brazos que se le aferraban y unos muslos abiertos. Lástima que lord Barrow no estuviera ausente de su casa con más frecuencia.

.

.

Dos jinetes cabalgaban por la desierta y oscura carretera envuelta en húmeda niebla que se elevaba del suelo en densas y asfixiantes volutas. Cubiertos desde el cuello a los talones con largas capas, con las capuchas bajadas sobre la frente, apenas resultaban visibles en la oscuridad.

—Es tarde, Ren. Hora de volver a casa. Esta noche parece que no hay nadie por los caminos.

Ren suspiró con pesar.

—Eso parece, Jed. Intentaremos otro...

Jed le interrumpió en mitad de la frase.

—Escuche. Tal vez después de todo tengamos suerte. He oído acercarse un carruaje por la carretera. Recuerde, ahora la palabra es precaución. De ningún modo puedo permitir que le suceda algo. Tendrá que alejarse a la primera señal de problemas.

—¿Qué puede ir mal? Ya hemos hecho esto antes y probablemente volveremos a hacerlo.

—No dudo que tiene razón, pero no es algo que me agrade —gruñó Jed.

—Eres en exceso protector —se quejó Ren—. No te preocupes, nada va a suceder.

Ren miró con atención la oscuridad aguardando, con los nervios en tensión, a que el carruaje tomase la curva. Cuando por fin el vehículo estuvo a la vista, Ren siseó:

—Por el aspecto del carruaje, esta noche el botín será bueno.

—Recuerde lo que le he dicho, Ren —le advirtió Jed mientras dirigía su caballo hacia el centro de la carretera y desenfundaba su pistola. Ren lo siguió apostándose detrás con una pistola entre los dedos, entumecidos por la tensión.

.

.

Darien estaba soñando cuando su carruaje traqueteó deteniéndose bruscamente y lanzándolo al suelo. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse los últimos restos de sueño, volvió a sentarse y levantó la cortina. Al no distinguir nada más que el resplandor de las luces del coche, buscó la manecilla de la puerta.

—¡La bolsa o la vida!

A Darien se le inmovilizó la mano. ¡Eran salteadores de caminos! Despierto y ya alerta trató de empuñar su pistola.

—Yo en su caso no lo haría —le ordenó el salteador con un ronco gruñido.

La pistola que le apuntaba por la ventanilla era larga, grande y letal.

—Arroje su arma fuera.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Darien se sacó la pequeña pistola del bolsillo y la arrojó por la ventanilla.

—Ahora salga y no intente nada. Somos dos, y mi compañero está cubriendo al cochero.

Darien descendió precavidamente del vehículo. No deseaba poner en peligro la vida del conductor. Su alivio fue palpable cuando vio a Neflyte de pie junto a los caballos, estrechamente vigilado por el segundo bandolero pero vivo.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el salteador que agitaba una pistola frente a su rostro. Aunque la situación no era divertida, sintió deseos de reír. No podía discernir nada amenazador en el bandido.

—Vacíe sus bolsillos —le ordenó éste con voz hosca que sonaba forzada.

—Sólo conseguirá unas pocas libras —contestó Darien con calma mientras se sacaba del bolsillo algunos billetes de banco y se los ofrecía—. Han asaltado el coche equivocado. Aquí no hay joyas, ni caja; sólo un hombre que va camino de su hogar de regreso de una cita.

Darien entornó sus ojos, color azul oscuro, mientras escudriñaba el rostro del asaltante entre la bruma. Pensó que los bandidos habían escogido bien el momento. Oscurecido por nubes y niebla, el cielo sin luna daba escasa luz, y los rostros de los asaltantes, completamente ocultos por sus capas y capuchas, resultaban imposibles de identificar. Pero tenía la intensa impresión de que quien le apuntaba era un joven delgado. Y en una ocasión, cuando el salteador levantó el rostro, Darien distinguió un destello de celeste y un asomo de color amarillo bajo el borde de su capa. Se trataba de un bandido de ojos celestes y rubio: las pistas iban en aumento.

Por un instante, se sostuvieron la mirada, y una emoción indefinible pasó entre ellos. Darien apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que aquello significaba cuando el asaltante le dijo:

—Lleva un anillo en el dedo.

Darien ocultó espontáneamente los dedos en su palma. El anillo había pertenecido a su hermano fallecido, el destinado a ser el heredero de su padre de haber vivido.

—Entréguelo —siseó el bandido.

—No puedo.

La pistola descendió peligrosamente hacia sus genitales.

—Le he dicho que lo entregue. ¿De qué prefiere desprenderse, del anillo o de... las joyas de la familia? No cometa ningún error. No me detendré ante nada para conseguir lo que deseo.

Darien vaciló un momento antes de sacarse el anillo del dedo y depositarlo en la palma de la mano que le tendía el bandolero. El joven parecía más desesperado que peligroso. Había elevado su voz varias octavas y se lo veía nervioso. También hablaba bastante bien para ser un salteador corriente. Darien Selenecenó todo esto en su memoria. No descansaría hasta ver a aquellos bandidos colgando de la horca de Tower Hill. ¡Nadie robaba al marqués de Shields y quedaba impune!

—¿Son diamantes los botones de su camisa?

—¿Va a dejarme sin nada? —preguntó Darien despacio, con voz engañosamente tranquila.

—Si es usted lo bastante rico como para llevar botones de diamantes perderlos le causará escaso pesar. ¡Apresúrese!

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ren? ¿Le está dando problemas?

—Todo va bien Jed. Sólo estoy esperando la botonadura de su camisa.

—¿Ato al cochero y le ayudo?

—Puedo arreglármelas —repuso Ren.

Darien se quitó los botones y los colocó en la ansiosa mano del bandolero con un despectivo ademán, lamentando no haber pensado en llevar su espada aquella noche, pero en el lecho de Beryl no la necesitaba.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Ren.

—Eso es todo —replicó Darien, y dirigió al salteador una mirada curiosa—. Le ha cambiado la voz, Ren. ¿No es usted algo joven para esta clase de trabajo? Por otra parte, su manera de hablar es bastante refinada para ser un salteador de caminos.

—¡Vuelva al carruaje! —le ordenó Ren.

Darien deseaba protestar, pero lo pensó mejor. Su vida no era la única que se hallaba en juego. Aunque presentía que el muchacho no representaba peligro, su compañero era diferente.

Observó con los ojos entornados cómo Ren retrocedía. Al cabo de un momento, los asaltantes montaron en sus caballos y desaparecieron rápidamente entre la niebla que se arremolinaba.

—¿Está bien, Neflyte? —preguntó Darien mientras saltaba del carruaje y buscaba su pistola en el suelo.

—Sí, lo estoy, señor. Y lamento haber permitido que esto ocurriera. ¡Condenados salteadores! Han salido de la nada. Me ha costado terriblemente mantener controlados a los caballos.

—No es culpa suya, Neflyte. Ayúdeme a encontrar mi pistola. Es demasiado tarde para detener a los bandidos, pero odiaría perder el arma. Perteneció a mi hermano.

«Como el anillo», pensó Darien con una oleada de ira.

Encontraron el arma en seguida y Darien regresó al coche. Neflyte cogió las riendas y el vehículo retomó la marcha por la carretera. Tamborileando los dedos en el asiento, Darien se recostó y revisó las pistas que los bandidos habían dejado, aunque no eran muchas. Se llamaban Jed y Ren. Ren era joven, probablemente de ojos celestes y rubio. Darien no había visto al otro lo bastante cerca como para advertir ningún rasgo significativo que lo identificara.

Cerró los ojos y trató de representarse de nuevo al más joven. Algo incómodo se agitó en él al recordar los celestes ojos de Ren, la sensación de que era algo distinto de lo que pretendía ser le reconcomía.

.

.

La tarde siguiente, Darien entró airado en el Brook's Club de St. James's Street, aún fastidiado por el robo de la noche anterior.

—¡Shields, ven aquí!

Darien vio a su buen amigo y compañero de jarras Andrew Furuhata, conde de Braxton, que le hacía señales desde la puerta de la sala de juego y viraba bruscamente en dirección a él.

—Westmore y yo te echamos de menos anoche —dijo Drew a modo de saludo—. Te buscamos en White's y luego nos dirigimos al antro de juego de Crocker's. Ambos perdimos una fortuna —gruñó Braxton.

—Necesito una copa —dijo Darien haciendo señas a un digno lacayo vestido de negro.

—Algo ha sucedido —aventuró Drew—. No me lo cuentes hasta que Westmore se reúna con nosotros. Deseo que él también lo oiga.

—¿Me estabais esperando?

Nicolas, vizconde de Westmore, se acercó para reunirse con sus dos amigos con las cejas interrogativamente enarcadas.

—Llegas a tiempo, Nic —dijo Drew—. Shields está a punto de entretenernos con sus desventuras de anoche.

—¿Desventuras? —inquirió Nic.

—Nada salvo una calamidad provocaría tan feroz expresión en el rostro de Shields —declaró Drew—. Yo aún no he comido, ¿vamos a remediarlo al comedor? Shields puede relatarnos su desgraciada historia mientras cenamos.

Darien bullía de ira a fuego lento mientras seguía a sus amigos al comedor y encargaba faisán asado, trucha y patatas. Había estado tan ocupado tratando de localizar a sus bandidos de media noche que aquel día se había olvidado de almorzar al mediodía. Incluso había contratado a un agente de Bow Street para que buscara a los condenados bastardos.

Malhumorado, miró a sus amigos. Ambos eran los mejores amigos que alguien podía desear. Nic, de ojos color café, tenía los cabellos de color castaño y rasgos clásicamente hermosos. Había luchado junto a Darien en Waterloo. Andrew, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, era amigo suyo desde Eton.

—Bien, vamos con ello pues —le aguijoneó Andrew—. ¿Qué mujer te tiene tan preocupado? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—En el lecho de lady Barrow. Y no es ella quien me preocupa.

—¡Su marido te encontró con ella! —dijo Nic regocijado—. No es propio de ti ser tan descuidado, Darien.

—Desde luego que Barrow no me sorprendió —replicó este último—. Y no tendrías por qué alegrarte tanto si así hubiese sido. Para tu información, dejé el lecho de la dama poco después de medianoche.

—Pues algo sucedió, eso es evidente —insistió Andrew.

—Ciertamente —admitió Darien.

Tomó un saludable trago del brandy que el lacayo había depositado frente a él y dejó la copa con energía sobre la mesa.

Divertido, Andrew curvó el labio superior.

—Sedujiste a una virgen y su papá intervino. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que las vírgenes son terreno prohibido?

—¡Condenación! —se lamentó Darien—. ¿Queréis dejarme en paz? Sabéis bien que prefiero a las mujeres experimentadas. No deseo tener nada que ver con vírgenes vergonzosas. Lo que pasó es que anoche, en la carretera, de vuelta hacia aquí un par de salteadores de caminos detuvieron mi carruaje y se llevaron el anillo de mi hermano y la botonadura de diamantes de mi camisa.

Drew contuvo una risita.

—Probablemente no sabían que eras un héroe de guerra. No es propio de ti que te cojan desprevenido.

—Me quedé dormido —murmuró Darien.

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras un lacayo colocaba su comida ante ellos.

—Lady Barrow es una legendaria devoradora de hombres —afirmó Nic mientras cogía su tenedor—. ¡Diablos, incluso yo estaría agotado tras pasar unas horas en su lecho!

Darien le dirigió una burlona sonrisa.

—Tú eres infatigable Westmore. Ni siquiera yo puedo seguir tu ritmo.

—Ésa es una mentira como no había oído otra —rió Drew—. No existe una dama dispuesta cuyos encantos no hayamos probado los tres, un burdel que no hayamos visitado o un antro de juego que no hayamos frecuentado. Con justicia se nos conoce como la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres.

—Y estamos orgullosos de ello —añadió Nic—. Háblanos del robo Shields. Hace unas semanas, un par de asaltantes abordaron también a lord Trowbridge y a su esposa. Probablemente sean los mismos que te robaron a ti.

—Últimamente se están produciendo muchos robos en la carretera —reflexionó Drew.

—Había oído hablar de los robos —admitió Darien—, pero nunca habría pensado que yo me convertiría en una de sus víctimas. He puesto a los agentes de Bow Street sobre su pista. Conozco sus nombres y me propongo llevarlos ante la justicia.

—¿Conoces sus nombres? —preguntó Drew expectante—. Bastante descuidado por su parte, ¿verdad?

—Se llamaban entre sí Ren y Jed. Descuidado o no, es una buena pista.

Durante unos momentos comieron en silencio, pero la mente de Darien estaba agitada mientras mascaba e ingería sin realmente saborear su cena. Había algo que le preocupaba de uno de los salteadores. Los modales y la voz del bandido más joven eran muy característicos. Si volviese a ver al individuo estaba seguro de que lo reconocería.

—Olvídate de esos tunantes, Shields —le dijo Drew mientras se retrepaba en su asiento y encendía un puro—. La justicia se encargará de ellos. Antes o después cometerán un error y acabarán en la horca.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a Crocker's? —preguntó Nic—. Esta noche me propongo recuperar algo de mi dinero.

—Yo había pensado en otro tipo de entretenimiento; uno con el que Darien pueda quitarse ese robo de la mente —sugirió Drew—. ¿Alguno de vosotros está a favor de madame Bella?

Darien sonrió. Madame Bella sonaba exactamente como lo más adecuado.

—Madame Bella está bien —dijo—. Comed en abundancia, necesitaremos energía para las actividades de esta noche. Confío en que ninguno de vosotros quiera a la rubia alta y de ojos celestes de nombre caprichoso, porque esta noche me propongo monopolizarla.

Darien se preguntó por qué había dicho aquello. Cabellos rubios y ojos celestes le habían obsesionado en sueños la noche anterior, pero pertenecían a un hombre, no a una mujer.

—Te refieres a Fifi —dijo Nic—. Serás bien recibido por ella. Yo en cambio prefiero a las morenas pequeñitas con grandes y generosos senos.

—Vámonos, pues —propuso Drew levantándose.

Los integrantes de la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres emprendieron la marcha decididos a dedicarse a sus habituales distracciones con mujeres, juego y bebida.

.

.

Sofocando un bostezo, Serena Tsukino entró en la cocina para prepararse el desayuno unas tres horas más tarde que de costumbre. Eran casi las diez y Jedite, su único sirviente a tiempo completo, estaba sacando algo del horno de leña.

—Buenos días, Jedite —lo saludó Serena.

Jedite frunció la frente preocupado y escudriñó el rostro de Serena.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita Sere?

Serena sonrió radiante... demasiado radiante.

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Ha visto a mi tía?

—Estoy aquí, querida.

Una mujer diminuta, de mediana edad, entró animada por la puerta. Salvo por sus entremezclados mechones grises, su cabello tenía el mismo rico e intenso color rubio que el de su sobrina.

—Buenos días, tía Selene —dijo la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa, aunque varias buenas razones hacían que Serena no tuviese muchas ganas de sonreír. Los menguados ingresos conseguidos la noche anterior no bastaban para hacer frente al día a día, efectuar las reparaciones que requería el tejado y mucho menos cubrir los gastos de la educación de su hermano en Oxford. Además, el hombre arrogante con quien se había encontrado en el carruaje le había producido una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago. La intuición le decía que aquel hombre le traería problemas y que ella debía ser lo bastante lista como para ser prudente.

—Buenos días Sere. —Los vivos ojos azules escrutaron atentamente el rostro de Serena mientras las manitas como pájaros de Selene jugueteaban con su delantal—. Pareces agotada, querida. Sabes que no apruebo lo que estáis haciendo. Y Sammy, el pobre muchacho, se quedaría horrorizado si descubriera las... insólitas actividades de su hermana.

Serena suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla más próxima.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, tía. Hago lo que debo por mi familia. Sammy se merece una educación adecuada. Sólo nosotros sabemos que padre no dejó nada más que su título, y el secreto debe seguir siendo un secreto.

Selene dirigió una acusadora mirada a Jedite.

—Es culpa suya. Si no fuese por él, no pondrías tu vida en peligro con esas expediciones nocturnas.

—Si no fuera por Jedite, no habríamos sobrevivido hasta ahora —protestó Serena—. Papá no nos dejó nada. Sabes que falleció en circunstancias muy poco honorables dejando sólo una montaña de deudas y escándalo tras de sí. Una vez liquidadas sus cuentas, no nos quedó nada.

—Deberías habérselo dicho a Sammy en lugar de hacerle creer que había dinero para su educación.

—No podía hacerle eso. Papá le prometió que podría estudiar en Oxford y yo no tuve corazón para decepcionarle. Traerle ahora a casa lo destrozaría.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Selene—. Si sigues arriesgando así tu vida por el bien de tu familia nunca encontrarás un marido.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mejor? —preguntó Serena—. Tal vez tú podrías emplearte como lavandera, o yo podría trabajar de institutriz, pero incluso así el dinero no bastaría para mantener esta casa y pagar la instrucción de Sammy.

Selene se sonrojó.

—No hace falta que seas tan frívola en este tema. Lavar ropa sería mejor que lo que tú estás haciendo. Esto tiene que acabar, Sere. Un día la suerte te abandonará... y entonces, ¿qué?

—No puedo detenerme, tía, todavía no —argumentó Serena—. La última noche no ha sido tan provechosa como confiaba que fuese.

A Selene se le hundieron los hombros.

—Sere, querida, por favor, reconsidéralo. Robar carruajes podría ser tu muerte.

Serena se quedó pensativa.

—Tal vez exista otro modo de conseguir el dinero que necesitamos para sobrevivir —comentó inspirada.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—¿Verdad que acabamos de recibir una invitación para el baile de la duquesa viuda de Stanhope? Es la viuda rica que intentó atrapar a papá para que se casara con ella, ¿recuerdas? No sería difícil deslizarse en sus habitaciones y...

—¡Absolutamente no! Lo prohíbo. No vas a robar a la gente que conocemos.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que la duquesa es una desagradable arpía. Probablemente me ha invitado a su baile para humillarme. Nunca ha perdonado que papá la rechazase. En mi opinión, lo único sensato que hizo en su vida.

—Raras veces asistimos a actos sociales —le recordó Selene.

—Por buenas razones. No podemos permitírnoslo. Necesitaremos trajes de baile nuevos y tendremos que alquilar un simón que nos lleve hasta allí.

—¿Está realmente pensando en ir, señorita Sere? —preguntó Jedite.

—Es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para perdérsela. ¿Has encontrado comprador para la botonadura y el anillo que conseguimos anoche?

—Siempre lo consigo, señorita Sere.

—¡Oh, querida, esto es terrible! —se lamentó tía Selene cuando Jedite salió de la habitación—. Hace siglos que no voy a un baile. Ve sin mí, Sere, y ahórrate así el gasto de mi vestido.

—Sabes que no puedo, tía. Sammy no está aquí para acompañarme, y necesito una carabina, aunque sea una solterona.

—¿Cómo vas a ser una solterona, querida? —protestó Selene—. Sólo tienes veinticuatro años.

—Casi veinticinco, y solterona, sí —repitió Serena—. No pasa nada, tía, tengo asumida mi falta de perspectivas. Sin una dote, existen pocas esperanzas de que me case.

—¿Y qué hay de lord Blackmoon? Él se casaría contigo sin dote si tú accedieras.

—El vizconde Blackmoon es un sapo —afirmó Serena.

Selene se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por ahí, circulan algunos desagradables chismes sobre él, pero ya sabes lo que son las murmuraciones.

—Lo desprecio. Dejó embarazada a la hija de un comerciante y la muchacha se tiró por el puente de Londres cuando él se negó a casarse con ella. Además, bebe demasiado y juega aún más. Y no olvides que condujo a mi padre a las deudas y a la vida disoluta —añadió amargamente—. Por otra parte, se dice que sus bolsillos están tan vacíos como los nuestros, lo que me hace preguntarme por qué deseará casarse con la hija de un conde sin blanca.

—No hay nada que confirme el rumor de que Blackmoon dejó embarazada a la muchacha, y cualquier hombre podía haber descarriado a tu padre; dio la casualidad de que fue Blackmoon.

—Di la verdad, tía, a ti tampoco te gusta ese hombre.

—Es cierto, querida, pero me preocupas mucho cada vez que intentas algo peligroso o insensato. Tengo horribles pesadillas contigo colgando de la horca. —Se le alteró la voz—. Es terrible, sencillamente terrible.

Serena rodeó con los brazos a la diminuta mujer y le dio un abrazo tranquilizador. Quería entrañablemente a Selene. Era la única madre que ella y Sammy habían conocido desde que la suya falleció al traer a Sammy al mundo, dieciocho años atrás. Su padre se había apartado de su familia tras la muerte de su esposa y pasado el resto de su vida persiguiendo placeres mundanos. Había muerto hacía cuatro años, defendiendo el honor de una prostituta en un duelo y dejando tras de sí importantes deudas.

—No te preocupes, tía, seré cuidadosa. Jedite no permitiría que me sucediera nada.

—Las cosas acabarán torciéndose —se quejó Selene—. Lamento el día en que Jedite te convenció de esa locura a la que ahora te dedicas.

—Fue idea mía, no de Jedite —le recordó Serena—. Él se unió a mí porque yo estaba decidida a hacerlo fuera como fuese. —Alzó la barbilla tercamente—. Además, no tengo ningún remordimiento por lo que hago. La gente a la que robo es la misma que alimentaba el apetito de mi padre por el libertinaje. Sus supuestos buenos amigos no movieron un dedo para detener su ruina, aunque eran conscientes de que mal podía permitirse seguir su ritmo. La mansión Tsukino de Grosvenor Square sirvió para pagar las deudas de juego. Si no hubiera comprado esta ruinosa casa, ni siquiera tendríamos dónde vivir.

—¿No hay nada que pueda decir para detenerte? —insistió Selene.

—Nada. Si las cosas funcionan en el baile, quizá pueda poner fin a mis expediciones nocturnas.

—Sólo me cabe esperar que así sea —suspiró Selene.

—Ve a por tu sombrero y tu chal, tía. Visitaremos al modisto en cuanto coma algo.

Serena masticó su tostada y sorbió su té mientras su mente retornaba al hombre que viajaba la noche anterior en el carruaje. Parecía la clase de hombre que ella se había propuesto evitar a toda costa. Era un libertino de los que Serena conocía bien; camino de su casa tras una cita amorosa. En un arrebato de despecho se preguntó cuántas reputaciones habría arruinado.

Era muy guapo y tenía un aspecto disoluto pese a su bien formado cuerpo y sus anchos hombros. Le consideraba un noble depravado con tendencia al libertinaje. Era exactamente igual que lord Blackmoon, que había llevado a su padre a la ruina y a una temprana tumba.

Serena no podía evitar preguntarse sobre la identidad del hombre. Su carruaje no ostentaba ningún blasón, pero exhalaba dinero y educación. Y aquella burlona sonrisa suya le había erizado el vello de la nuca.

Quitó importancia a una repentina premonición de fatalidad y concluyó su desayuno. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que fantasear sobre un hombre a quien probablemente no volvería a ver en su vida.

.

.

Darien se paseaba de un lado a otro ante su abuela, la marquesa viuda de Shields, con las manos a la espalda y el cejo fruncido.

—No es necesario dramatizar, Shields —lo reconvino lady Setsuna—. Sabes lo que pienso en cuanto a proporcionar un vástago que herede el título y las tierras. De haber vivido tu hermano, estoy segura de que hubiese cumplido con su deber.

—¡Condenación, abuela! ¿Siempre tienes que refunfuñar sobre mi estado de soltería? Sólo tengo treinta años. Papá no se casó hasta los treinta y cinco.

—Deja de compararte en eso a tu querido padre fallecido —dijo lady Setsuna categórica—. Me estoy haciendo mayor y deseo que haya un heredero antes de dejar este mundo. Si detuvieras un poco tu vida de francachelas, podrías encontrar una joven dama de tu agrado. Tengo entendido que las debutantes que entran este año en el mercado del matrimonio son excepcionales.

—¿Excepcionales? ¿Por qué razón, abuela? —se quejó Darien—. ¿Excepcionalmente jóvenes? ¿Excepcionalmente sosas y dóciles? ¿Excepcionalmente bobas? No tengo ningún interés en esa clase de mujeres.

Lady Setsuna golpeó con su bastón de puño plateado en el pulido suelo de madera con bastante fuerza como para hacerse acreedora de la atención de Darien.

—La condesa viuda Stanhope da un baile esta noche. Todo aquel que es alguien en sociedad estará allí. Supongo que recibiste una invitación.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Malaquite se ocupa de esas cosas.

—Espero que asistas —dijo lady Setsuna con una voz que no admitía discusión—. Mientras estés allí, puedes examinar a las damitas.

Darien quería entrañablemente a su abuela, pero era algo tirana cuando se trataba de organizarle la vida. Así y todo, a él no se le ocurriría decepcionarla. Asistiría al baile, aunque no tenía ningún interés en considerar sus perspectivas matrimoniales. La abuela lo conduciría al agua, pero no podría hacerle beber.

Se inclinó y besó la piel tenue como papel de su mejilla.

—Muy bien, abuela, asistiré al baile de lady Stanhope, pero no esperes que busque allí al amor de mi vida. Estoy disfrutando demasiado como para dejarme encadenar tan pronto.

Los ojos granate de lady Setsuna, muy parecidos a los de su nieto, brillaron de satisfacción.

—Eres un buen muchacho, Shields. Sabía que verías las cosas como yo. A propósito —añadió dirigiéndole una inocente mirada—, ¿has sustituido ya a tu última amante? Aquella actriz apenas alcanzaba tus habituales niveles de «calidad».

Darien profirió una carcajada estrepitosa.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, abuela. Ya no veo a Colette ni he encontrado a nadie que la sustituya.

—No lo hagas —le aconsejó lady Setsuna—. Tengo una buena sensación sobre esta noche. Tomarás el té, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Si tengo que asistir al baile de lady Stanhope, me gustaría llevar refuerzos.

—¿Por casualidad te refieres a aquellos amigotes tuyos de mala fama? En su momento encontrarán esposas, y entonces, la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres se dispersará. Para variar, deja que las lenguas se muevan hablando de algún otro. Sinceramente, estoy harta de oír hablar de las aventuras de mi nieto. Ahora siéntate mientras pido que traigan el té... tus constantes paseos me agotan.

Darien se fue de casa de su abuela una hora después. Al subir a su carruaje, asió las riendas y dirigió a su par de caballos grises hacia White's. Braxton y Westmore aún no lo sabían, pero iban a acudir al baile.

**Vaya forma de conocerse, jajaja, esa Serena si que corre riesgos, esperemos que nunca la atrapen, y pobre Darien le dieron donde más le duele al robarle el anillo de su hermano, ¿seguirá investigando hasta dar con sus asaltantes?, y vaya que la abuela de Darien está bien informada de los pasos de su nieto... y por lo visto está decidida a apartarlo de esos pasos, un beso**

**P.D. El seudónimo de Sere como asaltante lo puse REN, porque en el libro original es un diminutivo masculino del nombre de la protagonista, asi que de Serena, solo tome REN, ya que me pareció que quedaba, ¿ustedes que creen?**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Acompañado por sus dos amigos, Darien se mezcló con la multitud que asistía al baile de la condesa de Stanhope, y sintió un abrumador temor cuando advirtió la sobreabundancia de jóvenes vestidas de blanco virginal, el color utilizado por todas las debutantes recién presentadas en sociedad.

—No sé cómo he podido dejarme convencer para que me trajeras aquí —se quejó Andrew en un aparte con Darien—. Observa toda la atención que hemos despertado. Esta sala contiene más mamás ansiosas de casar a sus hijas con un título de las que he visto desde hace mucho.

—Yo no estoy buscando una esposa —intervino Nic—, y, afortunadamente, ninguna está persiguiéndome para casarse conmigo. Mi título no es lo bastante importante como para obtener la atención que despertáis vosotros dos.

—Mi abuela estaba en lo cierto —repuso Darien—. Pero no puede comprender por qué me niego a tomar esposa.

Andrew soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

—¿Sabe tu abuela lo ocupado que estás con las rameras? Tú, Westmore y yo somos libertinos impenitentes. No me extrañaría que todos acabáramos siendo unos perdidos.

—Pues que así sea —replicó Darien—. Voy a saludar a la abuela y a emborracharme luego.

—¿Tu abuela no es esa que está hablando con la duquesa viuda? —señaló Nic.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro angustiado.

—En efecto, lo es. Disculpadme, caballeros, el deber me llama.

—¡Atención, ahí viene lady Hayworth remolcando a sus dos poco elegantes hijas! —advirtió Nic antes de que Darien tuviera tiempo de escapar—. Y la indómita dama tiene esa mirada en los ojos. Ha llegado el momento de que me vaya. Me reuniré con vosotros más tarde.

—Cobarde —siseó Darien mientras Nic efectuaba una rápida retirada dejando que Drew y Darien se enfrentaran solos a lady Hayworth y sus dos hijas casaderas.

—Lord Shields, lord Braxton —saludó lady Hayworth con gran deleite—. ¿Era lord Westmore ese a quien he visto irse apresuradamente?

—En efecto, lo era —repuso Darien—. Acaba de acordarse de un compromiso anterior.

—Recuerdan a mis hijas, ¿verdad? Honoria, Lucinda, saludad al marqués y al conde.

Darien forzó una sonrisa complacida. Aunque conocía a ambas damas, ninguna le atraía. Honoria tenía los dientes saltones y era algo regordeta, mientras que Lucinda, más joven y bonita, tenía el cerebro de un mosquito. Su agitación de pestañas y manos lo dejaban completamente exhausto.

Tras cambiar algunos huecos cumplidos, Darien se despidió.

—Discúlpenme, señoras, mi abuela requiere mi atención.

—Te acompañaré, Shields —dijo Drew—, aún tengo que saludar a nuestra anfitriona.

—Uf, ha sido una encerrona —comentó Darien—. Después de que hable con la abuela tengo intenciones de irme. He hecho acto de presencia y cumplido mi compromiso. ¿Recogemos a Westmore y nos vamos a Brook's? Aquí hay poco que... —se detuvo en mitad de la frase—. ¡Diablos!, ¿quién es?

Darien no podía dejar de mirar a la dama que había junto a la puerta. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? ¿Dónde se había escondido? Era evidente que no era nueva en aquel comercio del matrimonio, pues su aplomo y madurez indicaban que no se hallaba en su primera juventud. Sin embargo su edad no mermaba en absoluto su fulgurante belleza.

Drew siguió la dirección de la mirada de Darien.

—Vaya, imagínate, encontrar aquí a lady Serena Tsukino. Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

Darien pensó que eso era quedarse corto. No sólo era una dama excepcional en todos los sentidos, sino que también era original, con su dorado cabello rubio y su tez impecable. La mayoría de rubias tenían el cutis pálido y pecoso, pero lady Serena era la excepción.

—¿Está casada? No veo a ningún marido merodeando junto a ella. ¿Está disponible para tomar un amante?

—Guarda tu miembro en los pantalones, Darien —le aconsejó Drew—. Lady Serena Tsukino está soltera. Es la hija del finado conde de Sefton.

—He oído el nombre, pero no sé nada de él.

—Falleció de modo bastante deshonroso mientras tú estabas con Wellington en la Península.

—¿Deshonroso?

—Se enfrentó en duelo por una prostituta que trabajaba en Covent Garden. Bastante necio por su parte, pero tras la muerte de su esposa, el hombre perdió la cordura. Por desdicha, algunos amigos suyos se aprovecharon de él. Se dice que dejó un montón de deudas a las que tuvieron que hacer frente su hijo y su hija.

—Pues deben de habérselas arreglado bien solos, porque lady Tsukino y su acompañante van a la última moda.

—Su acompañante es lady Selene Tsukino, hermana soltera del fallecido lord Sefton. Ella crió a los hijos de Sefton a la muerte de su madre.

—¿Por qué no se ha casado Serena? No se entiende que una mujer de semejante belleza permanezca aún soltera.

—No tiene dote —repuso Andrew encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo entendido que Sefton agotó la fortuna familiar, incluida la dote de su hija. Una vez pagadas las deudas, apenas quedó suficiente para mantenerlas en refinada pobreza y enviar al joven heredero a Oxford. Aunque, como comprenderás, todo son habladurías, en realidad nadie conoce el verdadero estado de las finanzas familiares. Ella rara vez asiste a actos sociales.

—¿La conoces?

—Sí.

—Preséntamela. Si necesita un protector, yo soy su hombre.

Drew sonrió.

—¿Vuelves a pensar con el pene? Las vírgenes son algo prohibido para hombres como nosotros. No desearás acabar encadenado, ¿verdad?

—Estás asumiendo que la dama es virgen, Drew —dijo Darien—. Sólo porque no circulen habladurías sobre ella no significa que no haya tenido amantes. Mira, ¿ése no es lord Blackmoon, husmeando a su alrededor? Parecen conocerse muy bien. Si ella conoce a ese odioso bastardo, no puede ser tan pura como crees. ¿No dejó Blackmoon embarazada a la hija de un comerciante y se negó a casarse con ella? Dicen que la chica se mató, ¿es cierto?

—Ése es el rumor.

—Pese a su evidente amistad con Blackmoon, deseo conocerla. Preséntamela.

.

.

Tratando de que no se le notase la ira en la expresión, Serena paseó la mirada sobre las numerosas personas que había en la elegante sala de baile de la duquesa viuda.

—Esto va a ser fácil —le dijo a su tía en un aparte—. Hay tantísima gente merodeando por aquí que, cuando llegue el momento, es imposible que mi breve desaparición despierte sospechas.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, querida. ¿Y si te sorprenden? ¿Y si...?

—No te preocupes, tía. Seré cuidadosa. Necesitamos el dinero y éste es el único medio. Vamos a saludar a nuestra anfitriona.

—¡Serena, querida, qué agradable sorpresa!

Serena contuvo un gemido. Blackmoon era la última persona a quien deseaba ver. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Lord Blackmoon —saludó secamente.

—He estado pensando en usted, Serena. ¿Cuándo va a aceptar mi propuesta? Todavía tengo la licencia especial que me procuré la primera vez que se lo propuse. Sus negativas son agotadoras.

—No he cambiado de idea, milord. No tengo intenciones de casarme con usted.

Blackmoon se pasó la delgada mano por sus lustrosos cabellos y miró fríamente a Serena.

—Eso me sorprende. Sé que Sefton despilfarró su dote. Yo soy su única esperanza de tener un marido y una familia.

—Usted podía haber detenido la ruina de mi padre si lo hubiera deseado —replicó Serena con helado desdén.

—¿Por qué continúa culpándome de la muerte de su padre? Él se labró su propia desgracia. Yo no podía hacer nada para frenarla.

—Eso dice. Pero era su amigo: debería haberle ayudado.

—Eso es agua pasada, Serena. Está comenzando una contradanza, ¿bailamos?

—No. Yo...

Blackmoon no le dio ninguna oportunidad de negarse, le enlazó el brazo con el suyo y la arrastró a la atestada pista de baile. Serena se volvió a mirar a su tía, la vio balancearse mareada y trató de separarse de Blackmoon para acudir en su ayuda, pero él la arrastró en la danza. Ella observó de reojo cómo un hombre pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su tía sosteniéndola.

Aquella breve mirada fue suficiente para helarle la sangre en las venas. ¡Era él, el hombre a quien había robado! ¡Maldición! ¡Qué malísima suerte! Luego se obligó a recuperar la calma recordándose que él no tenía motivos para sospechar de ella.

—Relájate, Serena, no voy a morderte.

—Para usted soy lady Serena —replicó cortante—. La familiaridad conduce al desprecio, milord.

—Somos viejos amigos, Serena. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. Seríamos más que amigos si accedieras a ser mi esposa.

Por fortuna la danza concluyó.

—¿Salimos fuera a tomar un poco el aire? —propuso Blackmoon.

—No, gracias —replicó Serena—. Mi tía me necesita. No tiene buen aspecto.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Selene, deteniéndose con brusquedad al ver que charlaba con aquel hombre. Otro hombre al que reconoció vagamente estaba con él. Serena deseó dar media vuelta y echar a correr, pero una mirada sobre el hombro le permitió ver a Blackmoon avanzando hacia ella. Si deseaba evitar más contacto con él, no tenía más remedio que buscar a su tía. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no daba ningún motivo para que aquel inquietante hombre sospechara que ella era la ladrona.

Cuando llegó al lado de su tía ambos hombres se volvieron mirándola expectantes, pero sólo uno de ellos mereció su atención. A la luz de centenares de velas, su duro y atractivo rostro no mostraba nada de la disipación que ella había advertido la noche del asalto. Sus anchos hombros tensaban las costuras de su elegante chaqueta azul oscuro y sus tensados pantalones de ante no dejaban nada de su anatomía a la imaginación. Su cabello negro medianoche era varias tonalidades más oscuro que los ojos azul oscuro y las cejas describían un inconfundible arco aristocrático.

Exhalaba arrogancia y libertinaje. Era la clase de hombre que no le gustaba y en quien no confiaba. Su amigo era tan atractivo y parecía tan hastiado como él. Aunque le resultaba familiar, no podía recordar su nombre.

—Serena, querida —comenzó tía Selene—, recuerdas a lord Braxton, ¿verdad? Lo conocimos hace un año, en Eggerlys. Y el caballero que le acompaña es lord Darien Chiba, marqués de Shields. Lord Shields, mi sobrina, lady Serena Tsukino.

Sobreponiéndose al momentáneo desfallecimiento que sintió al pensar que había robado a un marqués, Serena ofreció una mano levemente temblorosa a lord Shields. Con los modales de un perfecto caballero, él se la tomó y se inclinó ante ella, pero el modo en que le rozó la palma con las yemas de los dedos fue más que turbador. Serena pudo sentir el calor de su aliento a través del tenue tejido del guante, y retiró la mano antes de que su temblor la delatase.

—Están tocando un vals. Lady Serena, ¿me hace el favor de bailar conmigo?

Ella se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que la muy correcta condesa viuda permitía que el controvertido vals se interpretara en su fiesta. Estaba considerado un baile poco decente, y Serena no se había molestado en aprenderlo.

—Lo siento, no estoy familiarizada con los pasos —objetó Serena.

—En realidad, son muy sencillos. Limítese a seguirme.

Sin esperar siquiera su respuesta, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la condujo a la pista de baile. La mantuvo próxima a él, demasiado próxima para la paz mental de Serena.

—Tiene unos ojos de un insólito celeste —dijo Darien mientras giraba con ella ejecutando un paso que la hizo tropezar.

Ella se asió a él con más fuerza mientras su firme brazo la aseguraba.

—No se preocupe, un paso en falso no es una catástrofe. Sígame, uno, dos tres... vuelta. Uno, dos tres, vuelta. Eso es. —La iba guiando mientras ella cogía el ritmo—. Tiene una predisposición natural para la danza.

Casi sin aliento y prendida en el baile, ella no respondió.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes, lady Serena? —preguntó Darien mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Asisto a pocos eventos sociales —repuso ella tras encontrar por fin la voz—. Dudo que nos hayamos visto anteriormente.

—Es raro —reflexionó él—. Hubiera jurado...

—Pues está equivocado —lo cortó secamente.

Él estrechó el abrazo y Serena sintió un alarmante roce de su pierna entre sus muslos mientras Darien realizaba un suave giro. Aunque su movimiento no era abiertamente sexual y se ceñía estrictamente a la danza, Serena sintió un estremecimiento interior. Al bailar con Blackmoon sólo había sentido repulsión, pero Shields no era Blackmoon, y repulsión no era exactamente lo que estaba experimentando. La presión de su fuerte cuerpo masculino contra ella era desconcertante.

—¿Conoce bien a Blackmoon? —preguntó Darien.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho usted?

¿A qué se refería Shields?

—¿Es Blackmoon un amigo íntimo?

Serena le pisó un pie, pero los fuertes brazos de Shields permanecieron firmes sin soltarla. Su ira creció, y trató de separarse, pero la implacable presión de él en su cintura la mantuvo firmemente en el sitio. Ella no disponía más que de las palabras para protestar.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Si está suponiendo lo que yo creo, no puede estar más equivocado!

—Discúlpeme, milady, no pretendía ser impertinente.

Serena levantó la mirada hacia el seductor rostro del marqués y no vio en él ni una pizca de remordimiento. El hombre era tan arrogante, que se merecía el robo. Durante el resto del vals, permaneció obstinadamente muda, con el cuerpo rígido y negándose a mirarlo.

—¿Está enfadada conmigo? —preguntó Darien con un asomo de diversión.

—En absoluto —mintió Serena—. No soy una chiquilla de cabeza hueca incapaz de distinguir a un impenitente libertino de un caballero.

—¿Cuántos impenitentes libertinos conoce además de Blackmoon, lady Serena?

—Sólo uno, lord Shields —repuso Serena mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Para su mortificación, el atractivo marqués echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—_Touché_, milady. Bien hecho.

Antes de que Serena tuviese tiempo de felicitarse por su respuesta, Shields la arrastró hacia las puertas cristaleras abiertas y salió con ella a la terraza, donde la apoyó contra la balaustrada, en una esquina oscura, y le plantó delante su figura impecablemente vestida.

—Me ha parecido que necesitaba respirar aire puro —dijo Darien con aplomo.

—Pues está equivocado —replicó Serena fríamente. —Déjeme volver inmediatamente a la sala de baile. Si no me ve mi tía se preocupará.

Al tiempo que decía eso, trató de esquivarlo, pero él la atrapó contra la barandilla de piedra cercándola con los brazos, uno a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

—La dejo marchar si responde a una simple pregunta, lady Serena.

Serena no tenía más remedio que acceder. Esperaba que su pregunta no tuviera nada que ver con el robo.

—¿Es usted tan inocente como pretende?

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó mientras echaba la mano hacia atrás y le propinaba un bien dirigido bofetón.

Él se tambaleó, pero no la soltó.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta clase de canallesco tratamiento de usted? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Por qué me formula usted tan insultante pregunta?

—Deseo ser su amante —replicó Darien—, y evito a las ingenuas como una plaga. La he visto hablando con Blackmoon. Su desagradable reputación aventaja a la mía. —Se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente he supuesto...

—Usted supone demasiado —lo cortó ella.

Darien miró los enojados ojos celestes de Serena y sintió una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Algo aguijoneaba su memoria, pero la impresión era demasiado vaga para asirla. Se había mirado antes en aquellos mismos ojos de matiz turquesa, estaba seguro. Pero ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? Darien sabía que se estaba comportando como un asno sin principios, pero parecía no poder evitarlo. Había algo en Serena Tsukino que sacaba lo peor de él.

Sus tersos hombros brillaban tentadores a la luz de la luna y la cintura imperio de su vestido de muselina verde y oro realzaba los firmes contornos de sus perfectos senos. Si seguía los dictados de la moda, debajo no debía de llevar nada más que unas simples enaguas. El excitante pensamiento de las pocas capas de ropa que los separaban envió una oleada de sangre caliente a sus ingles.

Darien la deseaba. ¿Por qué aquella mujer le resultaba tan familiar? ¡Maldición y condenación! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella inocente? ¿O no lo era? En realidad no le había dado una respuesta. De notable mala gana, retiró los brazos de la balaustrada y retrocedió.

—Una vez más le ruego que me disculpe, lady Serena. Nunca he encontrado a una mujer que me encendiera así la sangre. Usted es una dama y la he tratado sin respeto, pero realmente no puede censurarme. Es excepcionalmente hermosa y aún más enigmática, lady Serena.

—Seguro que bromea, milord. Hice mi presentación en sociedad hace varios años y estoy considerada como una solterona. Dirija sus dudosas atenciones a alguna de las jovencitas que buscan marido. Yo no tengo dote ni perspectivas, y estoy totalmente satisfecha con mi vida.

—Y ningún amante —le hizo añadir a Darien un perverso diablo—. Muy mal. Tengo entendido que se encuentra en aprietos financieros. Si estuviera buscando un protector, yo podría ayudarla.

—Puedo protegerme sola, gracias —resopló Serena mientras se retiraba prudentemente.

Si no había entendido mal, el marqués acababa de pedirle que fuese su amante. La insolencia del hombre no conocía límites.

Con un resoplido desdeñoso, Serena se alejó de él y se precipitó por las puertas cristaleras dentro de la atestada sala de baile. Tenía una misión y nadie iba a detenerla; en especial un presuntuoso libertino como Shields.

Serena encontró a su tía Selene sentada con un grupo de matronas que inspeccionaban a los hombres disponibles para sus hijas. Al verlas, Selene se levantó al punto y arrastró a Serena hacia un rincón.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Sere? Te he visto bailar con lord Shields, pero luego has desaparecido. Estaba empezando a preocuparme, en especial después de lo que me he enterado acerca del marqués.

La atención de Serena se agudizó.

—¿De qué te has enterado, tía?

—El hombre es un libertino insensible, jugador y mujeriego. Recibió el título cuando su hermano mayor se ahogó en un accidente de barco. Shields estuvo con Wellington en la Península. Me han dicho que es un héroe de guerra. Se había propuesto hacer carrera en el ejército, hasta que fue convocado a casa tras la muerte de su hermano. Circulan rumores de que él no quería el título, pero que no tuvo elección. Su hermano dejó viuda más no heredero.

—No se necesita ser vidente para reconocer lo que es Shields —observó Serena.

—He hablado brevemente con su abuela, la marquesa viuda. Está preocupada por él y por su desgana para darle un heredero al título. Ve con cuidado, querida. Me temo que ha puesto en ti miradas lujuriosas, y puesto que parece reacio al matrimonio, sus atenciones no pueden ser honorables.

—No te preocupes, tía, sé cuidar de mí misma.

—Y eso no es todo —susurró Selene—. Dicen que no se ha casado porque está enamorado de la esposa de su hermano. Que se incorporó al ejército porque la mujer que él amaba lo rechazó y se casó con su hermano. Shields no ha visitado la mansión familiar de Derbyshire ni a su cuñada desde que regresó a su hogar, ya hace tres años.

—Shields no parece de los que se mueren de pena por un amor perdido —se burló Serena.

—Me siento inclinada a creer lo mismo que tú, querida, pero a la gente le gusta hablar... —Se acercó más a ella—. El marqués forma parte de la famosa Liga de los Libertinos de Londres, esos hombres escandalosos sobre los que hemos leído en los diarios.

—Por mi experiencia, diría que el marqués posee un temperamento depravado, y probablemente sea incapaz de discernir lo bueno de lo malo. Dudo mucho que esté enamorado de la viuda de su hermano. Creo que no tiene corazón y aún menos escrúpulos.

Selene le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—¿Te ha insultado el marqués, querida Sere?

—Debes saberlo, tía. Fue el carruaje del marqués el que robamos Jedite y yo.

Selene se tambaleó y dejó escapar un gemido con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico.

—Tranquila, tía, Shields no me ha reconocido. No tiene motivos para creer que soy otra cosa que lo que parezco.

—Su presencia aquí lo cambia todo —repuso Selene con voz estremecida—. Debemos irnos inmediatamente.

—No cambia nada, tía. Debemos el pago trimestral de Sammy en la universidad y el techo no se arreglará solo. Tengo que hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

—¿Estás segura de que no existe otro medio?

—Ya hemos agotado este tema, tía. Regresa con las damas y disfruta tanto como puedas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

La pregunta se respondió por sí sola cuando un joven se acercó a Serena para pedirle un baile. Ella aceptó graciosamente y fue conducida a la pista. Mientras marcaba los pasos con su compañero, sintió una sensación molesta en la nuca y vio que Shields se encontraba en un lateral, observándola con una expresión de desconcierto. Ella bailó varias danzas con diferentes parejas y luego, de pronto, volvió a encontrarse frente a Shields. Él dirigió a los jóvenes que la rodeaban una mirada amenazadora y éstos se diseminaron como hojas a impulsos del viento.

—He pedido otro vals y no se me ocurre nadie mejor con quien bailarlo que usted —dijo inclinándose ante ella.

—Pues yo he decidido descansar durante el próximo baile —replicó Serena.

Se volvía ya para alejarse cuando se encontró con la duquesa viuda Stanhope ante ella.

—Serena, querida, estoy encantada de que hayas venido —exclamó la viuda con envenenado entusiasmo—. En estos días se te ve poco en general. Dime —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante con mirada ávida de curiosidad—, ¿dónde has encontrado el dinero para comprar estos encantadores vestidos que lleváis tú y tu tía? ¿Has robado un banco? O, mejor aún, ¿has encontrado un protector rico? ¿Sigue Blackmoon interesado por ti?

Serena deseó caer allí mismo fulminada. Si el propósito de la duquesa había sido insultarla ante el marqués, lo había conseguido.

—Tía Selene y yo nos arreglamos muy bien con lo que papá nos dejó, pero le agradezco su preocupación —repuso Serena con suavidad—. Discúlpeme, iba a descansar un poco los pies —añadió mientras se apresuraba a retirarse.

Darien observó con una divertida expresión en el rostro cómo Serena se alejaba rápidamente.

—Está destinada a ser una solterona, ¿sabe? —dijo la marquesa con una pizca de malicia—. La reputación de su padre y su falta de dote la hacen por completo inapropiada.

—He estado lejos de Inglaterra durante los años de la guerra y no sé nada de la familia de lady Serena.

—Lord Sefton podía haberse casado conmigo cuando falleció su esposa, pero en lugar de ello escogió una vida de disipación. Tengo entendido que dejó a su familia sin un penique, salvo un pequeño estipendio anual. No sé cómo consigue Serena mantener la familia a flote.

Darien reconocía la perversa intención de la mujer mientras la oía. Evidentemente, la viuda estaba descargando en la hija sus frustraciones con el padre. Se preguntó por qué habría asistido Serena Tsukino al baile si era tan despreciada por la anfitriona. ¿A cuántos potenciales maridos habría asustado la viuda con sus murmuraciones sobre el padre de Serena y sus asuntos financieros?

—Lady Serena y su tía van vestidas a la última moda —observó Darien—. Tal vez esté usted equivocada acerca de su falta de fondos.

—Hum. Es improbable, milord. Estoy enterada de todo lo que se dice. En cuanto a usted, Shields, su reputación está dañando sus posibilidades de contraer matrimonio. Su abuela está muy afligida por la situación.

Un destello de ira oscureció los ojos de Darien.

—Soy consciente de los sentimientos de mi abuela. Como probablemente habrá usted sospechado, sólo estoy aquí porque ella me pidió que viniera. —Inclinó la cabeza—. Si me disculpa...

Sin aguardar respuesta, se alejó a grandes zancadas. Se detuvo en la puerta y escudriñó a la multitud en busca de Serena sin encontrarla. No se hallaba en la pista de baile ni con su tía.

Tampoco vio a Blackmoon, y se preguntó si estarían juntos. Por la razón que fuera, pensar en Serena y Blackmoon juntos lo irritaba.

¿Sería Blackmoon amante de Serena? De ser así, Darien no tendría ningún escrúpulo en perseguir a la dama. Deseaba a la audaz rubia en su cama y no se detendría ante nada para conseguirla. Puesto que no tenía intenciones de casarse y no estaba buscando esposa, su falta de dote no le preocupaba.

Ni siquiera los mejores amigos de Darien conocían sus razones para permanecer soltero. Pensaban, lo mismo que todos cuantos lo conocían, que estaba enamorado de la viuda de su hermano, pero no se trataba de eso en absoluto. En la medida en que ello convenía a sus propósitos, dejaba que se difundiese la historia. Apreciaba a Neherenia, pero sólo como cuñada, y le permitía vivir en Shields Park porque no tenía corazón para echarla. Sus razones para evitar el matrimonio eran mucho más complejas.

Al no localizar a Serena entre la multitud, Darien decidió despedirse de su abuela y marcharse. Entonces distinguió a la muchacha saliendo de la pista de baile y todo lo demás desapareció de su mente. Parecía nerviosa, miraba por encima del hombro y se movía rápidamente. De pronto, Darien estuvo seguro de que iba a reunirse con Blackmoon en algún lugar previamente acordado para una cita galante.

No quería creer algo así de ella. Serena había rechazado su propuesta, ¿por qué iba a aceptar a Blackmoon? Se le ocurrió una buena razón. Blackmoon estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, mientras que sus propias intenciones eran menos honorables.

En el momento en que Serena desapareció por la puerta, Darien la siguió. La vio subir la escalera y esperó hasta que ella llegó al descansillo superior. Entonces fue tras ella sorprendido ante su curiosidad. La vio entrar en una cámara y se detuvo bruscamente preguntándose si realmente deseaba saber lo que estaba sucediendo allí adentro.

Sí, deseaba saberlo.

Darien no hizo ningún intento de ser cauteloso al asir el pomo y abrir la puerta. La vio al instante, y la expresión del rostro de ella al descubrirlo fue inenarrable. Sorpresa. Impresión. Incredulidad. Ira.

Recordó que debía volver a respirar cuando vio que ella estaba sola delante de una recargada arca, en lo que parecía ser el dormitorio de una dama.

Serena tenía los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de alarma en el rostro cuando se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?

Darien se apoyó negligentemente contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo a usted. ¿Él aún no ha venido?

—¿Él? Dígame, ¿de quién está usted hablando?

—Va a encontrarse con Blackmoon aquí, ¿verdad?

El asombro que se reflejó en su cara le hizo comprender que estaba lejos de la verdad. Pero ¿qué otra razón podía tener ella para escabullirse sola?

—¡Es usted despreciable! —lo atacó Serena—. ¿Qué le ha hecho pensar que iba a reunirme con un hombre?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

—Que estoy buscando la sala de descanso de las damas. Me duelen los pies y quería reposar un poco.

Darien hizo un lento y detenido examen del dormitorio vistosamente decorado y su incredulidad se hizo patente al enarcar elegantemente una ceja.

—Si tuviera que aventurar una conjetura, diría que éste es el dormitorio de lady Stanhope.

Aunque Serena pareció sonrojarse, Darien pensó que se recuperaba con admirable aplomo.

—Me he perdido. Es una casa grande y las indicaciones para llegar a la sala de descanso de las damas no eran claras. Será mejor que salga y busque a alguien que pueda dirigirme allí.

Cuando ella fue a pasar por su lado, Darien la asió por la cintura y la cogió entre sus brazos. Su dulce perfume a flores, la presión de su cuerpo ligeramente vestido y su exuberante boca tan próxima a él, lo despojaron de todo sentido común.

Estrechándola contra su endurecido cuerpo, se inclinó y la besó en la boca, usando su lengua para obligarla a abrir los labios y poder saborearla.

Sus suaves senos parecían rogar su contacto, pero cuando deslizó una mano para acariciar el provocador pezón, ella se escabulló, mirándolo como si fuera la encarnación del pecado.

—¿Por qué ha hecho esto?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No he podido resistirme.

Los celestes ojos relampaguearon.

—Porque es usted un granuja y un libertino.

Darien miró aquella irritada mirada celeste y experimentó otra extraña oleada de familiaridad.

—¿Está usted segura de que no nos hemos visto antes?

Serena sofocó un grito con el dorso de la mano y huyó.

** . , como que a Serena casi la cachan, otro pelito y zaz... con las manos en la masa (o en las joyas, como sea), y vaya si Darien es directo, ¿verdad? no pierde el tiempo para conseguir lo que quiere (aunque se merece un buen guantazo por su falta de tacto), el problema está en que si consigue lo que quiere puede descubrir la otra identidad de Sere, y la pobre no solo tiene que ocultar que es "Ren", sino que además tiene que huir de Blackmoon... que horror, un beso **


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mientras regresaba al salón de baile y buscaba a su tía, Serena se lamentó en silencio de que nada saliera bien. Era hora de marcharse: con la debacle que estaba siendo esa noche, nada más podría obtenerse. Lamentaba el día en que lord Shields se había apeado del coche y entrado en su vida. Aunque estaba segura de que él no la relacionaba con el salteador de caminos Ren, no podía explicar su extraña tendencia a ver algo familiar en ella.

Encontró a Selene y le sugirió que se marchasen. Su tía percibió la angustia de Serena y accedió rápidamente a ello.

—Yo me excusaré con la duquesa mientras tú recoges nuestros Chals y avisas al cochero —dijo Selene—. ¿Va todo bien, querida? Pareces trastornada. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

—Todo ha ido mal, tía. Te lo explicaré luego. Ve a despedirte de su gracia, te espero en el vestíbulo.

Serena se apresuró, ansiosa por irse de allí antes de que Shields le saliera de nuevo al paso. Odiaba pensar en las consecuencias si reconocía a Ren en ella.

.

.

Lord Andrew Braxton distinguió a Darien llegando a la sala de baile con una resuelta expresión en el rostro. Drew se preguntó qué se proponía. No tenía razones para relacionar la repentina marcha de lady Serena con el semblante serio de su amigo, hasta que éste lo vio y se apresuró hacia él.

—¿Has visto a lady Serena? —le preguntó Darien sin más preámbulos.

—Ella y su tía acaban de marcharse —repuso Drew.

—¡Maldición! —masculló Darien mientras se iba apresuradamente dejando a su amigo boquiabierto.

Darien bajó corriendo el largo tramo de escalera y salió al exterior mientras el coche que conducía a las mujeres que buscaba doblaba la esquina.

—¿Qué infiernos te pasa? —preguntó Drew detrás de él—. ¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a lady Serena para que se haya ido con tanta precipitación?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le he dicho algo?

—Los dos os habéis ido del salón al mismo tiempo y habéis vuelto al baile desde la misma dirección. Te conozco, Shields. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lady Serena no es tu tipo.

—¿Estás listo para marcharte? —le preguntó Darien a Drew ignorando su reprimenda.

—Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías —repuso su amigo con un suspiro de alivio—. Nic ya se ha ido. Ha dicho que se reuniría con nosotros en Brook's.

—Vamos, pues. Puedes contarme todo lo que sepas sobre lady Serena en el carruaje.

—Estás empezando a preocuparme, Shields —dijo Drew—. Lady Serena está en zona prohibida para hombres como nosotros.

—No lo comprendes, Drew, y si te he de decir la verdad, tampoco yo. Hay algo en ella... que me recuerda a alguien. Hasta que descubra a quién, no podré descansar.

.

.

—¿Qué te ha dicho lord Shields? —le preguntó tía Selene una vez ella y Serena hubieron retornado a salvo a casa—. ¿Te ha reconocido? ¡Oh, querida niña!, ¿qué haremos?

Serena sabía que había estado poco comunicativa durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, pero necesitaba pensar. Encontrar a Shields en el baile la había inquietado profundamente. El marqués era un inconsciente libertino: le había pedido del modo más descarado que se convirtiera en su amante. Y casi se había quedado muda de la impresión cuando le había preguntado si era inocente. Un caballero no le hablaría a una dama de forma tan irrespetuosa, pero estaba claro que Shields no era un caballero.

Si él la hubiera reconocido como quien lo había asaltado, Serena estaba razonablemente segura de que la hubiera entregado a la ley, y eso la asustaba. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Semejante descubrimiento arruinaría a su familia.

Serena se esforzó por tranquilizar a su tía, pese a su propia sombría visión del futuro.

—No es tan malo como eso, tía. Reconozco que encontrarme a Shields ha sido una impresión, pero estoy segura de que él no me ha reconocido. Sin embargo, no habrá más bailes ni salidas públicas por el momento. No puedo permitir que vuelva a verme.

—¡Oh, querida! Y, ¿sobreviviremos?

—Jed y Ren volverán a cabalgar de nuevo —contestó Serena—. Sólo que la próxima vez escogeremos más cuidadosamente nuestros objetivos. Ve a acostarte, tía. Yo subiré luego.

Murmurando para sí sobre pecado y perdición, Selene tomó uno de los dos candelabros de la mesa del vestíbulo y ascendió lentamente la escalera. Serena cogió el otro y se dirigió a la cocina. No la sorprendió encontrar a Jedite esperándola.

—No ha salido como esperaba —dijo Serena.

Él le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Serena se dejó caer en una silla y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

—Nada ha salido bien. Toda la velada ha sido un desastre; desde el principio hasta el fin. Tanto dinero gastado en vestidos para la tía y para mí ¿y para qué? Podíamos haberlo utilizado para reparar el techo. Me temo que la próxima vez que llueva, no tendremos bastantes botes para poner bajo las goteras.

Jedite, más amigo de confianza que sirviente, le dio a Serena unas palmaditas en el hombro en un torpe intento de consolarla.

—Cuénteme, señorita Sere.

—Él estaba allí.

—¿Él? ¿Quién?

—Es un marqués. Lord Shields, el hombre del carruaje que robamos.

—Eso no debería preocuparla —se burló Jedite—. No hay modo de que pueda relacionarla con Ren. Usted es hija de un conde, y de una reputación intachable.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —repuso Serena.

Recordó la reacción de Shields ante Blackmoon y sus equivocadas conclusiones acerca de su relación, y deseó fervientemente haberse quedado en casa.

—¿Cabalgarán de nuevo Jed y Ren, señorita Sere?

—No veo otro remedio —repuso Serena—. Pero tú has estado con nosotros mucho tiempo, Jedite, te considero como de la familia. Y nunca ha sido mi intención poner tu vida en peligro. No te pediré que vayas conmigo, tiene que ser tu decisión.

La hundida barbilla de Jedite se afirmó.

—¿Cuándo saldremos?

—Pronto. Si tenemos suerte, encontraremos a un acaudalado lord y a su esposa de regreso de un acontecimiento social en una de las grandes casas solariegas de las afueras de Londres.

.

.

—¿Recibiste la invitación de lord y lady Barrow para su fiesta en su casa solariega el próximo sábado, Shields? —le preguntó Nic a Darien mientras almorzaban con Drew en White's varios días más tarde.

—Malaquite me lo ha comentado esta misma mañana.

—Irás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Drew—. Lady Barrow se sentiría muy defraudada si su semental preferido no apareciera por allí.

Divertido, Darien entornó sus ojos azules.

—Creí que eras tú quien ostentaba ese título.

—Todos hemos gozado de la dama en una u otra ocasión —observó Nic—, pero tú sigues siendo su favorito.

—Supongo que tendré que aparecer por allí —dijo Darien—. ¿Qué haréis vosotros dos?

—Yo también iré —contestó Drew.

—Oh, bueno, puesto que vais los dos, me apunto —intervino Nic—. ¿Compartimos carruaje?

—Podríamos coger el mío —sugirió Drew—. Acabo de comprar un par de magníficos caballos bayos en Tattersall y deseo probarlos en la carretera.

Convinieron una hora y se separaron. La abuela de Darien le había enviado una nota pidiéndole que la visitara, y éste se entretuvo mirando el parque mientras lo atravesaba con su coche bajo una lluvia brumosa hasta llegar a la elegante mansión de Mayfair de la dama. Huntly, el viejo mayordomo de lady Setsuna, acompañó a Darien al salón, donde la anciana dama estaba sentada delante del fuego con una manta de viaje sobre las piernas y un libro apoyado en el pecho.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Shields —dijo—. Hace un tiempo horroroso.

—No me has hecho venir para que hablemos del tiempo, abuela. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—¿Te llamó la atención alguna de las damiselas que se encontraban en el baile de la viuda?

—Había muchas damiselas encantadoras presentes —repuso Darien con prudencia.

—Pero ninguna te atrajo —aventuró ella.

—Ya conoces mi opinión sobre el matrimonio, abuela. ¿Por qué sigues presionándome?

Lady Setsuna movió con triste resignación su blanca cabeza perfectamente peinada.

—Mi querido muchacho, ¿qué puedo decirte para que cambies de opinión? Has tenido unos padres cariñosos, no puedes culparlos de tu aversión al matrimonio. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No tengo ningún deseo de casarme —contestó Darien apretando los dientes.

—No me gusta tu tono, Shields.

—Perdóname, abuela, pero toda charla sobre el matrimonio me agota.

—Te vi bailando con lady Serena Tsukino —comentó—. Confío en que tus aspiraciones no vayan en esa dirección. Ella es bastante atractiva, pero demasiado mayor, y su falta de dote hace años que la dejó fuera del mercado matrimonial.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras influyeron en Darien de modo equivocado.

—Si lady Serena me interesara, su falta de dote no importaría. Ni tampoco su edad, que me parece muy correcta para mí.

—¿De veras? —repuso su abuela con una marcada inflexión en la voz—. Qué interesante.

—Si estuviera interesado he dicho, lo que no es el caso. ¿Deseas algo más, abuela?

—Tengo entendido que los Barrow dan una gran fiesta familiar en su finca el próximo sábado. Supongo que tú y tus disolutos amigos asistiréis, puesto que todos mantenéis tan íntimas relaciones con lady Barrow. —Meneó la cabeza—. La incapacidad de lord Barrow para frenar las aventuras extraconyugales de su esposa es horrorosa.

—Abuela...

—No, querido muchacho, no voy a reprenderte por tu implicación con la dama; no se me ocurriría decirte lo que debes hacer.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Desde luego que no lo harías, abuela. —Besó su arrugada mejilla—. Cuídate. Neherenia y tú sois todo lo que me queda.

—¡Ah, sí, Neherenia! Ahora recuerdo por qué te pedí que vinieras. Precisamente ayer recibí una carta de ella. Desde tu regreso a Inglaterra la has descuidado por completo, a ella y Shields Park. Ni siquiera has contestado a sus cartas, y me ha pedido que te dé un mensaje. Desea que la visites.

—¿Ha dicho por qué?

—No, pero estoy segura de tu afecto por Neherenia, y no puedo comprender tu desgana en volver a la finca familiar. Desearía que depusieras tu aversión a Shields Park y visitaras a tu cuñada.

Darien bajó la mirada.

—No tengo ningún deseo de volver a esa casa.

—¿Son ciertas las murmuraciones? ¿Es Neherenia la razón de que te niegues a casarte? ¿Estás enamorado de la viuda de tu hermano?

—¿Parezco suspirar de amor, abuela?

Lady Setsuna lo miró con sus ojos miopes.

—Algo te está reconcomiendo, querido muchacho. Y si no es Neherenia, ¿qué es? Algo o alguien te ha puesto en contra del matrimonio.

—Tengo que marcharme, abuela. No te preocupes por mí. Me gusta mi vida tal como es.

Mientras salía de casa de su abuela, Darien pensaba sobre el deseo que experimentaba Neherenia de que la visitara. Debería haberlo hecho ya tras su regreso de Francia, pero era incapaz de regresar al hogar de su juventud. Tenía un buen administrador en Winthorpe y recibía informes de él regularmente, de modo que no veía ninguna razón para irse de Londres. La emoción de la vida de la ciudad le convenía; allí nunca estaba aburrido, nunca carecía de compañía, tanto masculina como femenina. Londres era adonde él pertenecía.

Darien se sintió mucho más desasosegado cuando centró sus pensamientos en lady Serena; la perversa rubia que había obsesionado sus sueños desde el baile de lady Stanhope. Aunque se había devanado los sesos, aún no podía recordar dónde la había visto anteriormente, y sin embargo la había visto; estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de recuperar su imagen de algún recuerdo semienterrado, se le escabullía. Se prometió a sí mismo que algún día lograría asirlo.

.

.

—Los Barrow van a celebrar una gran fiesta el próximo sábado en su casa de campo, señorita Sere —dijo Jedite—. Lo sé directamente por el ama de llaves de su mansión en la ciudad, a quien se lo dijo el mayordomo de los Presley y éste a la señora Hamilton.

—¿Nuestra cocinera?

—Sí, señorita Sere. La misma señora Hamilton me lo dijo. Habrá algún dinero fácil en la carretera tras la fiesta.

Serena pensó amargamente que, tal como iban las cosas últimamente, nada sería fácil. Pero no tenía ninguna otra alternativa.

—Muy bien, Jedite. Hagámoslo.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, señorita Sere. Puede confiar en mí.

.

.

Darien entró en la biblioteca de los Barrow para escapar de los otros invitados, y examinó las estanterías de libros que se alineaban en la pared. Había llegado a la finca el día anterior por la tarde, con Nic y Drew, y ya estaba aburrido. En una mesita auxiliar había una licorera de brandy y unas copas, y se sirvió. Pensó que no debería haber ido. No estaba de humor para los tejemanejes de Beryl, y no se sentía cómodo con su marido vigilándola de cerca.

Darien hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar cómo Beryl se había pegado a él cuando lo encontró a solas en la galería superior. Hacer el amor con la sensual Beryl cuando su marido se hallaba ausente era una cosa, pero engañar al conde cuando éste estaba en su residencia era algo que excedía incluso la moral de Darien.

Además, pensó con un gruñido, no podía desterrar a lady Serena de su mente lo suficiente como para dar cabida en ella a Beryl. Había algo que le resultaba enormemente familiar en la esquiva joven de ojos celestes. Pero tras una atenta observación de su rostro y su figura, no había visto nada en lo que basar su teoría de que la conocía. Le parecía como si fuera a volverse loco deseando a una mujer que para él era prohibida. Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y tomó otro trago del excelente brandy de lord Barrow.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí solo, Shields? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. —Lady Beryl Barrow dirigió una mirada despectiva a las estanterías de libros, y luego dedicó una provocativa sonrisa a Darien—. ¿No puedes encontrar nada más emocionante que hacer que leer?

—Necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas —repuso él.

Beryl cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se le acercó silenciosamente. Darien la observó con los ojos entornados. Si respirara demasiado profundamente, sus abundantes senos se desbordarían del corpiño de escote bajo. Aunque el vestido estaba confeccionado siguiendo la última moda, había sido estrechado para revelar la redondeada figura que había debajo.

Beryl rodeó el cuello de Darien con los brazos y estrechó su cuerpo contra él en descarada invitación.

—Edmond se ha llevado a algunos invitados a ver el lago y los cisnes... Por fin estamos solos.

—No es una buena idea, Beryl —replicó Darien retirándole cuidadosamente los brazos y retrocediendo—. Edmond está demasiado cerca.

—¡Gran Dios, Darien, no me digas que de repente tienes escrúpulos y conciencia!

«Lo que tengo es un deseo de rubias de ojos celestes.»

—Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no es eso, Beryl, pero no es ni el momento ni el lugar para permitírnoslo. Tienes la casa llena de invitados que requieren tu atención y, además, mis amigos sin duda me están buscando.

—Entonces en otra ocasión —repuso Beryl algo apaciguada—. Pronto regresaré a la ciudad. Edmond desea tomar las aguas en Bath y le he convencido de que vaya solo. Te informaré cuando esté sola para que vengas a visitarme.

—Hazlo —repuso Darien con una falta de entusiasmo que Beryl pareció no advertir.

¡Maldita lady Serena Tsukino! Nada de lo que Beryl tenía para ofrecerle le interesaba, y todo por culpa de ella.

.

.

Darien sufrió todo el resto del día y el siguiente, aliviando su aburrimiento con la caza de por la mañana y hablando de negocios con sus pares durante la tarde que precedía al gran baile que Beryl había planeado para aquella velada. Darien sugirió, y Nic y Drew estuvieron de acuerdo, partir inmediatamente después de la fiesta en lugar de quedarse en la mansión Barrow otra noche más, como hacían algunos de los invitados.

—¿Qué te sucede, Shields? —le preguntó Drew—. ¿Por qué no estás en algún rincón con lady Barrow? ¿O perdiendo mucho dinero en las cartas? ¿O bebiendo con tu habitual deleite? ¿Es que estás enfermo?

Darien frunció el cejo. Debía de estar comportándose de manera totalmente atípica.

—Estoy bien, Braxton. Tal vez sólo un poco harto de diversiones domésticas aburridas.

—No tienen por qué ser aburridas —observó Drew—. Lady Barrow te ha estado mirando toda la tarde. Estoy seguro de que podríais encontraros clandestinamente antes de la cena de medianoche. Anda, ve y hazla feliz.

—Esta noche, no —murmuró Darien—. No estoy de humor—. Drew arrugó la frente. —Ahora me siento preocupado.

Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Tan depravado soy que mi falta de deseo por el sexo clandestino despierta vuestras sospechas?

Drew se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar? A menos que... hayas puesto tus ojos en otra mujer. ¿Aún estás jadeando por lady Serena?

—Yo nunca he jadeado —replicó Darien ofendido—. Admito que lady Serena es atractiva, pero vosotros mejor que nadie sabéis que no estoy buscando esposa. Tontear con ella sellaría mi destino.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo sobre el sagrado matrimonio —admitió Drew—, y sé que tienes tus razones como yo tengo las mías. ¿Te importaría compartirlas?

—¿Estás dispuesto a compartir tú las tuyas?

Drew apretó los labios con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. A Darien no le sorprendió la reacción de su amigo, él sentía lo mismo. Los diablos que lo guiaban eran personales, no para ser compartidos. En su caso, nadie sabía sus razones para permanecer soltero, ni siquiera su abuela.

—Ya veo que no —repuso Darien divertido—. Lady Beryl vuelve a enviarme señales. Tal vez debería bailar con ella. No desearía quemar mis puentes si no tengo a nadie esperando en la otra orilla.

—Tienes que tomar otra amante, Shields. Has pasado una mala época desde que despediste a aquella actriz.

—Lo estoy considerando, Drew. Si ves a alguien que te parezca que puede ser conveniente, infórmame. Disculpadme, se está formando el próximo grupo y Beryl continúa sin compañero.

.

.

Darien y Drew estaban casi dormidos mientras su carruaje avanza rápidamente por la carretera hacia la ciudad. Darien cabeceaba contra los cojines mientras Drew estaba recostado junto a él. Tras la cena de medianoche, se habían despedido de sus anfitriones e iniciado el regreso a Londres. Nic había concertado una cita a escondidas con lady Barbara Silvers, en cuyo lecho iba a pasar la noche, y se había quedado en la casa.

Los suntuosos bayos de Drew recorrían a paso firme la carretera pese a la lluvia y la niebla; mientras, la luna se había deslizado rápidamente tras las nubes dejando una noche tan negra como las profundidades del infierno. Ni Darien ni Drew estaban preocupados por los salteadores de caminos; muy poca gente se aventuraría a viajar en una noche tan sombría como aquélla.

Un disparo despertó a Darien de un leve sueño, luego, el coche se detuvo bruscamente.

—¡Por los infiernos! ¡Otra vez no! —maldijo Darien esforzándose por despejarse. En esta ocasión estaba preparado.

Drew fue más lento en despertar.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?

—Salteadores de caminos —susurró Darien—. ¿Tienes un arma? Tras mi último encuentro con ellos, siempre cargo y dejo lista mi pistola antes de emprender viaje.

—Tengo una pistola aquí mismo —repuso Drew buscando en un espacio oculto entre los cojines—. Nunca salgo de casa sin ella. Tardaré sólo un momento en cargarla y...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos salteadores aparecieron por la abertura.

—¡Ustedes dos, fuera!

Darien reconoció aquella voz pese al embozo que cubría la boca y la nariz del bandido. ¡Qué condenada mala suerte! El bandido distinguió la pistola de Drew y gritó:

—¡Tire su arma por la puerta!

—Hazlo —le siseó Darien a Drew. Este obedeció de mala gana.

—¡Salgan! —ordenó el salteador.

Drew se apeó el primero, seguido de Darien. En el momento en que este último salió por la puerta, oyó una ahogada exclamación y, a continuación, la asombrada voz del bandido:

—¡Usted!

—No creí que volviéramos a encontrarnos tan pronto —dijo Darien mientras aprovechaba la momentánea distracción del bandido para deslizar la pistola en su mano.

—¿Lleva alguna arma encima? —preguntó el asaltante.

—En esta ocasión, no, Ren.

—Regístrelo, Jed —dijo Ren.

Darien levantó los brazos ocultando la pequeña pistola en su palma mientras Jed le registraba los bolsillos.

—Está desarmado, Ren.

Drew pareció sobresaltarse al oír a Darien llamar a los bandido por su nombre.

—¿Son los mismos que te robaron hace varias semanas?

—Los mismos —repuso Darien.

—¿Dónde está mi conductor? —preguntó Drew.

—Estoy aquí, milord —exclamó el hombre—. Atado.

—Nadie resultará herido si hacen lo que les decimos. —El salteador mostró un saco bajo sus narices—. Vacíen sus bolsillos y depositen sus objetos de valor aquí dentro.

Maldiciendo amargamente, Drew echó allí su bolsa.

—Las joyas también. Anillos, relojes, botonaduras de camisa, todo.

Darien obedeció mientras se deshacía de sus objetos de valor con la izquierda y mantenía la pistola oculta en la derecha. Observaba detenidamente a ambos salteadores aguardando la oportunidad de utilizar su pistola sin ponerse en peligro ni él ni a Braxton. Ser asesinado por una mísera cantidad de dinero y algunas baratijas era perder la vida absurdamente. Pero él deseaba habérselas con los salteadores de caminos... lo deseaba de todo corazón, en especial con el más joven.

Ren echó el saco del botín a Jed.

—¡Vete, Jed! Yo mantendré a estos dos a raya.

—Ni hablar, Ren. Nos iremos juntos.

Ren dirigió una mirada a Jed y luego comenzó a retroceder hacia un caballo que esperaba. Darien tensó la mano sobre su pistola dispuesto a apuntar y disparar en el momento en que los asaltantes volvieran la espalda. La oportunidad llegó cuando los ladrones montaron en sus caballos. Con notable velocidad, Darien apuntó a Jed y disparó.

La suerte quiso que el caballo de Jed se adelantase y que fuese Ren y no Jed quien se cruzó ante la vista de Darien. Un grito agudo, en absoluto el que se esperaría de un peligroso ladrón, produjo un escalofrío en la espalda de Darien. Ren se desplomó sobre la silla y Darien profirió una maldición. Aquello no le gustaba nada, en absoluto.

—¡Le has dado, Shields! —gritó Drew.

Darien se disponía ya a correr tras el salteador herido, pero Jed dirigió su pistola hacia él deteniéndolo.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Está bien Ren? —preguntó Jed—. ¿Puede cabalgar?

Ren tenía la voz tensa, y Darien puedo notar que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Su instinto lo inducía a correr en ayuda del fuera de la ley, pero el sentido común le decía que no era más que lo que el culpable se merecía.

Ren gruñó mientras Jed asía las riendas de su caballo; luego, ambas monturas se perdieron de vista carretera adelante.

.

.

Serena se aferró a las crines del caballo como si fuera en ello la vida. El ardor del hombro se había convertido en un dolor insoportable y el zumbido de su cabeza amenazaba con sumergirla en la oscuridad. Pero no podía, no debía desmayarse. Tenía que volver a casa. A casa, con tía Selene.

«Piensa», se dijo. Pensar en algo que no fuera la agonía que le desgarraba el hombro. Shields, sí; pensar en Shields era positivo. La ira podía desterrar el dolor. Y ella estaba furiosa. El cruel destino había colocado a Shields en su camino aquella noche. ¿Estaba siendo castigada por robarles a los ricos nobles sus baratijas? Era injusto que, tras verificar que los caballos que arrastraban el transporte no pertenecían a alguien a quien hubieran robado previamente, se hubiera encontrado al marqués en el carruaje.

Serena había pensado con frecuencia en él desde el baile de la viuda. Recordaba su arrogancia, el calor de su cuerpo mientras bailaban y su inquietante habilidad para desnudarla con la mirada.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Jedite redujo la velocidad de los caballos y se acercó a ella.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita Sere? ¿Dónde le ha dado la bala de ese bastardo? Su tía me va a matar.

—En el hombro —jadeó Serena—. Creo que ha entrado y salido, pero duele como un demonio.

—Resista —rogó Jedite—. Pronto llegaremos a casa.

—¿Nos siguen?

—No, pero será mejor apresurarnos. Por fortuna, la lluvia nos ayuda.

De pronto, un negro foso pareció abrirse bajo Serena y se balanceó en la silla.

—No creo...

Apenas fue consciente de cuando Jedite la desmontó de su cabalgadura y la llevó a la suya. La sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras su robusto caballo los conducía a los dos a casa.

Cuando llegaron, Selene los estaba aguardando en la cocina.

—He preparado una tetera —dijo al oír abrirse la puerta—. Debéis de estar mojados hasta los tuétanos y medio congelados.

Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia ellos, la taza se le cayó de las manos estrellándose contra el suelo.

—¡Sere! ¡Dios mío, no me digas que está muerta!

—No, milady, no está muerta, sólo herida. Será mejor que ponga agua a hervir.

—Llévala a su habitación —pidió Selene una vez se recompuso. Aunque había quienes la consideraban frívola, en las crisis siempre se crecía—. Pondré agua a hervir e iré por el botiquín.

Tras colocar la tetera en el trípode sobre las llamas, Selene fue en busca de su caja de curas y se apresuró tras Jedite.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha sido él, el condenado marqués —escupió Jedite mientras dejaba a Serena en el lecho y retrocedía para que Selene pudiera atender a su sobrina herida.

Selene le quitó a Serena la capa y, cuidadosamente, le retiró la chaqueta.

—¿Qué marqués?

—Shields.

—Luego puedes hablarme de eso —le cortó Selene categóricamente—. Ahora lo que necesito es agua caliente.

Cuando Jedite se marchó, Selene le quitó a Serena la camisa ensangrentada y, rápidamente, localizó los dos puntos por donde la bala había entrado y salido de la carne. Preparó una compresa con trapos limpios, la presionó con fuerza contra la herida para detener la hemorragia y se sintió aliviada al ver que no tenía que extraer la bala.

Serena permaneció inconsciente mientras Selene limpiaba la herida con el agua caliente que le llevó Jedite, le aplicaba un ungüento y le practicaba un vendaje. Luego, acabó de desnudar a Serena y le puso un camisón.

Era cuanto pudo hacer. Si Serena tenía fiebre, se vería obligada a avisar a un médico, lo cual podía resultar desastroso. Selene no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar una herida de bala en la delicadamente educada hija de un conde.

**Y yo que creí que Darien iba a atar cabos y descubrir que Serena es Ren... pero fue muuuucho peor, le disparó y ahora todo se complicó bastante, y que mala suerte la de Serena de entre todos, los carruajes tenía que asaltar uno en el que Darien iba, y yo dije: ¿así o peor su suerte? esperemos que esa herida no traiga peores consecuencias para Serena, un beso**

**yssareyes48: tienes razón entre Darien y Blackmoon, me quedo con Darien, un beso**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El atormentado grito del salteador herido se había grabado en la mente de Darien y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentase. Tres días después del atraco, estaba sentado a la mesa de su estudio, tratando de concentrarse en cuestiones de negocios, pero su cerebro se negaba a colaborar. Incluso había tratado de desterrar sus pensamientos explorando pasatiempos más agradables, tales como jugar en Crocker's y probar las mujeres de casa de madame Bella, pero nada le había servido.

Desde que disparó al bandolero, Darien había dado vueltas en la cama recordando una y otra vez el desgarrador grito del hombre. Era absurdo que lamentase haberle disparado a un criminal, pero extrañamente, así era. Darien decidió que debía de estarse ablandando con la edad. Antes de entonces había disparado contra hombres, pero bien era verdad que sólo durante épocas de guerra, cuando la vida de un soldado dependía de su puntería.

Con una voluntad fruto de la determinación, Darien agitó la cabeza para despejársela del desafortunado incidente, y trató de concentrarse en el informe de Winthorpe, el administrador de Shields Park. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos, de manera espontánea, se deslizaban hacia otro sendero más agradable.

Serena Tsukino.

Por razones que estaban más allá de su comprensión, su curiosidad por la dama bullía desenfrenada. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos? ¿Tendría enemigos? Al parecer, era una especie de reclusa, porque raras veces se la veía en sociedad. ¿Tenía admiradores, aparte de Blackmoon? Incapaz de concentrarse en el informe, Darien se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. La lluvia acribillaba el cristal, sólidas gotas de agua se estrellaban contra el suelo, frente a la casa, ocultando a alguna ocasional alma valerosa que se aventuraba a salir en ese día desapacible y borrascoso.

Darien se apartó de la ventana y tiró del cordón para llamar a Malaquite. Al cabo de unos momentos, un hombre alto y delgado, de edad indeterminada, entró en el estudio. Malaquite, aunque impecable en su aspecto y maneras, era más peligroso de lo que cabía imaginar, y era versado en cuestiones que quedaban levemente fuera de la ley. Durante la guerra, había servido a Darien como asistente, y le había salvado la piel en más de una ocasión. Darien había tenido una buena relación con él entonces, y ahora, en tiempos de paz, el hombre le servía bien en más de una habilidad.

—Parece bastante malhumorado esta mañana, milord —observó Malaquite—. ¿Está enfermo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—No estoy enfermo, pero sí que hay algo que puede hacer por mí. Sé que hace un día endemoniado, pero esto es importante. Necesito cierta información, y puesto que usted es tan bueno obteniéndola...

Malaquite sonrió.

—Soy su hombre, milord. ¿Qué desea saber?

—Lady Serena Tsukino, hija del difunto conde de Sefton. Deseo saberlo todo sobre ella.

Malaquite enarcó interrogativamente una de sus cejas ligeramente grisáceas.

—¿Hay algo en particular que le interese?

—Deseo saber dónde vive, si su padre le dejó dinero y los nombres de sus pretendientes. Tengo entendido que convive con una tía. ¿Tiene otros parientes? Cuanto pueda decirme sobre la casa será de ayuda.

—Haré todo lo posible —prometió Malaquite. Y se volvió para marcharse.

—Me disculpo de nuevo por enviarle fuera con este tiempo atroz —dijo Darien.

—No tiene importancia, milord. Los tuvimos peores en la Península.

—Llévese el carruaje, Malaquite.

Darien volvió a su informe. Con Malaquite encargado de obtener la información que necesitaba, ésta pronto estaría disponible.

.

.

Lady Selene se retorcía las manos preocupada mientras cuidaba de su sobrina, que yacía muy pálida e inmóvil en la cama. Desde el incidente de Serena con lord Shields, hacía tres días, su recuperación estaba yendo muy lenta para el gusto de Selene. Serena había empezado a tener fiebre al día siguiente del terrible incidente, y ninguno de los remedios de Selene parecía surtir efecto.

—Tía Selene, ¿aún estás ahí? Tengo mucho calor.

Selene contempló a Serena con dolorida preocupación.

—Es que tienes fiebre, querida. No te ha bajado en tres días. Creo que es hora de llamar a un médico.

—¡No! —exclamó Serena, esforzándose por sentarse—. No puedes, tía, sabes que no puedes.

Selene le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro y la apremió a tenderse de nuevo.

—Te estás alterando, querida, y eso no es bueno para ti. No haré nada que no desees. Descansa mientras voy a buscarte un caldo.

Una vez Selene se aseguró de que Serena estaba cómodamente recostada en el lecho, salió silenciosa de la habitación. Sorteó los charcos de agua que se formaban en el suelo pese a los recipientes colocados bajo las numerosas goteras del techo, y se apresuró hacia la cocina.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Jedite mientras depositaba un bote con estrépito sobre la gastada mesa.

—Aún con fiebre. La he sugerido avisar a un médico, pero no quiere oír hablar de ello.

Sorbió por la nariz y se enjugó una lágrima.

—Estoy preocupada —concluyó.

—De todos modos, dudo que con este tiempo viniera ningún médico —comentó Jedite.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Selene.

—Buscando botes para ponerlos bajo las goteras.

Selene fue a la despensa y regresó con las manos vacías y los ojos asustados.

—No tenemos ni un hueso para sopa. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Jedite recogió su impermeable de un gancho.

—No se preocupe, lady Selene. Yo le conseguiré un hueso para la sopa.

.

.

Darien paseaba arriba y abajo de su estudio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar con atención al exterior a través de la ventana. Malaquite hacía horas que se había ido y estaba oscureciendo. No debía haber enviado a su hombre de confianza a la calle en un día como aquél, su encargo podría haber esperado al día siguiente. A Malaquite le debía un aumento de sueldo, y Darien decidió que sería sustancial.

Se estaba retirando de la ventana cuando vio acercarse su carruaje. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y aguardó impaciente a que el cochero dejase a Malaquite ante la entrada principal. La puerta se abrió con una ráfaga de viento que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Póngase ropa seca antes de informarme de sus descubrimientos —le ordenó Darien—. ¿Prefiere té o brandy?

Malaquite esbozó una sonrisa.

—Brandy, milord.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo. El brandy y yo le aguardaremos en mi estudio.

Malaquite se presentó allí poco después. Darien le tendió una copa de brandy.

—Mi información sobre lady Serena es incompleta, pero puede ser de cierto valor para usted —comenzó Malaquite mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a Darien—. La dama y su tía son un par de solitarias.

—¿De qué se ha enterado? ¿Puede decirme dónde vive?

—Ciertamente, milord. Encontré su casa. Está al sur de Mayfair, en Chelsea. —Le tendió un pedazo de papel—. Anoté el número de la casa. No es un lugar impresionante.

Darien echó una mirada a la dirección y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué más?

—Como ya sabe, la tía soltera de lady Serena vive con ella. Tiene además un hermano más joven, pero no cuenta con parientes próximos en Inglaterra. Según los vecinos, tienen dos sirvientes, una combinación de cocinera/ama de llaves que acude diariamente y un hombre para todo que vive en la casa. Sospecho que rozan la pobreza.

—Tengo entendido que el hermano está fuera, en la universidad. ¿Cómo se las arreglan para pagar su estancia allí?

—Eso es en cierto modo un misterio. El muchacho tiene dieciocho años. Algunos dicen que el conde de Sefton dejó bastante dinero como para pagar los estudios de su hijo, pero nadie parece saberlo a ciencia cierta. Los que conocieron al conde dicen que tras la muerte de su esposa fue de mal en peor. Que se involucró con un individuo llamado Blackmoon y en toda clase de libertinajes.

—¡Blackmoon! —repitió Darien—. Ese hombre es una amenaza para la sociedad. Siga, Malaquite.

—El conde de Sefton encontró la muerte en un duelo por una prostituta de Covent Garden. Fue todo un escándalo. Se dice que fue incitado a batirse por Blackmoon. No sé qué tendría que ganar Blackmoon en ello, pero me parece sospechoso, en especial porque me he enterado de que ha propuesto matrimonio a lady Serena.

Darien se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Ella ha aceptado?

—No, que yo sepa. Y eso es todo, milord. La dama y su tía raras veces asisten a acontecimientos sociales, aunque algunos antiguos amigos de la familia aún las invitan. Jedite, el hombre para todo, cuida de ellas como si fueran su propia familia.

—Lo ha hecho muy bien, Malaquite —la felicitó Darien—, la verdad es que nunca me ha fallado usted. Se ha ganado una buena gratificación por su trabajo y un sustancial aumento para primeros de mes.

—Gracias, milord. Es usted muy generoso.

—Tómese el resto del día libre, se lo merece. Ya me abrirá algún lacayo cuando regrese esta noche.

—¿Va a salir, milord? ¿Con este tiempo?

—Lord Braxton me ha enviado una nota. Westmore y él me invitan a reunirme con ellos en Brook's para una cena tardía.

Malaquite se puso en pie.

—Muy bien, milord. Le deseo una noche agradable.

—Buenas noches, Malaquite.

Darien salió de su estudio y ordenó a un lacayo que hiciera venir a la puerta su carruaje. Luego regresó a su habitación para vestirse para la noche. Throckmorton, su criado, le ayudó a ponerse una camisa de hilo y un traje, le ajustó la chaqueta a los hombros y luego le tendió el sombrero y el bastón. Darien salió de la casa con el aspecto de un elegante marqués.

Cuando le indicó al cochero la dirección, sólo se le ocurrió un lugar adonde deseara ir.

—A Chelsea, Neflyte. Y después a Brook's.

Neflyte ocupó el asiento del conductor y el vehículo se puso en marcha traqueteando por la calle barrida por la lluvia hacia Chelsea. Cuando llegaron a ese distrito, antes tan de moda pero a la sazón lugar de residencias venidas a menos, Darien localizó la dirección que Malaquite le había facilitado y dio unos golpecitos en el techo. El coche se detuvo ante una estrecha casa que tal vez había sido distinguida en otro tiempo, pero que ahora necesitaba desesperadamente una restauración.

Darien se preguntó por qué lady Serena no habría destinado parte de su estipendio mensual a reparaciones. El misterio despertó en él el deseo de resolverlo. Si no aquella noche, algún otro día no muy lejano. No se hacían visitas a damas casi desconocidas a aquellas horas de la noche. Aunque Darien tal vez no fuera un caballero en el estricto sentido de la palabra, observaba algunas de las normas dictadas por la sociedad.

Dio un golpe en el techo y el coche avanzó a sacudidas. Estaba abismado en sus pensamientos cuando el carruaje se detuvo y Neflyte abrió la puerta.

—Estamos en Brook's, milord.

Sostuvo un paraguas por encima de la cabeza de Darien y lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

La puerta se abrió y Darien se agachó un poco para entrar. En seguida vio a Braxton y Westmore. Estaban de pie junto al hogar, absortos en una conversación con lord Paxton. Darien avanzó hacia ellos a grandes pasos.

—Shields —lo saludó Drew—, llegas tarde. El estómago me llega a la columna. ¿Qué te ha entretenido?

—Tenía que hacer algo primero. Hola, Paxton. Creía que estabas en el extranjero.

—Acabo de regresar, amigo. ¿No sabes que acabo de encadenarme?

—Felicidades.

—Sí, bueno, la dote valía la pena. Ahora debo marcharme; mi mujercita me está esperando.

Drew soltó una risita mientras Paxton se alejaba.

—He aquí un ejemplo excelente de lo que el matrimonio puede hacer con un hombre.

—Busquemos una mesa y encarguemos la cena —sugirió Nic—. Mientras comemos, Shields puede contarnos qué lo ha hecho retrasarse.

Tras encargar la cena, Drew y Nic observaron a Darien expectantes.

—¿Quién es la mujer que te ha hecho llegar tarde? —preguntó Nic sin más preámbulos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sea una mujer?

—Nunca se me ocurriría que pudiese no serlo —rió Nic a carcajadas.

—Tal vez nuestro amigo ha estado ocupado tratando de averiguar la identidad de nuestros salteadores de caminos —aventuró Drew.

—Lo dudo —replicó Nic—. Desde el día del robo venimos sufriendo este horrible tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Shields ha estado encerrado en su casa, lo mismo que nosotros. Nada como una bebida caliente y un fuego acogedor en el hogar cuando el tiempo es así de atroz.

—He estado pensando en el robo, en efecto —reconoció Darien—. Me propongo enviar a Malaquite a recorrer hospitales y médicos que se sepa que atienden a delincuentes para que investigue si recientemente ha ingresado alguien con una herida de bala.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —afirmó Drew—. No pienses más en ello. Sólo nos robaron una mísera suma. Te lo puedes permitir.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, Braxton. Ser robado dos veces por los mismos bandidos es algo indignante.

—Ya nos informarás de lo que averigües —repuso Drew centrándose en su plato de chuletas de cordero y patatas—. Estoy ansioso por sentarme con las cartas. Hoy siento que voy a tener suerte.

—Yo creo que esta noche pasaré —dijo Darien—. Tengo necesidad de hacer algo.

Drew dejó su tenedor en la mesa y miró fijamente a su amigo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Has encontrado una nueva amante! ¿Quién es? Debe de ser alguien importante para que estés tan nervioso.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—En realidad no hay ninguna amante. —Dejó su tenedor y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme.

Nic y Drew se miraron el uno al otro con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro mientras Darien se alejaba.

—¿Qué supones que le pasa? —dijo Drew—. Últimamente no es el mismo. Nunca había visto que nada lo consumiera tanto como ese asunto de los salteadores. Casi parece que lamente haber disparado a uno de aquellos bastardos.

—Eso es absurdo, Braxton —lo reprendió Nic—. Shields no permitiría que un robo lo afectase de ese modo. Se trata de una mujer, hazme caso.

—No le he visto con ninguna mujer en especial —reflexionó Drew en voz alta.

—Ni yo... a menos que... ¡diablos! No creerás que se está interesando por lady Serena, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes que ella está fuera del mercado. Dudo que Shields perdiera su tiempo con una mujer sin dote, por muy encantadora que sea. Además, perder el tiempo con una dama soltera no es el estilo de Shields. Ella acabaría exigiendo matrimonio, y nuestro amigo no tiene ninguna intención de encadenarse.

.

.

Darien no tenía idea de que sus amigos estaban especulando sobre su vida amorosa mientras su coche traqueteaba por la carretera, bajo la húmeda noche. Le había dado a Neflyte una dirección que lo conducía de nuevo hacia Chelsea. Dio unos golpecitos en el techo y el vehículo se detuvo otra vez en la curva, ante la casa de Serena. Aunque Darien no tenía intenciones de entrar en la casa esa noche, se recostó en los cojines y contempló la luz fluctuante a través de las ventanas.

Comprendiendo que entretenerse fuera de la casa de Serena era una pérdida de tiempo, Darien estaba ya a punto de indicarle a Neflyte que prosiguiera, cuando advirtió una figura encorvada que se acercaba a la residencia. Esa persona llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo, vestía un impermeable y era sin lugar a dudas un hombre. Al ver que entraba en la casa sin llamar, Darien entornó los ojos. Evidentemente, Malaquite no se había enterado de todo acerca de lady Serena Tsukino.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Darien se levantó antes del mediodía pese a haber dormido poco la noche anterior. Se vistió, tomó un ligero desayuno y salió de la casa. Puesto que el día había amanecido insólitamente excelente tras casi una semana de lluvia, Darien decidió dirigir su carruaje hacia Chelsea. Tal vez pudiese invitar a lady Serena a dar un paseo por Hyde Park. Si pasaba más tiempo en su compañía, podría acabar recordando dónde se habían visto antes.

A la luz del día, Chelsea resultaba deprimente. Hileras de mansiones vetustas que habían conocido tiempos mejores se alineaban en las calles, e incluso la gente que merodeaba por allí parecía desaliñada.

Darien hizo detener el coche delante de la casa de Serena, y descendió de él ágilmente. Se ajustó la chaqueta, recogió su bastón y anduvo airoso hacia la puerta principal. No había aldaba, por lo que usó su bastón para anunciar su presencia. Transcurrió largo rato hasta que la puerta se abrió, apareciendo en ella un hombre mayor, de cabellos grises y larga nariz, que vestía lo que pretendía ser una librea, unos pantalones negros y un ajado chaleco negro sobre su arrugada camisa de hilo.

¿Sería aquél el hombre para todo de Serena? Pareció algo sobresaltado al ver a Darien, pero se recompuso en seguida.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, milord?

—Por favor, informe a lady Serena de que lord Shields ha venido a visitarla. ¿Sabe si recibe?

—Yo... no es momento oportuno, milord.

El hombre parecía totalmente desconcertado, y Darien se preguntó por qué razón.

—Le sugiero que anuncie mi presencia a lady Serena y deje que sea ella quien decida.

—Lo siento, milord, no puedo hacer eso. Lady Serena no está... es decir, ella...

—¿Quién es, Jedite? —se oyó preguntar.

—Su señoría el marqués de Shields desea ver a lady Serena.

Darien miró más allá del mayordomo y distinguió a lady Selene junto a la escalera, al parecer tan desconcertada como Jedite.

—¡Oh Dios, Dios! —exclamó Selene—. Él no puede. Quiero decir, es imposible.

Sin aguardar a ser invitado, Darien pasó por delante de Jedite y entró en el vestíbulo. Se quitó el sombrero y se detuvo tan bruscamente que casi tropezó con uno de los cubos llenos a rebosar de la lluvia del día anterior. Una gota de agua cayó del techo en su cabeza en ese momento, y cuando levantó los ojos, otra gota le cayó en uno de ellos. Se la secó y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que había varios cubos más situados estratégicamente en todo el vestíbulo y más allá.

Darien se volvió hacia Jedite.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—El techo, milord, tiene goteras —repuso Jedite secamente.

—Ya lo veo. Pero ¿por qué no ha sido reparado?

—Porque no todos disponemos de una riqueza como la suya —repuso Selene adelantándose para defender a Jedite.

—¿Dónde está lady Serena? —preguntó Darien ignorando el sarcasmo de la mujer.

La mujer lanzó una preocupada mirada hacia la escalera.

—No está... disponible.

Darien ya había tenido más que suficiente.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Mi sobrina está afectada por el clima y no se halla en condiciones de recibir, milord.

—¿Han avisado a un médico?

Lady Selene palideció.

—No es necesario. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar dolencias menores.

Darien, con una mueca, lanzó una mirada apreciativa a las paredes, que rezumaban agua, y al suelo húmedo.

—Las condiciones de vida aquí son pésimas. No es de extrañar que lady Serena esté enferma.

Lady Selene agitó las manos impotente.

—Le aseguro que, como ha dejado de llover, Serena se pondrá bien muy pronto.

Ni el ceño de lady Selene ni la frente arrugada de Jedite eran tranquilizadores.

—Juzgaré por mí mismo las condiciones de lady Serena —dijo, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Selene se situó frente a él.

—¡Lord Shields, usted no puede hacer esto! No es correcto. Usted y mi sobrina apenas se conocen.

Él la rodeó.

—Sea como fuere, voy a subir. Usted puede acompañarme, pero no puede detenerme.

—Jedite, haga algo —rogó Selene.

—¿Qué quiere que haga yo? —preguntó Jedite observando la altura y la envergadura de Darien—. Él es un marqués y yo... —se encogió de hombros—, yo soy un criado.

Darien subió la escalera advirtiendo, a medida que avanzaba, que la barandilla se bamboleaba y que los peldaños cedían bajo su peso. Selene subía a trompicones detrás de él retorciéndose las manos y murmurando para sí.

—Muéstreme el camino —dijo Darien, dejando que Selene le precediese.

Ésta avanzó rápidamente ante él y se aplastó contra una puerta cerrada en lo alto de la escalera. Darien enarcó una ceja, cogió a Selene por la cintura y la hizo a un lado. Luego golpeó una vez en la puerta y pronunció el nombre de Serena. Al no recibir respuesta, llamó de nuevo.

—Lady Serena, soy Shields. Su tía dice que está usted mal. ¿Puedo serle de ayuda?

En esta ocasión, oyó un débil:

—¿Shields? ¡Oh, no! ¡Váyase!

—¿Lo ve? —exclamó Selene mirándolo airada—. Serena no desea verle. Sencillamente, no es correcto, milord.

Darien sabía que estaba quebrantando las normas, pero algo iba mal, muy mal. Si Serena necesitaba un médico, él iba a asegurarse de que lo tenía. Tal vez ella no pudiera pagárselo, pero él sí.

—Voy a entrar —anunció Darien.

Le concedió un momento para que se preparara y luego abrió la puerta y entró. Su mirada se posó en el lecho donde la ligera figura de Serena era apenas distinguible bajo la colcha que la cubría. Una espléndida cabellera rubia estaba extendida por la almohada, enmarcando un rostro mortalmente pálido, salvo por dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? —balbuceó Serena.

Darien se aproximó al lecho.

—Está enferma. Enviaré a Neflyte por mi médico personal inmediatamente.

—¡No! —protestó Selene—. ¡Por favor, milord, váyase! Le prometo que avisaré a mi propio médico.

Darien miró a Serena con la frente fruncida por la preocupación.

—Está con fiebre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está así?

—Uno o dos días —contestó Serena débilmente—. Váyase, no deseo que me vea así.

—¿Qué han hecho por ella? —preguntó Darien rodeando a Selene—. No soy médico, pero tengo suficiente conocimiento de fiebres como para saber que debería estar obligándola a ingerir líquidos.

Serena trató de incorporarse, pero Darien la asió por los hombros y suavemente la obligó a recostarse. A través del camisón de hilo sintió el calor de su carne, y maldijo entre dientes. Al parecer, los brebajes preparados por lady Selene poco habían contribuido a aliviar la fiebre de la joven. Se arrodilló junto al lecho y le cogió la mano.

—Lady Serena, sé por qué su tía no ha avisado a un doctor. Tal vez usted no pueda permitirse cuidados médicos, pero yo sí puedo.

—No... no es eso —repuso ella con voz ronca—. No se preocupe. Me curaré. Tía Selene está atendiéndome muy bien. No necesito su ayuda. Adiós Shields.

Darien se levantó, pero no se marchó, como Serena ordenaba. Mientras dirigía la mirada por la habitación, escasamente amueblada, su expresión era de sombría desaprobación.

—Usted no pertenece a este lugar. El techo tiene goteras y el yeso se está desmoronando.

—Somos muy conscientes de la situación —repuso Selene mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que le temblara.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir a nuestra casa sin ser invitado y a insultarnos? —lo atacó Serena—. Tampoco puede usted dictarnos cómo debemos vivir. No es de su incumbencia cómo manejamos nuestros asuntos.

Darien pensó que ella tenía razón. Apenas conocía a Serena Tsukino y a su tía, y no tenía ningún motivo para inmiscuirse en sus vidas; pero allí se necesitaba un médico y por razones que se le escapaban, se sentía obligado a ayudar.

—Enviaré a Neflyte por mi médico.

—Puesto que no le permitiré que me examine, estará usted perdiendo su tiempo y el de él —replicó Serena.

Darien, exasperado, se pasó la mano por los negros cabellos.

—¿Por qué rechaza mi ayuda?

—No aceptamos caridad. Además, estoy segura de que su ayuda conlleva un precio que no estoy dispuesta a pagar. Un hombre de su desagradable reputación siempre desea algo a cambio.

Darien soltó un resoplido de indignación.

—Yo no le he pedido nada.

Serena cerró los ojos y recordó la noche del baile. Lord Shields no sólo le había hecho una proposición indecorosa, sino que se había tomado libertades y formulado preguntas de naturaleza muy personal. Por añadidura, si se enteraba de que ella era quien le había robado, estaría perdida. No podía permitir que un doctor viese su herida. Sin duda alguna levantaría sospechas.

—Le prometo avisar a mi propio doctor si usted quiere, pero déjeme sola —dijo Serena.

Prometería cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de Shields. El hombro le dolía endiabladamente y se sentía como si se estuviera cociendo en los fuegos del infierno.

Darien parecía oscilar hacia adelante y hacia atrás ante la desvaída visión de Serena. Contemplando aquel rostro tan hermoso se preguntaba qué lo habría llevado junto a su lecho. Era la última persona del mundo a quien hubiese esperado ver. Por la expresión de sus ojos veía claramente que la encontraba patética, y ella no deseaba su piedad. No deseaba nada del marqués de Shields.

—¿Por qué está usted aquí, milord?

—¿Tan pocos pretendientes tiene que no reconoce a uno cuando viene de visita? Creí que le gustaría disfrutar de un paseo por el parque.

—En otra ocasión quizá —intervino Selene—. Ahora Serena debe descansar.

—Por favor, váyase Shields —le rogó la joven—. Mi tía tiene razón. Estoy cansada.

—¿Qué hay del médico? —la presionó Darien.

—Enviaré a Jedite a buscarlo inmediatamente —repuso Selene llevándolo hacia la puerta—. Le acompaño.

—Muy bien. Pero no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente. Volveré mañana.

Serena no pudo relajarse hasta que Selene regresó para decir que Shields se había ido.

—¿Por qué ha venido? —preguntó Serena.

Selene le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Está interesado por ti, Sere. He podido verlo en sus ojos.

—Los intereses de Shields van en una sola dirección —se burló Serena—. Y ésta está por debajo de su cinturón. Él sólo desea una cosa de una mujer, y evidentemente cree que yo estoy disponible y dispuesta a entregarme. Estoy segura de que cree que una mujer soltera está desesperada por tener un hombre.

—Tal vez le convinieras como esposa —especuló Selene—. Necesita un heredero, y tu pureza de sangre es intachable.

—Shields es un libertino impenitente, y no está en absoluto interesado en el matrimonio. Dudo que exista una mujer capaz de enderezarlo. Además —añadió fatigada—, no lo querría ni en bandeja de plata.

—Estás cansada, querida —observó Selene—. Échate una siesta mientras te caliento un poco de caldo. Shields tiene razón en que debo forzarte a tomar líquidos. También es acertado lo de avisar a un médico. Tu persistente fiebre me preocupa.

—Aguarda un día más, tía —le rogó Serena—. Si la fiebre no remite mañana, puedes enviar a Jedite a por el doctor Drayton. Podemos vender el último botón de diamante para pagar sus honorarios y comprar su silencio.

Selene le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—Muy bien. Un día más, Sere. Pero sólo eso.

.

.

El pálido rostro de Serena seguía presente en los pensamientos de Darien mucho después de que éste regresara a casa. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero así era, y se le ocurrió que podía hacer algo por ella.

—¡Malaquite!

Éste debía de estar fuera, junto a la puerta, porque apareció al instante.

—¿Me llamaba, milord?

—Por favor, avise a mi médico y dígale que vaya a casa de lady Serena. Ya sabe la dirección.

—Al punto, milord.

—Y Malaquite...

—Sí.

—Dígale al doctor Barnsworth que venga inmediatamente a verme después de visitar a su paciente. Procure que comprenda que tendrá una gratificación además de sus honorarios.

—Muy bien, milord.

Darien sabía que Serena no apreciaría su intromisión, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía entender por qué ella y su tía eran tan inflexibles en cuanto a lo de buscar ayuda médica. ¿Había algo que no deseaban que se supiera?

¿Qué secretos estaban encubriendo?

Algo en Serena lo intrigaba, lo atraía, le hacía desear desenmarañar el misterio que la rodeaba.

Un golpe en la puerta le sobresaltó despertándolo de su ensueño. Malaquite entró al ser autorizado.

—El doctor Barnsworth está camino de Chelsea, milord. Ha prometido venir a verlo antes de regresar a su consulta.

—Gracias, Malaquite. Acompáñelo a mi estudio en cuanto llegue. ¿Y ha podido averiguar algo acerca de los dos salteadores de caminos que nos robaron a Braxton y a mí?

—No, milord, se diría que aparecen y desaparecen muy misteriosamente. He corrido la voz por la calle y contratado a los investigadores de Bow Street para que vigilen todos los lugares de mala nota donde se reúnen los ladrones. Antes o después cometerán un error, y, cuando lo hagan, usted será el primero en enterarse. Sin embargo, he localizado su anillo en una casa de empeños y me he tomado la libertad de comprárselo.

Darien tomó el anillo que le tendía Malaquite y se lo puso en el dedo.

—Vale usted su peso en oro, Malaquite. ¿Qué haría sin su ayuda? En cuanto a los ladrones, prefiero mantener la ley fuera del asunto hasta que sepa quiénes son. Algo me dice que los conozco, por lo menos a uno de ellos.

**Hoy si... hoy si van a descubrir a Serena, cuando el doctor la examine se va a dar cuenta y se lo va a decir a Darien, y como que el interés de Darien es bastante... obsesivo... en lugar de buscar a cualquier otra mujer para tener como amante está de necio con Serena, y ahora con lo que vio en la casa de Sere pues va a investigar más profundo, un beso **


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Serena comprendió que algo había sucedido en el momento en que su tía entró en el dormitorio. ¿Habría regresado Shields? ¿Qué deseaba ahora?

—¿Qué sucede, tía?

—Shields ha enviado a su médico —gimió Selene—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Serena trató de sentarse, pero el dolor la hizo volver a reclinarse sobre las almohadas.

—¡Maldito sea ese hombre! ¿Por qué no se ocupará de sus asuntos? Despide al doctor.

—Sabes que eso hará que Shields se vuelva aún más suspicaz.

Serena se concentró en el problema que se le presentaba y buscó un modo de evitar al médico sin que Shields regresara con más preguntas. La inspiración le hizo esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Haz pasar al doctor, tía. No tiene por qué examinarme a fondo. Tú dijiste que mi herida no estaba infectada, ¿no? Pues le diremos que me ha aparecido una fiebre sin razón alguna.

—¿Estás segura, Sere?

Serena frunció los labios.

—Muy segura. Cuando el doctor regrese a informar a Shields, como estoy segura de que hará, tendrá poco que contarle.

.

.

Paseando por su estudio arriba y abajo, con un humor de perros, Darien maldijo a Serena por hacer que se preocupase por ella. Él tenía una reputación de granuja y libertino que mantener. Un hombre impulsado por sombríos secretos no debía sucumbir a tiernos sentimientos. No, no eran tiernos sentimientos. Lo que él sentía por Serena era de naturaleza claramente sexual. Sólo deseaba una cosa de ella.

Dos horas después, Malaquite hizo entrar al buen doctor en el estudio de Darien.

—¿Cómo ha encontrado a lady Serena, doctor? —le preguntó el marqués antes siquiera de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de sentarse.

—No tenía idea de que lord Sefton hubiera dejado a su familia en la miseria. Sus condiciones de vida son horrorosas, y nada apropiadas para una buena salud.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Darien.

Barnsworth miró al aristócrata con curiosidad.

—¿Conoce usted bien a la familia?

—He conocido recientemente a lady Serena y a su tía. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—He encontrado a lady Serena... ¿cómo diría?, obstinada y poco dispuesta a colaborar, pero me he esforzado todo lo posible por emitir un diagnóstico.

Darien sofocó una sonrisa. Obstinada era una expresión que se quedaba corta. Serena había carecido de adecuada orientación durante demasiado tiempo, y concedía demasiado valor a su independencia.

Simulaba fría reserva, pero la intuición le decía a Darien que eran de sangre tan ardiente como él mismo. De pronto, comprendió que Barnsworth estaba esperando para proseguir, y controló sus eróticas reflexiones.

—¿Ha logrado saber qué le pasa, doctor? ¿Se recuperará lady Serena?

Barnsworth frunció los labios y dijo:

—Toda la visita me ha resultado desconcertante. El único examen que la dama me ha permitido ha sido superficial. Dice que hace varios días que está con fiebre, pero que no tiene otros síntomas. Me ha permitido auscultarle el corazón y éste sonaba con fuerza. La falta de otros síntomas es extraña, pero no fuera de lo corriente.

Darien sentía cómo iba creciendo su impaciencia. Interrumpió al médico:

—¿Ha llegado a establecer un diagnóstico y prescribir medicación?

—La ciencia médica todavía tiene que descubrir por qué se producen las fiebres esporádicas. Según lady Selene, la joven dama posee una fuerte constitución y rara vez está enferma, de modo que pronostico que su fiebre remitirá cuando concluya su curso. Le he dejado un elixir para bajarle la temperatura y le he prescrito varios días de reposo en el lecho y aire fresco una vez cese la fiebre.

Darien pensó escéptico que eso era insuficiente.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Podría lady Serena estar tísica?

—No, categóricamente no. Eso lo he descartado de inmediato. Confíe en mí, Shields. Lady Serena estará perfectamente bien dentro de pocos días.

A Darien no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en el médico.

—Muy bien. Envíele la factura a mi administrador. Cuidaré de que se incluya una gratificación por su pronta atención.

—Muy amable por su parte, Shields —repuso Barnsworth—. Me marcho.

—Malaquite le acompañará.

Barnsworth tenía ya la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Shields dijo:

—Una pregunta más, doctor. ¿Está lady Serena en condiciones de recibir visitas?

—Dele unos cuantos días, Shields. Ya sabe que a las damas no les gusta ser vistas cuando no están en plena forma.

Las palabras de despedida de Barnsworth provocaron una seca sonrisa en los labios de Darien. El tipo de mujeres que él visitaba a duras penas podían ser descritas como damas, y siempre se hallaban en plena forma cuando había un varón presente. Pero suponía que Serena, como todas las mujeres, era presumida, y él aguardaría a que estuviera suficientemente recuperada como para visitarla.

.

.

Una semana después de la visita del doctor Barnsworth, Serena estaba sentada en el salón, todavía pálida, pero lo bastante repuesta como para reanudar sus actividades normales. La herida estaba sanando y la fiebre hacía ya días que había desaparecido. Había recuperado el apetito y sentía que le volvían las fuerzas. Por fortuna, Shields no había regresado, aunque su ausencia no resolvía todos los problemas que la atormentaban.

Había tenido que desprenderse de la señora Hamilton dejando a su tía Selene y a Jedite a cargo de la casa, pero aun así sus finanzas seguían siendo críticas. Jedite había ofrecido contratarse en algún otro sitio, pero Serena se había negado tajantemente. Sólo les quedaba un botón de diamante para vender y, después de eso, nada. El asno para pobres aparecía en su horizonte, enorme y aterrador.

No podía considerar recurrir a la ayuda de parientes. El padre de Serena se había gastado su propia fortuna y la dote de su esposa. Tras la muerte de sus abuelos maternos en el mar, hacía varios años, un primo lejano había heredado el título. Serena le había pedido ayuda tras la muerte de su padre, pero él había ignorado su ruego. Si sus abuelos aún estuvieran vivos, Serena sabía que la ayudarían, pero por desgracia no estaban en condiciones de ayudar a nadie.

Las reflexiones de Serena se vieron interrumpidas por la apresurada aparición de Jedite.

—¡Señorita Sere, venga en seguida! Ha ocurrido algo de lo más extraño.

Serena se disponía a interrogar a Jedite, pero interrumpió bruscamente sus palabras al oír golpes y chirridos que venían de algún lugar por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Qué es eso?

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirle, señorita Sere. Han llegado unos obreros para reparar el tejado. Ahora mismo están haciéndolo.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Serena—. Diles que paren inmediatamente. Seguro que se han equivocado de dirección. Yo no he encargado nada.

—Les he ordenado que se marcharan, pero han insistido en que ésta era la dirección correcta. Lady Selene está en el mercado, pero dudo que ella encargara un nuevo techo sin su consentimiento. Cuando les he dicho que no les podíamos pagar, han contestado que ya habían cobrado.

—Tiene que tratarse de un error.

Los golpes continuaban, sólo que esta vez procedían de la puerta principal. Jedite se apresuró a abrir.

—Si es uno de los obreros, quiero hablar con él —le dijo Serena.

Se recostó en su silla, segura de que podría aclarar aquello en unos momentos.

—Es lord Shields, milady —anunció Jedite en tono formal.

«¡Maldición!», pensó Serena mientras Darien aparecía en la puerta con aspecto elegante y distinguido, llevando una chaqueta gris de excelente tela, que se ajustaba a la perfección a la anchura de sus hombros. Su inmaculado pañuelo blanco estaba atado con elegante descuido y sus pantalones de ante se adherían a los duros muslos y las largas piernas de un hombre que seguramente era la envidia de quienes carecían de su evidente masculinidad.

Su rostro anguloso, de noble nariz y firme mandíbula, evidenciaba, a las claras su aristocrático linaje. Sus pómulos parecían esculpidos en granito, sus labios plenos y sensuales exhibían una pizca de disipación, y en sus ojos se reflejaba una innata inteligencia y, desde luego, perversidad. Aunque Serena tratara de evitarlo, no podía dejar de advertir de qué modo se flexionaban los largos músculos de sus piernas mientras avanzaba graciosamente hacia ella.

—Veo que han llegado los obreros del tejado —observó Darien.

Serena lo miró comprendiendo de repente.

—¡Ha sido usted! ¡Usted ha contratado a los obreros!

—Me reconozco culpable —repuso él.

—¡Cómo se ha atrevido!

—Yo me atrevo a muchas cosas —replicó Darien.

—Sabe que yo no puedo pagar un nuevo tejado. Debe ordenar a los trabajadores que detengan inmediatamente lo que están haciendo.

—Si no me engaño, nunca ha dicho que no necesitara un nuevo tejado.

—Esa no es la cuestión.

—¿Y cuál es la cuestión?

—Apenas le conozco y, por consiguiente, no puedo permitir que haga esto. Primero me envía a su médico contra mi deseo claramente expresado, y luego contrata a obreros para que arreglen mi tejado sin mi conocimiento. Esto no es correcto. Las reparaciones de mi casa se harán cuando yo pueda permitírmelas. Su caridad es inaceptable.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre caridad? Se me ocurren varios modos en los que puede saldar la deuda. Algunos muy agradables.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Serena. Las palabras de Shields dejaban pocas dudas en cuanto a sus intenciones respecto a ella. «Los libertinos no cambian», le advirtió una voz interior.

—Váyanse usted y sus obreros, Shields. Sé lo que está buscando, y no va a salirse con la suya. Es usted un crápula con los instintos de un semental en celo.

Darien echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—¿Qué sabe usted de sementales en celo, lady Serena?

—Lo suficiente como para reconocer a uno en cuanto lo veo. Estoy segura de que hay mujeres que disfrutan siendo insultadas, pero yo no soy una de ellas.

Sus palabras parecieron resbalar sobre él como el agua de la lluvia durante una tormenta.

—He traído mi carruaje. Hace un día tan espléndido que he pensado que tal vez le gustaría disfrutar de un paseo por el parque. —Su luminosa mirada recorrió lentamente sus facciones—. Está muy pálida. El aire fresco y el sol le harán mucho bien.

—Probablemente tiene razón y disfrutaría con un paseo... pero con cualquiera que no fuese usted.

—¿Qué estoy oyendo acerca de un paseo? —preguntó lady Selene entrando apresurada en la habitación.

Cuando vio a Darien, se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—Lord Shields, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, lady Selene —repuso Darien cortésmente—. He venido para llevarme a lady Serena a dar un paseo en mi carruaje.

Selene observó el pálido rostro de su sobrina.

—Podrías aprovechar y tomar un poco el aire, Sere.

—¡Tía!

—¡Oh, querida! ¿He vuelto a decir algo equivocado?

—No pasa nada, tía, tranquila.

—Casi lo había olvidado —prosiguió Selene—, ¿has ordenado reparaciones en el tejado?

—¡Absolutamente no! —resopló Serena dirigiendo a Darien una mirada ofendida—. Los reparadores del tejado son otro de los actos de caridad de lord Shields. Está lleno de ellos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —contestó Selene—. No olvides llevarte un chal y cubrirte la cabeza, querida —añadió al retirarse—. No quiero que cojas un resfriado tras tu reciente... enfermedad.

—¿Adónde vas, tía?

¿Su tía se marchaba dejándola sola con lord Shields? ¿No comprendía cuan peligroso era ese hombre para ellas ni cuánto mal podía causarles si su fisgoneo desenterraba la verdad?

—Estaré en la cocina, querida. He convencido al carnicero para que me vendiera de una pieza de buey de primera por el precio de un corte de menor calidad —dijo Selene entusiasmada—. Jedite y yo vamos a preparar una cena especial para esta noche.

La vergüenza sonrojó las mejillas de Serena. Ahora Shields creería que realmente estaban en la miseria.

Sintió la dura mirada de él sobre ella y lo miró con ferocidad.

—¿Por qué me mira de este modo?

—Serena...

—Para usted lady Serena.

—Si usted insiste, milady —se burló Darien. Le tendió la mano—. No creo que necesite el chal, pero de todos modos, tal vez debería cogerlo. Como dice su tía, no deseamos tentar a la suerte después de su enfermedad.

Hipnotizada por la sensual promesa de sus ojos, Serena casi dejó que le cogiese la mano, pero en el último momento prevaleció el sentido común. El solo hecho de estar a solas con Shields era un peligro.

—No creo...

—¡Jedite! —gritó Darien.

Jedite apareció al instante.

—¿Ha llamado, milord?

—Traiga el chal y el sombrero de lady Serena.

Jedite le dirigió a ésta una mirada preocupada y luego se apresuró a obedecer las órdenes de Darien.

—No puedo salir con usted —protestó Serena—. Lady Selene está demasiado ocupada para hacer de carabina.

—Al ser una dama que se halla fuera del mercado matrimonial, son sus palabras no las mías, su edad le permite más libertades que a una señorita recién presentada en sociedad.

Jedite reapareció.

—Su chal, su sombrero y sus guantes, señorita Sere.

Darien tendió la mano. Jedite le entregó las prendas de ropa y se retiró discretamente.

Serena comprendió que Shields no iba a aceptar una negativa por respuesta. Una vez había tomado una decisión, el hombre era inconmovible como granito. Ella podía protestar hasta el día del juicio final, que él seguiría allí impávido, desafiándola con su perversa sonrisa. Maldiciéndose por ser tan necia, asió la mano que él le tendía y se puso en pie, dejando que le atara el tocado bajo la barbilla y la ayudara con el chal sin un murmullo de protesta. Para su vergüenza, encontraba al marqués de Shields físicamente atractivo, intelectualmente estimulante y peligrosamente enigmático. Sin embargo, su propia vida dependía de que supiera resistirse a esos atributos que encontraba tan sugestivos.

—Sabía que le parecería bien —comentó Darien mientras la cogía por el codo y la guiaba hacia la puerta.

Se produjo un embarazoso momento cuando él la levantó hasta el asiento elevado de su carruaje. El repentino movimiento le produjo dolor en la herida en curso de curación y ella desvió el rostro para que Shields no advirtiera su mueca.

—¿Está bien?

—Estoy perfectamente —repuso Serena apretando los dientes.

—He pensado que podríamos pasear por Hyde Park —comentó Darien poniendo su suntuoso grupo de caballos en movimiento.

Aunque luchaba contra ello, Serena comenzaba a disfrutar con la salida. Hacía muchos años que no había paseado en un carruaje tan espléndido. A lo largo de Park Lane, el entorno era impresionante a la brillante luz de aquella tarde de verano. Las fachadas de las casas, de granito y mármol, relucían lustrosas, y el transparente cristal de las ventanas destellaba al sol mientras las iban dejando atrás.

Hyde Park era un lugar bullicioso a aquella hora del día. La gente paseaba por el camino pavimentado, entre exuberantes setos, flores, árboles y bancos de piedra, mientras caballos y carruajes competían por el espacio a lo largo de la vía pública. Sin embargo, los edificios de tres y cuatro pisos que formaban la plaza que rodeaba el paraje, le recordaban a Serena su propio estado de pobreza.

—El parque está hoy concurrido —observó Darien mientras conducía el vehículo hacia una de las salidas.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Serena mientras pasaban ante vendedores ambulantes y músicos callejeros.

Darien le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

—Ya lo verá.

Cuando pasaron el puente de Londres dejando atrás la ciudad y se dirigieron al campo de Surrey, un escalofrío de cautela recorrió la columna de Serena. Estar a solas con Shields no era una buena idea por varias razones, y no era la menor de ellas la atracción que bullía a fuego lento entre ellos dos.

—Lléveme a casa, Shields —le ordenó Serena con su voz más altanera—. Acabo de recuperarme de una enfermedad y éste es mi primer día fuera.

—¿Se siente mal? —preguntó Darien repentinamente preocupado.

—No, en realidad, no, pero...

—No iremos lejos —le aseguró él.

Al cabo de unos momentos, tomaban un sendero sinuoso flanqueado por setos. Cuando el camino se abrió mostrando un laguito habitado por cuatro graciosos cisnes, Serena exclamó encantada:

—¡Es precioso! No sabía que existiera algo tan apacible tan cerca de la ciudad.

—Pensé que le gustaría —comentó Darien mientras ponía el freno y saltaba al suelo.

Serena observó agitada cómo Darien retiraba una manta de debajo del asiento y la extendía sobre el exuberante césped, junto al lago. Luego la bajó a ella del vehículo como si no pesara nada y así, en brazos, la transportó hasta ella.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Serena era que Shields había hecho eso mismo antes muchas veces, con una gran variedad de mujeres. Si su intención era seducirla, iba a quedar decepcionado.

No estaba dispuesta a sucumbir a sus manejos depredadores. Y si creía que ella iba a ofrecerle su cuerpo en pago del nuevo tejado, no la conocía bien.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de andar, milord —dijo mientras él la depositaba cuidadosamente en la manta y se tumbaba a su lado.

—Puedes llamarme Darien.

Él escudriñó su rostro fijando su intensa mirada en sus ojos. Ella los bajó y procuró no apartar la vista de las manos. Darien la contempló durante tanto rato que Serena temió que reconociera algo en sus rasgos. ¿Se daría cuenta de pronto de que era Ren, el salteador de caminos? Sus temores aumentaron cuando él dijo:

—¿Le ha dicho alguien que tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes? Sé que la he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar dónde. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano me acordaré.

—No nos hemos visto antes del baile de la duquesa viuda de Stanhope —afirmó Serena—. Usted ha conocido a muchas mujeres, tal vez me parezca a alguna de sus... amantes.

—Ninguna mujer que yo conozca se parece a usted —insistió Darien.

Serena sintió calor en los labios bajo su mirada y se los humedeció con la lengua, inconsciente del efecto que ese simple gesto podía tener en él.

—¿Está usted atormentándome, Sere?

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, pero no quería que él utilizara el diminutivo sólo permitido a los miembros de la familia.

—Sólo me llaman Sere los íntimos, milord.

Una juguetona sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Yo pudo ser íntimo, muy íntimo de usted, Sere.

Darien devolvió la mirada a sus labios. Se inclinó acercándose a ella. Tan próximo que el olor a cuero, tabaco y a pura virilidad la envolvió penetrando sus poros. Sus sentidos se estaban alterando. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Sintió el aliento de Darien rozar su mejilla y comenzó a temblar. ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que un conocido mujeriego y crápula le hiciera eso?

El duro cuerpo del hombre estaba cerca, lo suficiente como para que sintiera su calor. Y eso avivaba en ella una ardiente respuesta. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que él la observaba. Trató de poner distancia entre ambos, pero no fue capaz de apartarse, atada por invisibles lazos.

—No lo haga —dijo ella sin aliento.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mirarme como un sabroso bocado. Sus modales son deplorables, lord Shields.

Él curvó las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Por qué cree que se me considera un libertino? —murmuró inclinando su cabeza hacia ella.

Si no hubiera estado tan escandalizada, lo habría abofeteado. En lugar de ello, permaneció como petrificada, con la cabeza ladeada, mirándolo, y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue inevitable. La boca de Darien tomó la suya. El beso fue puro fuego que se extendió por su cuerpo caldeándolo hasta el último rincón. El gesto la inquietó y le gustó. Sin voluntad consciente, se acercó a él, atraída por su cuerpo, ansiosa por notar la sólida superficie de su pecho contra sus senos doloridos. En su limitada experiencia con los hombres, nada la había preparado para aquel momento.

Lo único que le impedía deslizar las manos bajo su camisa y tocarlo era una diminuta chispa de razón que conservaba. Pero hasta ese poco de cordura se disipó cuando él deslizó la lengua entre sus dientes, saboreándola audazmente. Serena, temblorosa, bebió el sutil sabor a él. Apretó las palmas contra su pecho con intención de apartarlo, pero en lugar de ello, deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros y le rodeó el cuello.

Lo oyó gemir, y luego él la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que estuvo reclinada entre sus brazos. Sus muslos eran como columnas de granito que la mantenían sobre la manta, y el beso se fue prolongando hasta que, de pronto, Serena fue consciente de que el tenso sexo de Darien empujaba contra su vientre. Se apoderó de ella un licencioso apremio de levantar las caderas para acercarse a esa misteriosa dureza, pero consiguió dominarlo.

Cuando notó que se le caía el sombrero, comprendió que estaba metiéndose en problemas. Shields era demasiado experimentado, demasiado seguro de sí mismo, demasiado masculino. Se dio cuenta de que ya le había desabrochado el vestido y que sujetaba su seno por encima de la camisola. Se quedó sin aliento.

—Te adaptas perfectamente a mi mano —murmuró él contra sus labios—. Me gusta que no lleves corsé. Eres lo bastante esbelta como para poder prescindir de él.

Las palabras de Darien volvieron a Serena a la realidad.

—¡No lo haga! —Se desprendió de sus brazos y se abrochó rápidamente—. ¿Cómo se atreve a tomarse semejantes libertades con mi persona?

Él le sonrió.

—Parecías disfrutar con lo que yo estaba haciendo.

El calor inundó sus mejillas. Debería haber hecho mayor esfuerzo por resistirse. Debía haberle ordenado que la llevara a casa. En lugar de ello, se había recostado complacientemente contra su cuerpo, y permitido que él obrara su magia.

—Se ha aprovechado de mi inexperiencia —lo atacó Serena.

Darien la miró enarcando una ceja con elegancia.

—¿Estás diciendo que Blackmoon no te ha poseído?

—¡Cómo se atreve! Su audacia me horroriza.

Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Usar el brazo derecho aún le resultaba doloroso, pero no iba a permitir que aquel libertino despreciable la ayudara.

—¿Me perdonarás si me disculpo, Sere?

—Disculpas no aceptadas —resopló Serena—. ¿Puede llevarme a casa, lord Shields? Desde luego me entregará una factura completa por el coste de mi nuevo tejado, y procuraré devolverle hasta el último penique.

—No deseo su dinero.

—No obstante lo tendrá. Eso cuesta menos que lo que usted desea de mí.

—Le ruego que me diga qué es eso.

«Mi corazón, mi alma, todo lo que soy.» Avanzó hacia el carruaje y se subió a él.

—Esta conversación ha concluido, milord.

—Me llamo Darien, y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que digas mi nombre.

«Sapo arrogante.»

—Muy bien. Deseo marcharme... Darien.

Su sonrisa casi la compensó de la angustia que le estaba causando, pero se mordería la lengua antes que admitirlo. Con los párpados entornados, observó cómo se subía al coche y cogía las riendas. Si no fuera por la insoportable compañía, casi lamentaba dejar aquella apacible cañada por el hedor y suciedad de la ciudad.

—Tus mejillas comienzan a mostrar algún color —comentó Darien cuando cruzaban el puente de Londres—. La salida te ha hecho bien, tal como yo suponía. Si mañana por la mañana no llueve, iré a buscarte sobre las diez. Tendremos una comida campestre.

—Una perspectiva algo aburrida para usted, ¿no es así? —aventuró Serena—. Los hombres de su clase raras veces dejan los antros de juego y los burdeles antes del amanecer, y luego duermen hasta mediodía.

—Tal vez prefiera estar contigo que dormir —repuso Darien.

—Y tal vez los burros vuelan —se mofó Serena—. No tengo idea de por qué está decidido a seducirme, lord Shields, a menos que cortejar a una solterona madura le divierta.

—¿Te has mirado últimamente, Sere? Desafío a cualquiera a que te describa como una solterona madura. En cuanto a cortejarte, olvida ese bonito sentimiento. No estoy interesado en el matrimonio.

—¿Y yo soy su entretenimiento de esta semana o de este mes? No tengo el menor interés en entablar relación con usted, por muy platónica que ésta fuera.

—Tampoco estoy interesado en una relación platónica, Sere. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta volverse de un gris humo—. Deseo ser tu amante. Puedo manteneros a ti y a tu familia cómodamente. No tendrás que pasar apuros para que tu hermano siga en la universidad, y tu tía no tendrá que discutir con el carnicero por un corte mejor de carne de lo que podéis permitiros.

A la vez que las palabras de él despertaban su furia, Serena tuvo que admitir que, por un breve momento, se sintió tentada. Era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que su falta de dote y su edad avanzada la descartaban como esposa, pero siempre se había preguntado cómo sería experimentar pasión, conocer el contacto íntimo de un hombre. Ella había tenido su primera experiencia aquella tarde, y la avergonzaba reconocer que deseaba más. Pero no de lord Shields. Él era de esa clase de hombres que toman y toman y a cambio no dan nada de sí mismos. Aunque pudiese recibir cosas materiales de Shields, ella siempre ansiaría algo más.

—Antes aceptaría la propuesta de matrimonio de Blackmoon que permitirle tenerme —le replicó Serena—. Por lo menos su oferta es honrada, y mi reputación permanecería intacta.

Cuando Darien se detuvo ante la casa de Serena, vio un carruaje ante la puerta. Tiró de las riendas y se apeó.

—Parece que tienes visita, Sere.

Serena frunció los labios. El carruaje pertenecía a Blackmoon, el último hombre de la Tierra, además de Shields, a quien deseaba ver.

—Probablemente sea una de las amigas de tía Selene —mintió.

Darien la ayudó a bajar del coche.

—Gracias por el paseo, milord.

—Darien.

—Claro... Darien.

—Te veré mañana.

—¿Por qué? Ninguno de los dos tiene nada que ganar con esta relación. Adiós, lord Shields.

Darien la saludó.

—_Adieu_, Sere. A las diez. Procura estar bien.

Darien se rió para sí mientras observaba cómo Sere desaparecía en el interior de la casa. ¡Qué atardecer tan estimulante! No podía recordar cuándo se había sentido tan vivo a tan temprana hora del día. El aburrimiento que había experimentado últimamente daba paso a la euforia. No había nada aburrido en lady Serena Tsukino. Aquella tarde, Darien había tenido un breve atisbo de la ardiente pasión que se ocultaba bajo su irritable exterior. Había tenido su seno en la mano, la había besado y había notado su excitación.

Ya la imaginaba vestida con la más fina seda y luciendo las joyas que él se proponía regalarle. Inmediatamente, esa visión se vio sustituida por otra. Serena en su lecho, su vibrante cabello extendido sobre la almohada, su desnudo cuerpo expuesto licenciosamente, invitándolo al contacto. Y su rostro... imaginaba su expresión soñadora para él solo y al momento sintió que se excitaba.

La visión desapareció cuando otro hombre entró en escena: Blackmoon. ¿Por qué un hombre con los bolsillos vacíos deseaba a una mujer sin dote? No tenía sentido. Darien apretó la mandíbula con determinación.

«Blackmoon no puede tener a Sere.»

Se fue de allí y se dirigió por Pall Mall a Brook's. Estaba de muy buen humor, y deseaba compartirlo con sus amigos. Al entrar, vio a Drew sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero, leyendo un periódico, y se reunió con él. Drew lo saludó y dejó el periódico a un lado.

—Me he detenido en tu casa, pero ya te habías ido —dijo—. Malaquite me ha dicho que esta mañana has salido temprano. ¿No podías dormir?

—Algo así —repuso Darien—. Hacía un día tan magnífico que decidí salir a dar un paseo.

—¿Solo? ¡Vamos, Shields! Te conozco mejor que eso. ¿Quién es ella?

—No la conoces —contestó él, esquivo.

—¿Bromeas? Ninguna mujer escapa a mi atención. —Chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es esa nueva actriz de la ópera! ¿Qué tal está? Tal vez la pruebe cuando te canses de ella.

Darien dirigió a Drew una encendida mirada.

—He estado con una dama, no con una actriz.

—¿Una dama? ¡Qué aburrido!

—No me he aburrido en absoluto. En realidad, me he sentido más vigoroso que desde hace mucho tiempo. El juego de perseguir y conquistar siempre me excita.

—¿Te refieres a nueva caza en la ciudad? ¿Una dama soltera quizá?

Darien permaneció obstinadamente silencioso.

—¡Por todos los infiernos, Shields, estás convocando el desastre! Grábate mis palabras: entretenerse con damas puede traer problemas. ¿Tan pronto has olvidado nuestra promesa?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarla? No trates sin respeto a damas de buena cuna si quieres evitar caer en la trampa del párroco. No temas, Braxton, mis intenciones hacia esa dama no son conducirla al altar.

**Que suerte tuvo Serena, fue muy lista al negarse por que si no... y al sapo arrogante (hay perdón Darien, jeje) se le salió lo filantrópico (aja claro), y casi que consigue lo que quiere cuando se fueron al parque, pero por lo visto ya le salió lo celoso al pensar que Blackmoon le puede quitar a Serena y Serena ya se dio cuenta de que si se rinde ante Darien ella va a acabar con el corazón roto, un beso**

**yssareyes48: si el no se olvida de los ojos del ladrón, creo que al final eso delatará a Serena cuando Darien vaya atando cabos, un beso**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Blackmoon estaba aguardando a Serena cuando ella entró en el salón. Tía Selene, que parecía más molesta que nunca, estaba sirviendo el té. El visitante se levantó inmediatamente con el rostro marcado por severas arrugas.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo con Shields, Serena? Es un sinvergüenza y un libertino. No quiero que mi futura esposa se relacione con esa clase de gente. La única proposición que obtendrá de él será indecente.

Serena sintió que se le crispaban los nervios. Blackmoon no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle cuentas.

—No soy en modo alguno su futura esposa, milord, ni es probable que lo sea. Por otra parte, no espero nada de Shields.

Blackmoon le dirigió una condescendiente mirada.

—Soy su única esperanza de un matrimonio y una familia propia, querida. Si no me equivoco, pronto cumplirá veinticinco años. Está totalmente fuera del mercado matrimonial.

—Mi edad no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por usted —replicó Serena.

Blackmoon se apoyó en la desmoronada repisa de la chimenea y sonrió benigno.

—A menos que me equivoque, está a un paso de la casa de misericordia. A su precioso hermano no le queda nada por heredar más que un título vacío. Está sola; me necesita.

—¿Ha heredado una fortuna de repente, Blackmoon? —preguntó Serena dulcemente.

El sutil cambio de expresión del hombre le demostró que había tocado un punto flaco.

—Espero heredar muy pronto una sustancial suma de dinero —manifestó él—. Podemos casarnos mañana o la semana que viene, si prefiere. Eso es lo que su padre deseaba.

—Usted pudo engañar a mi padre, pero no a mí. Fue usted quien lo condujo a la ruina.

—Su padre era adulto, Serena —replicó Blackmoon—. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No puede culparme a mí de su desgracia.

Serena entornó los párpados pensativa.

—¿Por qué desea casarse conmigo, Blackmoon? No tengo dinero. ¿Me ama? ¿Soy tan hermosa que no puede resistírseme? ¿Qué es? No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué no está persiguiendo a una mujer rica?

Selene profirió un gorgoteante sonido con la garganta.

—La lengua de Sere tiende a descontrolarse, milord.

—Le tengo mucho cariño —aseguró Blackmoon—. Su padre deseaba que nos casáramos. Comentamos los detalles antes de su muerte. Sólo estoy cumpliendo con los deseos de un difunto. Y usted es encantadora, Serena, no lo dude.

Se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea y le acarició la mejilla. Ella se retiró bruscamente.

—La encuentro deseable, Serena, ¿tan difícil es de creer?

—Compórtese, milord —le advirtió Selene.

—Jedite le acompañará a la puerta —dijo Serena.

Este apareció casi inmediatamente.

—Por aquí, milord.

Blackmoon dirigió a Serena una mirada disgustada.

—Muy bien, pero volveré. Se casará conmigo; puede contar con ello. Entretanto, manténgase lejos de Shields.

—¡Oh, querida! —exclamó Selene después de que Blackmoon se hubo marchado—. Ese hombre no cederá. ¿Por qué supones que está tan empecinado en casarse contigo cuando no va a ganar nada con la unión?

—Eso es precisamente lo que me gustaría saber —contestó Serena—. Pero olvida a Blackmoon, tía, no voy a casarme con él.

—Él espera recibir dinero, tal vez deberías reconsiderar su posición. Estamos en un serio aprieto, Sere. Tal vez deberíamos hacer que Sammy dejara la universidad.

—¡No! ¡No puedo hacerle eso! Está demasiado cerca de concluir su educación. Ya pensaré algo, tía.

Selene apretó los labios pensativa.

—¿Qué tal Shields? Parece interesado, y Dios sabe que tiene dinero más que suficiente para mantener a una mujer.

Serena soltó un resoplido muy poco distinguido.

—Shields no busca esposa. Blackmoon tenía razón al decir que Shields sólo me ofrecería una propuesta indecente.

Selene frunció el cejo.

—¿Estás diciendo que él...? ¡Oh, querida, y pensar que te he animado a que salieras con él! ¿Te ha insultado, Sere?

—Olvida a Shields, tía. No ha sucedido nada que yo no pueda manejar.

Selene se restregó las manos con palpable angustia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Jed y Ren harán lo que han hecho en el pasado.

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! Es demasiado peligroso. Mira lo que sucedió la última vez que Jed y Ren se echaron a la carretera.

—No volverá a suceder, tía. Te lo prometo.

—¡Tú no lo sabes! No, Sere, te lo prohíbo terminantemente.

Serena odiaba preocupar a Selene, pero no había más remedio. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar y rogar que el destino no pusiera de nuevo a Shields en el camino de Jed y Ren cuando escogieran su próxima víctima.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde, cuando no estés tan disgustada —repuso Serena con evasivas—. Ahora voy a mi habitación a descansar.

—Te llamaré cuando esté preparada la cena, querida —dijo Selene mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

La mente de Serena rumiaba sombríos pensamientos mientras subía la escalera. Shields la deseaba en su lecho y Blackmoon la quería como esposa. De los dos hombres, Shields era quien más la intrigaba, quien generaba en ella algo que apenas reconocía. Su contacto había despertado en ella el desenfreno y sus besos le creaban una necesidad que aún la atormentaba.

.

.

Sentado en su sillón favorito, con una copa de brandy en la mano, Darien sonreía mientras recordaba las agradables horas que había pasado con Serena. Ya estaba deseando que llegase el día siguiente. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le costaría llevársela al lecho. Después de todo, la seducción era su especialidad, y Serena la mujer en la que había puesto sus miras.

Sin duda, ella era diferente a la mayoría de mujeres con las que se había acostado, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan atractiva. Su refrescante originalidad revitalizaba sus hastiados gustos. ¡Oh, sí, tendría a Serena Tsukino, y pronto!

Un discreto golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención.

—¡Adelante!

Malaquite apareció en la puerta.

—Lord Braxton y lord Westmore, milord.

Nic y Luc entraron en la sala.

—¿Estás hibernando? —le preguntó Drew, enarcando una interrogativa y elegante ceja.

—Te hemos estado esperando toda la noche —dijo Nic—. Al no aparecer, hemos supuesto que te había retenido una mujer —dirigió una aguda mirada a Darien—. ¿Aún estás persiguiendo a lady Serena? Ya sabes que es una causa perdida.

—Shields es más listo que todo eso —resopló Drew.

Darien se irritó ante la suave reprensión de su amigo.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que ella es una causa perdida?

Drew palideció visiblemente.

—¡No dirás que te has acostado con ella! Eso no es propio de ti, Shields, en absoluto. Lo próximo que harás será anunciar tu compromiso.

—Vamos, eso nunca sucederá —afirmó Darien—. Sin embargo encuentro fascinante a lady Serena. Hay un aire de misterio en ella que me intriga.

—Olvida a lady Serena —le aconsejó Nic—. Braxton y yo pensábamos que tal vez quisieras unirte a nosotros.

—¿En qué diabluras estáis pensando?

—Madame Bella tiene prevista una noche de exhibición especial de sus nuevas adquisiciones. Sólo estamos invitados sus mejores clientes —le explicó Nic—. Se dice que las mujeres son vírgenes, nuevas en la profesión, y que estarán destinadas a los más altos postores.

—Interesante —murmuró Darien—. Supongo que Braxton y tú os proponéis participar en la puja.

—Las vírgenes suelen ser terreno vedado para nosotros —dijo Drew—, pero esto es diferente. Esas mujeres se ofrecen voluntariamente, de modo que las normas no cuentan. Te unirás a nosotros, ¿verdad, Shields?

Darien contempló pensativo a sus amigos. Apostar por el privilegio de desflorar a una virgen no le atraía especialmente, pero a éstos les resultaría bastante extraño que no asistiera.

—Bien, Shields, ¿vas a venir con nosotros o no? —insistió Nic.

—¿A qué hora comienza la puja?

—A las once en punto.

—Allí estaré.

.

.

El establecimiento de madame Bella para entretenimiento de caballeros refinados, estaba atestado cuando Darien entró en el salón aquella noche poco antes de las once. La subasta estaba a punto de comenzar. Darien observó con desinteresada mirada a las dos mujeres escasamente vestidas que deambulaban por la sala. Una era regordeta y rubia, y la otra pechugona y morena. Aunque ambas eran jóvenes y encantadoras, ninguna poseía la esbelta gracia ni la madura belleza que Serena Tsukino tenía en abundancia.

—¿Qué te parecen? —preguntó Drew cuando, junto con Nic, se reunieron con él.

—Están bien —repuso Darien escueto.

—Yo apuesto por la rubia —dijo Nic—, aunque la morena tiene dos puntos muy excelentes a su favor.

Drew sonrió.

—Esos dos puntos son precisamente por lo que yo apuesto por la morena. ¿Qué hay de ti, Shields?

—Creo que pasaré. No sería correcto superar la puja de mis dos mejores amigos.

Darien nunca admitiría que ninguna de las dos mujeres le atraía.

Al cabo de un momento comenzó la subasta. Al principio, las pujas eran concurridas, pero a medida que aumentaban los precios, sólo quedó un puñado de los clientes más acaudalados de madame Bella.

Darien observó en silencio cómo Westmore hacía una sustancial oferta por la rubia regordeta.

—¿No apuesta, Shields? —ronroneó una voz femenina en su oído.

Darien sonrió a Bella, contemplando con familiaridad a la mujer de generoso busto. Aunque ya no era joven, su rostro y su figura seguían siendo exquisitos. Darien recordaba con cariño las numerosas veces que había retozado en el lecho de ella y se preguntaba por qué de repente le parecía demasiado mayor para su gusto.

—Esta noche no —dijo Darien.

Bella le enlazó el brazo con el suyo y le sonrió.

—Tal vez le gustaría alguien más experimentado, una mujer que sepa cómo complacer a un hombre. Yo siempre estoy disponible para usted, Shields.

Darien le dio un juguetón golpecito en el trasero y retiró suavemente el brazo.

—Esta noche no, Bella. Tengo que ir a otro sitio.

Ella enarcó una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la dama afortunada, Shields? ¿La conozco?

—Lo dudo.

—Muy bien, le perdonaré en esta ocasión, pero la invitación sigue en pie.

Darien se sintió bastante aliviado cuando ella le envió un beso y se alejó tranquilamente. Centró su atención una vez más en la subasta y vio a Nic y a la rubia subiendo la escalera juntos mientras proseguía la puja por la morena. Observó durante algunos minutos, y se sintió satisfecho al ver que Drew superaba a los demás.

—¡Qué coincidencia, Shields!

Darien se volvió y se encontró con Blackmoon a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarlo aquí, Blackmoon? ¿No ha podido superar la oferta de Braxton?

—No tengo necesidad de pujar por una prostituta —repuso Blackmoon suavemente—. Nadie puede compararse con mi futura esposa.

—¿Su futura esposa? ¿A quién se refiere? No sabía que estuviera comprometido.

—No oficialmente, desde luego, pero lady Serena Tsukino se casará pronto conmigo.

—¿De veras?

Darien sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió.

—Discúlpeme, tengo que irme.

—Sólo le pido un momento de su tiempo. Seré breve: apártese de lady Serena. Soy muy consciente de su reputación con las mujeres y no apruebo que intente seducir a mi prometida. Yo ya la he poseído, y no comparto lo que es mío.

Darien se quedó rígido.

—¿Usted la ha poseído?

En lugar de sentirse traicionado, debería haber estado alborozado. Seducir a una mujer experimentada era más su estilo que cortejar a una virgen.

—No puedo decirlo más claro, Shields. Serena Tsukino y yo somos amantes. Y yo no fui el primero. Ya le he propuesto matrimonio, pero me está dando largas. Es demasiado obstinada e independiente para su propio bien, pero entrará en razón cuando se dé cuenta de que soy su única esperanza de matrimonio.

Darien contempló a Blackmoon como si estuviera viendo a un gusano reptando por una madera.

—Si la dama realmente le importa, debería ser más cuidadoso con su reputación. Satisfaga mi curiosidad explicándome sus razones para desear casarse con Serena. Imaginaba que se decantaría más bien por una heredera que le sacara de apuros económicos.

—Espero heredar pronto una fortuna, aunque eso no es de su incumbencia. Tenga en cuenta mis palabras, Shields: apártese de Serena Tsukino.

—Tomo sus palabras en consideración —contestó Darien con un despectivo saludo—. Discúlpeme, tengo que irme.

Mientras Darien conducía su faetón por las desiertas calles de Londres, reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Blackmoon. Por alguna razón, pensar en intimidad entre Serena y ese hombre le resultaba desagradable, pero sin embargo no le hacía desearla menos. En cuanto a la advertencia de Blackmoon, no pensaba tenerla en cuenta. Darien no los temía, ni a él ni sus amenazas.

.

.

Diamante Wise, vizconde Blackmoon, rememoraba la conversación que había sostenido con Shields mucho después de que la puja hubiese cesado y que la mayoría de clientes de madame Bella estuvieran arriba, con las mujeres elegidas. Blackmoon estaba sentado en una esquina, y sostenía una copa mientras elaboraba un plan para obligar a Serena a casarse con él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Si no se casaban pronto, todo se habría perdido. Necesitaba aquel matrimonio, lo había planeado desde hacía años, precisamente después de orquestar la inoportuna muerte de Sefton. Por desgracia, Serena no le había aceptado.

La joven lo consideraba responsable de la caída de su padre en el libertinaje y se negaba obstinadamente a ser convencida de lo contrario. Una vez estuvieran casados, él doblegaría su obstinación, pero hasta que fuese suya, tenía que andarse con pies de plomo. Por desgracia, el tiempo se estaba acabando. Serena tenía que ser su esposa antes de que ella cumpliera veinticinco años.

Blackmoon tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa y se devanó los sesos buscando una solución a su problema. Ésta le fue llegando lentamente, pero era tan ingeniosa que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Requeriría alguna planificación previa y una buena dosis de preparación, pero con tanto como estaba en juego, valía la pena dedicar tiempo a ello.

.

.

Serena no esperaba que Shields volviese por su casa después de que ella le dijera que no tenía sentido continuar su relación, pero sin embargo allí estaba, de pie ante ella, tan guapo y seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

—Otro día magnífico, lady Serena —dijo, una vez Jedite lo hubo acompañado al salón—. ¿Está lista?

—Creía que, después de ayer...

—Pues estaba equivocada. —Miró a Selene, que acababa de entrar en la sala—. Buenos días, lady Selene, tiene usted un aspecto excepcionalmente bueno esta mañana. He venido para llevar a su sobrina a una comida campestre.

—No voy a ir —declaró Serena.

—Necesitará su chal y su sombrero —prosiguió Darien como si no la hubiese oído.

—Voy a por ellos —se ofreció Selene.

—¡Tía!

—¡Oh, querida, de nuevo he hablado intempestivamente!, ¿verdad? —Y dicho esto, se irguió en toda su estatura—: Mi sobrina no desea salir con usted, milord.

—Desde luego que sí.

Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas. ¿Creía Shields realmente que ella caería rendida en sus brazos, como sus otras mujeres? ¿Quién creía que era para darle órdenes como si fuese uno de sus lacayos? Ella no necesitaba a un hombre en su vida, en especial uno como Shields. Estar con él era demasiado arriesgado. No le apetecía acabar en la horca, que era donde iría a parar si él se enteraba de la verdad.

—Lo siento, milord, pero...

Darien enlazó su brazo con el de ella y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—En realidad no necesita un chal, Serena. Si tiene frío, le prestaré mi chaqueta.

Disgustada, ella comprendió que Shields no iba a admitir un no por respuesta.

—Por favor, tía, ¿quieres traerme mi sombrero y mi chal?

—Sabía que cambiaría de opinión —dijo Darien mientras Selene se apresuraba.

Regresó al cabo de unos momentos. Serena estaba furiosa mientras Darien la ayudaba a ponerse el chal y le ataba los cordones del sombrero bajo la barbilla.

—Es una vergüenza cubrir este glorioso cabello —murmuró Darien.

—La mayoría de la gente cree que el rubio es espantoso.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de la gente.

—Eso he descubierto. Muy bien —dijo ella secamente—. Vamos a ello.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ellos mientras Darien ayudaba a Serena a montar en el carruaje y se sentaba luego a su lado. Los caballos avanzaban ya por la carretera cuando Serena se dignó hablar.

—No le comprendo, milord.

—Llámame Darien. ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?

—Su persistencia. ¿Por qué me persigue?

—Porque me complace.

—Está perdiendo el tiempo. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a un hombre como usted.

—¿No? Pues Blackmoon insinuó otra cosa.

—¿Blackmoon? No puedo creer que se tome en serio nada de lo que le diga Blackmoon.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿De verdad? Dijo que era su amante.

Un rubor de ira fue subiendo por el cuello de Serena.

—¿Que él ha dicho eso? ¡Cómo se ha atrevido! ¿Es que no existe límite para el descaro de ese hombre?

—¿Lo niegas?

—Lléveme a casa, Shields. Me niego a permanecer en compañía de un hombre que piensa de mí de ese modo.

Sin hacerle caso, Darien prosiguió por el puente de Londres hacia el campo.

—Culpa a tu amante, no a mí. Es él quien está perjudicando tu reputación. No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Blackmoon y tú sois amantes?

—Su pregunta no merece respuesta. ¿Adónde me lleva?

—Disfrutaste tanto ayer en el lago que pensé que podríamos volver.

—No es buena idea.

Una perversa sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios de Darien.

—¿Temes estar sola conmigo?

—Cualquier mujer en sus cabales temería estar a solas con un integrante de la liga de los Libertinos de Londres.

Él hizo torcer a los caballos por el estrecho sendero que conducía al lago.

—Pero tú eres diferente, ¿verdad, Serena?

—Así lo creo. Me tengo por ser perfectamente capaz de poner a los libertinos en su sitio.

—Admiro tus agallas. —Examinó sus rasgos con los ojos entornados—. Me gustaría poder recordar dónde nos hemos visto antes.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no nos habíamos visto hasta la noche del baile de la duquesa de Stanhope?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

—Lo creeré cuando mi mente así me lo diga. ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado!

—Parece a punto de llover —observó Serena—. Tal vez no deberíamos entretenernos.

Darien miró el cielo frunciendo el cejo.

—Estaba despejado cuando hemos salido, pero después de todo, esto es Inglaterra. No obstante, la lluvia aún no parece inminente. Podrías hablarme de Blackmoon mientras disponemos nuestro almuerzo.

—No voy a bajar del carruaje y no deseo hablar de Blackmoon.

—¿Niegas que sea tu amante?

—¿Por qué le preocupa eso?

—Porque yo quiero ser tu amante. Eres demasiado buena para Blackmoon. Si lo amaras, te casarías con él.

—No me casaría con Blackmoon aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la Tierra —resopló Serena—. ¿Responde esto a su pregunta?

—En realidad, no. ¿Estás segura de que deseas quedarte aquí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, si no vas a dejar el carruaje, hablemos de ti. Me fascinas, Serena, admiro tu independencia y tu espíritu combativo. Es muy meritorio que te las arregles para permanecer financieramente a flote tras la muerte de tu padre, pero yo puedo ayudarte si me lo permites. Blackmoon no dispone de recursos; él sólo puede ofrecerte su nombre.

—¿Y qué puede ofrecerme usted, Shields?

Con sus ojos azul oscuro resplandecientes de pasión, Darien repuso:

—Todo cuanto desee tu corazón. Dinero para mantener a tu hermano en la universidad, sirvientes, joyas, vestidos para ti y para tu tía; todo cuanto una mujer de tu posición pueda desear.

Serena frunció los labios.

—¿Mi posición? Soy hija de un conde. ¿Por qué no debería aspirar al matrimonio? Mi reputación quedaría definitivamente arruinada si aceptase su escandalosa proposición. Sólo porque carezca de dote y esté fuera del mercado matrimonial no significa que vaya a sacrificar mi buen nombre.

—Sin embargo, Blackmoon ya ha arruinado tu reputación. ¿A cuántos hombres además de a mí supones que les ha contado tus aventuras amorosas?

—¡El muy cerdo! —exclamó Serena—. No obstante, no puede usted negar que me ha ofrecido su nombre. ¿Puede usted decir lo mismo?

—No, Serena. No puedo ni voy a ofrecerte mi nombre. Por razones personales, he jurado no casarme nunca.

—¿Un libertino hasta el final, Shields?

—Yo lo calificaría de otro modo. Pero no puedes fingir que no te sientes atraída hacia mí, Serena.

¿Atraída hacia él? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Sólo podía dar gracias a Dios de que él no advirtiese cuánto la inquietaba su proximidad.

—Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío? —La rodeó con el brazo—. Permíteme que te dé calor.

Sus temblores aumentaron.

—¿Puedo atreverme a suponer que tu temblor tenga algo que ver conmigo?

—Cada cual puede suponer lo que quiera —replicó Serena mordaz—. Por favor, retire su brazo.

—Me parece que no. Voy a besarte, Serena.

Los sentidos de ella quedaron en suspenso mientras él la deslizaba sobre su regazo. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo a través de las capas de ropa y la garganta se le secó mientras él miraba su boca. Luego, sus sensuales labios cubrieron los de ella y él se tomó su tiempo para explorar su forma con la punta de la lengua. Serena trató de reprimir una respuesta manteniendo la boca fuertemente cerrada, pero su inexperiencia fue su perdición.

Darien tocó suavemente con la lengua la unión de sus labios que se abrieron al calor y el sabor de él y, cuando finalmente deslizó la lengua con seguridad dentro de su boca, Serena sintió como si el mundo estuviera girando descontrolado. Una apagada protesta surgió de su garganta, convirtiéndose en suspiro cuando sintió deslizarse su mano bajo la falda y pasar rozando sus piernas para ir a posarse en su muslo. Los besos de Darien se hicieron entonces más intensos, más exigentes, y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue enlazarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y asirse a él. Shields no se parecía a ninguno de los hombres que había conocido.

Libertino era su nombre, seducción su juego y ella era su víctima. Cuando él la acomodó entre sus piernas, Serena se puso en tensión, con todos los sentidos centrados en el calor de su contacto y en las sensaciones no familiares que crecían en su interior.

Él movió los dedos por la carne tierna y henchida.

—Relájate —susurró Darien contra sus labios—. No voy a hacerte daño.

—Basta —jadeó Serena—. Yo... Esto es... ¿Seduce a cada mujer que conoce?

El sutil movimiento de sus dedos en ella alejaba todo pensamiento coherente de su mente.

—Desde luego —murmuró él.

Entonces la besó de nuevo profundamente, introduciendo y retirando la lengua de su boca a un ritmo carente de significado para la sexualmente inexperta Serena.

Darien apartó la boca de la de ella para besarle vorazmente la oreja, el suave cuello y el tierno hueco de la base de su garganta. Serena gritó, sintiendo una repentina e inesperada necesidad cuando Darien introdujo un dedo en su interior. Se arqueó contra él haciendo profundizar el dedo. Luego, Shields acarició con el pulgar un lugar tan sensible, que el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a vibrar en espontánea reacción.

En aquel momento se quedó tan sorprendida, que no se dio cuenta de que Darien le había desabrochado la ropa y desnudado sus senos hasta que sintió el húmedo calor de su boca en su henchido pezón. Con tantas sensaciones agitándola de repente su cuerpo parecía reaccionar con independencia de su mente. No podía pensar, sólo sentir. Todo su ser era calor líquido y suavidad, sus huesos se deshacían.

Sentía crecer un ansia en su interior que la hizo abrazarse a él mientras Darien hundía más el dedo dentro de ella, llenándola, excitándola. El dedo entraba y salía mientras él lamía y chupaba sus senos con labios y lengua. En lugar de detenerlo, Serena se le acercó más, apretándose contra la dura protuberancia de su sexo. Se quedó sin aliento, y aspiró aire desesperadamente, con el cuerpo repentinamente rígido y la sangre palpitante.

Incapaz de moverse ni de pensar, lo único que pudo hacer fue esforzarse por aceptar el esquivo éxtasis que la mortificaba. Cuando lo alcanzó, profirió un grito de sorpresa y admiración.

Darien comprendió sorprendido que deseaba a Serena con una necesidad asombrosa, con un apetito tan devorador que temía estallar en llamas. Su cuerpo estaba duro, su sexo henchido y turgente. No podía recordar que ninguna mujer hubiera desafiado sus hastiados sentidos como Serena.

Por encima de todo, Darien deseaba levantarle las faldas y colocarla debajo de él, pero aquel carruaje era demasiado estrecho para tal actividad y los cielos demasiado amenazadores como para entretenerse. Se prometió a sí mismo que pronto la tendría desnuda y jadeando por él. Pronto se sumergiría profundamente en ella, sentiría su tensión envolviéndole, la oiría exclamar su nombre extasiada. No importaba lo que Blackmoon hubiese podido tener con ella, sería suya. Entre Serena y él había un vínculo que desafiaba toda explicación, y Darien sabía que ella también era consciente de éste.

Serena se puso tensa y se retiró. Parecía aturdida, y una sonrisa distendía los labios de Darien. El radiante rostro de una mujer saciada era la visión más hermosa del mundo. No sólo le complacía a él, sino que asimismo estimulaba su ego. ¿Habría hecho Blackmoon resplandecer así su rostro y vibrar su cuerpo?

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Has experimentado placer.

La confusa expresión de su rostro lo hizo pensar.

—Blackmoon ha debido de ser un amante muy inepto si ha dejado de satisfacerte.

Sus palabras parecieron sacarla de su trance.

—¡Maldita sea! Lo que usted ha hecho es imperdonable.

Buscó a tientas los cierres de su vestido con expresión rebelde.

—¡Lléveme a casa!

—Hay algo entre nosotros, Serena —dijo enigmático—. Tú también lo sientes, lo sé.

A ella la invadió el pánico.

—¡No hay nada!, ¿me oye? ¡Nada!

Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos.

Se asió a los lados del carruaje y se levantó a medias lista para saltar al suelo. Un brazo musculoso le rodeó la cintura devolviéndola al asiento.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A cualquier lugar lejos de usted.

Darien frunció la frente consternado.

—Te dije que no te haría daño. ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

—¿No lo comprende? ¡Usted es peligroso!

«¡Oh, Dios, había dicho demasiado!»

—Relájate, Serena. Te llevaré a casa. De todos modos el tiempo está demasiado amenazador para nuestro almuerzo campestre. Pero esto no ha acabado entre nosotros. Nada quedará zanjado hasta que te tenga debajo de mí y yo profundamente introducido en tu interior. No luches, Sere, tiene que ser así. Desde el momento en que vi tus ojos celestes... —Hizo una pausa con expresión pensativa.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras un estremecimiento de temor le recorría el cuerpo. Las seductoras palabras de Darien no la asustaban tanto como su agudo intelecto. Aguardó, con el aliento contenido, a que él prosiguiera.

—Lo siento. He tenido un momentáneo lapso. Sé que te vi en el baile de la duquesa viuda, pero mi mente se niega a aceptar que ése fuera nuestro primer encuentro.

Casi enferma de alivio, Serena se juró evitar al demasiado hermoso, demasiado sensual y libertino lord Shields tanto en el próximo como en el lejano futuro.

**Blackmoon hijo de &%$#*¡ ¿como le pudo decir a Darien esa mentirota? y como le conviene allí va el otro y le cree... ¿cual es el empeño de Blackmoon con Serena? allí hay gato encerrado, y Serena ya empezó a caer ante el encanto de Darien (aunque según ella se le resiste) aunque debo darle a Darien el credito de que desde la primera vez ha sido honesto ¿y cual es su esponje con no casarse?. Bueno ya veremos que pasa con estos dos, un beso**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena no había dormido bien las últimas noches. Tras su último encuentro con Shields, nada en su mundo era como debería. Confusas emociones se debatían en su interior. Disfrutaba demasiado estando con él, aun sabiendo que sus intenciones no eran honorables. No era difícil ver cómo se había ganado su reputación. Ninguna mujer decente estaba segura en su compañía. Por lo menos, era sincero sobre lo que deseaba de sus amantes. No formulaba falsas promesas ni mentía.

Serena se preguntaba vagamente qué lo habría predispuesto contra el matrimonio. La mayoría de los hombres deseaban herederos a los que legar sus tierras. Shields era marqués: tenía mucho que perder si dejaba de procurarse herederos.

De mala gana, desechó sus pensamientos sobre el inquietante aristócrata y se concentró en sus desesperados y serios aprietos. No sólo debía a Shields el techo que éste había financiado, sino que también se había retrasado en el pago trimestral de la enseñanza de su hermano. No le quedaba nada más que vender y su despensa estaba casi vacía. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

Tía Selene le había retirado el vendaje antes de su última salida con Shields y la herida parecía estar sanando satisfactoriamente. Se le ocurrió que Shields podía haber visto la cicatriz cuando desnudó sus senos, pero puesto que no la había mencionado, suponía que había estado demasiado excitado para advertirla.

No había más remedio. Jed y Ren tendrían que cabalgar de nuevo.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Serena de sus silenciosas cavilaciones.

—¿Estás despierta, Sere?

—Entra, tía.

Serena se apartó de la ventana y sonrió a Selene.

—Buenos días. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, querida, todo es como de costumbre. Sólo quería decirte que me voy al mercado. ¿Te parece bien que me lleve a Jedite? Me siento más segura por las calles yendo con él.

—Por supuesto, llévatelo —contestó Serena distraída.

—¿Estás bien, querida? Pareces muy turbada.

—Estoy bien, tía, de verdad. Puedes irte.

—¿Se trata de Shields? No ha venido por aquí últimamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que deseo. Odio estar en deuda con él por nuestro nuevo tejado, y confío en no volver a verle.

Selene suspiró.

—Si tú lo dices, querida. Bien, entonces me voy. Procuraré no tardar mucho.

Serena se entretuvo algunos minutos más y luego bajó a prepararse el desayuno. Encontró un pedazo de pan y un trozo de queso para acompañar el té y se sentó para disfrutar del escaso alimento. Por desdicha, estaba demasiado preocupada como para saborear lo que estaba comiendo.

Había luna casi nueva, por lo que aquélla sería una noche perfecta para que Jed y Ren se pusieran sus disfraces y salieran a la carretera. Si Serena hubiera tenido otra elección, no se habría convertido en salteadora de caminos, pero el destino y los vicios de su padre la habían convertido en una fuera de la ley. Rogaba por que la incursión prevista para esa noche resultara lo bastante lucrativa para pagar sus cuentas y alimentarlos durante un largo tiempo. Cuanto más salían Jed y Ren, más peligroso resultaba. Su mayor temor era que en algún lugar al final de la carretera los esperara la horca.

Tras concluir su desayuno, Serena procedió a asear la casa. Estaba muy bien tener un tejado sin goteras, pero estar en deuda con Shields la incomodaba. Él deseaba cosas de ella que Serena no estaba dispuesta a darle: su virginidad y su buen nombre. Pero quizá se había dado ya por vencido, pues no había vuelto a visitarla desde el día en que intentó seducirla en su carruaje.

Metida en sus pensamientos, Serena no se dio cuenta del ruido que venía de la puerta. Cuando se le ocurrió por fin pensar que alguien estaba llamando con gran impaciencia, se apresuró a abrir. Cuando vio a Blackmoon ante ella, estuvo a punto de cerrársela en las narices.

—Buenos días, Serena, ¿puedo entrar?

—Estoy sola, lord Blackmoon. Puede usted regresar cuando tía Selene esté aquí, pero no se lo aconsejaría.

—Sé que está sola. He visto salir a su tía y al mayordomo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Serena.

—¿Está usted vigilando la casa?

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Pasó rodeándola y cerró la puerta recostándose en ella mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estaba vigilando la casa —lo acusó ella—. ¿Qué desea, lord Blackmoon? Explíquese y márchese, por favor.

—Guarde sus uñas, Serena. Simplemente he venido a invitarla a la velada musical en casa de lady Filmore. Esta noche actuará una diva italiana. Será muy entretenido.

La mente de Serena comenzó a barajar posibilidades. ¿Qué le impediría escabullirse de la velada musical y hacerse con algunas joyas de lady Filmore? Sería ciertamente menos arriesgado que llevar a cabo otro robo en la carretera. Si Jedite tenía que sufrir por su locura, ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Muy bien, milord, le acompañaré. Pero no se haga ilusiones por mi aceptación.

—¡Espléndido, querida! Pasaré a buscarla a las nueve en punto.

Serena regresó a la cocina y tomó otra taza de té mientras reflexionaba sobre los pros y los contras de su aventura. Shields no era de los que asistían a algo tan aburrido como una velada musical, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por escapar del perspicaz marqués. A Blackmoon se lo podía engañar, pero a Shields, no. Decidió que se escabulliría mientras la diva estuviera actuando y se haría con alguna alhaja de lady Filmore.

Serena estaba lavando su taza de té cuando Selene y Jedite regresaron del mercado.

—Hoy hemos encontrado algunas gangas —dijo Selene con voz cantarina.

—Tienes la capa húmeda, tía. ¿Está lloviendo?

—Está algo húmedo fuera.

—Tal vez deberías subir y cambiarte antes de que pilles un resfriado. Yo guardaré las compras.

—Gracias, querida —dijo Selene—. Los últimos días han sido tan estupendos, que he olvidado cuan rápidamente puede cambiar el tiempo.

Se marchó apresuradamente dejando solos a Serena y Jedite.

—Tenemos que hablar —comenzó ella.

—Hagámoslo, señorita Sere. Hoy casi no habrá luna. Jed y Ren pueden salir.

—No. He descubierto otro modo de solucionar nuestras dificultades financieras, por lo menos por el momento. Blackmoon me ha visitado mientras estabais fuera y me ha invitado a una velada musical en casa de lady Filmore esta noche. Como sabes, lord y lady Filmore son unos ricos mecenas de las artes. Actualmente, están patrocinando la ópera, y han invitado a una diva italiana para que cante. Asistirá mucha gente, y nadie me echará de menos durante los pocos minutos que tarde en birlar algunas joyas de lady Filmore, ella apenas las echará en falta.

—No me gusta, señorita Sere —argumentó Jedite—. Blackmoon no es persona de confianza y usted estará sola con él.

—No puedo seguir poniendo en peligro tu vida, Jedite. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti desde que papá murió. Estoy pensando que es hora de que Jed y Ren se retiren.

—Son las mejores noticias que he oído desde hace tiempo —exclamó Selene encantada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás ahí, tía?

—Lo bastante como para oírte renunciar a tu vida de fuera de la ley.

Serena y Jedite intercambiaron una mirada sobre la cabecita de lady Selene. Serena confiaba en que él comprendiera que no debía hablarle a su tía de sus intenciones de aquella noche. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor para ella.

—En efecto. Los fuera de la ley viven continuamente en vilo. Encontraremos otro modo de mantenernos.

—Eso mismo, querida —repuso Selene radiante—. Sé que se te ocurrirá algo.

—He aceptado una invitación de lord Blackmoon para asistir a una velada musical esta noche en casa de los Filmore —prosiguió Serena.

—¡Blackmoon! —balbuceó Selene—. Creía que no podías soportar a ese hombre.

—He decidido que alternar un poco me irá bien.

—Pero ¿con Blackmoon? Sé que eres bastante mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones, querida, pero ¿por qué aceptar la invitación de Blackmoon si no lo aguantas? Lord Shields...

—Olvida a Shields. Él no puede ofrecerme nada.

—Ha puesto un nuevo tejado en nuestra casa. No puede ser tan malo.

—Shields no hace nada sin una razón —replicó Serena—. Basta ya del marqués. Voy a salir con Blackmoon. No me esperéis despiertos.

.

.

—Estás deslumbrante —dijo Selene cuando Serena descendió por la escalera aquella noche.

—Confío en que nadie recuerde que llevo el mismo vestido que lucí en el baile de la viuda.

—¿Por qué iba eso a importarte? Te queda estupendo.

—Aquí está su chal, señorita Sere —dijo Jedite tendiéndole a Serena una prenda de ricos flecos y bordados que en otro tiempo había pertenecido a la madre de ella. Era la única cosa de la que no había sido capaz de separarse.

Blackmoon llegó exactamente a las nueve. Una encantadora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la vio.

—Seré la envidia de todos los hombres que asistan a la velada.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo a Serena sentirse incómoda, pero no tenía otra elección para llevar a cabo su plan. Trató de no inmutarse cuando el hombre le puso la mano en el codo y la acompañó hacia la puerta.

Selene se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos momentos y luego se volvió hacia Jedite con la frente arrugada.

—No me gusta esto, Jedite. ¿En qué está pensando Serena? Creía que detestaba a Blackmoon. Ojalá hubiese ido con ella.

—¿Se sentiría usted mejor si yo fuera a la mansión de los Filmore y echase una mirada para ver cómo van las cosas?

—¿Lo harías, Jedite? Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—Desde luego, milady, si eso la tranquiliza —repuso Jedite.

.

.

Serena se sentó lo más lejos posible de Blackmoon en su carruaje cerrado. Por desgracia, él se deslizó más cerca, hasta que ella quedó estrujada en el rincón.

—Está demasiado cerca de mí —se quejó Serena.

—¿De verdad, querida? —dijo él sin mostrar ningún pesar por su audacia.

—Por favor, retírese. Apenas puedo respirar si me agobia de este modo. ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en llegar? No recuerdo que la mansión Filmore esté tan lejos.

—Mire por la ventanilla, Serena.

Un estremecimiento de temor la recorrió de arriba abajo al apartar la cortinilla de cuero y ver que habían dejado la ciudad y que se dirigían al campo.

—¡Estamos dejando la ciudad!

—Soy muy consciente de ello, Serena.

Ella trató de disimular su pánico.

—¿Adónde me lleva?

—Antes de decírselo, ¿se casará conmigo?

—No, gracias. No deseo casarme con usted, Blackmoon. Sabe que tengo razones para rechazarle, de modo que ¿por qué insiste?

—Entonces no me deja otra alternativa.

El color abandonó las mejillas de Serena.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Blackmoon no dijo nada mientras sacaba un frasquito de su bolsillo y vertía unas gotas de un líquido claro en su pañuelo; a continuación, cubrió con él el rostro de Serena.

El dulce y penetrante olor la dejó tan conmocionada como el sorprendente gesto de Blackmoon. Trató de luchar, de retener el aliento, pero el aire abandonó sus pulmones y se vio obligada a aspirar. En el momento en que lo hizo, la resistencia la abandonó. Se sintió flotar, como si su mente ya no estuviera unida a su cuerpo. Una negrura descendió sobre su conciencia, y luego cayó en un profundo vacío sin posibilidades de huir de él.

Serena permaneció inconsciente mientras Blackmoon la llevaba a La Liebre y el Sabueso, una sórdida posada de las afueras de Londres donde aquel día temprano había alquilado una habitación. El posadero apenas miró a Serena cuando Blackmoon se le acercó. La habitación estaba pagada y los asuntos del caballero no eran de su incumbencia.

—Espero que más tarde lleguen unos amigos —dijo Blackmoon—. Cuando pregunten por mí, envíelos a mi habitación.

—Ejem... ¿está seguro de que es prudente, milord? —El posadero dirigió a Blackmoon una astuta mirada—. Tal vez se presenten en un momento inoportuno, si usted me entiende.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero —murmuró Blackmoon.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y se volvió mientras Blackmoon subía la escalera con Serena en sus brazos.

Entró en la habitación, depositó a la joven en la cama y le quitó toda la ropa salvo la camisa. Deseaba que sus amigos los encontraran en una situación comprometida, pero no quería que vieran demasiado de ella. Una vez fueran «descubiertos» juntos, la reputación de Serena estaría arruinada y ella se vería obligada a aceptar su proposición.

.

.

Jedite se precipitó en el salón sin respiración, agitado y pálido.

—¿Qué sucede, Jedite? ¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Le ha sucedido algo? ¡Oh, por favor, no me tengas en vilo! —rogó Selene.

Esforzándose por recuperar la respiración, Jedite avanzó tambaleándose hacia una silla, donde se desplomó.

—No hay ninguna velada musical en casa de los Filmore esta noche —balbuceó.

Selene se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Qué? Debes de estar equivocado.

—No hay ningún error, milady. La casa estaba a oscuras cuando llegué. Al principio pensé que tenía una dirección equivocada y llamé a la puerta para informarme. Un sirviente me abrió y me dijo que los Filmore están en el extranjero, y que no esperaban que regresaran pronto. Casi me he quedado en el sitio. ¿Qué habrá hecho Blackmoon con la señorita Sere?

A Selene comenzaron a temblarle las piernas. Jedite se levantó de un salto de su silla para tranquilizarla.

—Debemos tratar de permanecer tranquilos, lady Selene. Pensemos detenidamente en el problema y...

—¿Y qué, Jedite? ¿Cómo rescataremos a nuestra Sere de ese monstruo? No puedo ni imaginar lo que hará con ella.

—No puede hacerle daño, milady; no se atreverá.

—Conociendo a Blackmoon, creo que se atrevería a todo para realizar sus deseos y, por alguna oscura razón, desea a Sere. ¿Y si alguien la descubre a solas con él? Eso la arruinaría. Sere se considera sin posibilidades de casarse, pero yo confío en que algún día encuentre a un hombre al que pueda amar, alguien que la ame pese a su falta de dote. Pero si Blackmoon la posee, todo estará perdido. Está arruinada, si Blackmoon... si él... ¡Oh, no puedo decirlo!

—Los encontraremos, lady Selene.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Empezó a sollozar quedamente en su pañuelo.

Jedite parecía confuso, como si él mismo no estuviera seguro de qué hacer.

—¿Por dónde empezaremos? ¿Quién podría ayudarnos? —gimió Selene.

Jedite frunció el cejo. De pronto, levantó la mirada con la tensión atenuándose en su cuerpo.

—Shields.

—¿El marqués? ¡Oh!, ¿estás seguro?

—No se me ocurre otra persona. Parecía interesado por la señorita Sere. ¿Qué podemos perder?

—Apresúrate, pues, Jedite. Sólo Dios sabe lo que el vizconde se propone hacer con nuestra Sere.

.

.

Darien se removía impaciente mientras Throckmorton le anudaba el pañuelo al cuello.

—Estese quieto, milord, si no, nos pasaremos con esto toda la noche.

—Apresúrese, Throckmorton. Braxton y Westmore me aguardan en White's. Vamos a asistir a la ópera y luego a la reunión de lady Symore.

—Entonces deseará lucir su mejor aspecto, milord —resopló el sirviente—. Ya está. —Retrocedió para inspeccionar su obra—. Perfecto. Voy a buscar su...

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a media frase a Throckmorton. Era Malaquite, con el rostro contraído en una mueca.

—Hay una «persona» abajo e insiste en hablar con usted, milord. Dice que es urgente.

—¿Una persona, Malaquite? Sin duda puede usted ser más explícito. ¿Tiene nombre esa persona?

—Jedite, milord.

Darien se volvió tan rápido que casi derribó a Throckmorton.

—¿Ha dicho usted Jedite? ¿Está solo?

—Eso parece, milord.

—Llévelo a la biblioteca. Me reuniré con él en seguida.

Malaquite se marchó. Darien metió las manos en la chaqueta que el criado le ofrecía y salió por la puerta.

—No me espere Throckmorton. Probablemente llegaré tarde.

Darien bajó los peldaños de dos en dos. Jedite era el sirviente de Serena, no había motivos para que el hombre estuviera allí a menos... No, eso era algo impensable.

Jedite paseaba nervioso por la biblioteca cuando Darien irrumpió en la sala. Al abrirse la puerta, el hombre se volvió de inmediato. Su rostro estaba ceniciento y tenso; sus ojos desorbitados y llenos de pánico, como si arrastrara el peso del mundo sobre sus encorvados hombros.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Darien secamente.

—No tenemos a nadie más a quien recurrir, milord —empezó Jedite—. Lady Selene y yo estamos terriblemente preocupados.

Darien, a quien se le estaba acabando la paciencia, gritó:

—¡Vaya al grano, ¿quiere?! ¿Le ha sucedido algo a lady Serena?

Jedite parecía tan desdichado que Darien se temió lo peor. Había tratado de no pensar en la joven durante los últimos días. Ella le había dicho muy rotundamente que no deseaba tener nada que ver con él, y él había decidido cumplir sus deseos... por el momento. Pero no había renunciado a ella ni mucho menos. Serena Tsukino no era la clase de mujer a la que uno olvidaba fácilmente. La deseaba, y Darien siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

—La señorita Sere ha desaparecido, milord. Ha sido raptada por un hombre que no se propone nada bueno. Estoy seguro.

—¿Raptada? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Fue hacia la alacena, sirvió dos dedos de brandy en una copa y se la entregó a Jedite.

—Creo que esto le sentará bien. Ahora siéntese y comience desde el principio. No puedo ayudarles si no conozco todos los detalles.

Jedite tomó un largo sorbo de brandy, se estremeció y luego se sentó en el borde de una silla.

—Usted es nuestra única esperanza, milord. Estamos desesperadamente necesitados de su ayuda.

—Cuénteme —repuso el marqués esforzándose por mantener una calma que no sentía.

Jedite aspiró con respiración vacilante.

—Lord Blackmoon invitó a la señorita Sere a una velada musical esta noche en casa de los Filmore.

Darien frunció el cejo.

—Los Filmore están fuera de la ciudad.

—Exactamente —confirmó Jedite con aspereza—. Lady Selene estaba preocupada por que la señorita Sere había salido con Blackmoon y yo me ofrecí a ir a casa de los Filmore y observar cómo iba todo. Ahí descubrí la artimaña de Blackmoon.

—¿Cómo saben que Serena no se ha ido voluntariamente con Blackmoon? ¿Qué les hace pensar que la ha raptado? Ella accedió a acompañarle, ¿no es así?

Jedite frunció los labios.

—Conozco a la señorita Sere y ella no haría tal cosa. Blackmoon ni siquiera le gusta. —Vaciló un momento y luego dijo—: Tenía una razón para aceptar la invitación del vizconde.

—¿Qué razón?

Jedite se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Nunca traiciono una confidencia.

Darien sintió una tensión en el pecho que se le iba extendiendo por el cuerpo. Si Blackmoon tocaba un solo cabello de la cabeza de Serena, pensaba desafiar a ese bastardo, y tendría gran placer en ensartarlo en una espada.

—¿Puede decirme algo más? ¿Algo que pueda ayudarme en la búsqueda?

—¿Va a ayudarnos? ¡Oh, milord, no sé lo que decir, salvo ofrecerle mi gratitud!

Darien asió a Jedite por los hombros. Al cabo de unos momentos, el hombre estaba lloriqueando.

—Tranquilícese. Llegaré al fondo de esto... Si Serena está realmente perdida, la encontraré.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle?

—Regrese a casa y tranquilice a lady Selene. Les haré llegar noticias en cuanto sepa algo. ¿Ha venido usted a pie?

—Sí, milord.

—Lo llevaré a su casa —dijo Darien mientras salía de la habitación.

Tras acompañar a Jedite a su casa, Shields condujo su carruaje hacia St. James's Square. No tenía la menor idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar a Serena, ni siquiera sabía si ella deseaba ser encontrada, pero comenzar por los clubes parecía una buena idea. Blackmoon tenía amigotes entre la buena sociedad. Tal vez alguno de ellos le revelara algo útil.

La primera parada de Darien fue en Brook's. Ninguno de los próximos a Blackmoon estaba por allí, de modo que se fue. Boodle's resultó igualmente infructuoso. Encontró a Braxton y Westmore en White's y, sin decirles el porqué, se disculpó por no poder acompañarlos a la ópera. Su búsqueda de los amigos de Blackmoon resultó tan vana en White's como lo había sido en los restantes club. Su última esperanza era el salón de juego de Crocker's.

Allí la suerte le sonrió. Encontró a tres de los compinches de Blackmoon. Lord Dearborn, lord Sanford y lord Fordham estaban enfrascados en una jugada de whist con altas apuestas. Darien observó desde los laterales cómo los hombres acababan una mano. Los tres eran hijos segundos o terceros de nobles, sin esperanza alguna por tanto de heredar título ni fortuna, y estaban tan en la ruina como Blackmoon. Darien sabía que eran libertinos sin principios, desenfrenados y poco recomendables. Pero, aunque Darien podía ser asimismo un libertino, él nunca se rebajaría a secuestrar ni a rapiñar. Su asociación con las mujeres era más sutil, y no utilizaba medios despiadados ni brutalidad en su seducción.

La paciencia de Darien se vio recompensada cuando oyó decir a lord Sanford:

—Lástima que Blackmoon no esté aquí para vernos ganar por una vez.

—Está disfrutando con su pájara en La Liebre y el Sabueso —le recordó Fordham.

—Tal vez quiera compartirla con nosotros —dijo Dearborn.

—No lo creo —rió a carcajadas Fordham—. Pretende casarse con la muchacha. Me lo dijo él mismo.

El cuarto jugador de la mesa, lord Hollingsworth, un conocido de Darien, le vio y le saludó.

—Shields, no te había visto, amigo. ¿Te unes a nosotros?

—No, gracias —repuso Darien—. Estaba a punto de irme. Buenas noches, caballeros.

La Liebre y el Sabueso —repitió Darien para sí mientras efectuaba una rápida retirada.

.

.

Mareada, Serena abrió los ojos y no tuvo idea de dónde se encontraba ni por qué. Un dulce y empalagoso olor persistía en el aire y ella parpadeó repetidamente para enfocar la vista. No reconocía nada, ni la sala en la que estaba ni el lecho en el que yacía.

Volvió la cabeza y vio a Blackmoon sentado en una silla, contemplándola con un destello en los ojos que no presagiaba nada bueno. Con el temor invadiéndola, trató de levantarse y, de pronto, comprobó que tenía las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama.

—Ya era hora de que despertase. Estaba empezando a pensar que le había dado demasiado cloroformo.

—Desáteme. ¿Qué ha hecho usted, Blackmoon?

—Asegurarme de que se casará conmigo. Su reputación está arruinada, querida, profunda e irreversiblemente arruinada. Después de que nos encuentren juntos, no tendrá más remedio que convertirse en mi esposa.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En una posada... eso es todo cuanto necesita saber. He estado esperando a que se despertara para que pudiéramos comenzar. No puede imaginar lo difícil que me ha resultado mantener las manos lejos de usted. Sus senos son hermosos, hace horas que los estoy admirando. La curva de sus caderas, la esbeltez de sus piernas... es perfecta. Podía haberla tomado mientras dormía, pero deseo que esté despierta y sensible cuando le haga el amor.

Serena miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado toda la ropa, menos la camisa, dejándola vulnerable y expuesta a las perversas intenciones de Blackmoon.

Ella tiró de sus ataduras.

—Es usted despreciable. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme algo así? ¡Suélteme inmediatamente!

—No hay ninguna posibilidad, Serena. —Se incorporó y se puso en pie—. Voy a hacerle imposible rechazar mi propuesta.

Serena observó en aturdido silencio cómo Blackmoon se quitaba el pañuelo, la chaqueta y el chaleco. Cuando comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, abrió la boca para gritar.

—Adelante, grite —la animó Blackmoon—. Nadie vendrá. He planeado esto cuidadosamente y pagado con generosidad para no ser molestado. Una vez nuestra romántica cita esté en boca de todo el mundo, no tendrá más remedio que casarse conmigo.

La irritación surgió incontenible de la boca de Serena.

—¡Sapo! ¡Monstruo! ¿Por qué me quiere? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Pero no importa lo que me haga, nunca accederé a casarme con usted.

—Lo hará en cuanto considere cómo afectará el escándalo a su hermano y a su tía. Desea que Sammy pueda ocupar su lugar en sociedad, ¿verdad?

—Siempre he pensado que era un bastardo, Blackmoon, ahora lo sé. Amenáceme con lo que quiera, aun así no me casaré con usted.

Él se desabrochó el último botón de los pantalones y se los quitó. El bulto visible en sus calzoncillos provocó un escalofrío de temor en Serena. Pese a la advertencia de Blackmoon de que nadie acudiría en su ayuda decidió gritar.

—Se lo he advertido —gruñó Blackmoon mientras sacaba un pañuelo de seda de la mesita de noche, la asía por la barbilla y se lo introducía en la boca, sofocando su grito de manera instantánea—. Como ve, no he dejado nada al azar.

Serena pataleó salvajemente, pero no le sirvió de nada. Blackmoon se echó sobre ella, oprimiéndola bajo su cuerpo. Evitando sus agitadas piernas, le levantó la camisa sobre las caderas y ajustó sus ingles sobre las de ella. Serena sintió su sexo erguido golpeando contra ella y retorció el cuerpo para evitar lo que temía inevitable. No estaba dispuesta a facilitárselo.

**Blackmoon es una rata asquerosa, quiere comprometer a Serena para que se case con él... por suerte Jedite se enteró a tiempo de que era una invitación falsa y se lo dijo a Darien... pero ahora ¿ira a llegar a Darien a tiempo?, y si no lo hace ¿cómo va a solucionar ese problemon?, las dejo con la curiosidad BUAJAJAJAJA *bruja con risa malvada y verrugita incluída seguida de rayos y truenos*, un beso**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Darien entró en La Liebre y el Sabueso lleno de una ira salvaje. Había reconocido el carruaje de Blackmoon en el patio, y el apremio de matar era una furia desatada en su interior. Se había sentido antes de aquel modo, pero había sido en el campo de batalla, tras ver a su regimiento diezmado por las tropas de Napoleón. Por un momento, pensó que Serena podía haber acompañado voluntariamente al vizconde, pero eso no disipó la terrible oscuridad que ofuscaba su mente.

Apretó los dientes y los puños y se aproximó al posadero.

—Estoy buscando a un... amigo —dijo casi atascándose con las palabras—. Lord Blackmoon. Por favor, indíqueme cuál es su habitación.

Darien estaba preparado para emplear la fuerza, incluso agitar su pistola con el fin de conseguir la información que deseaba, pero tales medidas no fueron necesarias.

El posadero se encogió de hombros.

—Arriba. La segunda puerta a la izquierda. Ustedes los dandis son gente extraña, pero mientras consiga mi dinero, nada es asunto mío.

Darien subió disparado por la escalera, tropezando por el pasillo escasamente iluminado hasta que encontró la habitación. Si la puerta hubiera estado cerrada, la hubiese echado abajo, pero el pomo giró fácilmente bajo su mano. Un sofocado sonido procedente del interior le produjo una oleada de alarma y abrió bruscamente. La hoja chocó contra la pared con sonoro estrépito.

Si Darien pensó que era extraño que Blackmoon no reaccionara ante su ruidosa aparición, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. La alarmante visión de Serena debatiéndose bajo él, amordazada, con los brazos atados y agitando salvajemente las piernas desnudas, eliminó todos sus pensamientos.

—¡Apártese de ella! —rugió.

Blackmoon, al parecer sorprendido por una voz que no esperaba, levantó la cabeza y dirigió una furtiva mirada a Darien.

—¿Qué infiernos hace usted aquí? ¡Esto no es asunto suyo!

Shields miró a Serena, y el corazón le latió tumultuosamente cuando ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Pues voy a hacer que lo sea. ¡Apártese de Serena!

—¡Maldito sea, Shields, voy a casarme con ella! Váyase, aquí no es bienvenido.

Darien volvió a mirar a Serena, que agitaba la cabeza en enérgica negación.

—Parece que sí lo soy... para rescatar a la dama.

—¡No me importa lo que ella quiera!

—A mí, sí —gruñó el marqués mientras levantaba a Blackmoon y lo tiraba al suelo—. Vístase y márchese de aquí.

Cuando Blackmoon se disponía a levantarse, vio una pistola en la mano de Darien y palideció.

—¡Maldito entrometido! No se saldrá con la suya.

—Ya me he salido. Vístase antes de que le eche de aquí con el trasero al aire y sin nada con que cubrirse.

Blackmoon se puso primero los pantalones y luego el resto de su ropa. Un pequeño sonido de Serena distrajo momentáneamente a Darien, y Blackmoon aprovechó ese breve lapso para abalanzarse contra él. Aunque éste no esperaba el movimiento, sus años en el ejército habían afinado sus sentidos, y evitó con facilidad el ataque del otro. Le golpeó la cabeza con la culata de la pistola y observó con frialdad cómo el raptor de Serena se desplomaba a sus pies.

Se acercó entonces a ella y le quitó la mordaza.

Serena creía estar sufriendo alucinaciones. Shields no podía estar allí. Y sin embargo lo estaba, real como la vida misma.

—¿Cómo... cómo ha sabido dónde encontrarme? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. Tía Selene y Jedite pensaban que yo había asistido a una velada musical. De hecho, yo también lo creía. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan necia?

—No es momento para recriminaciones, Serena —dijo Darien mientras rápidamente la ayudaba a incorporarse en el lecho.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

—Vestir a ese bastardo y echarlo de aquí antes de que recupere el conocimiento.

La mente de Serena volvió a funcionar, sus pensamientos retornaron a la infamia que Blackmoon casi había consumado y la ira sustituyó a la conmoción. Pero necesitaba más que ira para tranquilizarse. Necesitaba sentir los brazos de Darien rodeándola, sosteniéndola, consolándola. Deseaba su fuerza, su...

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio a Darien cargarse al vizconde al hombro.

—¿Adónde va?

—Volveré en seguida.

—Darien...

La puerta se abrió y cerró tras él. Los pensamientos de Serena giraron en todas direcciones mientras se acurrucaba en el lecho, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Recuperando un mínimo de control, comprendió que no tenía nada que temer mientras Shields dominara la situación, y se reprendió a sí misma por dudar de la habilidad de él para hacer frente a cualquier cosa con la que se topara.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Darien entró en la habitación. Se acercó a ella inmediatamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Estás bien?

Su proximidad la tranquilizó, aunque estaba a punto echarse a llorar. Incapaz de hablar, asintió.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Trató de... deseaba…

La expresión de Darien se endureció.

—Sé lo que deseaba.

—¿Qué ha hecho con él?

—Si por mí fuese, lo hubiese matado.

—Me alegro de que no lo haya hecho... Él no es digno de eso.

—Lo he montado en su carruaje y dado instrucciones al cochero de que lo llevara a su casa.

—¿El posadero no ha sospechado nada?

—Le he dicho que Blackmoon estaba muy ebrio, y le he dado bastante dinero como para reprimir su curiosidad.

Con los ojos resplandecientes de gratitud, Serena alargó la mano, inconsciente de cuan profundamente ese ademán excitaría la masculinidad de él y de pronto se encontró en sus brazos. Darien le murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras, pero éstas no eran tan reconfortantes como sus brazos. Serena sintió que el corazón de él latía contra su mejilla, notó el calor de su cuerpo a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, y no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar aquel consuelo.

—Ojalá lo hubiese matado —murmuró Darien rozándole la mano—. Le he dejado irse con demasiada facilidad. Aunque fuerais amantes, no tenía ningún derecho a tomarte contra tu voluntad.

Ella se estremeció, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ayúdame a olvidar que alguna vez ha sucedido.

—Dime lo que deseas —le pidió Darien.

Ella irguió la barbilla en una invitación inconfundible. Entonces él la besó, y el beso produjo exactamente el efecto que ella quería. Blackmoon desapareció en el calor generado por el encuentro de sus labios. El contacto se prolongó cada vez más, privándola de respiración y voluntad, y dando paso al deseo. La boca de Darien en la de ella era como un bálsamo curativo que relegaba el recuerdo de la agresión de Blackmoon a los más lejanos confines de su memoria. No deseaba recordar, deseaba sentir. Quería que Darien borrase lo que casi había sucedido aquella noche. Deseaba...

Él gruñó contra sus labios y profirió sombríos e incoherentes juramentos de pasión que a ella le parecieron salvajes y excitantes. Cuando su lengua rozó sus labios, ella se abrió a él, paladeando su sabor y su fragancia. Darien rodeó sus senos con las manos, acariciando sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos y enviando dardos de anhelo a través de su cuerpo.

Serena se arqueó contra él, entrelazándole los brazos alrededor del cuello para atraerlo más cerca. Un gruñido sordo se deslizó entre los labios de Darien, y de pronto él interrumpió el beso.

—Esto va demasiado de prisa, Sere. Sabes lo que va a suceder si seguimos así, ¿verdad?

A Serena no le importaba mientras no cesaran sus deliciosos besos. No parecía ir a saciarse nunca de ellos.

—No te detengas, Darien. Por favor, no te detengas. Eres el único que puede expulsar el espantoso recuerdo de Blackmoon.

—¿Estás segura, Sere? Sabes que no puedo casarme...

—¡Chis! No lo estropees.

Él la arrastró a su regazo, y Serena pudo sentir el calor que se expandía entre ellos y la dureza de su erección presionando contra su trasero. Impulsada por el instinto, se movió contra él oscilando suavemente.

—¡Condenación, Sere! Si no dejas de hacer eso, esto va a acabar demasiado pronto. Te he deseado desde hace tanto tiempo que estoy ardiente como una brasa.

Serena sabía que podía poner fin a aquello, pero estar en los brazos de Darien mientras él la acariciaba era demasiado bueno para detenerlo. «Esto está muy mal», se dijo a sí misma. Nada bueno podía resultar de entregarse a Shields.

—Tal vez no sea una buena idea —dijo débilmente, ignorando las exigencias de su excitado cuerpo.

La mano de Darien se quedó inmóvil bajo su camisa. Serena sintió que él tensaba los hombros y apretaba los dedos contra su muslo.

—¿Debo detenerme? —preguntó con voz áspera—. Lo haré, pero no será fácil.

Comenzó a mover la mano en impacientes círculos por su cadera y su trasero. Con cada excitante caricia, una ardiente y densa tensión fue creciendo en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Serena y, cuando él le separó los muslos para tocarla, ella se puso en tensión y se aferró a él. Darien movió los dedos entre sus piernas, acariciando su húmedo centro, jugueteando con su sensible núcleo con la yema del pulgar, hasta que se sintió mojada y henchida.

Él introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

—Dime, Sere, ¿deseas que pare?

—¿Parar?

¿Podría soportarlo? Lo que realmente deseaba era conducir aquel desconocido tormento a una satisfactoria conclusión, saborear la culminación de las deliciosas sensaciones que las manos y la boca de Darien habían despertado. Un gemido de placer se le escapó de los labios mientras los expertos dedos masculinos acariciaban su interior. Si él se detenía en aquel momento, ella se moriría.

—¡No, no pares!

La impaciencia agitaba su cuerpo mientras Darien la tendía sobre el colchón y le quitaba la camisa.

Él la contempló con ojos brillantes, apreciando lo que veía.

—Eres aún más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

Instintivamente, Serena fue a cubrirse, pero Darien no se lo permitió.

—No, no te ocultes de mí. Deseo verte del todo.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, respirando con rápidos y pequeños jadeos mientras miraba con intención el cuerpo vestido de Darien.

—Eso no es muy justo cuando tú aún estás completamente vestido.

¿Había sido ella quien lo había dicho? ¿Habría conseguido Shields convertirla en una libertina con unos cuantos besos y caricias?

—Todo sea por complacer a una dama —replicó él.

Serena no sabía si observar o cerrar los ojos cuando él se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse. No era una jovenzuela propensa a desvanecerse ante la vista del pecho de un hombre, pero pese a su edad, nunca había visto desnudo a un hombre adulto. Y con el apresuramiento con que Darien estaba deshaciéndose de la ropa, estaba a punto de ver más de lo que había imaginado.

Él la miró y sonrió, luego se sentó en el borde del lecho y se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Cuando se levantó para desprenderse de los pantalones, Serena desvió la vista.

—Mírame, Sere. Eres demasiado valiente para comportarte ahora como una cobarde.

Ella levantó la mirada. Nadie la había acusado nunca de ser cobarde. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando él se deslizó los pantalones y calzoncillos por las caderas, pero no desvió la mirada. No habría podido aunque lo hubiese deseado. Su cuerpo era magnífico. La visión de un hombre totalmente excitado fue un poderoso recordatorio de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se quedó sin aliento mientras él se tumbaba en el lecho y le ponía la mano en la cadera.

Darien se estrechó contra ella, su erección tanteó entre sus muslos mientras él la besaba. Su pene parecía tan grande, tan terrible, que temió que la partiera en dos. Sabía que deseaba aquello, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada. No tenía experiencia ninguna y Darien en cambio tenía demasiada.

¿Se reiría él ante sus torpes esfuerzos? Había tantas cosas que considerar y tan poco tiempo antes de...

Darien se incorporó junto a ella e inició una lenta caricia con la lengua, desde sus labios hasta sus senos. Cuando suavemente chupó y lamió uno de sus pezones, la sangre de Serena se convirtió en un río de lava. Él no se demoró en exceso en su tierno festín, sino que rápidamente descendió por la cremosa lisura de su estómago yendo a detenerse en la bruñida sedosidad contenida entre sus muslos.

Un grito sofocado se escapó de la boca de Serena cuando él paseó su lengua arriba y abajo de su hendidura, rozando los henchidos pétalos allí ocultos.

—Tú no puedes... no deberías...

Darien levantó la cabeza.

—Relájate, Sere, no voy a hacerte daño.

Deslizó las manos bajo su trasero y la levantó acercándola a su boca, dándose un banquete de ella, como famélico de su sabor.

Tan intensos eran los sentimientos que surgían a borbotones de su interior, que Serena se sintió como si estuviera siendo consumida por aquellas exquisitas y trastornadoras emociones. Inconscientemente se abrió para él, observando su negra cabeza mientras Darien la excitaba. Notaba en ella secretos y prohibidos estremecimientos mientras la ávida boca de él la devoraba.

Serena, que se mantenía precariamente en equilibrio al borde de un gran descubrimiento, gritó cuando Darien abandonó su suculento festín apartándose. Se retorció incómoda, sintiendo a continuación una tremenda presión cuando él penetró en su interior.

La presión se alivió y él se quedó inmóvil, contemplándola.

—Antes de proseguir, necesito saber si has hecho esto antes. ¿Estaba equivocado al suponer que Blackmoon era tu amante? Dímelo ahora, antes de que siga.

Vagamente, Serena se preguntó si él se detendría si le decía que no había conocido nunca varón. No deseaba que lo hiciera. Había llegado hasta allí y deseaba conocer el resto.

—¿Supondría eso alguna diferencia, Shields?

—No mientras tú comprendas que no habrá matrimonio. No se trata de ti, Sere, sino de mí. Por razones que no puedo explicar, nunca me casaré.

—No te preocupes, Shields, no espero de ti ningún compromiso. Acepté permanecer soltera hace mucho tiempo. Deseo que esto suceda, deseo que me hagas el amor. Deseo experimentar esto al menos una vez en mi vida, para convertirme verdaderamente en una mujer, y deseo que seas tú quien me revele el misterio. Pero no me convertiré en tu amante. Una vez salgamos de esta habitación, seguiremos caminos separados.

—¿Te arrebataré tu virginidad si continúo? —insistió Darien.

Los músculos de sus brazos abultaban como si estuvieran sometidos a una gran tensión, y los planos de su rostro eran duros, con un deseo tan evidente que a un tiempo la estremecía y la asustaba. Pero no iba a echarse atrás. Nunca más tendría otra oportunidad como aquélla de convertirse en una mujer.

—¿No me deseas, Darien?

Apretando los dientes, él flexionó las caderas e irrumpió a través de su virginidad con una rápida arremetida, introduciéndose profundamente en su interior. Serena esperaba sentir alguna incomodidad, pero no estaba preparada para el dolor. Éste la inundó en oleadas, mientras ella luchaba por recobrar el ritmo de la respiración.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —murmuró Darien—. Eras virgen. Demasiado tarde ahora, cariño. El acto se ha consumado y lo peor ha pasado. Trata de relajarte, el dolor desaparecerá pronto.

Serena no parecía tan segura. Se sentía dilatada, repleta y dolorida. ¿Dónde estaba el placer cegador que ella esperaba? ¿Era eso todo lo que cabía esperar? No se dio cuenta de que había expresado verbalmente sus temores, hasta que Darien dijo:

—No te preocupes, haré que te resulte agradable.

Le levantó las piernas y cambió su posición para aliviar la presión. Luego la acarició y besó pasándole los dedos a lo largo de la suave piel interior de sus muslos aliviando así la tensión de sus músculos. Ella aspiró profundamente mientras él se movía despacio en su interior, generando una caricia que la fue llevando poco a poco a las sensaciones que había experimentado antes de que Darien la penetrase.

—Estoy totalmente dentro, Sere. ¿Lo puedes sentir? Deja que la sensación te arrastre.

¿Arrastrarla? ¿Adónde? Evidentemente, estaba demostrando su inexperiencia.

De pronto, sintió la necesidad de mover las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante haciendo coincidir el vaivén con las arremetidas de él y acercar más sus cuerpos. Su sutil respuesta provocó un gruñido en la garganta de Darien, que empujó entonces más rápida y profundamente; Serena se arqueó para ir al encuentro de él, sorprendida al descubrir que el dolor se aliviaba y, ante su gran asombro, el acto se volvió mucho más agradable. La respiración de Darien sonaba jadeante en el oído de Serena; su propio aliento se aceleró, coincidiendo con el incremento de los latidos de su corazón. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo extraño, salvaje y estimulante.

Inhaló más aire y comenzó a disfrutar con el acto, gozando del modo en que sentía a Darien profundamente en su interior. Milagrosamente, no le parecía ya demasiado grande, sino exactamente de la medida correcta. Con los dedos clavados en los músculos de su espalda, Serena se le abrazó, sosteniéndole tensa en el hueco de sus muslos. La presión se intensificó, hasta que se volvió demasiado exquisita como para poder soportarla, y todo pensamiento huyó exceptuando el de aquello, de él, de Darien. Asaltada por un cegador arrebato de puro gozo pronunció su nombre mientras oleadas de increíble placer la elevaban y transportaban más allá de la realidad.

Darien, aturdido, se retiró pronunciando su nombre mientras vertía su simiente sobre las sábanas. Luego le cubrió la boca con la suya y bebió a fondo de su placer.

Respirando profundamente se desplomó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella estaba tan silenciosa, tan inmóvil, que él se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Hasta que no se había abierto paso en su virginidad, no había creído que estuviera intacta. ¿Lo censuraría Serena por haberla creído impura? ¿Lamentaría lo que habían hecho? Entonces se le ocurrió un horrible pensamiento. ¿Esperaría que le propusiera matrimonio aunque él ya le había dicho que nunca podría casarse?

Cuando notó una cálida humedad sobre su pecho, levantó la barbilla de Serena hacia él y la miró a los ojos preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? ¿Te he hecho daño? La primera vez siempre duele un poco.

—Duele, pero el dolor pasa rápidamente. Eres muy bueno en esto, Darien. Lamento haberte defraudado.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? —La besó en la punta de la nariz—. Eres maravillosa y me ha complacido saber que era el primero.

Ella hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

—Por poco no lo has sido. Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí cuando te necesitaba. Sabes que sé defenderme. Soy fuerte. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil a Blackmoon.

—Olvida a Blackmoon. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Estoy triste porque ésta será la última vez que estemos juntos así. Esta noche has evitado una tragedia, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perjudicar a Sammy privándolo del lugar que debe ocupar en la sociedad provocando un escándalo. Esto es una despedida, Darien.

Él no estaba en absoluto convencido de que fuera a ser así. Una sola vez con Serena no le bastaba.

—Deberíamos irnos, Sere. Nos hemos ya demorado demasiado aquí.

Se puso los pantalones, luego buscó la camisa de Serena y se la tendió mientras él recogía el resto de las cosas de ella. Cuando se volvió, vio que se había puesto la prenda y estaba sentada en el borde del lecho. Se la veía pequeña y vulnerable, y hermosamente despeinada. Deseó echarla en la cama y volver a hacerle el amor, pero hizo acopio de su buen juicio y acabó de vestirse.

Darien miró a la joven, advirtió que tenía problemas para abotonarse el vestido y acudió a su lado para ayudarla. Tocarla fue un error. La apremiante necesidad de besarla lo abrumó. La volvió de cara a él, le levantó la barbilla y cubrió su boca con la de él.

Perdido en el sabor y aroma de ella, en la suavidad de su cuerpo tan íntimamente cercano al suyo, estuvo a punto de sucumbir de nuevo a sus lujuriosos deseos. Pero antes de que fuera lo bastante estúpido como para volver a tumbarla en el lecho, Serena tuvo el buen sentido de interrumpir el beso. Seguía aún entre sus brazos, con el aspecto de una mujer que acaba de ser plenamente amada, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y tres hombres se precipitaron dentro de la habitación.

—Te digo que te has equivocado, Sanford. Éste no es Blackmoon.

Con un grito de alarma, Serena se ocultó bajo las sábanas, pero era demasiado tarde, el trío ya había visto su rostro.

—Shields —balbució Fordham—. Lo siento, amigo. No me proponía interrumpir. Pensamos... es decir, nos indujeron a creer que Blackmoon estaría aquí con lady Serena.

Dearborn estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a la chica como para hablar.

—De modo que éste era el juego de Blackmoon —murmuró Darien sombríamente.

Conseguir que tres famosos chismosos lo encontraran en una habitación con Serena hubiera sellado el destino de ella, tanto si la había violado como si no. Pero no había sucedido de ese modo. Ahora le tocaba a él pagar por lo sucedido, y hacer lo correcto. Por desgracia, hacer «lo correcto» no podía incluir una proposición de matrimonio.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó Darien—. Si alguno de ustedes repite lo que ha visto aquí esta noche, haré que se arrepienta de ello.

Sin embargo, por la ávida expresión de sus rostros, comprendió bien que su amenaza no los silenciaría. Al día siguiente, todo Londres y más allá sabrían que había comprometido a lady Serena. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que hasta el Times publicaría un relato tergiversado de la historia. Serena quedaría arruinada socialmente y él no podría hacer nada por remediarlo.

—Nuestras bocas están selladas —dijo Sanford con los ojos chispeantes de diversión—. Vamos, muchachos, veamos si podemos encontrar a Blackmoon.

Los tres hombres se fueron y Darien cerró de un portazo tras ellos. Serena asomó de debajo de las sábanas con el rostro ceniciento.

—¿Cómo lo sabían?

—Al parecer, Blackmoon dispuso que tres famosos chismosos de Londres te encontraran aquí con él. Yo debí haberlo visto venir. Lo siento, Sere. Quedarnos en la habitación ha sido un error.

—¡¿Lo sientes?! —gritó Serena casi frenética por la desesperación y la ira—. Acabo de convertir a mi familia en objeto de los más desagradables cotilleos desde la muerte en duelo de mi padre ¿y lo único que eres capaz de decir es que lo sientes?

—Haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para protegerte. Asumiré toda la censura. Diré que te forcé.

—Para lo que servirá eso. No es sólo mi reputación la que se verá perjudicada, sino también la de mi tía y la de Sammy. Ellos pueden verse aislados de la sociedad. Conseguirá que expulsen a Sammy de la universidad si se enteran en Oxford.

—Llévame a casa —añadió a continuación, algo más calmada y echándose el chal sobre los hombros—. Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay vuelta atrás. Mi familia ya ha vivido antes con el escándalo.

—No me proponía que sucediera de este modo, Serena. Yo te seguí aquí para ayudarte, no para perjudicarte.

—Mejor verme perjudicada por ti que por Blackmoon —dijo ella sinceramente—. No te he pedido nada, Shields, y puedes estar seguro de que no te exigiré una proposición de matrimonio. Esta noche he tomado una decisión y no lo lamento.

Darien siguió a Serena por la puerta y la escalera. El posadero estaba dormido en una silla de un rincón y sólo dos clientes desinteresados se encontraban en la sala común. Darien hizo salir a Serena apresuradamente y la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Tras darle la dirección a Neflyte, se sentó junto a ella.

Darien pensó que Serena estaba haciendo gala de una admirable compostura y sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Seducirla había sido siempre su objetivo, pero tenía que admitir que el tiempo y el lugar habían sido erróneos. Él no se había propuesto que sucediera de ese modo, pero sus pasiones se habían descontrolado. Ella se lo había pedido y él la había satisfecho disfrutando plenamente de cada momento. No había habido hastío en su respuesta a Serena, y hacía mucho tiempo que Darien no se sentía de ese modo. Ella era natural, inocente, y, se diese cuenta o no, estaba hecha para el amor.

El matrimonio era la salida habitual para una situación como aquélla, pero él no podía proponérselo a Serena. Darien nunca se casaría, y si ella supiera por qué, estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo podía ayudarla financieramente.

—Voy a abrir una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre y depositar en ella una cantidad sustancial, Sere —comenzó—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Serena giró bruscamente la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada incendiaria.

—¡Absolutamente no! Me niego a aceptar un cuarto de penique de ti. No necesito tu culpabilidad ni tu ayuda.

Darien suspiró desalentado. Serena se lo estaba poniendo difícil. ¿Por qué no podía ella darle la satisfacción de dejar que la ayudase financieramente? El orgullo y la independencia eran rasgos admirables, pero Serena los llevaba demasiado lejos. ¿O no era así? ¿No la admiraba precisamente por esas cualidades? ¡Al diablo con todo! ¿Por qué estaba tan confuso?

—Eres muy obstinada, Sere. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Muy bien. Como quieras. Sin embargo, yo daré instrucciones a mi abogado para que deposite una suma de dinero en el banco a tu disposición, tanto si decides aceptarla como si no.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Shields —repuso ella secamente—. Pagarme por los servicios prestados no hará que te aprecie más.

Se sucedieron largos minutos de silencio, luego Darien dijo:

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte? ¿Vendrás conmigo a la ópera el sábado por la noche?

—No vamos a volver a vernos, Darien. Creí que te lo había dicho claramente.

—Supongo que ahora me odias. Te deseaba en mi lecho, pero no quería que después me odiaras.

—¿Odiarte? No, no te odio. ¿Cómo podría? Me has rescatado de Blackmoon. El matrimonio con él habría sido intolerable. Ojalá supiera por qué ese interés en que me case con él.

—Encargaré a Malaquite que lo investigue. Si Blackmoon tiene un motivo, mi hombre lo descubrirá.

—Esa oferta sí la acepto. Gracias, Darien —dijo Serena volviéndose a mirar por la ventanilla.

Lo que había sucedido aquella noche entre Shields y ella había sido tan extraordinario que no podía compararlo con nada de lo que había vivido hasta entonces. Mirando la oscuridad, se permitió dejar vagar sus pensamientos hacia aquella sórdida habitación donde había perdido su virginidad.

Nunca hubiera sospechado que hacer el amor pudiera ser un placer tan sublime y gratificante, e imaginaba que no sería lo mismo con alguien que no fuera Shields.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él al ver que el silencio entre ellos se prolongaba—. Has pasado por muchas cosas esta noche.

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. También había pasado mucho la noche en que él le disparó. Sin embargo, había sobrevivido.

—Iba a preguntarte una cosa antes de que los amigos de Blackmoon irrumpieran en la habitación —dijo Darien—. He visto que tenías una cicatriz en tu hombro izquierdo. No se distinguía muy bien con aquella luz tan tenue, pero parecía bastante reciente.

¡Oh, Dios, se había dado cuenta! Había estado demasiado absorta en la relación amorosa como para pensar en ello.

—La cicatriz no es reciente —mintió—. La tengo desde el verano pasado, cuando Sammy vino a casa en vacaciones. Estaba practicando con la pistola de nuestro padre y yo me metí en medio.

Darien le dirigió una asombrada mirada.

—¡Qué accidente más horrible! Confío en que ambos aprendieseis la lección. Las armas de fuego son peligrosas para quienes no saben cómo utilizarlas.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una herida menor. Sammy estaba horrorizado, pero el daño no fue importante.

Devolvió su mirada al exterior y Darien se recostó contra los cojines en contemplativo silencio. Cuando se aproximaban a su casa, le preguntó:

—¿Debo entrar contigo?

—No es necesario. Yo se lo explicaré todo a tía Selene y a Jedite.

—¿Les hablarás de nosotros... de lo que ha sucedido esta noche? Si no lo haces, se enterarán por los periódicos. Me temo que mis amenazas no impedirán que los amigos de Blackmoon saquen el máximo partido de esto.

—Les diré lo que deseo que sepan —repuso Serena—. No necesitan saber lo que realmente ha ocurrido en la posada. En realidad, los amigos de Blackmoon no nos han descubierto haciendo... ya sabes. Sólo sospechan que ha pasado algo.

—Eres tú quien debe decidir, Sere. Te veré mañana.

—No, por favor, Darien, mi idea es mejor. Tu reputación no está arruinada, la mía sí. En estas situaciones, los hombres suelen salir mejor librados. Pueden seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, sin recriminaciones, mientras que las mujeres se ven apartadas de la sociedad. Prefiero enfrentarme a ello con mis propias condiciones. Tú no tienes intención de ofrecerme matrimonio, de modo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos absolutamente.

—Podrías ser mi amante y dejarme manejar a mí las habladurías. No lo lamentarás, Sere, te lo prometo.

—Ya lo lamento... haberte conocido.

Lo decía sinceramente. De no haber conocido a Shields, nunca habría sabido lo que faltaba en su vida.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante su casa, se volvió hacia el aristócrata. Después de que se separaran aquella noche sólo se encontrarían de nuevo como corteses conocidos, pero nunca como amantes. Escudriñó sus hermosos rasgos deseando desesperadamente memorizarlo todo de él. Intentó decir algo memorable, pero no se le ocurrió nada. A falta de palabras, simplemente se alejó de su vida.

Dos personas muy preocupadas esperaban a Serena en la puerta. Tía Selene estaba casi fuera de sí por la preocupación y Jedite parecía haber envejecido en el espacio de unas horas. Selene la estrechó entre sus brazos y se negó a soltarla hasta que Serena se liberó suavemente de ella.

—Estoy bien, tía, de verdad.

—Te he visto bajar del carruaje de Shields. Estoy muy aliviada de que te haya encontrado. Nos dijo que confiáramos en él, pero yo temía que Blackmoon te hiciese algún daño antes de que el marqués te encontrara.

—Blackmoon me mintió acerca de la velada musical y luego utilizó cloroformo para dejarme inconsciente —explicó Serena—. Me llevó a una posada de las afueras de la ciudad y...

—¡Oh, querida, no estoy segura de que desee oír eso! —dijo Selene abanicándose con su pañuelo.

—Todo está en orden, tía. Shields llegó a tiempo y echó a Blackmoon.

—¡Bravo por él! —exclamó Jedite—. Sabía que pedirle ayuda era una buena idea.

—Hay más —susurró Serena.

—Puedo esperar, querida —murmuró Selene.

—No, tía, necesito hablar de ello. Luego voy a intentar olvidar lo que ha pasado. Ni Shields ni yo sabíamos que Blackmoon había pedido ayuda a sus amigos para llevar a cabo su perverso plan. Se suponía que debían irrumpir en la habitación y encontrarnos a Blackmoon y a mí en situación comprometida. Shields y yo nos demoramos demasiado en la posada y puedes imaginar el resto. Naturalmente, han pensado lo peor. Mañana se hablará de mí por toda la ciudad. Los periódicos probablemente publicarán su propia versión al día siguiente.

Jedite profirió una maldición y Selene se desplomó en una silla, tambaleándose, con el rostro ceniciento.

—Estás arruinada, Sere. ¡Dios mío, toda la familia lo está! Ahora ya no hay solución posible. Shields tendrá que proponerte matrimonio.

**Empezó mal (con Blackmoon), luego mejoró o mejor dicho Darien lo mejoró y luego todo se fue por el caño, y ahora Darien anda con remordimientos de consciencia, pero ya ni modo, pobre Serena, sale de la sartén para caer al fuego, pero eso sí tal como ella dijo mejor Darien que Blackmoon, y saben se me ha ocurrido que quizá Diamante realmente vaya a heredar dinero pero solo si se casa, y en ese trato debe de estar Serena metida por culpa de su papá y la fecha limite es el cumpleaños 25 de ella, pero pues habrá que esperar y ver, un besito**

**yssareyes48: la última historia se llama "el último libertino" , y la publico Ayra-Stark-Wolf, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Darien durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana. Tras bañarse con calma, comió y se retiró a su estudio. Había sido un idiota al tomar la virginidad de Serena en aquella sórdida posada. Si hubiese puesto freno a su lujuria, podría haber llevado a Serena a su casa y nadie se habría enterado. Y por lo que se refería a la seducción, había sido un desastre.

Le había hecho el amor a Serena cuando ella se hallaba en un estado de conmoción y ése era un comportamiento reprobable, aunque fuera lo que ella deseaba. Darien había pensado que, la primera vez, la poseería sobre sábanas de seda, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearla. Pero lo que había sucedido en la realidad desafiaba la imaginación.

En primer lugar, Serena era virgen. Para empeorar las cosas, habían sido descubiertos por un trío de conocidos chismosos. Peor aún, él no había planeado nada de lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Una vez la buena sociedad se enterase de lo que había pasado, a Serena y su familia la vida les resultaría imposible.

Se preguntó sombríamente qué iba a hacer. Sus razones para permanecer soltero seguían siendo válidas y como Serena no le permitía hacerse cargo de ella financieramente, se veía impotente para aliviar sus problemas. Si pudiera ahogar el germen del escándalo, lo haría, pero probablemente ya era demasiado tarde. Y cuando se enterara su abuela, se desatarían todos los infiernos.

Ella conocía su reputación como libertino y mujeriego, pero comprometer a una mujer de buena cuna y negarse a hacer lo «correcto», ciertamente le haría ganarse su ira.

Darien nunca había tenido intenciones de perjudicar a Serena, pero hacerle el amor había sido una experiencia extraordinaria. Acabó cayendo en un talante contemplativo mientras recordaba cada dulce momento que había pasado con ella. Una oleada de calor inundó su cuerpo y se estancó en sus ingles. Con Serena, con una vez no le bastaba.

Con Serena, con una vez tendría que bastarle.

Darien no podía confiar en su control. Eyacular dentro de ella podía dar lugar a un desastre. Con otras mujeres, eso nunca había sido un problema. Retirarse en el momento justo a Darien le resultaba natural después de tantos años de hacerlo. Pero con Serena, le había resultado casi imposible. El apremio de darle a ella su simiente había sido un impulso tan fuerte, que casi había sucumbido a él.

Deseaba estar dentro de ella en aquel mismo momento; deseaba posar su boca en sus senos y sus manos en su apetecible trasero. ¡Dios!, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Sofocó un gemido, fue hacia la alacena, se llenó una copa de brandy y se la llevó al sillón, así como la botella.

A la hora de comer, Malaquite le llevó una bandeja, pero Darien siguió con la botella. Permaneció así, sentado, cavilando, durante horas, levantándose ocasionalmente para pasear por la habitación y retornando luego a su sillón y a su botella. La luz del día se convirtió en crepúsculo, y Malaquite, muy preocupado, volvió para preguntar si su señoría se disponía a salir aquella noche y si deseaba que lo ayudasen a bañarse y vestirse. Darien lo despidió con un ademán, informando al preocupado sirviente de que se proponía pasar la noche en casa.

Malaquite parpadeó.

—¿En casa, milord?

—En casa —repitió Darien—. Y tráigame otra botella; ésta está vacía.

En algún momento, durante la larga noche, Darien se quedó dormido con la copa colgando de su mano y las botellas vacías tiradas en el suelo, a sus pies. Se despertó con la luz entrando a raudales por la ventana y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe. Con la vista borrosa, agitó la cabeza para aclarársela cuando vio a Drew irrumpir allí seguido de Nic. Drew le metió un periódico bajo la nariz y le espetó:

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Shields? Estás acabado.

Darien levantó los ojos, inyectados en sangre, hacia sus amigos, y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sólo pudo exhibir una mueca.

—Buenos días a vosotros también. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta temprana visita?

—¿Has visto el periódico de la mañana? —preguntó Nic.

Darien trató de centrar su atención en el periódico que tenía ante los ojos, pero estaba demasiado resacoso como para distinguir las palabras.

—Me temo que esta mañana no. No estoy en mi mejor forma. ¿Qué es eso tan terriblemente importante?

—Escucha mientras te leo un trozo de la columna de chismes —dijo Drew aclarándose la garganta.

—Ha llegado a conocimiento de este redactor que uno de los integrantes de la Liga de Libertinos de Londres fue visto en La Liebre y el Sabueso con una dama que anteriormente tenía una intachable reputación. El marqués de S y lady S parecían haber yacido juntos en posición horizontal según afirman quienes los vieron en _déshabillé_*. ¿Significa eso que va a haber boda inminente?

—¡Infierno y condenación! —gruñó Darien—. Los amigotes de Blackmoon no han podido esperar para contarle al mundo lo que vieron en La Liebre y el Sabueso.

—¿Y qué vieron exactamente? —preguntó Nic—. Naturalmente, lady S es Serena Tsukino. Y, a propósito, Shields, tienes una pinta horrible.

—Esta vez te has pasado de la raya, amigo —añadió Drew—. ¿Por qué tenías que ir tras una virgen cuando hay tantísimas mujeres por ahí para satisfacer nuestras necesidades?

—¿Cómo sabes que era virgen? —gruñó Darien.

—Nunca se ha dicho que no lo fuera —repuso Drew—. La dama ha vivido al margen de la sociedad desde la muerte de su padre. No hay ni una sola habladuría sobre ella.

—Idos —replicó Darien.

—¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio? —preguntó Nic impasible ante la hosquedad de Darien.

Éste dio una patada a las botellas que, de repente, descubrió a sus pies.

—Ambos sabéis que no puedo.

—La reputación de lady Serena está arruinada —añadió Drew innecesariamente.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —gritó Darien.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Drew—. Te conozco bien, amigo. Que yo sepa, ésta es la primera vez que has comprometido a una virgen. Te lo advertimos, pero te negaste a escuchar.

Darien se examinó las uñas.

—No negaré que deseaba a Serena y le pedí que fuera mi amante. Ella se negó, pero su familia está en serios aprietos; ella necesita un protector. Poco puedo hacer ahora para detener esas maliciosas habladurías.

—De modo que no vas a casarte con ella —conjeturó Nic.

—¿Acaso no lo he dicho así? —repuso Darien irritado.

—No eres tú mismo, Shields —observó Nic—. Tal vez deberíamos dejarte y volver cuando estés de mejor talante.

Al ver que no obtenían respuesta, Drew y Nic salieron de la habitación. Malaquite llegó al cabo de unos momentos con el desayuno y un periódico recién impreso. Darien cogió el periódico y buscó inmediatamente la columna de chismes. La leyó entera dos veces antes de soltarlo.

—¿Sucede algo malo, milord? —pregunto Malaquite preocupado—. No parece usted mismo.

—¿Ha leído las noticias matinales, Malaquite?

—Aún no, milord. Suelo leer el diario cuando usted ya ha concluido con él.

Darien recogió el periódico y se lo tendió a Malaquite señalándole la columna de chismes con un dedo.

—Puede usted leer eso. Sospecho que todo el servicio está hablando del asunto ahora que se ha hecho público.

Malaquite leyó el artículo en cuestión y sus cejas se fueron enarcando con cada palabra.

—¿Es eso cierto, milord?

—Me temo que sí, Malaquite.

—Entonces, sospecho que procede felicitarle. Necesitará una licencia especial, pero eso puede arreglarse bastante fácilmente. Me encargaré de ello de inmediato.

—No voy a casarme, Malaquite. Sin embargo, hay algo que sí puede hacer por mí.

Si Malaquite se quedó sorprendido ante la negativa de Darien a casarse con la mujer a la que había comprometido, no lo demostró.

—Estoy a su servicio, milord.

—Deseo saber más cosas sobre lord Blackmoon y sus razones para intentar perjudicar a la mujer con la que pretendía casarse. La mujer en cuestión no tiene dote, de modo que no había ninguna ganancia monetaria para él y me niego a creer que la ame.

—Haré todo lo posible por obtener esa información, milord —prometió Malaquite—, pero necesito saber el nombre de la dama antes de poder poner en marcha una investigación.

—Puesto que sé que es discreto, se lo diré. Se trata de Serena Tsukino. Blackmoon está deseoso de casarse con ella, y me interesa saber por qué.

—Muy bien, milord. Confío en que mis contactos me proporcionen algo de valor.

Darien siguió sentado en contemplativo silencio mucho después de que Malaquite se hubo marchado. Decidió tomarse el desayuno y luego fue a su habitación a bañarse y vestirse. No podía andar escondiéndose ni pretender que no existían las habladurías. Lo mejor que podía hacer era realizar sus actividades normales y frecuentar sus habituales lugares de esparcimiento.

Cuando se disponía a salir de casa, recibió una nota. En cuanto el lacayo se la tendió, supo quién se la mandaba. Su abuela no había perdido el tiempo. Él confiaba en poder cabalgar primero un poco por el parque, pero la nota de la abuela eliminaba esa posibilidad. Preparándose para el enfrentamiento, Darien se puso en marcha en su montura favorita.

Un muchacho corrió a recoger las riendas cuando desmontó ante la mansión de su abuela.

—No lo desensilles —le dijo Darien—. No me quedaré mucho rato.

Lady Setsuna estaba aguardando a Darien en el salón matinal, serio el arrugado semblante y los labios fruncidos con desaprobación.

—¿Cómo estás, abuela? —preguntó él tras inclinarse y besar su flácida mejilla.

—Te lo diré cuando hayamos comentado tus planes de boda.

—Veo que has leído el periódico de la mañana.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Eres tú el lord S que ha comprometido a lady S en La Liebre y el Sabueso?

Darien estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero prudentemente decidió no hacerlo. Todavía no había conseguido nunca mentirle a su abuela sin ser descubierto. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

Tras una penosa pausa, dijo:

—Es cierto, abuela, pero existen circunstancias atenuantes.

—Olvida las circunstancias, que poco importan. Entiendo que lady S es Serena Tsukino.

—Prefiero mantener el nombre de la dama fuera de la cuestión.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, muchacho. Todo Londres está hablando de vosotros. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Has comprometido a una dama soltera, y sólo existe una salida honorable para eso. Habría preferido que arruinaras a alguien con una dote mayor, y con menos años, pero la joven tiene buena genealogía. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla—. Celebraremos una boda íntima y daremos una pequeña recepción.

Darien escuchaba a su abuela con creciente aprensión. La anciana estaba realmente a punto de llorar. No habría ninguna boda, y tenía que decírselo antes de que aquello fuera demasiado lejos.

—¡Alto, abuela! No habrá boda. Haré cualquier cosa para acallar las murmuraciones menos casarme, a eso no puedo comprometerme.

Lady Setsuna golpeó con su bastón en el suelo con implacable determinación.

—Ningún nieto mío eludirá su deber. Te casarás con lady Serena y tendrás el heredero que deberías haber engendrado hace años. —Dirigió una dura mirada a su nieto—. Tal vez ella ya esté engordando.

—No, abuela, eso no es posible.

—¿Estás diciendo que no ha sucedido nada en La Liebre y el Sabueso?

—No te mentiré, abuela. Lo único que te diré es que tomé precauciones.

—¡Aja! Lo sé todo sobre precauciones, y no siempre funcionan. Sin embargo, esto está de más. Has comprometido a una mujer cuya reputación era irreprochable y te casarás con ella.

—Abuela —dijo Darien con decreciente paciencia—. Sencillamente, no puedo...

—Y yo digo que lo harás. Desde luego que te casarás. Yo me cuidaré de los preparativos. Tú, lo único que tienes que hacer es obtener una licencia especial y compadecer en el momento señalado. Esta conversación ha concluido.

Con la mente confusa, Darien se despidió poco después. Su abuela estaba empeñada en una boda, y nada de lo que él dijera podía persuadirla de lo contrario. Y como él quería a su abuela, cumpliría con sus deseos. Era vieja, frágil y desconocía sus razones para permanecer soltero. Después de escucharla, se dio cuenta de que no podía negarle el placer de verlo sentar la cabeza.

Pero aunque su abuela pudiera obligarle a casarse, no podía forzarlo a tener hijos. Su nombre moriría con él.

.

.

El día después de haberse librado por tan poco de Blackmoon en La Liebre y el Sabueso, Serena almorzaba sin saborear la comida. Sentía como si su mundo se estuviese desintegrando lentamente.

Mientras picoteaba su comida, se dio cuenta de pronto de que faltaba el periódico matinal. Insólitamente estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando ella había bajado a desayunar esa mañana, y era la hora de comer y aún no lo había visto.

—Tía, ¿has visto el periódico de la mañana? —preguntó la joven.

Selene detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

—¿El periódico, querida? Uh... Yo... hum... tendrás que preguntarle a Jedite. Tal vez se le ha olvidado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Serena.

—Jedite nunca se olvida. Algo pasa. Dímelo.

—¡Oh, querida, es terrible! ¡Sencillamente terrible! —vaciló Selene—. Confiaba en que no llegaríamos a esto.

—Tía...

—¡Oh, muy bien! Jedite y yo no queríamos que lo leyeses. Hay una información en la columna de chismes y pensamos que iba a afectarte.

—Aprecio que tratéis de protegerme, pero deseo saber lo que se dice de mí. ¿Puedo ver el periódico, por favor?

Con los labios apretados formando una tenue línea, Selene se levantó y sacó el periódico de un cajón donde lo había guardado anteriormente. Serena buscó la columna de chismes y leyó en silencio las malditas palabras... palabras que hacían jirones su reputación.

Aunque hacía largo tiempo que no formaba parte de la buena sociedad, ver el nombre de la familia arrastrado por el barro de nuevo le dolía. Se había esforzado mucho por superar la vergüenza que su padre les había causado, y ahora ella había provocado un escándalo aún mayor. Sammy nunca sería aceptado en sociedad y tía Selene compartiría con ella su desgracia.

—No es tan malo —aventuró Selene cuando Serena hubo leído el ofensivo artículo—. Las murmuraciones desaparecerán una vez que Shields y tú estéis casados. Algo bueno resultará de todo ello. Todos nuestros problemas financieros acabarán. Tal vez sea lo mejor, Sere.

Serena apretó los dientes, frustrada.

—No va a haber boda, tía. Shields no me propondrá matrimonio. Y si lo hiciera, yo no lo aceptaría.

Selene abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Por qué dices algo así? Es evidente que el marqués está interesado por ti. ¿Por qué, si no, acudió a rescatarte?

—Porque es un ser humano decente —dijo Serena.

«Y un amante asombroso.»

Shields había dejado perfectamente clara su postura antes de que hicieran el amor. Ella recordaba cómo le había rogado que le hiciese el amor y como él la había satisfecho más allá de sus sueños más salvajes. La decisión de Shields de permanecer soltero era desconcertante, y sólo podía suponer que su placer hedonista y su libertinaje significaban más para él que tener una esposa y una familia.

—Voy arriba, tía —dijo Serena concluyendo la conversación, antes de que Selene pudiera seguir interrogándola—. Envíame a Jedite cuando vuelva del mercado.

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó Selene—. No me digas que tú y Jedite vais a... a...

—Tenemos que hacerlo. No nos queda nada más que el reloj de padre, y lo guardo para Sammy.

Se levantó y salió de la cocina antes de que la conversación retornara a Shields.

.

.

Con las severas palabras de su abuela aún resonando en sus oídos, Darien desmontó frente a la ruinosa casa de Serena. Nadie corrió a recoger sus riendas, de modo que ató su caballo en un matorral y subió la escalera principal. Tenía la mano en la aldaba de metal cuando comprendió que no podía seguir adelante con aquello. Comenzaba a dar media vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

—¡Lord Shields! —exclamó Selene, al parecer tan sorprendida como él—. No le he oído llamar.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lady Selene, buenos días. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía. He salido para barrer el umbral y le he encontrado. Ya era hora de que apareciese, milord. Supongo que habrá leído el periódico de la mañana.

—Así es —reconoció Darien.

—Me alegro de que se haya decidido a hacerle proposiciones a mi sobrina. La ha colocado en una situación terrible.

Darien se puso rígido.

—Si usted recuerda, madame —dijo fríamente—, fue Blackmoon, no yo, quien raptó a su sobrina.

—Yo lo sé, milord, pero la sociedad lo ignora. Además, no nací ayer. Si usted y Sere hubieran salido inmediatamente de la posada, su reputación seguiría intacta.

—¿Qué le ha contado Serena?

—Lo bastante como para comprender que no es usted tan inocente como pretende. Su reputación le precede, milord. Ninguna mujer joven está a salvo en su compañía.

—Su empleado Jedite no debía de pensar lo mismo que usted, si no, no hubiese venido a pedir mi ayuda.

—No había nadie más —repuso Selene encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Con quién estás hablando, tía?

Darien levantó los ojos y vio a Serena bajar la escalera. Deslizó la mirada lentamente sobre ella, como si así pudiera distinguir bajo el gastado vestido las insinuantes curvas que ocultaba. Recordaba el aspecto de su cuerpo desnudo, sonrojado por la pasión y henchido de deseo, y sintió que empezaba a excitarse.

—Espero que cumpla con su deber hacia mi sobrina —le recordó Selene mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera para esperar a Serena.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Shields? —preguntó ésta cuando llegó al vestíbulo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —repuso Darien secamente—. Tenemos que hablar —añadió, antes de que Serena pudiera replicar—. En privado.

—No puedo imaginar qué más tenemos que decirnos.

—Lleva a lord Shields al salón, querida —le aconsejó Selene—. Estoy segura de que tenéis muchas cosas que discutir. Yo debo hacer algunos recados, y me llevo a Jedite conmigo.

—Tía... —comenzó Serena, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer regresar a Selene.

Serena entró furiosa en el salón.

—¿Esta visita es necesaria, milord?

—Mi abuela y tu tía parecen creerlo así.

Serena se volvió hacia él con expresión airada.

—Si se trata de lo que creo, ya puede irse.

Darien la miró, pensando cuan hermosa se la veía en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos destellaban y su rostro estaba ruborizado. Tenía que esforzarse para no cogerla entre sus brazos y besar su provocativa boca. Intentó controlar sus divagantes sentidos y le dijo:

—Siéntate, Serena.

Ella, con el cejo fruncido, no se movió.

—Seguiré de pie, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que desea decirme?

Con las manos a la espalda, Darien comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo delante de ella.

—Nos casaremos en cuanto hayan concluido los preparativos. La noticia de nuestro compromiso aparecerá mañana en los periódicos. Eso detendrá las murmuraciones.

Serena entornó los ojos.

—¿Cuándo ha cambiado usted de idea sobre el matrimonio, Shields?

—Yo no he cambiado. Mi abuela leyó la columna de chismes del Times de hoy y me ha echado un rapapolvo. La abuela puede ser vieja y frágil, pero se sigue considerando la jefa de la familia. Aborrece los escándalos, y me ha ordenado que te pida en matrimonio. Puesto que la quiero entrañablemente, me someteré a sus deseos, aunque de mala gana. Sin embargo, hay algo que desearía dejar claro: no habrá hijos de nuestra unión.

Serena irguió la barbilla.

—Rechazo respetuosamente su propuesta de matrimonio, y asumo la plena responsabilidad de lo sucedido en La Liebre y el Sabueso.

—¿Estás rechazando mi propuesta? —preguntó Darien sorprendido—. Tal vez no has visto el periódico de esta mañana.

—Lo he visto. No es peor de lo que esperaba. Estoy agradecida de que fuera usted y no Blackmoon. Lo que Blackmoon pretendía era violación, lo que hicimos fue...

—Agradable, supongo —sugirió Darien.

Serena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Agradable era quedarse muy corto.

—No le considero culpable de lo... que sucedió. Ni hicimos nada que yo no deseara.

—Sin embargo, intimamos, y fuimos sorprendidos in fraganti.

—No le comprendo, Shields. Usted tenía toda la intención de seducirme y convertirme en su amante. Por lo que usted dijo, creía que el matrimonio no entraría nunca en sus planes.

—Eso es cierto —reconoció Darien—. Si fueras mi amante, podría haberte protegido. Nadie diría nada. Sin embargo, eso ahora ya no es posible. Al descubrirnos juntos, todo cambia.

—Eso es ridículo —resopló Serena—. Cómo les gusta a los hombres tergiversar las cosas en beneficio de sus propósitos egoístas. Nada ha cambiado. Yo no me convertiré ni en su amante ni en su esposa. Dígale a su abuela que no aceptaré casarme con un hombre que no desea esposa ni familia.

—Mi nombre te protegerá, Sere —intentó convencerla Darien—. Se le podría evitar el escándalo a tu familia.

—Mi padre ya se ocupó de arruinar el nombre de nuestra familia. La sociedad ha comenzado a olvidar lo que él hizo, y, algún día, mi indiscreción también será olvidada o sustituida por otro chisme más interesante.

—Nadie te propondrá matrimonio —le recordó Darien.

—Mis esperanzas de matrimonio acabaron con mi padre. Me he hecho a la idea de vivir sin esposo ni familia. —Sostuvo impávida su mirada—. No me avergüenza lo que hicimos. Siempre tendré buenos recuerdos de esa noche.

Una mezcla de alivio e incredulidad privó a Darien del habla. Era cierto que no deseaba casarse con Serena, pero no porque no experimentara sentimientos hacia ella. Lo que realmente temía era perder el control cuando hicieran el amor y traer una criatura al mundo. Sin embargo, ella, increíblemente, le había rechazado. ¡Por Dios, era un marqués y rico! ¿Qué más podía querer Serena?

Darien se preguntó por qué estaba disgustado. Debería estar complacido con la decisión de ella. Podía decirle sinceramente a su abuela que lo había rechazado y luego volver a sus costumbres decadentes.

—¿Es tu última palabra, Serena?

—Lo es.

Él apretó los labios.

—Muy bien. No volveré a molestarte.

Se volvió para marcharse.

—¡Darien, espera!

Él se volvió lentamente enarcando la ceja interrogativamente.

—¿Has cambiado de idea?

—No... sólo... deseaba darte... de nuevo las gracias.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Darien. ¿Había arruinado la reputación de Serena y ella le daba las gracias? De pronto algo estalló en su interior y se acercó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se quedó mirando las brillantes y celestes profundidades de sus ojos y se sintió perdido. Nada, salvo la muerte, podía impedir que la besara.

Un cálido y lento deseo se instaló en su vientre e inflamó su alma. Deseaba que ella le pidiera que se detuviese y al ver que no lo hacía, deslizó la lengua en su boca y aspiró profundamente su dulce esencia. Sintió el vacilante movimiento de la lengua de Serena contra la suya y gimió su nombre en su boca.

—Detenme —gruñó.

—No... puedo.

Serena saboreó su beso y sintió un hondo dolor en ella. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para frenarse cuando él le abrió el corpiño y bajó la boca hasta sus senos. Arqueándose para recibir sus caricias, sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza salvaje mientras él le lamía el pezón y recorría con la lengua su rugoso núcleo.

—Aquí no —balbuceó Serena.

—¿Dónde?

Su voz sonó baja y torturada; ella apenas reconoció la suya cuando contestó:

—Arriba.

Darien la cogió entre sus brazos y subió con ella la escalera. Recordaba dónde estaba su habitación y atravesó el umbral cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Luego depositó a Serena en el lecho y se acostó a su lado.

—Te deseo, Sere. No sé qué me has hecho y no me importa, siempre y cuando me dejes amarte.

Serena apenas captó sus palabras mientras él la desnudaba con una rapidez que demostraba sus amplios conocimientos sobre vestuario femenino. Luego, él se echó hacia atrás y la contempló paseando su brillante mirada por su desnudo cuerpo con un ansia que no podía ocultar.

Palpitante de necesidad, Serena observó cómo Darien se desnudaba a la vez. Todo en él la complacía: sus anchos hombros, su esbelta cintura y su pecho bien modelado. Tenía caderas estrechas y piernas musculosas, pero el arma que esgrimía entre las piernas era lo que le quitaba el aliento. Grueso y largo, su miembro se erguía contra su liso vientre desde un nido de rizos negros.

Darien se tendió en el lecho y, una vez junto a ella, presionó sus labios contra la suave piel de debajo de sus senos, le besó cada costilla y hundió la lengua en su ombligo; a continuación le chupó el vientre dejándole allí una señal amorosa.

—Deseo probarte por todas partes —murmuró él mientras sus labios seguían la línea de sus caderas.

Al parecer, el suspiro de placer de Serena era todo el estímulo que necesitaba para besarle una pierna y luego lamerle lentamente el interior de la otra, dibujando húmedos círculos con la lengua. Cuando llegó al tierno lugar que ella sentía henchido y palpitante, echó su cálido aliento sobre su mismo centro, mientras el cuerpo de Serena reaccionaba tensándose como la cuerda de un arco.

Ella pensó que se suponía que aquello no debía ocurrir. Pero ¿cómo podía resistirse a una oportunidad más de estar en brazos de Darien? Lo deseaba y él la deseaba, nada más importaba.

Entonces él posó la boca contra su dolorido núcleo y ella se inquietó y murmuró una protesta.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Sere —la tranquilizó él.

Asió sus nalgas con las manos y profundizó el beso, mientras la acariciaba con los labios, con la respiración, con la lengua hasta que ella estuvo temblando como una hoja y a punto de resquebrajarse.

Un roce más de su lengua y ella gritó. Se sentía palpitar violentamente contra su boca y se entregó a sus íntimas caricias ofreciéndole más de sí misma. Respiraba con dificultad, desfallecida. Por fin se detuvieron las convulsiones y su respiración se aligeró. Yacía tendida, completamente confusa mientras él se removía y retrocedía sobre su cuerpo, levantándole las piernas e impulsando su henchido dardo hacia su interior. Darien comenzó a moverse apremiándola a que lo siguiera con eróticas palabras. Serena se adaptó a su ritmo, se frotó contra él y dejó que la guiaran sus instintos.

Con el cuerpo latiendo y el corazón acelerado, aguardó con ansiosa expectación mientras él la besaba y acariciaba. A medida que su cuerpo arremetía y se movía, sus besos iban haciéndose más cálidos e intensos.

—¡Me gusta tanto tu sabor! —susurró contra sus labios—. ¡Estás tan húmeda y tan tensa! Adoro el modo en que tus músculos me aprietan. ¿Puedes alcanzar de nuevo el clímax?

No hubo respuesta. Serena no podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. Cuando él la besó, ella perdió todo sentido de la realidad.

Agobiada por nuevas sensaciones, abrió la boca a la inquisitiva lengua masculina. Se saboreó a sí misma en ella, olió la pasión que los rodeaba y sintió cómo Darien se movía contra su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en parte de ella, acariciando su interior, besándola, sus manos en todo su cuerpo, tocándola en todos aquellos lugares que le daban placer. Cada vez que él embestía, provocaba en Serena una nueva sensación, haciendo que sintiera algo distinto.

—Estoy casi a punto, Sere... No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Él empujó de nuevo, moviéndose más de prisa y más duramente hasta que algo cedió dentro de ella. Contuvo la respiración, segura de que moriría de placer, y luego estalló. Desde algún lugar lejano le oyó pronunciar su nombre y lo sintió estremecerse y retirarse, y verter luego su simiente sobre su estómago.

A continuación se desplomó junto a ella, con el pecho jadeante y la respiración saliendo de su boca sonoramente.

—Mañana nos casaremos —dijo Darien cuando al fin recuperó el ritmo respiratorio.

—No he cambiado de idea, Darien. No me casaré con un hombre que sólo siente lujuria por mí y que se niega a engendrar hijos. Deberías irte antes de que regrese lady Selene.

Darien se puso en pie, con expresión dura e implacable.

—Cometes un error, Serena, pero no voy a suplicar que te cases conmigo. La única razón de que te haya propuesto matrimonio es porque mi abuela así me lo ha exigido.

Sus duras palabras convencieron a Serena de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Darien no deseaba una esposa. Además, tenía otra razón de peso para rechazarlo. Ren, el salteador de caminos, aún se encontraba entre ellos.

Observó desanimada cómo Darien se vestía e iba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se volvió para mirarla, como si esperase que ella lo detuviera. Al ver que permanecía obstinadamente muda, se fue murmurando imprecaciones y dando un portazo a sus espaldas.

***deshabillé: desvestido**

**Que problema... pobre Darien su abuela lo va a hacer que se case aunque sea a punta de pistola, jajaja y tambien pobre Serena porque tal como ella dice a los hombres se les descubre y nadie les dice nada y siguen tan frescos, mientras a las mujeres... casi que es como si tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa ya que todos las rechazan, eso si hasta que el susodicho hombre se casa con ellas. Lo gracioso es que a Darien le cayo en el hígado el que Serena le dijera que no, no una sino dos veces, un beso **


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Darien abandonó la casa enojado. Él no se había propuesto hacerle el amor a Serena allí, en su propio hogar, pero debería haber previsto la explosiva pasión que existía entre ellos. Con Serena nunca tendría bastante.

No se le había ocurrido que ella pudiese rechazar su oferta, pero ahora podría decirle a su abuela que él había cumplido con su deber. Cuanto antes supiera que no habría boda, antes dejaría de darle la lata.

Huntly abrió la puerta tras la llamada de Darien.

—¿Está mi abuela? —le preguntó.

—La encontrará en su sala de estar, milord.

Darien subió la escalera despacio y entró en la sala tras un breve golpecito en la puerta.

—Shields, ¿tan pronto de vuelta? ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—No habrá boda, abuela. Lady Serena me ha rechazado.

—¡Qué disparate! Nadie rechaza a un marqués.

—Tú no conoces a Serena. Es terca e independiente y tiene cierta extravagante idea acerca de casarse por amor.

—Esa chiquilla está perdida. ¿No sabe que tú eres su última esperanza de matrimonio y vida normal?

—Me temo que no, abuela. Me he esforzado todo lo posible por convencerla, pero evidentemente no ha sido bastante. Ahora tengo una cita, de modo que debo irme.

—Su rechazo te complace —observó la abuela—. Realmente no pretenderás quedarte soltero, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es lo que pretendo. —Besó su frágil mejilla—. Adiós, abuela.

—¿Es por causa de Neherenia? —insistió la mujer.

Darien hizo una pausa.

—Neherenia no tiene nada que ver con esto, abuela. El matrimonio no es para mí.

—No estés tan seguro, muchacho —murmuró lady Setsuna mientras él se marchaba—. Te veré casado, y pronto.

.

.

Serena se lavó, se vistió, y estaba en la cocina preparándose una taza de té cuando Selene y Jedite regresaron. Después de que Darien se marchase, se sentía incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. Una vez más había respondido con desenfrenado abandono. Él la tenía esclavizada, la engatusaba para que cayera en sus brazos con una simple mirada y besándola sin que ella opusiera la menor resistencia. ¡Qué necia había sido! No había futuro para ellos, y cuanto antes se diera cuenta, mejor.

—¿Le has dado una oportunidad a Shields? —preguntó Selene cuando regresó del mercado—. ¿Habéis fijado una fecha?

Serena no deseaba hablar del marqués, pero sabía que Selene no desistiría.

—He rechazado su proposición.

—¡No es posible! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Fingiendo una calma que no sentía, Serena dijo:

—Sé exactamente lo que significa. Le estoy haciendo un favor a Shields no casándome con él. No es algo que él desee. Se ha visto obligado a proponérmelo por su abuela, y yo me niego a casarme con un hombre por cualquier razón que no sea el amor. Además, tía, ¿y si después de casarnos Shields me reconociera como el salteador de caminos que le robó en la carretera? Muy probablemente me denunciaría e intentaría anular el matrimonio, lo que aún sería mayor escándalo que el que ya tenemos.

—¡Oh, querida!, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Yo había confiado en que Shields fuese la solución a nuestros problemas financieros. El carnicero se ha negado a prolongar nuestro crédito y he vuelto con las manos vacías.

—Todavía tenemos el reloj de papá.

—Eso pertenece a Sammy. Y, hablando de Sammy, lo echarán de la universidad si no se pagan pronto los honorarios.

Serena apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo me cuidaré de ello, tía.

Se disculpó y fue en busca de Jedite. Lo encontró en el salón, limpiando el polvo.

—No deberías realizar el trabajo de una doncella —dijo Serena.

—No me importa, señorita Sere. Cuando se case con el marqués, tendrá más sirvientes de los que podrá manejar. He oído decir que es extraordinariamente rico.

—No me casaré con Shields —declaró Serena con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica—. Es hora de que Jed y Ren cabalguen de nuevo. El cielo está hoy cubierto y es muy probable que la luna quede oscurecida por las nubes. Trae los caballos después de oscurecer.

Jedite frunció el cejo.

—A lady Selene no le va a gustar esto.

—¿Se te ocurre otro modo de que podamos poner alimento en la mesa? Birlar una bolsa aquí y allí aliviará nuestros problemas, y no causará excesivo trastorno a los ricos lores y ladies a los que robemos.

Jedite dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Muy bien, señorita Sere, pero esto no me gusta. Verla a usted herida y sangrando apagó mi entusiasmo por nuestras escapadas nocturnas.

—No volverá a suceder, Jedite, lo prometo.

.

.

Darien estaba en el club White's, jugando una partida de cartas, cuando se enteró del atraco a mano armada cometido de nuevo por los salteadores de caminos conocidos como Jed y Ren. Lord Prestley, un regordete conde famoso por su riqueza y disipación, difundió la noticia de que los malvados fuera de la ley habían detenido su carruaje y le habían robado a él y a su actual amante sus bolsas y joyas.

—Se llevaron todo lo que teníamos de valor —explicó Prestley—. Y le dieron un susto de muerte a la pobre Lily.

—A mí no me parecieron demasiado peligrosos —replicó Darien—. Esos mismos Jed y Ren detuvieron mi coche hace un tiempo y luego otra vez, cuando volvía con Braxton en el carruaje de éste de una fiesta en el campo. En aquella ocasión disparé y herí a uno de ellos. Por lo que se ve, el disparo no los asustó.

—Lástima que no muriera ese bandido —declaró Prestley. Luego dirigió a Darien una astuta mirada—. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre usted y lady Serena?

La suerte quiso que en ese momento lord Sanford fuera a reunirse con el grupo.

—¿Han fijado ya una fecha para la boda, Shields? Realmente deberían ser más cuidadosos en sus citas.

Sanford ya no trataba de ocultar sus risas.

—Debería haber visto su rostro cuando Dearborn, Fordham y yo irrumpimos en su nidito de amor.

Darien dirigió a Sanford una mirada fría como el hielo.

—Precisamente, Sanford, le he estado buscando para que enmendara un error de juicio. Usted está equivocado. No era a lady Serena a quien vio conmigo en La Liebre y el Sabueso.

El otro debía de estar demasiado obcecado para advertir el aviso porque dijo:

—No cometo errores como ése. Desde luego que era lady Serena Tsukino a quien vi con usted en La Liebre y el Sabueso, aunque usted no era el hombre con quien yo creí que iba a encontrarla.

—¡Basta! —lo interrumpió Darien—. Si lo prefiere, podemos zanjar este asunto en el campo de duelo. O bien puede usted disculparse por su error.

Sanford comprendió de repente que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Hacía falta ser más valiente de lo que él era para enfrentarse a Shields en un duelo. Shields no sólo era un experto tirador con pistola y un superior espadachín, sino que también era muy bueno en las peleas a puñetazos.

—Bien amigo, tal vez me equivoqué.

—Ciertamente lo hizo. A propósito, ¿ha visto últimamente a Blackmoon? Hay algo que deseo tratar con él.

—Le daré su mensaje en cuanto le vea —repuso Sanford.

.

.

Una semana después de esa conversación, otro carruaje fue asaltado por Jed y Ren. Darien sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los ladrones fueran aprehendidos y ahorcados y, por alguna extraña razón, ese pensamiento le producía una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago.

Al día siguiente, Darien encontró a Blackmoon en Brook's. El vizconde montó en cólera cuando Darien se lo llevó a la fuerza a un saloncito para una conversación privada.

—Lo que planeó para lady Serena es demasiado bajo incluso para alguien como usted, Blackmoon —arremetió Darien.

—Yo no hice nada. Fue usted quien la comprometió —repuso el otro rabioso—, pero no permitiré que se case con ella. Serena es mía, ¿lo ha oído? Su padre me la cedió antes de morir.

—Si lady Serena le pertenece, ¿por qué tarda tanto en convertirla en su esposa? —gruñó Darien—. Si ella le perteneciera no tendría necesidad de escenificar una seducción.

—¡Ella no me quiere! —exclamó Blackmoon—. ¿Cree que hubiera planeado una seducción si ella hubiera accedido a casarse conmigo?

—No lo sé. Dígamelo usted.

—Es un bastardo, Shields, un condenado bastardo. No tenía por qué meter las narices donde no le importa. Serena sería ahora mi esposa si usted no se hubiera entrometido.

—Tiene un extraño modo de demostrar afecto, Blackmoon —se burló Darien—. ¿Desde cuándo la violación es considerada seducción? La dama no estaba dispuesta.

—La dama no sabe lo que quiere. Necesita un poco de persuasión. Yo simplemente la estaba ayudando a decidirse para que aceptara mi proposición.

Darien inmovilizó a Blackmoon con una acerada mirada.

—Explíqueme por qué desea casarse con lady Serena Tsukino. Ella no es rica, y me consta que usted tiene los bolsillos vacíos. No puede amarla si estaba dispuesto a destruir su reputación. Sea claro, Blackmoon, ¿qué desea usted realmente de Serena?

—Nada que a usted le importe. Limítese a apartarse de mi camino. —Se tocó la nuca con los dedos e hizo una mueca—. Le debo a usted el bulto que me hizo en la cabeza en La Liebre y el Sabueso. Mis amigos dicen que usted se acostó con Serena. Yo no puedo creer que ella le permitiera poseerla y a mí no.

—Tal vez sus amigos mienten.

—Y tal vez no. Pero no importa —gruñó—. Aún la deseo. Todo el mundo sabe que usted nunca se casaría con Serena. Quizá ahora ella esté más dispuesta a aceptar mi propuesta y detener así las habladurías.

—Si lo cree así es que no la conoce —murmuró Darien—. Además, si intenta volver a hacerle daño, me veré obligado a tomar represalias.

Blackmoon entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué interés tiene usted en Serena?

Darien deseaba saber qué responder a esa pregunta. Lo que él sentía por Serena era desconcertante, incluso para un hombre como él, que normalmente sólo deseaba una cosa de una mujer. Sin embargo, Serena era distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido. Vibrante, independiente, obstinada, toda ella interesante en sí misma. Se le podían ocurrir una docena más de adjetivos, pero ninguno le haría justicia. Principalmente la deseaba. Deseaba estar dentro de ella, en torno a ella, debajo de ella, sobre ella, amándola de todos los modos en que un hombre puede amar a una mujer.

—Mi interés, Blackmoon, no es asunto suyo. Le aconsejo que reflexione larga y profundamente sobre mis palabras. Si le hace daño a Serena tendrá que responder ante mí.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

.

.

Serena estaba sentada ante la mesa de la cocina, contando el dinero que el comprador de objetos robados le había dado a Jedite por las mercancías que le había llevado, fruto de los dos últimos robos. Selene y Jedite estaban sentados con ella, aguardando los resultados.

—Junto con el dinero en efectivo, hay bastante para pagar la universidad de Sammy y llenar nuestra despensa —dijo Serena finalmente—. Si somos cuidadosos, nos puede durar algunas semanas.

—Gracias a Dios —repuso Selene fervientemente—. Me temo que mi pobre corazón no resistirá mucho más esto. ¿Por qué no podías casarte con Shields?

—Ya hemos discutido mis razones —repuso Serena escueta—. Jedite, ¿puedes llevar el dinero de Sammy a la universidad?

—¿Debo partir inmediatamente señorita Sere?

—No será necesario, Jedite —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia quien había hablado. Serena soltó un grito de alegría y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

—¡Sammy! ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?

El muchacho, alto para sus dieciocho años pero aún con la inmadurez de la juventud en el rostro y el cuerpo, se parecía a Serena excepto en el color de los cabellos y de los ojos. Y, aunque carecía de su belleza, era un muchacho atractivo que algún día haría palpitar los corazones de las damas. Su único defecto era su vivo temperamento, y el mayor temor de Serena era que eso le supusiera contratiempos.

El sutil cambio en la expresión de Sammy advirtió a Serena que no todo iba bien.

—¿Qué sucede, Sammy? ¿Qué te ha traído a casa? No te esperábamos.

—Deberías saber la respuesta mejor que yo, Sere —dijo su hermano—. Las murmuraciones llegan incluso a los más remotos rincones de Inglaterra. El rector de la universidad me convocó a su despacho para interrogarme, y yo no tenía la más remota idea de lo que me estaba diciendo. Cuando me mostró la columna de chismes sobre ti y lord Shields, me quedé horrorizado. Puesto que no creíste oportuno invitarme, he considerado que debía venir a casa para la boda. Es mi derecho como cabeza de familia acompañar a la novia.

—Lo siento, Sammy. No me pareció lo bastante importante para hacerte venir a casa. Todo ha sido un terrible malentendido. No habrá ninguna boda.

—¿Malentendido? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Estabas o no en La Liebre y el Sabueso con lord Shields?

—No sucedió nada. Mañana regresarás a la universidad y esto es todo.

—No haré tal cosa —resopló Sammy—. No lo haré hasta que llegue al fondo de este asunto. Como hermano tuyo, es mi responsabilidad procurar que cesen las murmuraciones. Tal vez deberías comenzar por contarme exactamente qué sucedió.

—No le des la lata a tu hermana —lo regañó Selene—. Ya tiene bastante a lo que enfrentarse.

—Por eso estoy aquí. ¿Inició lord Shields el escándalo?

—¡Absolutamente no! —afirmó Serena—. Shields me rescató de una peligrosa situación que implicaba a lord Blackmoon.

—¡Lord Blackmoon! ¡Ese bastardo! Entonces no fue Shields quien se aprovechó de ti.

—No, querido. Lord Sanford y sus amigos fueron quienes iniciaron las habladurías sobre Serena y Shields —dijo Selene.

—Tía, por favor —la reconvino Serena.

—Sere, no soy un niño —dijo Sammy con firmeza—. No regresaré a la universidad hasta que descubra qué está sucediendo. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en la ignorancia. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacáis el dinero para pagarme mis estudios.

Serena pensó que en efecto, Sammy estaba creciendo. Ya no era el niño que confiaba en su hermana para que ésta procurase por él. Era un joven que abordaba la madurez, y dispuesto a extender las alas. Era curioso, irreflexivo y orgulloso. Tenía que devolverlo a la universidad antes de que la metiese en más problemas.

—No puedes descuidar tus estudios, Sammy. Estás demasiado próximo a concluir tu educación. En cuanto a Blackmoon, gracias a Shields, no me causó daño alguno.

—No voy a volver a la universidad hasta que solucione las cosas con Blackmoon.

—No harás nada de eso —se le enfrentó Serena—. Déjame manejar a mí las cosas como considero apropiado.

Sammy apretó los labios y no dijo nada, pero ella pudo advertir por su obstinada expresión que no lo había convencido.

—Le ayudaré a deshacer su equipaje e instalarse, milord —dijo Jedite con gran alivio para Serena.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan formal? Siempre he sido Sammy para ti.

—Ahora es usted un hombre. Se merece ser tratado formalmente. Sígame..., su habitación está tal como la dejó.

—¿Tan mal, eh? —bromeó Sammy—. No debería ir a la universidad mientras mi familia pasa apuros para que yo pueda permitírmelo. —Miró en torno arrugando la nariz disgustado—. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que las cosas estaban así?

—Nos va perfectamente bien, Sammy —le aseguró Serena—. Ve con Jedite, luego charlaremos.

Cuando su hermano hubo salido, Serena se desplomó en una silla.

—No había contado con que Sammy viniera a casa. Va a complicarnos las cosas.

—Estoy segura de que podrás tranquilizarlo, querida —la consoló Selene—. Ya sabes cuan impetuosos pueden ser los muchachos a esa edad.

—Confío en que tengas razón, tía —dijo Serena—. Confío en que tengas razón.

.

.

Sammy aguardó aquella noche a que todos estuvieran dormidos antes de ponerse su mejor ropa y salir. Como cabeza de familia, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para defender el honor de su hermana, y no temía actuar de acuerdo con ello. Detuvo un coche de alquiler y le dijo al conductor que lo llevase a Brook's, decidido a enfrentarse al responsable de la situación de Serena en uno de los clubes para caballeros.

El hombre que Sammy buscaba no estaba en Brook's, por lo que prosiguió hasta White's. Tampoco se encontraba allí. Sammy localizó por fin a lord Blackmoon en Crocker's.

Abordó al vizconde cerca de la mesa de refrigerios y le preguntó:

—¿Me recuerda, lord Blackmoon?

—No lo creo —repuso éste mirándolo despectivo—. ¿Debería?

—Soy Sammy Tsukino, conde de Sefton. Sin duda recuerda a mi padre. Y si no estoy equivocado, conoce usted a mi hermana.

—¡Sefton! ¡Por Dios cuánto ha crecido!

—Los muchachos suelen hacerlo —repuso Sammy secamente—. ¿Hay algún lugar aquí donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos?

Blackmoon entornó los ojos.

—¿De qué se trata, Sefton? No tengo tiempo para juegos de chiquillos.

Sammy se puso rígido.

—No estoy jugando, Blackmoon. Sé lo que le hizo usted a mi hermana y estoy dispuesto a defender su honor.

Blackmoon se rió con ganas.

—¿Usted? Usted no tiene experiencia en esta clase de cosas. Además, yo no le hice nada a su hermana. A Shields es a quien debería usted desafiar, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar, me lo pensaría dos veces. Es demasiado experto para un muchacho novato como usted.

—Sé la verdad, Blackmoon.

El tenso enfrentamiento había comenzado a atraer la atención y varios hombres se acercaron disimuladamente para escuchar.

—Vaya con cuidado con lo que dice, Sefton —le advirtió Blackmoon—, si no, puede encontrarse con muchos problemas.

—El nombre de mi hermana ha sido mancillado —prosiguió Sammy—, y usted, no Shields, es el culpable. Por consiguiente, debo desafiarle.

—Sin duda bromea.

—No bromeo. La elección de armas le corresponde a usted.

Un rumor excitado se levantó en la sala. Sammy dedicó poca atención a los espectadores mientras aguardaba a que Blackmoon aceptase su desafío y designase un arma.

—¿Está seguro de que es eso lo que desea, Sefton? No me gusta matar a criaturas, pero si insiste...

—¿Es demasiado cobarde para aceptar mi desafío?

Blackmoon se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Miedo de usted? En absoluto, querido muchacho. Muy bien, acepto. Pistolas.

Lord Sanford se abrió paso entre la multitud para situarse junto a Blackmoon.

—Actuaré como tu segundo, Blackmoon.

—¿Tiene usted un segundo, Sefton? —preguntó Blackmoon.

Sammy miró en torno, no vio a ningún conocido y se encogió de hombros. Siempre podía contar con Jedite, pero deseaba mantener a la familia al margen de aquello.

Entonces, un hombre se adelantó.

—Si no se le puede disuadir de esta locura, seré su segundo. —Le tendió la mano—. Soy Andrew Furuhata, conde de Braxton.

—Gracias, lord Braxton —dijo Sammy estrechándole la mano.

—Reúnase con mi segundo, Braxton, y fijen hora y lugar —le ordenó Blackmoon.

—¿Está seguro de que es lo que desea, Sefton? —le preguntó Drew.

—Desde luego —repuso Sammy.

—Y usted, Blackmoon, ¿está seguro de que desea enfrentarse a un hombre lo bastante joven como para ser su hijo?

—No soy hijo de Blackmoon —replicó Sammy.

—Y yo no disfruto asesinando muchachos —repuso Blackmoon—. Tal vez el joven cachorro cambie de idea antes del duelo.

—No cambiaré de idea, Blackmoon —aseguró el muchacho mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza—. Buenas noches, milord.

Y salió apresuradamente sin darse cuenta de que Drew le había seguido fuera.

—¿Va usted a pie? —le preguntó Drew.

—El coche que alquilé se ha ido —repuso Sammy—. No vivo lejos. Caminaré hasta casa.

—Permítame que le lleve. Mi carruaje está aparcado al final de la calle.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Puedo hacerle cambiar de idea acerca del duelo? —le preguntó Drew.

—No. Mi rencor contra Blackmoon es doble. Insultó a mi hermana e intervino en la muerte de mi padre.

—Es usted hermano de lady Serena, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Sammy—. Supongo que habrá oído las murmuraciones sobre mi hermana y Shields.

—Así es. He leído sobre el asunto en el periódico. ¿No debería desafiar a Shields?

—Sé la verdad —repuso Sammy.

—También yo —murmuró Drew—. ¿Le puedo ofrecer mis pistolas de duelo?

Sammy asintió.

—No he visto recientemente las pistolas de mi padre, por lo que no estoy seguro de que sigan estando en condiciones.

—Me podré en contacto con usted después de que haya hablado con el segundo de Blackmoon.

—No venga a casa —le pidió Sammy—. No deseo que mi familia se preocupe.

—Muy bien. Mañana le enviaré una nota.

.

.

Serena sabía que pasaba algo con Sammy, pero no acertaba a averiguar de qué se trataba. El muchacho había dormido hasta tarde y luego había merodeado por la casa como un animal enjaulado. Cuando ella le habló de regresar a la universidad, él se negó en redondo. Cuando le sugirió que saliera a tomar un poco el aire, murmuró algo acerca de que aguardaba una nota de un amigo.

Cuando por fin llegó la nota, Sammy se mostró tan reservado sobre ella que Serena se preguntó si se trataría de una muchacha. Un joven atractivo como su hermano probablemente tendría a muchas chicas adulándolo.

Cuando le preguntó a Sammy sobre la nota y el remitente, éste le dijo que no era nada que le concerniera. Serena se tomó el desaire con calma, pero no pudo dejar de preocuparse por el joven.

Por la tarde, Sammy salió por fin de casa, y Serena decidió aprovechar para limpiar su habitación. Estaba haciendo la cama cuando vio un papel arrugado en el suelo y lo recogió. Curiosa, lo alisó y leyó el mensaje. Era de lord Braxton diciéndole a Sammy que debía encontrarse con lord Blackmoon a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente en un sector apartado de Hyde Park.

Serena se tambaleó bajo el peso de lo que acababa de saber. ¡Sammy iba a enfrentarse en duelo con Blackmoon! ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido eso? ¿Cuándo podía haber sucedido? Sammy no llevaba en casa ni dos días. Blackmoon mataría a Sammy. Tenía que detenerlo, pero ¿cómo?

Rogando encontrar a Blackmoon en casa, detuvo un carruaje y le dio al conductor la dirección.

—Aguárdeme aquí —le dijo al cochero volviendo la cabeza mientras se apeaba del vehículo y se apresuraba en dirección a la casa.

Asió la aldaba de latón y llamó a la puerta. Al cabo de unos momentos, apareció el mayordomo del vizconde en la entrada.

—¿En qué puedo servirla, madame?

—¿Está lord Blackmoon en casa?

—No estoy seguro, madame. Si lo encuentro, ¿quién debo decirle que le visita?

—Por favor, dígale que a lady Serena le gustaría hablar con él —dijo con su tono más altanero—. Es un asunto de la máxima importancia.

—Pase al salón, milady, y comprobaré si el vizconde está.

Apretando los dientes, Serena dio unos impacientes golpecitos con el pie mientras el mayordomo iba en busca de Blackmoon. Sabía que el aristócrata sí estaba, si no, el mayordomo le hubiera dicho inmediatamente que no se encontraba en casa.

—El vizconde la recibirá —dijo el mayordomo desde la puerta—. Sígame, madame.

Serena fue introducida en el estudio de Blackmoon rogándole que esperara allí. Tras un breve espacio de tiempo, el vizconde apareció.

—Serena, usted es la última persona a quien esperaba ver aquí. ¿A qué debo este placer?

—Sabe muy bien por qué estoy aquí —estalló Serena—. No habrá ningún duelo. ¿Cómo se atreve a desafiar a mi hermano? ¡Sólo tiene dieciocho años!

—Para su información, fue su hermano quien me desafió a mí. Le di todas las oportunidades para que se retractara. Si no deseaba que él me desafiase, debería haberle dicho que fue Shields quien se acostó con usted en La Liebre y el Sabueso.

—¡Sammy no se batirá con nadie! Usted escribirá una nota diciéndole que ha cambiado de idea y yo se la entregaré.

Él se echó a reír.

—Usted bromea. ¿Desea que quede como un cobarde?

—No me importa cómo quede usted ante sus amigotes. Sólo me preocupa mi hermano.

—Tal vez, después de todo, pueda complacerla —dijo Blackmoon con astuta insinuación—. Cásese conmigo y anularé el duelo.

Serena retrocedió como si hubiera sido golpeada. Tenía que haber algún otro modo de salvar a su impetuoso hermano.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Sabe que soy un experto tirador. Su hermano no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Si le mato, tal vez tenga que salir del país durante un tiempo, pero no será mucho.

—¡Váyase al infierno, Blackmoon! —escupió Serena—. Encontraré otro modo de detenerle.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Una vez hubo subido de nuevo al coche que la aguardaba, estalló en llanto. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había convertido su negativa a casarse con Blackmoon en la sentencia de muerte de su hermano? Tal vez debería regresar y acceder a las condiciones del vizconde.

No, todavía no. Primero tenía que hablar con Sammy y tratar de disuadirlo de aquella locura.

Su hermano estaba en casa cuando ella regresó, y Serena lo abordó sin más preámbulos.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás loco? Me niego a permitir que te batas con Blackmoon.

Sammy palideció.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Encontré la nota de lord Braxton. Vas a escribir una disculpa inmediatamente.

—¿Sammy ha desafiado a Blackmoon? —preguntó Selene desde la puerta—. ¡Oh, querido! ¿Cómo has podido?

—¿Y bien, Sammy? —dijo Serena apretando los dientes.

—Lo siento, Sere, no voy a retractarme. Está en juego el honor de nuestra familia.

—Nuestro padre destruyó nuestro honor hace años.

—Entonces me toca a mí restablecerlo. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea. No te preocupes, Sere, soy muy bueno disparando y no me propongo morir.

—¡Oh, pero qué insensato! —gritó Serena prorrumpiendo en llanto—. Blackmoon se propone matarte. Acabo de hablar con él y es tan obstinado como tú. Se ha negado a echarse atrás.

—¿Has ido a ver a Blackmoon? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?

—No me has dejado otra elección.

Serena decidió guardarse para sí las condiciones del vizconde para detener el duelo, porque si todo lo demás fallaba, se vería obligada a aceptarlas para salvar la vida de Sammy.

—Voy arriba, Sere —dijo Sammy—. Trata de no preocuparte. A diferencia de nuestro padre, voy a batirme en duelo por una buena causa.

—Joven inconsciente —se lamentó Serena cuando su hermano salió de la habitación—. ¡Oh, tía!, ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo permitir que Sammy muera, y sin duda es lo que pasará si se enfrenta a Blackmoon.

—Sólo puedes hacer una cosa, Sere —le dijo Selene en tono práctico.

—¿Qué? Si sabes cómo salvar a Sammy, dímelo, por favor.

—Shields. Es el único que puede detener esta farsa. No es momento de ser orgullosa, querida. Si es necesario, suplícale que nos ayude.

Serena pensó largamente, y luego dio un fuerte abrazo a su tía y se precipitó hacia la calle.

**¿Si uno pasa de la sartén al fuego, del fuego a donde va a pasar? o sea que Serena fue de mal en peor y ahora... wow, esa familia se mete en cada problema, aunque admiro a Sammy a pesar de ser tan joven se comporta a la altura a la hora de defender a Serena y esa rata de Blackmoon pensó en aprovecharse de eso para obligar a Serena a casarse con él, insisto rata... pero no teman, por lo visto ¡super Darien! tendrá que ir al rescate, jajaja y palabra que a pesar de sentirse enojado por que Serena lo rechazo también estaba muy aliviado, un beso**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Serena tardó quince minutos en encontrar un coche, y otros veinte en llegar a la mansión de Darien. Nunca había estado en su casa, pero sabía que vivía en la calle más de moda de la ciudad. El conductor parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba situada, y la condujo rápidamente a Park Lane. Serena bajó del coche, pasó corriendo junto a las columnas de mármol, subió rápidamente la escalera y golpeó con fuerza la aldaba de latón.

—¡Por favor, Señor, que esté en casa! ¡Por favor, Señor, que esté en casa! —repetía una y otra vez.

Un lacayo abrió la puerta. Si se quedó sorprendido al encontrar allí a una mujer de expresión frenética, no dio muestras de ello.

—¿En qué puedo servirla, madame?

—Lord Shields... debo verle —balbuceó Serena—. ¿Está en casa?

—¿Quién es, Thomas? —exclamó Darien desde lo alto de la escalera—. A quienquiera que sea, dígale que deje una tarjeta. Estoy a punto de salir.

Serena casi se desplomó de alivio al oír el sonido de la voz de Darien. Empujó al sirviente a un lado, corrió hacia el pie de la escalera y dijo:

—Soy Serena, milord. Debo hablar con usted. Es de vital importancia.

—¿Serena?

Ella miró con avidez a Darien mientras éste bajaba la escalera. Estaba impresionante, con un ajustado chaleco negro, camisa de hilo embellecida con níveo encaje, y tensos pantalones color ante que moldeaban sus muslos y pantorrillas. Lo observó desde los anchos hombros hasta su estrecha cintura y caderas, y luego recorrió sus firmes piernas hasta las botas impecablemente lustradas. Estaba tan guapo que Serena casi olvidó el motivo de su visita.

Darien pareció sorprendido al verla, lo cual no podía censurársele. Si alguien la hubiera visto entrar en la casa, las murmuraciones sobre ella y el marqués se intensificarían. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba más que salvar la vida de su hermano.

Darien llegó al vestíbulo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Estás temblando, Sere. —Se volvió hacia el lacayo—. Thomas, busque a Malaquite. Dígale que sirva té en mi estudio.

Con el brazo aún en torno a ella la guió por el vestíbulo hacia su estudio, una sala magnífica decorada en cuero y pesada madera negra, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a la personalidad de Darien. La llevó hasta una silla y la hizo sentarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Sere? ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar Blackmoon? ¡Por Dios! Voy a arrancarle la piel si te ha tocado.

—No se trata de mí sino de Sammy —consiguió balbucear Serena.

—¿Sammy? ¿Tu hermano? ¿No estaba lejos, en la universidad?

—Se enteró de lo que se dice sobre nosotros y ha venido a casa.

—Confío en que le tranquilizaras. ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan afectada? Sabes que no deberías estar aquí. Si te vieran, los chismosos disfrutarían de lo lindo.

Malaquite apareció con el carrito del té, y Serena se calló mientras lo servía y luego se retiraba en silencio. Darien cogió la taza de Serena, fue con ella a la alacena y añadió un generoso chorro de brandy.

—Bébelo —le ordenó—. Pareces necesitarlo.

Serena tomó un sorbo, sintió el ardiente líquido deslizarse por su garganta y llenar su estómago de un agradable calor. Luego tomó otro sorbo y, seguidamente, dejó la taza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, veamos —comenzó Darien—. Cuéntame qué es lo que te ha trastornado tanto.

—Sammy sabe la verdad sobre Blackmoon y lo que intentó hacerme, y le ha desafiado en duelo —soltó de corrido.

—¿Y Blackmoon ha aceptado? —preguntó Darien con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

—El duelo tendrá lugar mañana al amanecer en un lugar apartado de Hyde Park. Si Blackmoon mata a Sammy, y yo estoy segura de que lo hará, será un asesinato. Mi hermano sólo tiene dieciocho años y no tiene experiencia con armas de fuego.

Miró los ojos azul medianoche de Darien implorándole con la mirada.

—No sé a quién recurrir, milord.

—Me llamo Darien, Sere. Has recurrido a la persona adecuada. —Se arrodilló a sus pies—. ¿Confías en mí?

Serena asintió.

—Entonces confía en que ayudaré a tu hermano. ¿Quién es su segundo?

—Lord Braxton.

—¡Braxton! Por lo menos está en buenas manos. Tu joven hermano está descubriendo, acaso por vez primera, que vale la pena luchar por el honor. Ahora es el cabeza de familia y se siente obligado a defender vuestro honor.

Serena se puso en pie bruscamente.

—Parece como si estuvieras de acuerdo con él. He recurrido a ti en busca de ayuda, no para oírte exponer tus ideas sobre el sentido de responsabilidad de un hombre.

Darien se levantó y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí.

—Sólo te estoy explicando las razones de Sammy, Sere. Sin embargo, es demasiado joven para enfrentarse en un duelo, y Blackmoon no debería haber aceptado medirse con él.

Serena contempló al hombre al que había llegado a amar.

—¿Podrás ayudarnos?

El calor de su cuerpo la envolvía. Sus labios se cernían sobre los de ella, tan próximos que podía ver las finas líneas de éstos.

—Siempre puede hacerse algo.

Su tono era decidido, su convicción clara. Serena sintió como si le hubieran quitado una carga pesada de los hombros.

—Yo ya he ido a ver a Blackmoon. Me ha ofrecido un trato que no he aceptado.

Darien enarcó las cejas sorprendido, para luego bajarlas airado.

—¿Que has ido a ver a Blackmoon? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. Ha dicho que anularía el duelo si accedía a casarme con él.

Serena pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Darien se ponía tenso.

—¡El muy bastardo! ¿Cuánto hace que lo has visitado?

—Una, dos horas... ¿Qué importa eso?

—Deja que me encargue de esto, Serena. Aguárdame aquí.

—No, quiero ir contigo.

—Serena —dijo Darien severamente—. Éste es el único modo en que accedo a ayudarte. Prométeme que te quedarás aquí tranquila hasta que vuelva. No tardaré. Malaquite te facilitará todo cuanto necesites en mi ausencia.

—Milord... Darien, debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer.

Él le cogió la barbilla, le levantó la cara y la besó. Darien sabía maravillosamente, cálido, húmedo, seductor. Su aroma, su proximidad y sabor, el contacto de su lengua, la embriagaron mientras él devoraba su boca con un anhelo casi desesperado. Fue un beso de fiera intensidad, de pura e indómita pasión. Pero tan repentinamente como había comenzado, el beso concluyó. Darien la apartó de él, jadeante y con los brazos estirados.

—No tardaré, Sere.

Entonces la soltó y se fue. Aturdida, Serena lo vio partir amándole tanto que le resultaba doloroso.

.

.

Un propósito inexorable oscurecía los ojos de Darien mientras hablaba con Malaquite al marcharse.

—La joven dama parece muy turbada, milord —aventuró el sirviente.

—Deseo que mantenga aquí a lady Serena hasta que yo regrese —le aleccionó Darien—. Llévela a la biblioteca y cuide de que esté cómoda. Que el cocinero le prepare algo de comer. Haga lo que sea preciso para que no se vaya de la casa.

—¿Hay problemas, milord?

—Todo lo relacionado con Serena significa problemas —repuso él—. Ordene que traigan mi carruaje a la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Darien se dirigía a casa de Blackmoon, en Oxford Street, en el West End, un respetable vecindario pero algo menos de moda que Mayfair. Confiaba en encontrar al vizconde en casa, pero estaba dispuesto a buscarlo en sus clubes si era necesario. Darien detuvo su vehículo en la esquina, ante la casa de Blackmoon, y echó el freno, sorprendiéndose al ver el carruaje de Braxton aparcado cerca.

Saltó al suelo, fue hacia la entrada principal y llamó con energía. La puerta se abrió y él se metió dentro.

—Por favor, informe al vizconde que lord Shields desea verle —le dijo al lacayo.

—Lord Blackmoon tiene una visita, milord. Aguarde aquí, por favor, mientras le informo de su presencia.

Darien no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Deseaba ver a Blackmoon y quería verlo ya. Se adentró más profundamente en el vestíbulo y gritó:

—¡Blackmoon, asómese!

Aguardó un momento y luego repitió su orden, esta vez más alto.

El vizconde apareció ante una puerta con expresión disgustada.

—¿Me está buscando, Shields?

—¡Sí, maldita sea!

—¡Shields! —Braxton apareció tras Blackmoon—. Me preguntaba qué hacías aquí cuando te he oído.

—¿Por qué no me has contado lo que pasaba?

—Iba a hacerlo si no lograba imbuir cierto sentido común en Blackmoon y en ese joven irreflexivo al que Serena llama hermano.

—¿Has obtenido algún progreso?

—Por desgracia, no —repuso Braxton apenado.

—Entonces ha llegado el momento de que yo entre en escena —declaró Darien.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se ha enterado del duelo? —inquirió el vizconde.

—No, no puede —replicó Shields—. Pero me propongo detenerlo.

Blackmoon se echó a reír.

—¿Y cómo se propone hacerlo? Si el joven Sefton se niega a retractarse, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?

—Porque lo digo yo —espetó Darien con un quedo gruñido.

—Lo siento, amigo. Usted no puede hacer nada.

Con lenta deliberación, Darien se quitó el guante derecho y abofeteó con él la mejilla de Blackmoon.

Este inspiró asustado.

—¿Me está desafiando? ¿Con qué motivo?

—Por principios generales. Braxton es mi testigo. Si usted se niega, la noticia circulará por toda la ciudad en menos tiempo del que cuesta decir su nombre.

Darien se sintió complacido al ver cómo palidecía el rostro del vizconde.

—No me deja otra elección, Shields. Acepto su desafío.

—Yo actuaré como tu segundo —se ofreció Drew.

—Se lo notificaré a Sanford —dijo Blackmoon—. Braxton y él tendrán que disponer hora y lugar.

—No hay necesidad de un encuentro de segundos, Blackmoon. Yo le diré la hora y el lugar. Hoy a las seis de la tarde bajo el roble que hay junto a la estatua de la ninfa de madera de Green Park. Puesto que usted pretende ser un buen tirador, dejemos que sea ésa el arma escogida.

Se volvió para marcharse.

—¡Aguarde! Esto es inaceptable. Escoja otro momento.

—Acceda a mis condiciones o anule su enfrentamiento con el joven Sefton. Aguardaré mientras usted escribe una nota exculpatoria y me encargaré de entregársela yo mismo.

—¿Y ser el hazmerreír de mis pares? ¡Nunca en la vida!

—Muy bien. Le veré en el campo del duelo.

—Es un bastardo despiadado Shields —se enfureció Blackmoon—. Ella no es digna de esto y usted lo sabe. Esa zorra se ha estado escabullendo desde hace años, desde la muerte de su padre. Yo le ofrecí mi nombre, ¿puede usted decir lo mismo? No tiene derecho a robarme lo que en buena ley me pertenece. Eso no se hace. Confío en que esté preparado para morir.

Darien no dignificó las palabras de Blackmoon con una respuesta, sino que giró sobre sus talones y se fue de allí con paso airado.

—¡Shields, espera! —gritó Drew—. ¡Voy contigo!

Un lacayo abrió la puerta y Darien y su amigo salieron juntos.

—Me atrevería a decir que Blackmoon está temblando —se rió el conde de Braxton—. Has estado muy brillante, Shields. ¿Lo matarás?

—Probablemente no —dijo Darien—, aunque debería. Sólo deseo asegurarme de que no está en condiciones de enfrentarse luego con el joven Sefton.

—¿Y si es él el afortunado? Blackmoon es bueno. Podría matarte.

—Es una posibilidad que estoy dispuesto a asumir.

—Te importa ella realmente, ¿verdad?

—Si te refieres a lady Serena, desde luego que me importa. Le propuse matrimonio, ¿no es así?

—Por tu abuela, o así lo dijiste, pero me pregunto... ¿Qué sucedió realmente entre tú y lady Serena en La Liebre y el Sabueso?

—Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos, Braxton. Deberías guardarte de formular preguntas como ésta.

—Discúlpame —dijo Drew—. Te lo pregunto precisamente porque soy tu amigo. Estás arriesgando tu vida por lady Serena y su hermano, y eso revela muchísimo acerca de tus sentimientos hacia la dama.

—Olvida mis sentimientos y concéntrate en el duelo. Te recogeré con mi carruaje a las cinco y media.

Darien subió al asiento del conductor y tomó las riendas. No oyó murmurar a Drew mientras el carruaje rodaba ruidosamente por la calle.

—¡Pobre tonto!

.

.

Serena había seguido a Malaquite desde el estudio a la biblioteca donde el hombre le había pedido que se pusiera cómoda mientras le preparaban un refrigerio. Impresionada por la opulencia que la rodeaba, Serena contemplaba los miles de libros encuadernados en piel que se alineaban en las estanterías. Sabía que el marqués era rico, pero le resultaba difícil imaginar tal abundancia tras vivir los últimos años casi en la pobreza.

Aunque impaciente por el retorno de Darien, Serena disfrutó examinando los libros y saboreando el refrigerio ligero pero delicioso que Malaquite le sirvió. Acababa de sacar Los viajes de Gulliver de la estantería cuando la puerta se abrió y Darien entró en la biblioteca.

—Me alegro de encontrarte con algo que ocupa tu mente —dijo Darien.

El libro cayó de las manos de Serena.

—¡Has vuelto! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has logrado anular el duelo de Blackmoon?

—Lo he hecho, Sere. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Serena sintió que se quitaba un tremendo peso de encima. Estaba tan aliviada que se abalanzó sobre él, que la cogió entre sus brazos y la estrechó. Parecía lo más natural del mundo que ella se pusiera de puntillas y lo besara. Lo que comenzó como simple gratitud, se intensificó y la pasión acabó dominando.

La atracción que había entre ellos se encendió como una llama. Darien tensó los brazos en torno a ella y sintió endurecerse su cuerpo. Serena sofocó un grito contra la garganta de Darien mientras él cubría sus senos con las manos y sus caderas se balanceaban contra las de ella.

Serena hizo una advertencia de cordura.

—Darien, no deberíamos...

—Chis, amor. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Déjame amarte.

Ella apenas registró sus palabras mientras se concentraba en sus manos y en lo que estaba haciendo. Le había desabrochado el vestido y se lo había bajado junto con la camisa, desnudando así sus senos. Con las puntas de los dedos le acariciaba los pezones arriba y abajo, que se erizaban como tensos capullos. Luego, su experta boca cubrió uno de ellos y se lo lamió. El húmedo calor de su boca resultaba insoportablemente erótico y un sonido anhelante surgió de la garganta de ella ante aquel sorprendente placer. Una multitud de sensaciones la abrumó y se arqueó y estrechó contra él, pidiéndole más, con las manos sujetando sus hombros y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—¿Debo detenerme, Sere? —murmuró Darien contra su piel húmeda.

Ella deseaba decir que sí, pero la palabra se quebró en su garganta. No podía soportar que Darien se detuviera. Negó con la cabeza en silencio. Con una sonrisa, él la depositó lentamente sobre la gruesa alfombra.

Le quitó los zapatos con una mano mientras con la otra hurgaba bajo sus faldas en busca de las cintas de sus enaguas. Las soltó hábilmente quitándoselas. Cuando ella yacía desnuda, con sólo las medias sostenidas por delicados ligueros, Darien le separó los muslos, se arrodilló entre ellos y contempló la longitud de sus piernas hasta su propio núcleo.

—Eres tan bella... —dijo, con ojos brillantes mientras contemplaba los ensortijados rizos de su entrepierna.

Serena aspiró asombrada cuando él le tocó la suave piel del estómago y le rozó ligeramente el ombligo con el pulgar. Luego deslizó los dedos hacia abajo y fue separando los pétalos de su sexo, acariciando y estimulando su centro exquisitamente sensible. Deslizó un dedo en su interior, lo introdujo profundamente, lo sacó y luego lo deslizó por su henchido sexo.

Serena sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Darien retiró el dedo y besó el interior de su muslo. Serena nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan expuesta. No era justo. Se asió a las solapas de él y trató de quitarle la chaqueta por los hombros.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, Sere. Necesito probarte ahora. El resto puede venir después.

Cuando él posó su boca en aquel lugar que sus dedos mantenían abierto, un gemido implorante escapó de los labios de la joven. Le deseaba desesperadamente, le necesitaba dentro de ella, pero él no parecía inclinado a satisfacerla.

—Paciencia —murmuró él.

Presionó su boca en ella, en el interior de su sexo, hasta que Serena rogó sentir sus dedos, su lengua, su miembro. Darien prosiguió el delicioso tormento con sus labios y lengua, succionándola y haciéndola emitir unos suaves gemidos. Su respiración se aceleró cuando los dedos de Darien se introdujeron entre sus nalgas, acariciando un lugar escandalosamente inadmisible y sin embargo audazmente excitante. La confusión le dejó la mente en blanco. Trató de protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo cedía sin su consentimiento. Un palpitante placer latía en todo su cuerpo. Serena vibró una y otra vez, arqueándose contra su amante, mientras su boca y sus manos la elevaban vertiginosamente hacia el clímax.

Cuando la respiración de Serena se convirtió en un frenético jadeo, Darien se apartó y se desabrochó los pantalones. Flexionó las caderas y penetró dura y profundamente en su interior. Aún absorta en el delicioso período posterior a su placer, Serena envolvió sus piernas en torno a él y se movió con él al unísono hasta alcanzar un nuevo goce. Oyó la violenta respiración de Darien, sintió sus músculos tensos y su miembro agitándose dentro de ella. Luego, in extremis, él salió y vertió su simiente en la alfombra.

—Aún estás vestido —murmuró Serena.

—No por mucho tiempo —susurró el marqués roncamente.

Se apoyó en un codo, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, que utilizó para limpiar la mancha de la alfombra. Luego se puso en pie y acercó a Serena hacia él. Al ver que la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia la puerta, ella protestó:

—¡Mis ropas! ¡Estoy desnuda! ¿Qué pensarán tus criados?

—Les pago lo suficiente como para que no piensen.

—Así y todo, no saldré de la habitación si no estoy totalmente vestida.

Su decidido tono convenció a Darien, que la dejó de pie en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos sobre su desnudo pecho.

—Muy bien, pero hazlo de prisa. Se hace tarde y deseo volver a hacerte el amor antes de...

—¿De qué?

La mirada de Darien se apartó de ella. Un escalofrío de aprensión recorrió a Serena, pero lo desechó.

—Tengo una cita más tarde... a la que no puedo faltar.

La joven se apresuró a vestirse.

—Debo irme a casa. ¿Tú crees que Blackmoon habrá enviado ya una nota de disculpa para Sammy?

Al ver que Darien fruncía el ceño, Serena dijo:

—Eso es lo que va a pasar, ¿no? Una disculpa es el único modo en que Sammy podrá salvar las apariencias.

—Me he encargado de ello —repuso Darien evasivo—. Blackmoon no estará en condiciones de enfrentarse en duelo con tu hermano, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué has hecho Darien? ¿Cómo has conseguido que Blackmoon se volviera atrás?

—Eso no importa. Has dicho que confiabas en mí. Déjame a mí los detalles.

El marqués abrió la puerta y la acompañó al vestíbulo. Luego le ofreció el brazo y juntos subieron la escalera de mármol hacia su habitación. Para gran alivio de Serena, todos los sirvientes se hallaban en otros lugares, salvo Thomas, que estaba junto a la entrada principal y que, si los vio, no dio muestras de haberlo hecho.

Pero una vez cerrada la puerta del dormitorio de Darien ya no habría más ojos curiosos. La ropa fue rápidamente desechada, volando aquí y allá. Darien estrechó a Serena de un modo tan repentino que la dejó sin aire en los pulmones y, al cabo de unos momentos, ella se encontró tendida en un lecho muy grande y cómodo, con colgaduras de terciopelo verde y un cubrecama a juego.

Darien se acostó a su lado, acariciándola expertamente con las manos, y todas las sensaciones que había experimentado en el suelo de la biblioteca comenzaron de nuevo.

—Me gustaría vestirte con sedas y satenes, y adornarte con joyas del color de tus ojos —murmuró él. Su mirada se tornó oscura e intensa—. Sé que he visto unos ojos celestes como los tuyos en algún lugar. Ayúdame a recordarlo, Sere.

Serena le acarició la mejilla.

—No nos hemos visto antes, te lo aseguro. Muchas mujeres tienen los ojos celestes.

Darien gruñó y cogió la mano llevándola hacia su pene.

—Lo discutiremos más tarde. Tócame, Sere. Tócame donde me duele por ti.

Serena flexionó los dedos y luego los curvó en torno a su erección. Él estaba duro como mármol y, sin embargo, ardiente al contacto; la punta era suave como terciopelo y coronada por una gota nacarada de humedad. Ella movió la mano experimentalmente y se vio recompensada con un prolongado gemido que parecía surgir de lo más profundo del pecho de Darien.

Asustada, trató de retirar la mano, pero él la detuvo.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella.

—¡Por Dios, no! ¡No pares!

Animada por la respuesta movió la mano arriba y abajo a todo lo largo, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo su miembro parecía crecer dentro de su mano cerrada. Un diablo interno la impulsó a bajar la cabeza y tocar con la punta de la lengua al extremo palpitante. La inesperada intimidad hizo arquearse a Darien violentamente hacia arriba. Luego la asió con brusquedad de la cintura levantándola y colocándola a horcajadas sobre él.

—Cabálgame, Sere.

Guiada por sus manos en sus caderas, Serena cabalgó sobre él, la carne golpeando contra la carne. Estaba tan excitada que se deshacía. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, jadeante y sin aliento, prosiguió implacablemente hasta que un estrépito retumbó en su cabeza y su cuerpo se estremeció. Se corrió con una oleada de placer tan exquisito que creyó que había muerto y subido a los cielos.

—¡Sere, apártate de mí ahora mismo! —rogó Darien—. Voy a... ¡Oh Dios, Dios... demasiado tarde!

Serena lo asió fuertemente con las piernas negándose a hacerlo. A continuación, recibió el cálido chorro de su simiente en el interior de su vientre, sintió a Darien estremecerse y lo oyó llamarla por su nombre. Ella se acercó aún más a él y escuchó el frenético latido de su corazón.

El hombre maldijo con violencia.

—Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido. Nunca había soltado mi simiente dentro de una mujer. No puedo creer que haya dejado que sucediera. Sabías condenadamente bien que no podía retirarme a tiempo.

—Y yo no podía dejar que lo hicieras. Sé cómo se quedan embarazadas las mujeres, Darien, pero no creo que por esta sola vez hayamos engendrado un niño. Me consta que no deseas esposa ni hijos y nunca te atraparía de ese modo. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Darien sonrió.

—Yo soy lo que te ha pasado. Dos veces.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Esto no puede volver a suceder, Darien. Parecemos estallar en llamas siempre que estamos juntos.

—Eso no es malo —dijo él mirando distraídamente el reloj que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Serena advirtió la dirección de su mirada e hizo un movimiento para dejar el lecho.

—Tienes una cita a la que debes ir. Tengo que marcharme.

—Descansa un momento mientras hablo con Malaquite No hay prisa.

Serena sofocó un bostezo. Estaba agotada, y unos pocos minutos más no importarían.

—Muy bien, unos minutos, pero no más.

Darien se inclinó y la besó intensamente en los labios antes de abandonar el lecho y desaparecer por una puerta que Serena supuso conduciría a su vestidor. Bostezó de nuevo y se tumbó de cara a la puerta para ver regresar a Darien.

.

.

Serena se despertó con un sobresalto, consternada al descubrir que se había quedado dormida. Miró por la ventana y le sorprendió ver que el sol estaba ya bajo en el horizonte. ¿Por qué no la había despertado Darien? ¿Se habría marchado ya a su cita? Se había mantenido tan reservado sobre ello que se preguntaba si le estaba ocultando algo. Pero aquello era absurdo, se burló. Ella no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Se levantó del lecho y descubrió que alguien había dejado un jarro de agua caliente en el lavamanos. Se lavó, se vistió y se preparó para pasar la vergüenza de ser vista saliendo del dormitorio de Darien.

Pero ésa no era su única preocupación. Darien estaba a punto de identificarla como Ren, el salteador de caminos, y ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que despistarlo con negativas? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mentir sobre sus actividades ilegales? Mientras que su mente le decía que olvidara a Darien, su cuerpo y su corazón deseaban más de él.

No podía ser, y ella lo sabía.

Aspiró profundamente para calmarse, abrió la puerta del dormitorio, salió al vestíbulo y miró en torno. ¿Habían subido un tramo o dos de escalera? ¿Debía girar a la derecha o a la izquierda? Había estado tan absorta con Darien que no se había fijado en la dirección que tomaban. Completamente perdida, se limitó a quedarse inmóvil, aguardando la inspiración para ponerse en camino. Mientras, llegó Malaquite.

—Milady, el carruaje de lord Shields la aguarda. Si está preparada, la acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Serena pasó por varias tonalidades de sonrojo.

—Gracias. Ya estoy preparada.

Luego, mientras seguía al sirviente por el pasillo, preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se marchó lord Shields?

Se hizo un silencio.

—No estoy muy seguro —murmuró Malaquite con una desgana que inquietó a Serena.

¿Se habría perdido algo?

—¿Ha dejado lord Shields algún mensaje para mí?

—No, milady.

Serena no le creyó. El hombre sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso la cita de Darien se relacionaba con Blackmoon? La intuición le decía que sí.

—Me preocupa Shields. ¿Cree usted que está bien?

Malaquite se volvió bruscamente con expresión recelosa.

—¿Lo sabe usted? Pensaba yo... —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, no creí que se lo hubiera dicho. Su señoría debería estar ahora en Green Park, pero no hay motivo para preocuparse. Es un excelente tirador. Lord Blackmoon no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Serena se puso palidísima.

—¿Van a enfrentarse en duelo?

—¿No lo sabía? ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué he hecho? Su señoría me arrancará la piel por esto.

—Gracias, Malaquite —gritó Serena mientras echaba a correr delante de él.

—¡Aguarde, milady! ¿Qué se propone hacer?

—Voy a Green Park —gritó, volviendo la cabeza.

—¡No puede ir sola! La acompañaré.

Serena no se molestó en responder mientras pasaba corriendo ante un sobresaltado Thomas, que abrió la puerta a tiempo para evitar una colisión. Una sensación de alivio la inundó al distinguir el coche de Darien en la esquina. Por lo menos no tendría que perder tiempo buscando un vehículo de alquiler. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara a Green Park, sólo sabía que tenía que estar allí. ¡Condenado fuera Darien por no habérselo dicho! ¿Se proponía matar a Blackmoon? ¿Así era como se hacía cargo de las cosas?

Malaquite la alcanzó, dio instrucciones al conductor y se metió en el carruaje junto a ella.

—A su señoría esto no le va a gustar —advirtió.

—Su señoría no es Dios —replicó Serena—. Confiaba en que Shields convenciera a Blackmoon para que desistiera. En ningún momento quería que solucionara el asunto vertiendo sangre.

—No creo que su señoría se proponga matar a Blackmoon —aventuró el sirviente.

—¿Y si Blackmoon tiene suerte y hiere o mata a Shields?

Malaquite soltó un resoplido no muy decoroso.

—Eso es sumamente improbable, milady.

—¿No puede correr más este coche?

—Vamos lo más rápido que podemos —repuso el hombre.

Descendieron por Regent Street y giraron a la derecha por Piccadilly. Cuando se aproximaban a Green Park, la multitud de última hora de la tarde comenzaba a reducirse.

—¿Sabe usted dónde tendrá lugar el duelo? —preguntó Serena mientras giraban por la puerta del parque.

—Así es, milady —repuso Malaquite. Se asomó por la ventanilla y voceó unas órdenes al conductor—. Ya estamos cerca.

—¿Cree que llegaremos a tiempo?

—Sinceramente confió en que no, milady —contestó.

La suerte quiso que llegaran al campo de duelo demasiado tarde. Con ayuda de lord Braxton, Darien estaba poniéndose la chaqueta que se había quitado mientras el cirujano y lord Sanford asistían al herido Blackmoon. No había nadie más por allí. Serena saltó del carruaje antes de que éste se detuviera del todo, llamando a Darien por su nombre, y luego corrió hacia él.

Darien se volvió con evidente conmoción al ver a Serena allí con Malaquite pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ásperamente—. Te dije que me encargaría de Blackmoon.

Se volvió hacia su subordinado con el ceño ensombreciendo su frente.

—No debería haberla traído aquí.

El sirviente parecía afligido.

—Discúlpeme, milord.

—No culpes a Malaquite —salió Serena en su defensa—. Le engañé para que me lo contara. Hubiera venido sola si él no hubiera insistido en acompañarme. ¿Matando a Blackmoon era como te proponías ayudarme? ¿Está malherido? ¿Vivirá?

Darien le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

—No creí que te preocupara Blackmoon. No era mi intención matar a ese bastardo. Sólo me proponía herirle para que no pudiera encontrarse mañana con tu hermano. Puedes irte a casa y decirle a ese joven insensato que ha salido con bien del apuro. Y no estaría de más un «gracias».

Serena no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada, salvo porque Darien podía haber muerto, y habría sido por culpa de ella.

Una voz procedente de la creciente oscuridad interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Maldito sea, Shields! Usted y su ramera aún no han oído mi última palabra.

**¡Y super Darien, una vez más... ha salvado el día!, aunque como que cobró el agradecimiento de Sere antes de tiempo, jejeje, y hoy si que precauciones ni que ocho cuartos, haber si de esta vez no nos sale Sere con que va a tener al siguiente marques de Shields. Ayyy no es por nada pero ojala y Darien se hubiera echado a Blackmoon, al menos dejarlo no mal herido, sino bien herido, jajaja, un beso **

**yssareyes48: pues ya ves si la libraron Serena y Sammy, ahora solo esperemos que ya dejen de meterse en tantos problemas, un beso**


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Furioso, Darien ayudó a Serena a subir a su carruaje y cogió las riendas. No quería que ella estuviera allí y se sentía agradecido de que no hubiese presenciado el real duelo que había concluido unos minutos antes. A Blackmoon, la mano le temblaba tanto que erró al disparar a Darien, pero sólo por un pelo. Sin embargo, la bala de éste había ido a parar exactamente donde él había apuntado. La brillante flor en el hombro derecho de Blackmoon le aseguraba a Darien que el vizconde no podría utilizar el brazo durante un tiempo.

Miró a Serena. Tenía los labios apretados y los ojos se le veían ensombrecidos y tormentosos. Bien, él podía ser igual de obstinado. No le había hablado del duelo por buenas razones. Ella no hubiera aprobado su modo de manejar el asunto.

¿Por qué Serena no podía comprender que la violencia era lo único que Blackmoon entendía? Tratar de razonar con él no había dado resultado. Extrañamente, Blackmoon había parecido complacido ante la perspectiva de matar al joven Sefton, y había obligado por tanto a que Darien recurriese a métodos nada escrupulosos.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó Serena con los dientes apretados.

—A casa. Es donde deseas ir, ¿no es cierto?

—No tienes que molestarte. Puedo alquilar un carruaje.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada? He hecho lo que me había propuesto. Tu hermano ya no corre peligro de ser asesinado. Además —gruñó—, se lo debía a ese bastardo por lo que trató de hacerte.

Serena se volvió en redondo hacia él.

—¿No comprendes nada? ¿Y si hubieras resultado herido o algo peor? Hubiera sido por mi culpa. Nunca me había propuesto ponerte en peligro. ¿Por qué eres tan descuidado con tu vida?

—Mi vida nunca estuvo en peligro, Sere. Concédeme algún crédito. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿En serio?

Se sucedió un pesado silencio.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Darien tensando las riendas cuando llegaron ante la casa de Serena—. Te acompaño.

—No es necesario, milord.

—No discutas, Sere.

La cogió por el codo, la ayudó a apearse y subió con ella los peldaños hasta la entrada. Sammy, con expresión fiera, abrió la puerta antes de que llegaran.

—¿Qué te da derecho a entrometerte, Sere? No soy un niño. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Tía Selene me ha dicho que habías acudido a Shields en busca de ayuda. No necesito ayuda. Y no hay nada que podáis hacer ninguno de los dos para detener el duelo.

Darien pensó que el joven cachorro estaba mostrando sus garras. Le tendió la mano.

—Supongo que es usted lord Sefton. Yo soy Shields.

Con gesto muy poco cordial, el muchacho le estrechó la mano.

—No tiene motivos para tomarla con su hermana, Sefton —lo reprendió Darien mientras entraba en la casa con Serena—. Ella le quiere y temía por su vida.

Sammy lanzó a Darien una mirada incendiaria.

—¿Qué clase de relación tiene usted con mi hermana, Shields? Ella me contó que usted la rescató de Blackmoon, pero yo creo que hay algo más que eso. ¿Son ciertas las murmuraciones? ¿Ha comprometido usted a Serena?

—¡Sammy! —balbuceó Serena—. Pero ¿qué te pasa? Deberías estarle agradecido a Shields.

—Así es —intervino Selene—, deberías estarlo. Si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estarías hasta las rodillas de agua de lluvia. Shields hizo reparar nuestro tejado y se negó a aceptar el pago.

Sammy reflexionó sobre eso y luego preguntó:

—¿Está él facilitando el dinero para mantenerme en la universidad?

—¡Desde luego que no! —negó Serena—. ¿Sabes lo que estás sugiriendo, Sammy?

Darien ya había oído bastante.

—Si me permites intervenir, Serena, tal vez logre tranquilizar la mente del joven Sefton. Puede que se sienta mejor al saber que vamos a casarnos.

Sammy dirigió su mirada a Serena.

—Me dijiste que no habría boda. Deseo respuestas, Sere. Puede que sea joven, pero no soy estúpido.

—Por favor, muchachos —intervino Selene retorciéndose las manos—. Detesto las discusiones.

—No te mentí, Sammy —dijo Serena—. Shields me pidió en matrimonio y yo le rechacé.

Al chico se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—No lo comprendo. A tu edad, deberías saltar de alegría ante la oportunidad de casarte con un marqués. No es que tengas mucho donde escoger. Nuestro padre se cuidó de ello al despilfarrar tu dote.

Darien puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sammy.

—¡Basta! ¡Discúlpese con su hermana!

—No es necesario, milord. Sammy sólo ha dicho la verdad —señaló Serena.

Darien intensificó su presión en el hombro del joven.

—No obstante se disculpará, lord Sefton. Su hermana no ha atendido a sus propias necesidades para procurar el bien de su familia.

La bravuconería de Sammy se desmoronó bajo las duras palabras de Darien.

—Lo siento, Sere. No debería haber dicho lo que he dicho. Aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedes impedir que me enfrente mañana con Blackmoon.

—Me permito diferir de usted, Sefton —dijo fríamente Darien—. Mañana no habrá duelo. Blackmoon ha recibido una herida y está totalmente incapacitado. Sospecho que recibirá una nota en ese sentido muy pronto.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —estalló Sammy—. ¡Tengo el derecho de defender el honor de mi hermana! ¿Qué le ha hecho usted a Blackmoon?

—Por favor, tranquilízate —rogó Serena—. Y discúlpate con lord Shields.

—Lo siento, Sere, no puedo hacerlo. Por hoy, he acabado con las disculpas.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue con paso airado.

—Hablaré con él —dijo Selene apresurándose tras su sobrino—. No siempre es tan irrespetuoso, milord.

—Sabía que se enojaría, pero confiaba en que lo comprendiese —se lamentó Serena.

—Es joven —la tranquilizó Darien—. Ésta es la primera vez que ha estado en situación de afirmarse como adulto. Si no te quisiera, no habría sido tan inflexible en cuanto a defender tu honor. Deberías devolverlo a Oxford lo antes posible.

—Gracias, Darien. Saber que Sammy no tendrá que enfrentarse a Blackmoon en el campo del honor es un gran alivio para mí. Lo siento si he parecido poco agradecida, pero tu vida a cambio de la de Sammy era algo que no podía aceptar.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no he corrido peligro, Sere. Pero me alegro de que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí. —Le cogió la barbilla y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los suyos—. ¿Significa eso que has cambiado de idea sobre aceptar mi propuesta?

—No me casaré contigo, Shields.

—Entonces me marcho, Serena. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de idea.

Jedite apareció detrás de él.

—Yo le acompañaré, milord.

—Adiós, Shields, y una vez más, gracias —le dijo Serena ofreciéndole la mano.

Darien contempló sus dedos, tan largos, blancos y delicados, y recordó cómo los había sentido en su cuerpo. Deslizó la mirada por su brazo, más allá del hombro y hasta su boca, rememorando el modo en que Serena lo había excitado con ella. Sintió que se endurecía y reprimió un gemido.

Le asió la mano, le volvió la palma hacia arriba y depositó un beso en el centro.

—Adiós, milady. Hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Serena apartó la mano y subió corriendo la escalera. Darien sonrió y salió por la puerta que Jedite le había abierto. Pese a lo reacia que se mostraba la joven y a sus propias reservas, se verían de nuevo. Era inevitable. Su pasión era como una droga. Seductora, persuasiva, adictiva.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde Darien llamó a Malaquite a su estudio. El sirviente habló antes de que Darien pudiera manifestar por qué lo había convocado.

—Haré mis maletas en seguida, milord, y no le culparé si me despide sin una carta de recomendación.

Darien levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿De qué diablos me está hablando?

—Le he fallado, milord. Debería ser despedido.

—Pero ¿qué dice? No es por eso por lo que le he llamado. Usted es un miembro altamente valorado de mi casa. Sería erróneo censurarle a usted por la curiosidad de Serena.

Malaquite pareció enormemente aliviado.

—¿Desea entonces que le informe de lo que he descubierto sobre la familia de lady Serena?

—En efecto.

—Bien. Están en la más absoluta miseria. No he encontrado ninguna prueba de que el difunto lord Sefton dejara a sus hijos más que la casa en la que viven. Mientras vivió su esposa residían en una magnífica mansión en Grosvenor Square. Él la vendió tras la muerte de ella, compró el domicilio donde ahora reside la familia y derrochó el resto. Su depravación aún los atormenta.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo se las arregla Serena para mantener a su hermano en Oxford? —reflexionó el marqués en voz alta.

—No tengo ni idea, milord.

—¿Y qué hay de Blackmoon? ¿Se ha enterado de algo valioso sobre él?

—No más de lo que ya conocemos. Está en serios apuros. Sus deudores lo están acosando y está muy próximo a verse encerrado en prisión por ello. La opinión de la alta sociedad es que necesita casarse por dinero.

—El misterio se ensancha —murmuró Darien—. Gracias, Malaquite. Si se entera de algo nuevo, hágamelo saber. Puede retirarse.

—Gracias, milord. ¿Cenará en casa esta noche?

—No, cenaré fuera. Necesito hacer el recorrido esta noche. Estoy deseoso por enterarme de lo que se sabe de mi duelo con Blackmoon. Dudo mucho que permanezca largo tiempo en secreto.

.

.

Durante los siguientes días, Serena trató de convencer a Sammy para que regresara a Oxford, pero él, se negó. Por añadidura, estaba exigiendo más respuestas. Deseaba saber de dónde procedía el dinero para su educación y seguía interrogando a Serena sobre su relación con Shields. Sammy podía ser joven, pero superaba en astucia a su edad. Serena temía por el futuro de su hermano: sin fondos, no tendría ninguna posición en sociedad y se vería gravemente limitado para escoger esposa.

Con el fin de tomar medidas para el futuro del muchacho, Serena decidió que Jed y Ren debían cometer más robos y exigir mayor porcentaje del comprador de artículos robados.

Encontró a Jedite en la cocina y abordó el tema.

—Tenemos que hablar, Jedite.

—En efecto, señorita Sere. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con su señoría?

—¿Su señoría? ¿Shields?

—No, con el señor Sammy. Me temo que va a causarnos problemas.

—Él regresará a Oxford, Jedite. He estado pensando largo y tendido sobre su futuro. Su educación está casi completada. Regresará a casa para quedarse al final del trimestre y necesitará dinero. A Ren le corresponde encontrar los fondos para su acceso a la sociedad.

—El peligro de ser cogidos aumenta cada vez que salimos —le advirtió Jedite.

—Lo sé, pero no puede evitarse. Encuentra algún lugar nuevo donde guardar los caballos. Si alguien siguiera sus huellas hasta nosotros podría formular preguntas.

—¿Cuándo saldremos de nuevo?

—En cuanto Sammy regrese a Oxford.

—Muy bien, señorita Sere. Déjemelo todo a mí.

—Odio volver a pedirte que pongas tu vida en peligro, Jedite, y si prefieres no cabalgar conmigo, lo comprenderé.

—Jed y Ren son un equipo, señorita Serena. No tengo intenciones de dejarla sola.

—Gracias, Jedite. No sé lo que haría sin ti. Sammy se merece la clase de vida que nuestro padre le negó.

Ni Serena ni Jedite oyeron que alguien cerraba suavemente la puerta de la cocina.

.

.

Habían transcurrido varios días desde el duelo de Darien con Blackmoon. Después de una noche fuera de la ciudad, el aristócrata regresaba a casa bien pasada la medianoche con los bolsillos más llenos que cuando se marchó. Hasta el momento, no había oído nada sobre el duelo. Pero estando Sanford implicado, Darien sabía que se filtrarían noticias. No había sido nunca su intención implicar a Serena en más habladurías, pero poco podía hacer él para detenerlas.

Pese a lo tardío de la hora, Malaquite acudió a recibir a su señor a la puerta.

—Tiene una visita, milord. Le dije que debía regresar a casa y volver mañana, pero insistió en que tenía que verle en el momento en que usted llegara a casa. Lo he instalado en el estudio.

—¡Maldición! Nada puede ser tan importante. ¿Le ha dicho su nombre?

—Lord Sefton, milord.

Darien palideció.

—¡Sefton! ¡Dios mío! Algo debe de haberle sucedido a Sere. Lo veré en seguida.

Con grandes zancadas, Darien se dirigió a su estudio, irrumpió por la puerta y vio a Sammy sentado en un sillón de cuero junto a la chimenea. El joven se puso rápidamente en pie cuando el marqués entró en la sala.

—¿Se trata de Serena? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¡Cuénteme!

Sammy hundió los dedos en sus despeinados cabellos con evidente agitación.

—A Sere no le ha pasado nada, pero mi visita tiene que ver con ella. Sé que nos separamos en términos poco amistosos, Shields, pero al parecer usted es la persona a la que Sere recurre para pedir ayuda. Ella confía en usted, y yo no puedo ser menos.

—Siéntese, Sefton. Parece necesitar una copa. ¿Le va bien brandy?

Sammy asintió distraído.

Darien sirvió dos dedos de brandy en una copa y aguardó a que Sammy tomara un trago antes de hablar.

—Vamos, Sefton, ¿qué asunto de importancia le trae aquí a estas horas de la noche?

—Lo que le voy a decir debe ser mantenido en estricto secreto —le advirtió Sammy—. ¿Qué sabe usted de un par de salteadores de caminos llamados Jed y Ren?

—No mucho, aunque me convertí en una de sus víctimas en la carretera una noche sin luna. También tuve el placer de herir a Ren la siguiente vez que nos vimos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué le disparó a Ren? ¡Maldición! ¿Sabe usted lo que hizo?

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué le disgusta eso?

—Usted le disparó a Serena. ¡Hirió a mi hermana!

Darien se quedó completamente inmóvil. Luego estalló furioso.

—¿De qué está hablando, en nombre del cielo? Desde luego que no disparé a su hermana. El único modo de que eso pudiera haber sucedido sería que ella fuese...

Se interrumpió de repente y se puso mortalmente pálido.

—Exactamente —confirmó Sammy—. Yo no lo sabía hasta que por casualidad he oído una conversación entre Serena y Jedite esta noche. Cuando yo regrese a Oxford, ellos dos se proponen reanudar sus actividades ilícitas. Me he quedado de piedra. No tenía ni idea. No sabía qué hacer. Luego he pensado en usted. Si pidió a Sere en matrimonio, ella debe de importarle. ¿Me ayudará a mantenerla a salvo, Shields? Se lo rogaré si es necesario.

—Déjeme pensar.

Darien comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo.

Ren y Jed. Jedite y Serena. ¿Por qué no había visto antes la relación? Unos ojos celestes mirándolo bajo la sombra del ala de un sombrero. Los ojos de Sere. No era de extrañar que le resultara tan familiar.

La enfermedad de Sere había coincidido con el disparo. La razón de que ella no permitiera que su médico la examinara detenidamente había sido porque temía que descubriera la herida de bala. Saber que había herido gravemente a Serena casi lo hizo desplomarse de rodillas. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita fuera!

—Shields, por favor —rogó Sammy—. Se lo imploro. Ahorcarán a Serena si la atrapan.

—Desde luego que le ayudaré, Sefton. ¿Tenía alguna duda al respecto? Cuénteme todo lo que sepa. Luego decidiré qué debo hacer para mantener a su hermana a salvo.

Sammy le repitió casi palabra por palabra la conversación que había oído entre Jedite y Serena.

—Las piezas comienzan a encajar —reflexionó Darien—, salvo por una cosa. ¿Por qué desea Blackmoon casarse con Serena y por qué estaba tan ansioso por aceptar su desafío?

—No tengo ni idea. He estado lejos, en la universidad, durante los últimos años y he sabido poco de lo que sucedía en mi familia. Ni siquiera me explicaron la naturaleza del duelo de mi padre hasta que estuvo enterrado. Serena debía de estar desesperada por conseguir dinero para hacer lo que hizo. Está poniendo su vida en peligro por mí. ¿Sabe usted cómo me hace sentir eso?

—Puedo imaginarlo muy bien —murmuró Darien—. Si tengo que ayudar, usted deberá hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga.

—Lo que sea. Haré lo que sea por ayudar a Sere.

—Muy bien. Entonces debe regresar a Oxford mañana.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso?

—Es lo mejor para todos. Deje que yo maneje el asunto.

Sammy entornó los ojos.

—No va a entregarla a la justicia, ¿verdad?

—¡No sea impertinente! Sé lo que estoy haciendo. A propósito, puede felicitarme por mi matrimonio con su hermana.

—Creí que Serena había rechazado su propuesta.

—Eso ahora no importa. Vuelva a casa, Sefton. Confíe en mí para hacerme cargo de todo. Jed y Ren van a desaparecer para siempre y su familia experimentará un repentino cambio de fortuna. En cuanto a Jedite, sin Ren, predigo que morirá de viejo en su lecho.

Sammy no parecía convencido.

—¿Me informará si surgen problemas?

Darien le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

—No surgirán problemas. Déjelo todo en mis manos.

—Muy bien —accedió Sammy—. Cualquier cosa será mejor que lo que Sere está haciendo con su vida.

Se levantó, sofocó un bostezo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, milord. Estoy en deuda con usted.

—Aguarde, Sefton. Hay algo más. Le pido permiso para vender su casa. Confío en que no tenga una vinculación sentimental con ella.

—No tengo muchos recuerdos de esa casa. ¿Qué va a hacer con tía Selene?

—La instalaré con mi abuela, por lo menos de momento.

—Yo puedo alquilar un alojamiento cuando haya acabado mi educación —reflexionó Sammy—. Y tal vez compre una comisión en el ejército.

—Ordenaré que mi abogado deposite el dinero de la venta de su casa en el banco, a su nombre.

—Muy bien. Tiene mi autorización para proceder. Ahora debo irme.

—No va a encontrar transporte a estas horas de la noche. Llévese uno de mis caballos. Malaquite lo acompañará a los establos y se ocupará de que el caballo sea devuelto mañana. Estoy seguro de que debe de estar rondando por aquí para acompañarle.

Así era, Malaquite estaba montando guardia fuera del estudio. Darien habló con él brevemente, luego, ambos, Sammy y el sirviente, se marcharon. Darien se demoró con su brandy otra media hora, reflexionando sobre sus planes para Serena y el futuro que ambos iban a compartir.

Se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, pese a haberse retirado a altas horas de la noche. Había mucho que hacer y demasiado poco tiempo para realizarlo todo. Comentó sus planes con Malaquite mientras desayunaba.

—Voy a trasladarme temporalmente a mi casa de campo —dijo Darien—. Deseo que Throckmorton y usted preparen mis cosas y me sigan durante la semana.

—¿Cuan pronto piensa irse, milord?

—Hoy.

Malaquite se sorprendió.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Ha habido problemas por su duelo con Blackmoon?

—No, no es nada de eso. Hay problemas, pero implican a lady Serena.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar?

Darien confiaba totalmente en Malaquite y no tuvo ningún escrúpulo en contarle la razón de su apresurada marcha. Lo más concisamente posible, le habló sobre Jed y Ren y de por qué quería llevarse a Serena de Londres.

—¡Por Dios! —balbuceó Malaquite—. Resulta difícil de creer.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo, pero los hechos son irrefutables. Todo lo que sé de Serena concuerda con lo que su joven hermano me dijo anoche. No puedo permitir que la detengan, Malaquite.

—Desde luego que no, milord. Es inimaginable. ¿Cómo se propone mantenerla en Shields Park?

—Voy a casarme con ella, aunque tenga que chantajearla para conseguirlo. Es el único modo que se me ocurre de salvarle la vida. Por fortuna aún tengo la licencia especial que compré hace algunas semanas, de modo que eso no será problema.

Tiró su servilleta.

—Será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Hay mucho que hacer antes de partir. Yo mismo hablaré con Neflyte para que prepare el coche para el viaje.

—Muy bien, milord. Todo será hecho según sus deseos.

.

.

Darien se encaminó inmediatamente a la mansión de su abuela. Aunque era temprano, encontró a lady Setsuna en su soleado salón del desayuno, tomando café y leyendo el Times de Londres.

—Shields, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan despierto y tan temprano? ¡Qué contenta estoy de verte, muchacho! Me he estado sintiendo vergonzosamente descuidada últimamente. ¿Me acompañas? Pediré el desayuno.

Darien dio a su enérgica abuela un beso en la mejilla y se sentó frente a ella.

—Ya he desayunado, abuela, pero tomaré café.

Lady Setsuna levantó una mano e, inmediatamente, un lacayo llevó una taza y sirvió café de una jarra de plata.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas del día? —repitió su pregunta la dama.

Inexplicablemente nervioso, Darien carraspeó. Sabía que su anuncio haría feliz a su abuela y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que también a él lo hacía dichoso, aunque no debería. A Serena, el matrimonio sólo le provocaría congoja y desilusión. Sin embargo, serviría para protegerla, y eso era en lo que debía él concentrarse.

—No me tengas en vilo, querido —lo reprendió lady Setsuna—. Evidentemente vienes a darme noticias de gran importancia.

Darien sonrió.

—Voy a casarme, abuela.

Ésta palmoteo excitada.

—¡Oh, querido, eso es maravilloso! No podías hacerme más feliz. ¿Cómo has convencido a lady Serena para que acepte tu proposición.

—Es una larga historia, abuela, ahora no tengo tiempo de contártela.

—Celebraremos la boda aquí, desde luego. Yo lo organizaré todo. Lo único que debe preocuparte es traer a la novia y la licencia.

—Voy a casarme en Shields Park, abuela. Serena y yo saldremos inmediatamente hacia el campo.

Lady Setsuna enarcó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Es eso prudente? ¿Qué me dices de Neherenia? Ella vive allí, lo sabes. ¿No será algo incómodo?

—No veo por qué tiene que serlo. Mi relación con Neherenia concluyó cuando se casó con mi hermano. Yo no abrigaba ninguna animadversión ni hacia ella ni hacia Zafiro. Y desde luego no estoy languideciendo por mi cuñada. Shields Park es lo bastante grande para todos si ella decide quedarse una vez yo me haya casado, pero sospecho que preferirá trasladarse a su propia residencia. Zafiro la dejó bien provista, y yo le he permitido quedarse en Shields Park porque no tenía intenciones de casarme ni de volver ahí.

—No obstante, no vas a casarte sin que tu familia esté presente —argumentó la marquesa viuda—. Dispondré el viaje cuanto antes. Puedo tener el equipaje y estar lista para salir esta misma semana. Aplaza tu boda hasta que yo llegue, Shields, significa mucho para mí.

Como de costumbre, Darien no pudo resistirse a la petición de su abuela.

—Muy bien, aguardaré hasta que llegues. Pero tú podrías hacer algo por mí a cambio.

—Lo que quieras, querido, lo que quieras.

—Me gustaría que invitarás a lady Selene, la tía de Serena, a trasladarse contigo como acompañante. Serena tal vez no quisiera dejar sola a su tía, y a mí me gustaría un poco de intimidad con mi esposa durante las primeras semanas. Puedes llevarla contigo a Shields Park para la boda. También quisiera que encontraras un sitio en tu hogar para Jedite, el criado de la familia.

—Una acompañante —reflexionó lady Setsuna—. No es mala idea, Shields. Conozco a lady Selene y nos llevaremos muy bien. No digas más, querido. Enviaré mi carruaje allí con una nota pidiéndole a lady Selene y a Jedite que vengan a verme aquí esta tarde.

—Gracias, abuela. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Serena se sentirá contenta al saber que su familia estará bien atendida. Adiós, abuela. Te veré en Shields Park.

—Desde luego que sí, querido, desde luego que sí.

.

.

La siguiente parada de Darien fue en White's. Puesto que su abuela y lady Selene se proponían asistir a la boda, decidió invitar también a sus dos amigos. Los encontró en animada conversación en un saloncito privado.

—Shields, únete a nosotros —lo saludó Nic—. Estamos discutiendo una aventura financiera. ¿Nos darás tu opinión?

—En otra ocasión quizá. Tengo algo importante que deciros.

—Somos todo oídos —dijo Drew.

—Los dos estáis invitados a una boda. Se celebrará en Shields Park, y necesito un padrino.

—¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó Nic—. ¡Por Dios, Shields, lady Serena debe de ser una hacedora de milagros! ¿Está embarazada?

—¡Por Dios, no! Bien, ¿qué decís?

—Me sentiría honrado de ser tu padrino, Shields, pero delego en Braxton. Él te conoce desde hace más tiempo. ¿Quién será la madrina?

—Tal vez Neherenia le haga los honores a Serena.

—¿La esposa de tu hermano? Yo creía que tú y Neherenia... Bien, ya sabes. Pensaba que por esa razón nunca visitabas tu finca de Derbyshire. Es de todos conocido que la cortejaste hasta que te dejó por tu hermano.

—Eso fue hace años. No ha habido nada entre Neherenia y yo desde que se casó con Zafiro. Me sentí decepcionado cuando lo escogió a él, pero no les guardé rencor a ninguno de los dos.

—Y bien —inquirió Drew—, ¿cómo has convencido a lady Serena para que se case contigo? ¿Se ha hartado finalmente de las habladurías? Han comenzado a salir a la superficie noticias de tu duelo con Blackmoon, lo que ha revitalizado los chismes sobre ti y Serena.

—Debería haber imaginado que Sanford no podría mantener la boca cerrada —comentó Darien—. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto a Blackmoon?

—Parece haber desaparecido, supongo que estará lamiéndose las heridas —aventuró Nic—. ¿Has fijado ya fecha para la boda?

—No. En realidad Serena todavía no sabe nada.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron Nic y Drew al unísono.

—Un problema menor. Mi abuela saldrá para Shields Park dentro de pocos días y espero que vosotros lleguéis durante la semana. La boda se celebrará en cuanto todos estéis allí.

—Estaremos —le aseguró Nic a Darien—. Y buena suerte cuando tengas que convencer a tu esposa de que serás un excelente marido.

Mientras salía de White's, Darien pensó que realmente necesitaría suerte. Serena difícilmente podía ser coaccionada por nada. Ahora sabía por qué había rechazado su propuesta. Había temido que él la identificase como su asaltante. Pero no creería que él fuera a descubrirla, ¿verdad? Su opinión de él debía de ser realmente muy mala si temía algo así. Ya era bastante grave que él le hubiera disparado y la hubiese herido.

Pensar que casi había matado a Serena avivó su furia. Se sentía capaz de retorcer su gracioso cuello por haberse puesto en peligro. Bien, se casaría con ella para poner fin a sus actividades ilegales. Siendo su esposa, ella estaría a salvo.

Por desgracia, había un grave inconveniente. Con el fin de proteger a Serena del dolor y pesar cuando se separasen, tendría que negar la pasión que sentía por ella. No podía permitirse perder el control como la última vez que hicieron el amor.

No podía tener un hijo con ella.

**Hoy si ya cacharon a Serena y no la descubrió Darien sino Sammy, y¿a quién le pidió ayuda Sammy?... pues como siempre a super Darien, jajaja, y ahora si ya se oyen las campanas de boda (quiera Serena o no), y ya vieron aunque Darien lo niegue a medio mundo y a sí mismo, está feliz de casarse con Serena, ¿no que no amigo?, solo esperemos que todo vaya bien, y que por UNA vez en la vida las cosas salgan bien, un beso**


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Serena se sentía complacida. Sammy había cambiado bruscamente de idea acerca de regresar a la universidad, y ella lo había enviado hacia allí en coche aquella misma mañana, con fondos suficientes para pagar sus gastos trimestrales y disponer de una generosa asignación.

Ahora volvía a estar donde había comenzado, buscando dinero desesperadamente. La única solución eran Jed y Ren. Decidió que aquella noche cabalgarían.

Jedite había ido a comprar y Serena aguardó pacientemente a que regresara para elaborar con él los planes. Un sonoro golpe en la puerta la hizo bajar de su habitación, pero Selene llegó al vestíbulo antes que ella.

—Lord Shields, pase —oyó decir a su tía—. Le diré a Serena que está usted aquí.

—Estoy aquí, tía —exclamó Serena desde la entrada—. Qué temprano, milord.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —dijo Darien. Miró a Selene—. Me gustaría estar unos momentos a solas con su sobrina, si no le importa.

—En absoluto —repuso Selene—. Tengo trabajo en la cocina.

—¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita? —preguntó Serena mientras lo precedía hacia el salón.

—Mi duelo con Blackmoon es ya de conocimiento público —explicó Darien—. Los chismosos están disfrutando de lo lindo, lo que significa que las habladurías e insinuaciones sobre nosotros se difundirán muy pronto.

—Confío en que no estés aquí por algún sentido equivocado del deber. No me casaré contigo bajo ningún concepto, Shields.

«A menos que me dijeras que me amas y fuese verdad», pensó Serena.

—Te equivocas —dijo Darien con un gruñido bajo que la puso en alerta—. Tú y yo nos vamos inmediatamente a mi casa de campo, en Derbyshire.

—Estás loco, Shields. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte?

—Porque valoras tu vida y te importa lo que le suceda a Jedite.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Me comprenderás en un momento. ¿Ha regresado tu hermano a la universidad?

Serena frunció el cejo.

—Esta mañana. ¿Por qué iba a importarte eso a ti?

—Excelente. Confiaba en que mantendría su palabra.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mírame, Sere.

Ella miró fijamente sus oscuros ojos azules, e inmediatamente recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Su relación amorosa había sido salvaje, frenética, y su mirada tenía el mismo inflexible fulgor que en aquellos momentos.

—Después de que hablemos con tu tía, prepararás una bolsa pequeña de viaje, recogerás tu capa y tu sombrero y me acompañarás al carruaje. Luego nos iremos juntos a Shields Park. Nos casaremos allí en cuanto mi abuela y tu tía lleguen. Recoge sólo lo suficiente hasta que tengas un guardarropa adecuado para la esposa de un marqués.

—¡Estás loco! —repitió Serena.

—¿En serio? Estoy haciendo lo que debo para protegerte... Ren.

—No necesito que... ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Lo sé, Sere, lo sé. Tus días de robar a la gente se han acabado. ¿Hasta cuándo esperabas seguir con tus actividades ilícitas? —Alzó la voz enojado—. ¡Por Dios, yo te disparé! ¡Podría haberte matado!

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Ser reconocida por Shields había constituido su peor pesadilla. Serena simuló no comprender.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Si me acusas de haber hecho algo ilegal, desde luego que lo niego.

Una ardiente furia endureció los rasgos de Darien.

—Sammy os oyó por casualidad a Jedite y a ti y acudió a mí en busca de ayuda. Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí al comprender que te había disparado. Cuando advertí tu herida, acepté tu explicación porque no creí que me mintieras. No sólo has estado arriesgando tu vida, sino también la de tu sirviente, al que evidentemente aprecias. No tienes un mínimo de sensatez.

Darien la asió del brazo, evitando que se retirara de la explosión de su enojo. Por fin había sido descubierta y no podía seguir negando las acusaciones.

—Sammy no tenía derecho a implicarte. Debería haber acudido primero a mí. ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que me suceda?

—Sólo Dios sabe por qué me siento responsable de ti. Tal vez por culpabilidad. O quizá porque no tienes a nadie más que a un inexperto muchacho para cuidar de ti y de tu tía. —Le dirigió una mirada que hizo que la sangre se acelerase en sus venas—. O quizá es que deseo conservarte como compañera de lecho y no estoy dispuesto a prescindir de ti.

Serena no se creía una palabra.

—Mentiroso. No te has casado con otras mujeres con quienes te has acostado. ¿Por qué conmigo sí?

Los ojos de Darien se ensombrecieron, adquiriendo el color del humo.

—¡Maldición si lo sé! Pero en estos momentos eres la única mujer a quien deseo.

Serena irguió la barbilla.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Deseas tener hijos conmigo? ¿Puedes prometerme que nunca mirarás a otra mujer con deseo?

—¡Maldita sea! No habrá niños. Y no puedo decir que estaré contigo para siempre. Existen fuerzas sobre las que carezco de control que dictan mi vida. En cuanto a otras mujeres...

—Aguarda... vuelve a la última frase. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué clase de fuerzas dictan tu vida?

Darien se pasó con energía los largos dedos por el cabello.

—Olvida lo que he dicho. No es importante.

—¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos? No puedo casarme con un hombre que no quiere hijos. No es natural.

—¡Maldición, Sere, no me lo preguntes!

Selene asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—He oído gritos. ¿Va todo bien por aquí?

—Venga, Selene. Tiene que oír esto.

Selene entró en la sala dirigiendo preocupadas miradas a Serena y Darien.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora Sere, milord?

—Nada. En realidad todo va bien. Serena ha accedido a ser mi esposa. La ceremonia se celebrará en mi casa solariega de Derbyshire.

A Selene le brillaron los ojos de contento.

—Es la mejor noticia que he oído desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tú y Jedite no tendréis que... —Se apretó la boca con la mano—. ¡Oh, querida!

—No pasa nada, Selene —dijo Darien—. Lo sé todo sobre Jed y Ren, y puede estar segura de que esos dos fuera de la ley nunca más volverán a cabalgar.

Selene asió impulsivamente la mano de Darien entre las suyas.

—No sabe lo aliviada que me siento. He estado tan preocupada por mi querida sobrina y por Jedite; porque, Sere, podrían haberte matado cuando tú... es decir...

Serena puso los ojos en blanco como si pidiera la divina intervención.

—Shields lo sabe todo tía.

—¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?

—Supo de Jed y Ren por Sammy. Al parecer, éste nos oyó accidentalmente cuando Jedite y yo estábamos hablando.

—No me preocupa cómo lo descubrió. Estoy muy contenta de que se haya acabado. —Selene frunció el cejo—. No va a delatar a Sere, ¿verdad, lord Shields?

—¿Y revelar que mi marquesa es una salteadora de caminos? —preguntó Darien secamente—. Me llevo a Serena de Londres y de la tentación. Ya no tendrán que preocuparse por sus finanzas. Su familia es ahora responsabilidad mía.

—¿Responsabilidad o carga? —preguntó Serena—. No quiero eso, Shields.

—Sammy me dio permiso para vender esta casa y depositar los beneficios en el banco a su nombre. Le he encargado el asunto a mi abogado. Ya no tendréis que vivir en la pobreza.

Serena perdió la paciencia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a organizar mi vida sin consultarme? ¡Sammy no tenía ningún derecho a designarte su agente! Ésta es la única casa que tenemos. ¿Qué va a hacer lady Selene? ¿Dónde vivirá Sammy cuando concluya su educación?

—Estoy dedicándome al problema de Sammy. En cuanto a lady Selene, mi abuela necesita una acompañante, y creo que ella y tu tía se llevarán de maravilla. Mi abuela enviará un carruaje más tarde para recoger a tu tía y a Jedite.

—Podría ir haciendo su equipaje, lady Selene, e informar a Jedite de que servirá en casa de mi abuela hasta que se produzcan otras disposiciones.

Selene se precipitó fuera de la sala con un revuelo de faldas. Serena aguardó hasta que se hubo marchado, luego dijo:

—¿Qué otras disposiciones, Shields?

—A su debido tiempo, tanto tu tía como Jedite vivirán con nosotros.

—¿Los vas a convertir en rehenes para obligarme a obedecer? ¿Qué les sucederá si me niego a casarme contigo?

—¡Maldita sea, Sere! ¡Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia! Vas a casarte conmigo y basta. No necesito rehenes para obligarte a aceptar. Tengo todas las municiones que necesito a mi disposición.

Con los brazos en jarras, Serena se enfrentó a él abiertamente.

—¿Qué municiones, milord?

—Las identidades de Jed y Ren.

Serena apretó los labios.

—De modo que te propones delatarnos.

—En absoluto. Pero te sugiero que lo pienses dos veces antes de rechazar mi propuesta.

Darien comprendía que estaba siendo innecesariamente duro, pero no podía permitir que Serena volviese a la clase de vida que había llevado desde la muerte de su padre. Además, él le había prometido a Sammy que pondría fin a las actividades ilegales de su hermana, y así lo haría.

Impulsado por una saludable dosis de culpabilidad, se proponía asumir la plena responsabilidad sobre Serena y su familia. La había deseado y la había tomado sin pensar en su reputación, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias. No podía darle hijos, pero podía procurar que viviera en condiciones el resto de su vida. Cuando ya no hubiese ningún peligro de que la joven fuese descubierta, la dejaría volver a Londres.

Ella necesitaría amigos después de que él... Bueno, con suerte, eso no sería muy pronto. Hasta el momento, no había habido indicios de... lo que más temía.

Serena se volvió en redondo y le dio la espalda a Darien.

—Has ganado, Shields.

Darien contempló la graciosa curva de su espalda, su cuello, tenso de indignación, el orgulloso ladeamiento de la cabeza y sintió un sentimiento insoportablemente tierno y protector crecer en él. Había deseado a Serena desde el primer momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella. Pero una vez la hubo tenido, aún la había deseado más. Ni siquiera su amante preferida le había complacido tanto como ella, cuya inocencia y poco mundano comportamiento lo mantenían en constante estado de excitación. Pensó que debía de estar madurando. Aunque sabía que no debería, la idea de sentar la cabeza con Serena le resultaba enormemente atractiva. Lo único que no debía permitirse era perder el control durante sus momentos íntimos. No podía lastimarla dándole hijos.

La asió por los hombros, la volvió de cara a él y le alzó la barbilla. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y él se las enjugó con la yema del pulgar.

—Sere, confía en mí para mantenerte a salvo y proteger a tu familia. Te prometo que no serás desdichada.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta alguna, Darien inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con un beso, pero un simple roce no le bastaba. Resiguió con la lengua la curva de su boca en una petición silenciosa de que la abriera para él. Al principio, los labios de Serena permanecieron tensos e inflexibles, pero finalmente se fueron separando bajo su suave persuasión. El beso comenzó lento e indolente, hasta estallar en insaciable pasión.

Darien no podía contenerse. La naturaleza de su beso se volvió completamente sensual, descaradamente audaz mientras la atraía hacia sí y la estrechaba con fuerza.

Serena gimoteó a modo de protesta. Él estaba tan sorprendentemente excitado, tan desvergonzadamente duro, que apenas podía respirar. Lo que había comenzado como un simple beso, se había convertido rápidamente en algo salvaje y apasionado, y ella no debía permitir que aquello sucediera. Darien la deseaba, no la quería; la tomaba sin permiso, y la idea que él tenía de un matrimonio feliz no se correspondía con la suya. ¿Qué clase de hombre niega hijos a su mujer?

Se separó de él jadeante por el esfuerzo de controlar su respuesta ante el provocativo asalto de Darien. Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por la sensualidad que se reflejaba en la mirada fijada en ella.

—Por favor, Darien, aquí no. Ahora no.

Él dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

—Perdóname. Cuando estoy contigo pierdo totalmente el mundo de vista. Recoge tus cosas y dile a tu tía que nos vamos.

Serena deseaba negarse, pero no podía. No creía que Darien delatara a Jedite, pero no podía asumir esa posibilidad. Un resto de sentido común le decía que Darien obraba bien impidiendo sus actividades, que su buena suerte no podía ser eterna, y que un día sería capturada por la ley. Pero aun así se resentía de sus dominantes modales.

Estar fuera del mercado matrimonial durante tantos años le había dado a Serena una independencia de la que pocas mujeres disfrutaban, y entregar su libertad a un arrogante libertino como Shields no iba a serle fácil. Se le ocurrió un pensamiento que la hizo sonreír. Ella no tendría que renunciar a su independencia tan duramente conseguida. El impenitente libertino probablemente tomase una amante y dejara que se las compusiera sola poco después de la boda.

—Tú ganas esta vez, Shields —replicó escueta. Se volvió para marcharse—. Estaré lista en un momento.

—Serena —le llamó Darien mientras la seguía al pie de la escalera—. Tienes que comprender que me siento obligado a esto. La culpabilidad me está matando. Yo te disparé. Y luego te comprometí. Eso me hace responsable de ti.

Serena giró en redondo sobre sus talones.

—¿Culpabilidad? ¿Responsabilidad? Tus razones para ofrecerme matrimonio son inaceptables para mí.

Una perezosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darien.

—¿Y qué hay del deseo? Ésa me parece una buena razón para mí.

—Condenado e imposible libertino —murmuró Serena mientras subía enérgicamente la escalera.

Darien, observándola desde abajo, admiró el gracioso balanceo de sus caderas y la delicada línea de sus tobillos.

—Recoge sólo lo esencial —exclamó tras ella—. Ya te he dicho que vamos a encargar un nuevo guardarropa.

Darien tuvo que aguardar sus buenos treinta minutos antes de que Serena reapareciera, llevando una pequeña bolsa. Lady Selene y Jedite estaban con ella.

—¿No necesitaría Sere una acompañante? —preguntó Selene—. Tal vez debería ir con ustedes.

—No es necesario. La viuda de mi hermano reside en Shields Park. Espero verlas a usted y a mi abuela allí dentro de pocos días. Le prometí a mi abuela que la boda no se celebraría hasta que ella llegase. Usted puede ayudarla con los detalles.

—¡Qué emocionante! —exclamó Selene, al parecer tranquilizada por la explicación de Darien—. Siempre he soñado con planear la boda de Sere.

Jedite carraspeó.

—Si me permite un atrevimiento, milord...

—¡Adelante, Jedite! Usted también puede expresar su opinión.

—La señorita Sere me ha dicho que usted estaba enterado de nuestras... actividades, y deseo decirle que sólo accedí a sus planes porque ella habría ido sola si yo no la hubiera acompañado. No pretendía poner su vida en peligro por nada del mundo.

—Es algo tarde para esos sentimientos —observó Darien—. ¿Estás preparada, Serena?

Serena abrazó a su tía y a Jedite, y luego se volvió hacia Darien.

—Estoy lista, milord. Tu chantaje ha funcionado. Tu silencio ha comprado una esposa.

Darien suspiró frustrado. No era un comienzo muy prometedor, pero era más de lo que había esperado. Que él fuera a casarse era ya un milagro en sí mismo. Había jurado que no tomaría nunca esposa tras oír las últimas palabras que su madre dirigió a su hermano. Esas palabras habían cambiado su vida. Y también la de su hermano, aunque Zafiro no había vivido lo bastante para experimentar las consecuencias de la confesión materna.

Desterró esos desagradables recuerdos, apoyó la mano de Serena en la curva de su brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta principal y hasta su coche.

—¿Llegaremos hoy a tu finca? —preguntó Serena cuando el vehículo comenzó a traquetear.

—No. Pasaremos la noche en una respetable posada que está a medio camino. Creo que encontrarás el Rey Jorge de tu agrado. La posada atiende a viajeros con título.

Serena se quedó en silencio, y Darien se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. No tuvo que aguardar mucho rato para saberlo.

—Has dicho que la viuda de tu hermano vive en Shields Park. ¿Debo entender que no ha vuelto a casarse?

Darien se removió incómodo.

—Supongo que Neherenia ha tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, pero no ha encontrado a un hombre de su agrado.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tu edad, más o menos.

—¿Se quedará en Shields Park cuando estemos casados?

—Sí, si así lo desea, pero imagino que se trasladará a su propia finca, algo más pequeña. Blythe House formaba parte de su dote.

Serena desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje por el que circulaban y Darien se concentró en sus propios pensamientos. Recordó cuando Neherenia le dijo que iba a casarse con su hermano. Era muy hermosa, etérea, de delicados rasgos y cabellos negros. Ella se había disculpado con delicadeza por haber escogido a Zafiro, explicando que sus padres la habían instado a aceptar al heredero en lugar de al segundo, y que así debía hacerlo.

Darien recordaba haber experimentado una momentánea furia, pero no había durado mucho. Todos ellos eran condenadamente jóvenes. Él y Zafiro habían estado siempre muy unidos, y no albergó ninguna mala voluntad hacia su hermano ni Neherenia después de la boda. Luego, su madre, en uno de sus momentos de lucidez, le había dicho algo a Zafiro que había cambiado irrevocablemente su vida.

Mirando por la ventanilla, Darien observó que había empezado a llover. Había amenazado lluvia todo el día, pero él había confiado en que el tiempo se mantuviera hasta que se detuvieran por la noche. Cuando el viento y la lluvia comenzaron a meterse en el coche, bajó las cortinillas de cuero de las ventanillas, desplegó una manta y la extendió sobre las rodillas de Serena.

Los relámpagos atravesaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban. Cuando el coche comenzó a avanzar con dificultad a causa del barro, Darien comprendió que no podían ir mucho más lejos por la posibilidad de quedarse encallados en algún tramo desierto de carretera. Dio unos golpecitos en el techo e instrucciones a Neflyte para que se detuviera en la siguiente posada que encontraran. Poco rato después, el carruaje entraba en el patio de una posada de sombrío aspecto, que Darien estaba seguro de que no estaría a la altura del más sencillo alojamiento. No obstante, era un refugio bienvenido.

Neflyte abrió la puerta y desplegó los escalones del carruaje. El agua le goteaba por la nariz y estaba empapado. Darien se apeó el primero haciendo una mueca cuando el barro le manchó las botas. Le tendió los brazos a Serena y, cuando ella fue a poner el pie en un charco, Darien la cogió en brazos y la transportó bajo el letrero de El Gallo y el Cuervo hasta el calor aguardentoso de la posada. Neflyte se apresuró tras ellos sosteniendo un paraguas sobre sus cabezas.

Darien dejó a Serena de pie en la puerta y se volvió para dirigirse al cochero.

—Acomode a los caballos, Neflyte, y luego vaya a calentarse junto al fuego. Yo encargaré las habitaciones y comida caliente.

El posadero se apresuró a recibirlos.

—Buenas tardes, milord. ¿Desea comida caliente y una habitación?

—Eso mismo. Dos habitaciones. Las mejores que tenga. Y un lugar para que duerma mi cochero.

—Las comidas no son problema, milord, pero no tengo habitaciones libres. —Hizo un ademán señalando la atestada sala común—. Como puede ver, estamos casi a punto de reventar esta noche.

Darien buscó a Serena con la mirada y vio que se había dirigido hacia el enorme hogar de la sala común. Sus temblores lo convencieron de que incluso el más humilde alojamiento era mejor que ninguno.

—Debe de tener algo disponible. —Se sacó una corona de oro del bolsillo y se la ofreció al posadero—. Mi... esposa está helada y agotada. Cualquier habitación con una cama y un hogar bastarán.

El posadero se quedó mirando la pieza de oro por un instante y luego la cogió de los dedos de Darien.

—Hay una habitación que podemos ofrecerles, milord, pero no es lujosa. El Gallo y el Cuervo no es la clase de lugar que atrae a viajeros acomodados.

—Ya le he dicho que tomaremos lo que haya disponible.

—Está la habitación de mi hija. Ella puede dormir con mi mujer y conmigo esta noche y ustedes alojarse allí. La cama está limpia y el cuarto tiene un pequeño hogar. Si está de acuerdo, enviaré a un muchacho para que atice el fuego mientras comen. Mi mujer es una cocinera aceptable. Esta noche ha preparado pastel de carne.

—Excelente —dijo el marqués. Sacó otra moneda de su bolsa—. Me gustaría que llevaran una bañera con agua caliente a la habitación. Y asegúrese de que atienden a mi cochero.

El posadero agarró la moneda, que, como la otra, desapareció en su bolsillo.

—Haré lo necesario en cuanto a la bañera, milord, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerle a su cochero es un banco cerca del fuego y comida caliente.

—Con eso bastará. Mi... esposa y yo aguardaremos nuestra cena en la sala común.

Darien fue en busca de Serena y la condujo hacia una mesa vacía. Neflyte entró en la posada al cabo de un momento llevando su equipaje. Se lo entregó al posadero y se acercó al calor del fuego.

—Tengo que hablar con Neflyte, Sere —dijo Darien mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa—. El posadero nos ha ofrecido la habitación de su hija. La están preparando mientras comemos. Nuestra comida llegará pronto.

—Milord —dijo Serena cuando él se marchaba—, ¿compartiremos habitación?

A Darien se le ensombrecieron los ojos.

—No había habitaciones disponibles. He tenido que sobornar al posadero para que nos cediera la de su hija. No me apetecía mucho dormir en un banco de la sala común y he supuesto que a ti tampoco.

Inclinó la cabeza y se alejó.

Conteniendo su ira, Serena se lo quedó mirando. Tener la vida organizada y que ignorasen sus opiniones no era algo que llevase muy bien. Ella no deseaba que un hombre le dijera adonde debía ir y qué tenía que hacer. Estaba segura de que Darien la consideraba solamente como otra mujer que calentaba su lecho. El sentido común le decía que no permanecería fiel a sus votos matrimoniales. Le había propuesto casarse por razones inaceptables para ella. Deber y culpabilidad eran pobres sustitutos de amor y respeto. Darien le había disparado y su orgullo masculino exigía que la desposara, pero el orgullo femenino de ella se rebelaba.

Llegó la comida y Darien regresó a la mesa.

—Huele bien —comentó, sirviendo una generosa ración del pastel de carne y hojaldre en el plato de Serena antes de servirse en el suyo.

Serena comió en silencio. Estaba hambrienta, pero el olor a cuerpos sucios y cerveza rancia le provocaba espasmos en el estómago. Bebió un sorbo de cerveza prudentemente hasta que el estómago se le calmó, y luego comenzó a comer. Cuando llegó la tarta de frutas cubierta con crema de Devonshire, simplemente la miró y la apartó a un lado.

—No puedo comer un bocado más.

—Estás agotada —dijo Darien echando hacia atrás su silla—. ¿Nos retiramos?

—Buenas noches, milord, milady —los despidió el posadero mientras subían la escalera—. Que duerman a gusto.

La habitación resultó ser un lugar acogedor bajo el alero. Un fuego bailoteaba alegremente en el hogar y una bañera de agua caliente los aguardaba. Un lecho pequeño, pero en condiciones, estaba colocado junto a la única ventana, en esos momentos sacudida por la lluvia torrencial.

—Parece bastante limpia —comentó Darien tras una inspección superficial—. Somos afortunados de tenerla.

Retiró la capa de los hombros de Serena y le desató las cintas del sombrero.

—Quítate la ropa y métete en la bañera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras yo me baño? —preguntó Serena desafiante.

Ella aún no le pertenecía y deseaba que él fuera consciente de ello.

—Te he visto antes desnuda, Sere.

Ella irguió la barbilla, retadora.

—Nunca me has visto bañarme. Algo tan personal debe estar reservado para los matrimonios.

—Pones enormemente a prueba mi paciencia, Sere. Pero muy bien. Si prefieres bañarte en privado, bajaré a la sala común y compartiré una botella con Neflyte.

Serena sonrió satisfecha cuando él salió de la habitación. Lo que realmente contaba era que ella había ganado un asalto en su batalla para sobrevivir como esposa de Darien. Estaba convencida de que, una vez estuvieran casados, él regresaría a Londres para satisfacer su naturaleza sensual, dejándola sola, sin ni siquiera el consuelo de los hijos para llenar sus días vacíos.

Serena se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. El agua caliente le sentó estupendamente y se dejó envolver por el calor acogedor. Tras un breve momento, cogió el jabón y un paño y se frotó entera. Cuando acabó, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza atrás, en el borde, con su larga cabellera rubia cayendo hacia fuera como una brillante cascada.

.

.

Cuando los hombres comenzaron a tenderse sobre los bancos de la sala común, Darien decidió que era hora de retirarse. Se acabó su botella y se despidió de Neflyte. No estaba bebido, pero la cerveza le había originado un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y se encharcaba en sus ingles. Pensó en Sere yaciendo cómoda y calentita en su lecho y le entró una gran impaciencia para reunirse con ella. Visualizó su cuerpo sonrojado por el baño, sus largas piernas extendiéndose en sensual abandono y sus brazos buscándole a él.

Sintió que su miembro se engrosaba, notó cómo latía, y el deseo por la pequeña ladrona de ojos celestes lo impulsó a subir rápidamente la escalera. La luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y él la abrió al instante. Dirigió su mirada al lecho: estaba vacío. El temor le puso un nudo en la garganta. Conociendo a su Sere, pensó que probablemente se habría escabullido por la escalera posterior y habría huido.

¡Maldita fuera! Entró en la habitación, miró la bañera y se quedó paralizado. Serena parecía estar durmiendo, tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el borde y sus largos cabellos caían hasta el suelo. Lo invadió una sensación de alivio.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y levantó a Serena cuidadosamente de la bañera, envolviendo con una toalla su cuerpo goteante. Ella murmuró y se agitó, pero no despertó mientras la transportaba al lecho y secaba su sonrosada carne con la toalla. Luego se quitó el resto de la ropa y se acostó junto a ella.

Impulsado por la necesidad de besar sus dulces labios, de probar su carne perfumada y acariciar con la lengua su fragante centro, la volvió en sus brazos de cara a él. Si no sentía pronto su tensa vaina rodeando su miembro y en los oídos los gimientes jadeos de ella mientras la complacía, sin duda perecería.

—Te deseo, Sere —susurró contra su boca.

—Hummm.

En el momento en que sus labios reclamaron los de ella, Serena despertó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Darien?

—¡Haciéndote el amor!

—No, yo deseo...

Con un arrebato de diversión mezclado con el calor de sus ojos, Darien inclinó la cabeza y la besó, trazando un ardiente sendero hasta su ombligo. Deslizó su cálida lengua en torno y en el interior del diminuto hueco.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí... no... No lo sé. Me confundes.

—Puedo ver que me deseas.

Con la punta de los dedos, separó los rizos entre sus muslos encontrando fácilmente el sensible núcleo que se ocultaba entre ellos. Ella profirió un sonido de impotencia ante el contacto, una protesta que él ignoró. Bajó la boca y Serena sintió cómo sus dedos la abrían. Sus labios se separaron y su lengua se precipitó investigándola con excitantes caricias. Ella sintió el éxtasis extenderse por todo su cuerpo: sus nervios clamaban pidiendo más. Cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció ante la vista de la cabeza de Darien entre sus piernas.

—¡Darien, por favor!

Él le sonrió.

—Estoy a tu disposición, amor.

Luego, volvió a inclinar la cabeza y posó de nuevo su boca sobre ella, catando y acariciando con la lengua con delicada pericia.

Mientras él se instalaba más firmemente entre sus piernas, Serena profirió un suspiro de rendición y se arqueó contra él. La sensación se desplegó en su interior. Temblando, se tensó hacia el esquivo placer que parecía estar fuera del alcance.

Abrió la boca, pero de ella no surgió ningún sonido. Darien era implacable. Su habilidad para conseguir tan poderosa respuesta de ella era impresionante, y Serena no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Él conmovía algo en su corazón, algo que ningún otro hombre había descubierto, y que la asustaba.

Luego él la llevó al clímax con una caricia distinta de su lengua. Serena aún estaba estremeciéndose con gozoso temblor cuando el hombre cubrió su boca con la suya alimentándola con la dulce esencia de su propio sabor. Cuando él flexionó las caderas y se deslizó profundamente en su interior, Serena lo acogió en su cuerpo con un grito de placer, devolviéndole el beso y arqueándose hacia él mientras Darien comenzaba a moverse enérgicamente sobre ella.

Un chispazo prendió fuego en Serena, que se sintió poseída. Consumida. Sumida en un terrible infierno. Hundió los dedos en sus negros cabellos y se movió rítmicamente al unísono con la agitada arremetida de sus caderas. Su cuerpo experimentaba el placer en estado puro y su mente se cerró a todo lo demás.

—Sere, mírame.

Su voz le llegó como a través de una gran distancia. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Su rostro se agitó hasta enfocar la vista, sus ojos dos brillantes esferas de deseo.

—Déjate ir. Te poseo, amor. Entrégate a mí.

Sus palabras le dieron sólo cierta medida de cordura. ¿Cómo podía ella entregarse a él cuando él nunca le pertenecería por completo? Los hombres como Shields poseían. Se aferraban a sus posesiones exigiendo completa rendición y sin ofrecer nada de sí mismos a cambio. Pero no importaba cuan desesperadamente deseara reprimir ella una reacción, el experto modo de hacer el amor de él la conducía sin remedio a un arrebatador clímax.

Darien gimió mientras los temblores estremecían su cuerpo. Sentir las contracciones de Serena en su miembro, su tensa respiración a cada inmersión de su cuerpo en el de ella, era demasiado. En su interior se estaba fraguando una tormenta. Arremetió implacablemente, penetrándola cada vez con mayor profundidad a cada salvaje acometida. El clímax de ella llevó a Darien al límite, pero logró salir justo a tiempo, vertiendo su simiente sobre el estómago de la joven.

Rodando hacia un lado, cogió la toalla del suelo y suavemente secó la mancha de semen. Serena se apartó de su lado, pero él la cogió entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Estaba casi dormido cuando sintió que sus lágrimas le humedecían el pecho. Se apoyó en el codo y fijó la vista en la casi extinguida luz del fuego.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Por qué no deseas hijos?

Él suspiró.

—Duérmete, Sere. Algún día me agradecerás que tome precauciones.

**Y acepto Sere... aunque ni modo ¿verdad?, que otra le quedaba, y ya tenemos una pista de por que Darien no quiere hijos... una enfermedad... pero, ¿cual será?, y aunque a Serena le cae en el hígado que Darien sea tan mandon a la larga pues se tiene que aguantar, pero también pienso que ella debe de sentir un gran alivio al saber que ni ella ni Jedite se deben arriesgar, un beso**

**yssareyes48: chantajeada y no le quedó de otra, y si tan lindo Sammy, un beso**


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Serena nunca en la vida había visto nada tan majestuoso como Shields Park. Rodeada de bosques, huertos y cuidados jardines, la espaciosa mansión surgía como una joya en el centro del esplendor de la naturaleza, reflejándose en el brillante lago que tenía delante. Resplandecía a la luz del sol como una gran dama ataviada del modo más elegante; una matriarca que reposara tranquila en un entorno bucólico.

Derbyshire, situado en los Midlands, era famoso por sus ondulantes colinas, verdosas tierras de labranza, abetos y setos de espinos y rosas. Era el centro de la caza del zorro y atraía a muchos miembros de la alta sociedad a la zona durante la época de cacería.

—Tu casa es magnífica —dijo Serena mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían hacia la mansión solariega por un amplio camino flanqueado de setos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —repuso Darien. —Aunque he tratado de evitarlo, la echaba de menos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no visitas esta finca?

—Supongo que demasiado. Me marché de aquí tras la muerte de mi madre, y nunca he regresado. Zafiro heredó el título poco después de casarse con Neherenia y no había ninguna razón para que me quedase aquí. Compré una comisión en el ejército y serví en la Península, con Wellington. Zafiro falleció hace tres años, cuando yo estaba en el extranjero. Después de mi regreso, nunca encontré el momento de visitar Derbyshire. Por fortuna, tengo un excelente administrador, Winthorpe.

Serena no podía imaginar qué era lo que había mantenido a Darien lejos de la finca familiar durante tantos años, pero era un hombre con muchos secretos.

El carruaje se detuvo ante la escalera principal y Serena miró por la ventanilla, dejando vagar la vista valorativamente por la fachada de piedra rosada y cubierta de hiedra coronada por torrecillas y almenas. La casa era demasiado nueva para ser descrita como un castillo medieval, y demasiado antigua para ser calificada de construcción moderna.

Darien se apeó primero y le tendió la mano. Serena desvió la vista de la mansión y apoyó su mano en él.

—No me habías preparado para tanta magnificencia, Darien. ¿Sabe la viuda de tu hermano que venimos?

—No hubo tiempo de enviarle un mensaje. Me imagino que se sorprenderá pero le gustará vernos.

Serena así lo esperaba. Algo acerca de lady Neherenia Chiba la preocupaba, aunque no la conociera. Tenía la impresión de que se le escapaba algo importante respecto a esa mujer.

Un anciano sirviente abrió la puerta, sonriente al ver a Darien.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, milord! No le esperábamos. ¡Es maravilloso que vuelva a estar aquí!

Darien agradeció al hombre su entusiasta bienvenida.

—No ha envejecido nada desde que me marché, Briggs. Veo que sigue tan activo como siempre. Es agradable estar de nuevo en casa.

—Confío en que su estancia sea prolongada, milord.

—El tiempo lo dirá, Briggs. Mis sirvientes tardarán un día o dos en llegar, y la abuela vendrá pronto con su acompañante. Por favor, encárguese de que preparen habitaciones para mi prometida. La alcoba junto a la mía estará bien.

Briggs volvió la mirada hacia Serena, asombrado por la revelación de Darien. Pero como buen sirviente, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y decir:

—Bienvenida, milady. Si me disculpa, avisaré a lady Neherenia para que la reciba debidamente.

—¿Tenemos invitados, Briggs?

La voz sorprendió a Serena. El dulce y armonioso tono procedía de una voz suave y melódica. Cuando lady Neherenia entró en el vestíbulo, Serena se medio ocultó instintivamente detrás de Darien. Comparada con la encantadora cuñada de Darien, se sentía ordinaria y torpe. Neherenia era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla. Menuda, pelinegra y frágil, el pálido óvalo de su rostro parecía tan perfecto como su bien modelado cuerpo. Era tan exquisita, que parecía resplandecer en su ajustado vestido de algodón rosa pálido. Parecía una chiquilla jugando a mayor, y se diría que tenía varios años menos que Serena, aunque Darien había dicho que eran de la misma edad.

Neherenia llamó a Darien por su nombre, se llevó una mano a la garganta y pareció que iba a desmayarse. Darien la sujetó entre sus brazos y ella se estrechó inmediatamente contra él, asiéndose a sus anchos hombros y susurrando su nombre mientras dejaba escapar un suave suspiro. La inesperada escena desagradó a Serena, y su intuición le dijo que entre Neherenia y Darien había algo más de lo que él le había contado.

Tras unos minutos de permanecer abrazada a él, Neherenia distinguió a Serena por encima del hombro de Darien y se puso tensa. Él le soltó los brazos de su cuello y la apartó un poco.

—Perdóname por no haberte informado de que venía, pero no había tiempo —se disculpó—. Salí de Londres bastante repentinamente.

Ignorando las palabras de Darien, Neherenia observó a Serena con hostil curiosidad.

—¿Quién es esta mujer, Shields? Briggs debería haberla dirigido a la entrada de servicio.

—Serena no es una sirviente, Neherenia, ella es...

—No me digas que es tu amante, Shields, porque me niego a creer que te hayas atrevido a traer a tu fulana a mi casa. Parece una mendiga —dijo arrugando la nariz—. ¿La recogiste en el arroyo? Ni siquiera es joven... No sabía que te atrajeran las mujeres de ese tipo.

Terriblemente indignada, Serena irguió los hombros, abrumada por la absoluta falta de modales de Neherenia. Una mordaz réplica estaba ya formándose en su garganta, pero Darien se le anticipó.

Con los labios apretados en una línea de desaprobación, colocó un brazo protector sobre Serena.

—Acabas de insultar a mi futura esposa, Neherenia. Te presento a lady Serena Tsukino, mi prometida. Serena, ésta es lady Neherenia Chiba, viuda de mi hermano.

El rostro de Neherenia palideció de repente.

—¿Vas a casarte? Yo creía que tú nunca te casarías. Pensaba que era por mi causa. Yo... no lo puedo creer. Pensaba que tú y yo... He... estado esperando que vinieras a casa para decirte...

—Neherenia —le advirtió Darien—, ya has dicho bastante. Serena está agotada y le gustaría poder ir a su habitación. Luego hablaremos. Ven conmigo Sere, te acompañaré a tu alcoba. Está junto a la mía, en el ala oeste.

—¿Le has asignado la suite próxima a la tuya? —balbuceó Neherenia.

—¿Por qué no? Es donde le corresponde estar.

—¿Cuándo será la boda?

—En cuanto llegue la abuela. Ella y la tía de Serena se encargarán de los preparativos. Cuento contigo para actuar como carabina mientras Serena está en mi casa.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Shields? —preguntó Neherenia burlona—. ¿Está tu futura esposa embarazada?

El tono de Darien fue levemente reprobador.

—¿Qué te pasa, Neherenia? Siempre has tenido muy buenos modales.

Los ojos de Neherenia estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero a Serena eso no la conmovió. Hasta una necia podría ver que esa mujer la odiaba, y Serena no era ninguna necia.

Neherenia quería a Darien.

—Discúlpame, Shields —rogó Neherenia—. He estado muy sola desde que Zafiro falleció. Te aguardaré en el estudio. Podemos hablar después de que tu futura esposa esté instalada.

—No le gusto —susurró Serena mientras Darien la conducía hacia la escalera.

—Debes disculpar a Neherenia —le dijo Darien—. Está enfadada conmigo por no haberla visitado desde que renuncié a mi comisión y regresé a Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué no habías venido hasta ahora?

—Llegué demasiado tarde para el funeral de Zafiro y no vi razón para dejar Londres.

Serena pensó que había algo más que eso, pero no insistió en el asunto. Neherenia y Darien compartían un pasado que Serena desconocía, pero resultaba evidente que a Neherenia no le gustaba la idea de que Darien tomara esposa.

Llegaron al descansillo superior y Darien giró por un extenso pasillo y luego por otro.

—Esta ala ha pertenecido tradicionalmente al lord y a su lady —dijo Darien—. Las alcobas son anexas, separadas por un saloncito. También hay un cuarto de baño con modernas tuberías entre las dos suites. Cuando heredé el título, hice modernizar la casa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste si no ibas a vivir aquí? —inquirió Serena.

—Neherenia residía aquí y deseaba que la finca estuviera en buen estado por si algún día yo decidía regresar. ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado! —exclamó abriendo una puerta y acompañándola al interior.

Serena entró en el salón y se detuvo bruscamente, la opulencia de su entorno la dejó anonadada por un momento. Lujosas alfombras cubrían el suelo, y seda de color crema adornada con diminutas rosas decoraba las paredes. Un sofá tapizado en satén rosa y sillones haciendo juego estaban dispuestos cerca de una chimenea, y un escritorio delicadamente tallado y una silla se encontraban entre el mobiliario.

—¿Cuenta con tu aprobación? —le preguntó Darien—. Era la habitación de mi madre hasta que... Bien, no importa.

—¿Estoy desplazando a Neherenia?

—No. Zafiro nunca ocupó estas habitaciones cuando heredó el título. Prefería el ala este. Aunque esta parte de la casa ha sido mantenida a punto para mi regreso, hasta ahora no ha sido ocupada. ¿Te gustaría ver el dormitorio?

—¿No deberías esperar a que nos casáramos para darme estas habitaciones?

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—Es como si estuviéramos casados, Sere.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrase.

La atención de Serena fue inmediatamente atraída por los ventanales que llegaban del suelo al techo, cubiertos con cortinajes de satén de un rosa pálido, y por el tapizado de las paredes, combinado en seda crema y rosa. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia el enorme lecho con cortinas del mismo color que los cortinajes. La habitación contaba además con un recargado tocador completo, con espejo y un gran surtido de cepillos, un cómodo diván tapizado en damasco rosa y una cómoda. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había un reloj y un conjunto de fotos que debían de haber pertenecido a la madre de Darien.

—Mis habitaciones están pasando el salón —dijo éste indicando una puerta frente a aquella por la que habían entrado—. Al cuarto de baño se accede por el vestidor.

—No hay cerraduras en las puertas —observó Serena—. ¿Qué te impide entrar en mi habitación cuando quieras?

—Nada. Una vez estemos casados, dormirás en mi lecho.

—Hasta que te canses de mí —siseó Serena.

Darien le pasó un dedo bajo la mandíbula y una vena latente de su cuello.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me cansaré de ti?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que hacen los libertinos. Los dos sabemos por qué te casas conmigo.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lo sabemos?

—Desde luego. Culpabilidad. Me disparaste y te sientes obligado a aceptar la responsabilidad de mí y de mi familia. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, Shields. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—¿Puedes? Veamos —recapituló Darien contando con los dedos—. Careces de fondos, te dispararon, fuiste secuestrada y casi violada. Te vistes con ropas masculinas y robas a viajeros desprevenidos, rogando ser ahorcada. Te estoy salvando de ti misma, Serena. Tu familia estará mucho mejor si yo cuido de ella.

Serena, indignada, se puso rígida.

—Pues yo me arreglaba muy bien hasta que tú llegaste.

Él avanzó hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Te las arreglabas bien, Sere? Si te sucediera algo porque yo hubiera dejado de protegerte, eso habría sido insoportable para mí —dijo seriamente—. ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionar mis motivos?

—¡Porque tus motivos son sospechosos! —replicó Serena—. Tú no querías casarte y yo jamás seré la clase de mujer que cierra los ojos ante los líos de su marido mientras ella lleva adelante los suyos propios. ¿Qué dices a esto, Shields?

Mirándola con ojos perversamente brillantes, le levantó la barbilla y reclamó sus labios.

«Pequeña boba», pensó Darien mientras deslizaba su lengua entre los dulces labios de Serena y profundizaba el beso. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le complacería Serena, pero le gustaba que ella se propusiera honrar sus votos conyugales.

Darien luchó para controlar su terrible deseo, con escaso éxito. Sus músculos estaban tensos, su miembro rígido y henchido y su control casi a punto de resquebrajarse. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no volvería a hacer el amor con Serena hasta que estuvieran casados. Era una especie de prueba. Deseaba demostrar que podía refrenar su ardor respecto a ella, pero todas sus buenas intenciones se disiparon cuando sus cuerpos se acercaron y sus labios encajaron tiernamente en los de él.

Las manos de Darien acariciaban febrilmente las nalgas de Serena hasta que comprendió cuan próximo estaba de sucumbir al deseo. Interrumpió el beso. Al cabo de un momento, la hubiera tendido en el lecho con las faldas hasta la cintura y su miembro profundamente hundido en ella.

Serena pareció confusa cuando él la separó y soltó un hondo suspiro. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos de pasión y sus labios húmedos y henchidos por sus besos. Cuando ella tenía aquel aspecto resultaba muy peligrosa. Darien no podía permitirse bajar la guardia; no podía darle un hijo.

Por encima de todo, no deseaba que ella se enamorase de él. Eso sería cruel, porque cuando todo se acabase... Hasta el momento no había indicios de ello, pero eso podía cambiar al día siguiente o al otro o el día siguiente a aquél. Con una voluntad fruto de la necesidad, Darien decidió poner distancia entre Serena y él. Le haría el amor, pero no entonces, cuando su terrible deseo le hacía imposible controlarse.

—Tienes tiempo para descansar hasta la cena —dijo Darien escueto—. Te enviaré a una doncella para que te ayude a bañarte. Mientras tú descansas, hablaré con Neherenia para que mande llamar a modistas que te confeccionen un guardarropa.

Tras su apresurada retirada, Darien se detuvo en el vestíbulo e inspiró hondo esforzándose por eliminar su erección. Neherenia le aguardaba en el estudio, y no sería agradable para ella ver el poder que Serena tenía sobre él. Una vez recuperado, bajó rápidamente al encuentro de la viuda de su hermano.

—Creía que no llegabas nunca —se quejó Neherenia cuando él entró en la sala—. ¿En qué estás pensando, Shields? No sé qué ves en esa mujer. No hay más que mirarla para saber que no aporta nada al matrimonio.

—No necesito nada de Serena —repuso Darien.

—¿Está embarazada?

—No habrá herederos de los Shields.

—Nunca le perdonaré a Zafiro que no me diera hijos —se lamentó Neherenia—. Insistía en que teníamos mucho tiempo para tener niños, y por su obstinación, murió sin descendencia.

Darien aplaudió la decisión de Zafiro, pero se cuidó mucho de manifestar su opinión ante su cuñada.

—Antes de que hablemos de Serena, deseo informarme sobre la muerte de Zafiro. Sé que se ahogó, pero me consta que era un gran nadador. ¿Cómo pudo morir así?

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que nunca volvió a ser el mismo tras aquella conversación con tu madre, poco antes de que ella se arrojase por la ventana. Tú estabas aquí, en Shields Park, debiste darte cuenta. A veces me pregunto qué le dijo tu madre para cambiarlo de ese modo.

Darien sabía exactamente lo que preocupaba a su hermano.

—¿Cómo estaba Zafiro el día que se ahogó?

—Igual que siempre. Deseaba ir a pescar antes de que estallara una tormenta que parecía aproximarse.

—Dímelo sinceramente, Neherenia. ¿Crees que Zafiro se quitó la vida?

A ella se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—¿Por qué debía hacer algo así?

«Porque no podía vivir con lo que le había dicho nuestra madre», pensó Darien.

—Lo siento, Neherenia, olvida que te lo he preguntado. —Luego cambió bruscamente de tema—. Quisiera pedirte que ayudases a Serena a sentirse bien recibida.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —exclamó Neherenia—. He esperado tu regreso durante años. Sabes que te prefería a Zafiro. Te amaba, Darien. Zafiro fue elección de mis padres, no mía.

—Sin embargo, te casaste con él. El día de vuestra boda, yo me prometí cambiar de vida. Ambos éramos jóvenes. Lo que teníamos entonces ya no existe. Tú eras la esposa de Zafiro y yo no tenía derecho a pensar en ti más que como mi hermana. No puede haber nada entre nosotros, Neherenia.

Ella se abalanzó sobre Darien, enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello en desesperada súplica.

—Tú no piensas eso, Darien. Tú me amas, lo sé. Comprendo que nunca podamos casarnos, pero podemos ser amantes.

—Neherenia —le advirtió él retirando sus brazos—. Voy a casarme con Serena. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

Con las manos en las caderas, ella dio una patada en el suelo como una niña malcriada.

—¡No te creo! Reconócelo, Darien. Yo soy la razón de que nunca te hayas casado.

—Lo siento, Neherenia. La abuela y algunos de mis amigos íntimos pueden creerlo así, pero no es cierto.

—No mientas Darien. No es posible que ames a Serena.

—No tengo por qué explicarte mis sentimientos por ella.

—¡Lo sabía! —se jactó Neherenia—. No la amas. Niégalo cuanto quieras, pero es a mí a quien amas; a mí a quien deseas.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Estás equivocada, Neherenia, pero pensarás lo que tú quieras, por muy enérgicamente que yo lo niegue. Lo único que deseo de ti en estos momentos es tu ayuda. Deseo que mi novia vaya vestida adecuadamente, aunque ello signifique emplear a todas las costureras del pueblo. ¿Podrás hacer que las costureras y sus ayudantes estén aquí mañana por la mañana a las diez? —prosiguió—. Quiero que le hagan vestidos, lencería, sombreros de moda... y un traje de boda, no lo olvides. Yo me pondré en contacto con el zapatero.

—Puesto que me lo pides, lo haré, pero no me gusta —repuso haciendo un mohín.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —declaró Darien—. Lo dejo todo en tus expertas manos. Que el primer vestido esté acabado pasado mañana; pagaré una gratificación cuando se entregue.

Si las miradas matasen, Darien estaría muerto. Neherenia apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una tensa línea, giró sobre sus talones y se fue de allí airada.

Una incómoda sensación le advirtió a Darien que Neherenia iba a resultar problemática. Sospechaba que había empeorado las cosas pidiéndole que ayudase a Serena con su guardarropa, pero nunca había imaginado que ella esperara que reanudasen lo que habían tenido antes de que se casara con Zafiro. Neherenia deseaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Sólo podía confiar en que, una vez que Serena y él estuvieran casados, su cuñada volviese con su familia, o bien a su propio hogar. Si decidía quedarse, la situación podía volverse infernal.

.

.

La doncella que Neherenia asignó a Serena miró a su nueva ama de arriba abajo y dijo:

—Me llamo Mimet y soy su doncella, milady. ¿Dónde han puesto sus baúles? Lady Neherenia me ha dicho que deshaga su equipaje y que procure que se sienta cómoda.

Serena le devolvió a Mimet la altanera mirada. Se negaba a sentirse intimidada por una sirvienta.

—No he podido traer mis pertenencias.

Mimet enarcó las cejas.

—Comprendo. Si se quita el vestido, me encargaré de que lo planchen y esté presentable para la cena de esta noche.

—Preferiría tomar la cena en mi habitación —dijo Serena—. ¿Puede arreglarse?

—Desde luego, milady. ¿Desea usted algo más?

—Ahora mismo no. Voy a dormir una siesta. Procure que no me molesten. Cuando me despierte, me bañaré.

—Muy bien, milady.

Serena pensó que no era extraño que la doncella la tratara con desdén. Su traje de terciopelo verde estaba polvoriento y arrugado por el viaje. El dobladillo se veía deshilachado y, el en otro tiempo elegante adorno de encaje, estaba ajado. Parecía una pariente pobre en lugar de la futura esposa de un marqués. Ella no pertenecía allí. Deseaba el amor de Darien, no su culpabilidad. Se desnudó hasta quedarse en camisa y se tendió en el lecho. Los párpados se le cerraron y, en unos minutos, se quedó dormida. Despertó una hora más tarde, se estiró para aflojar los músculos y se levantó. No se veía a Mimet por ninguna parte, por lo que decidió prepararse ella misma el baño. Abrió la puerta del vestidor, encontró la puerta de comunicación con el baño y se quedó gratamente sorprendida al descubrir la bañera ya llena de agua caliente. Se quitó la camisa y, suspirando, se sumergió en ella.

.

.

Darien regresó a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso la bata. Si habían seguido sus instrucciones, la bañera estaría ya llena, aguardándole. Un tranquilo baño era exactamente lo que necesitaba para liberar la tensión que bullía en él.

En breve tiempo, su vida iba a cambiar para siempre. Estaba a punto de tomar esposa y asumir responsabilidades, algo que siempre había confiado evitar. Mientras Serena siguiera complaciéndole, no necesitaría una amante, pero no podía predecir cuánto tiempo lo mantendría fiel el deseo por su esposa. Antes de conocer a Serena, su vida había estado llena de hedonistas placeres, y una larga serie de amantes habían compartido su lecho días y noches.

Pasó por el vestidor en dirección al cuarto de baño, y entonces se detuvo bruscamente. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera espontánea al ver a Serena con sus senos de pezones de coral balanceándose sobre el agua y los ojos cerrados mientras se enjabonaba el cabello.

—Deme la toalla, Mimet —dijo, tendiendo la mano—. Me ha entrado jabón en los ojos.

De alguna manera, Darien encontró fuerzas para moverse, aunque sin apartar la vista de los senos de Serena flotando en el agua. Cogió la toalla y la depositó en su mano tendida.

—Gracias.

—No se merecen —dijo Darien.

Serena abrió bruscamente los ojos.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me parece que estás usando el agua que han preparado para mí.

—¡Oh, yo creía...! Lo siento.

—No necesitas disculparte, Sere. La bañera es bastante grande para dos.

Se quitó la bata y la echó a un lado.

Serena comenzó a levantarse.

—Puedes quedarte con la bañera.

Pero Darien la empujó dentro del agua.

—Aún tienes jabón en el pelo. —Cogió una jarra de agua limpia del lavabo y la levantó—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Serena obedeció sin protestar y él vertió un chorro sobre su rubia melena. Mientras ella se escurría el líquido de los cabellos, Darien se metió en la bañera y se sumergió en el agua.

—Voy a salir.

El agua salpicó el suelo mientras ella trataba de irse.

Darien la asió por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Ella cayó contra él y sus senos le rozaron el pecho.

—Tienes unos senos encantadores, Sere.

Inclinó la cabeza e introdujo en su boca un maduro pezón, que comenzó a chupar. Deseaba saborearla, tocarla, penetrar en ella.

Los pezones de Serena se volvieron casi dolorosamente tensos mientras la boca de Darien los acariciaba y lamía. Abrió la boca en silencioso ruego, pero él parecía saber lo que ella deseaba sin que se lo dijera. Bajó las manos por su cintura y caderas hasta los tensos montículos de sus nalgas, amasándolos con firmes y expertas caricias.

Serena carecía de voluntad por completo. Darien la había despojado de ella.

—Puede entrar alguien —susurró con temblorosa respiración.

Darien sonrió divertido.

—Que lo hagan.

Serena se preguntaba por qué permitía que Darien hiciera todo aquello con ella. Él controlaba su cuerpo como controlaba a sus sirvientes. Le bastaba con tocarla para que ella respondiera. Una mirada de sus perversos ojos y se deshacía. Había tratado de levantar un muro en torno a su corazón, pero él tenía la habilidad de destruirlo con el fuego de sus ojos y con un solo contacto.

Los pensamientos de Serena se detuvieron bruscamente mientras Darien la levantaba, le extendía las piernas con las rodillas y se deslizaba en su interior.

—Aquí es donde pertenezco —murmuró contra su oído.

—Hasta que otra mujer despierte tu atención —balbuceó Serena.

—No puedo predecir el futuro, Sere. Nadie puede prometer el «para siempre» que tú pides. ¿Por qué no puedes estar contenta con lo que tenemos?

La vaga respuesta de Darien contribuyó poco a consolar a Serena. Su fatalista enfoque de la vida la confundía.

—El matrimonio es un compromiso para toda la vida, Darien, y tú no te lo tomas en serio.

Él se movió en su interior arremetiendo profundamente.

—Hablo en serio. El amor es algo que hacemos bien juntos.

Serena pensó que hacer el amor y ser amada eran dos cosas distintas. ¿Cómo podría ella soportar el dolor de amar y no ser correspondida? La culpabilidad de Darien no bastaba para construir un matrimonio.

Los pensamientos de Serena se diluían mientras un cálido sentimiento de deseo se instalaba en su vientre. El impetuoso ritmo de las caderas de Darien se aceleró. Un chispazo se encendió en ella. Se sintió poseída, consumida, devorada por un terrible infierno. El agua salpicaba por los costados de la bañera mientras las caderas de Darien se agitaban y su boca reclamaba la de ella en un beso abrasador. Sensación tras sensación la trastornaba mientras enredaba los dedos en los negros cabellos de él y frotaba los sensibles pezones contra su pecho.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Darien. Sentir los dedos de ella asiéndole, su tensa respiración a cada acometida de su cuerpo, la dulzura de su beso... era demasiado. Era muchísimo lo que deseaba darle, decirle, pero no se atrevía. Por mucho que lo deseara, no se atrevía a desnudar su alma ante Serena, ni a abrumarla con secretos familiares.

El gemido de ella lo llevó al límite. Su miembro estaba profundamente introducido en ella. Sentía cómo se contraían sus músculos interiores y la oyó gritar. Con una fuerza de voluntad fruto de la determinación, aguardó hasta que Serena alcanzó el clímax, y luego se quedó quieto antes de salir y permitirse su propio placer.

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué no quieres darme un hijo? —gritó Serena, saltando de la bañera y sosteniendo la toalla como un escudo ante ella.

Darien se levantó y salió del agua.

—Es complicado y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Tiene que ver todo conmigo —replicó Serena duramente—. Pero si tú no me cuentas tus secretos, yo no te contaré tampoco los míos.

Giró sobre sus talones y abrió bruscamente la puerta. Darien la asió por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tú no tendrás secretos para mí, Sere.

Ella lo miró con indefensa frustración.

—No puede controlar mis pensamientos, milord.

—Puedo controlar tu cuerpo —replicó él con un brillo peligroso en los ojos—. Y puedo impedir que pongas en peligro tu vida.

—Haré lo que me plazca. Dudo seriamente que permanezcas mucho tiempo en el campo después de nuestra boda. Londres tiene demasiado atractivo para ti. Visitarás tus habituales lugares preferidos y te irás de juerga con tus amigos y amantes mientras yo me quedo aquí abandonada. Lo que yo haga una vez te hayas ido, será cuenta mía.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Estás equivocada, Sere. Yo puedo regresar a Londres, pero tú irás conmigo.

A Serena se le desorbitaron los ojos de incredulidad.

—¿No coartará una esposa su estilo de vida, milord?

—Tal vez, pero sobreviviré.

Él la volvió de cara hacia su puerta y le dio unos golpecitos en el trasero.

—Ahora vístete. Aún es temprano para cenar. Te acompañaré al comedor.

Serena se aferró desesperada a la toalla, el sutil olor del acto amoroso la envolvía como una soga de seda, tentándola, inquietándola.

—Puesto que no tengo nada que ponerme, he decidido cenar en mi habitación.

—¿Puedes estar lista en veinte minutos?

—¿No me has oído? Comeré en mi habitación.

Sus palabras resbalaron sobre él como el agua de lluvia.

—Me he cruzado con tu doncella en el vestíbulo. Tu vestido ha sido aireado y planchado, de modo que tu excusa no sirve.

Le dio un suave empujón hacia la puerta.

—Veinte minutos, Sere.

Serena regresó rabiosa a su habitación. Aquel hombre era terco como una mula. ¿No oía nada de lo que ella decía? ¿Tenía que salirse siempre con la suya? ¿No comprendía Darien que ella no podía competir con la elegante Neherenia?

Mimet estaba aguardando a Serena en su habitación. Puso los ojos en blanco al advertir sus enmarañados cabellos.

—Siéntese, milady. Intentaré peinarla de una manera apropiada. ¿Se los empolvo? Los cabellos rubios no están de moda.

—No quiero polvos —repuso Serena con toda la cortesía de que fue capaz a la altanera doncella—. Me gusta el color de mis cabellos. —«Menuda mentira»—. Puede peinarlos mientras lo haga con un estilo sencillo.

—Lady Neherenia es el colmo de la moda —resopló Mimet—. Nunca aparece en público con un cabello fuera de lugar.

—Pero yo no soy lady Neherenia —replicó Serena mordaz.

—Discúlpeme, milady —dijo Mimet, aunque no parecía en absoluto apenada.

Al cabo de quince minutos, los cabellos de Serena habían sido dominados y recogidos en un sencillo moño con unos rizos sueltos sobre la nuca y las sienes. Acababa de ponerse el vestido cuando Darien apareció en la puerta de comunicación, guapo y elegante, con un chaleco negro, pantalones color arena e hileras de encaje adornando sus puños y la parte delantera de la camisa.

—Bien, ya estás preparada —comentó, ofreciéndole su brazo—. ¿Bajamos? No debemos hacer esperar a Neherenia en nuestra primera noche.

—Por supuesto —convino Serena—. No quiera Dios que ofendamos a tu Neherenia.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿Mi Neherenia? ¿Estás insinuando que hay algo entre Neherenia y yo?

Tras una pausa deliberada, Serena observó:

—Tú lo dices, no yo.

**Y ya apareció la bruja, osea Neherenia... y yo que tenía la ingenua esperanza de que todo fuera tranquilo en Shields Park... me desinflaron mi nubecita optimista al ver como es Neherenia y la forma horrible con la que trató a Serena, pero ni modo, y aunque ahora ya se sabe que es una enfermedad el motivo por el cual Darien no quiere hijos, me pregunto ¿cual es?, o sea que saber el motivo solo me dio mas dudas... waaaaaa T-T, no es justo, bueno ya veremos que va a hacer Neherenia para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Serena, un beso**


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Neherenia estaba aguardando ya en el comedor cuando Darien y Serena llegaron. Ataviada con el estilo más moderno, lucía un vestido confeccionado con seda de un rosa intenso engalanado con rosas blancas y volantes. A Serena, su escote le pareció escandaloso, y se sintió indignada al descubrir a Darien contemplando la cremosa extensión de los descubiertos senos de su cuñada.

—Ya era hora —resopló Neherenia—. Ya sabes cuánto valoro la puntualidad, Shields.

—Ha sido por mi culpa —dijo Serena dirigiendo a Darien una mirada velada—. Me demoré en el baño.

—Supongo que podemos hacer a Shields responsable de ello —se burló Neherenia.

Serena se sonrojó y fijó la mirada en el plato. Con gran alivio por su parte, Darien cambió de tema, y la charla derivó hacia un terreno más neutral. La complicada comida avanzó lentamente, y la variedad de alimentos se hizo interminable. La sopa de ostras y el rodaballo con salsa de langosta hubieran sido suficientes, pero siguieron muchos más, comprendida perdiz y trufas, mollejas de ternera con relleno de nueces, zanahorias confitadas y budín de manzana.

—Ha sido una comida excelente, Neherenia —la felicitó Darien mientras dejaba su servilleta a su lado y se levantaba. Le ofreció una mano a Serena—. Hace una noche templada, Sere. ¿Qué te parece un paseo por los jardines?

—Una espléndida idea —intervino Neherenia—. Un paseo antes de acostarse es bueno para la digestión.

Cansada de las observaciones sarcásticas y estudiadas poses de Neherenia, Serena dijo:

—Si no te importa, milord, creo que me retiraré pronto. Estoy segura de que Neherenia y tú podéis entreteneros sin mí.

Neherenia sonrió a Darien y enlazó su brazo con el suyo.

—¿Vamos, Shields?

—Acompañaré a Serena a su habitación y me reuniré contigo en el salón —repuso él con evasivas, cogiendo a Serena del codo y guiándola hacia la escalera.

Neherenia los vio partir y luego pidió a un lacayo que avisara a Mimet. La doncella llegó en seguida, y le hizo una reverencia.

—¿Deseaba verme?

—Sí, puede hablar sinceramente Mimet, porque sé que me es leal. ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre lady Serena?

—No soy quién para decirlo, milady.

—Deseo que se exprese libremente. Ya sabe lo que siento acerca de la intrusa. Lady Serena no es digna de un hombre como Shields.

—Desde luego que no, milady —dijo Mimet—. Lady Serena puede ser una dama con título, pero es tosca, nada sofisticada y se viste sin estilo.

—Yo creo exactamente lo mismo. ¿Le parece que lady Serena y Shields son amantes?

—Sé que lo son —repuso Mimet satisfecha de sí misma—. Basta sólo con observarlos juntos para saberlo.

Neherenia frunció el cejo y luego despidió a Mimet.

—Puede retirarse.

Paseó por la biblioteca con contenida rabia al ver que Darien no regresaba, y culpando a Serena de su ausencia. Irritada y acalorada, salió ella sola al jardín. Ni la luna llena ni el aire de la noche levemente perfumado aliviaron la tensión que bullía en su interior.

Darien era suyo, siempre lo había sido, aunque ella se hubiera casado con su hermano. Entre ella y Darien existía una relación espiritual que desafiaba a la lógica. Estaba convencida de que ella era el motivo por el que él no se había casado, la razón de que no pudiera amar a otra mujer. Ahora, ella era libre para convertirse en su amante, y había estado esperando que Darien acudiera a buscarla. Neherenia sentía que Serena no era una mujer adecuada para su cuñado, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de impedir ese casamiento. Levantó los ojos al cielo y rogó la intervención divina.

Un sonido susurrante la obligó a detenerse. Sus negros pensamientos se evaporaron y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¿Eres tú, Shields?

No le llegó ninguna respuesta.

—Sé que estás ahí, no juegues conmigo. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Una sombra se materializó desde detrás de un seto y avanzó hacia ella. La luz de la luna iluminó su rostro y Neherenia se quedó boquiabierta ante un hombre al que había conocido alguna vez, pero a quien no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Usted no es Shields. **( . si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta)**

—Pues no, en efecto —repuso el hombre con una elegante inclinación.

—Le conozco. Nos conocimos cuando mi marido y yo pasamos una Temporada en Londres. Creo que es usted lord Blackmoon. Se ha metido en una propiedad privada, milord. ¿Tiene usted algo que ver con Shields?

—No pretendo causar ningún daño, milady. Sólo le pido un momento de su tiempo.

—¿Por qué ha entrado aquí furtivamente? ¿Debo buscar a Shields?

—Shields es la última persona a quien deseo ver —gruñó él—. He venido a detener una boda. Serena es mía. Y si lo que acabo de oír es cierto, usted tiene sus propias razones para querer mantener separados a Serena y Shields.

Neherenia miró al hombre como si fuera la respuesta a su plegaria. Era guapo, elegante, y tenía un cuerpo bien formado. Y, lo más importante, tenían los mismos objetivos.

—Dígame una cosa. ¿Serena y usted son amantes?

—Así es, o lo éramos hasta que Shields me la robó —mintió Blackmoon—. Shields me odia, y creyó castigarme quitándome a Serena. Usted no creerá que a él le interese ella realmente, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que no. Sabía que tenía que haber una razón para los repentinos planes de boda de Shields. No puede querer a alguien tan carente de atractivo y tan poco elegante como Serena.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudará? —preguntó Blackmoon.

—Acaso sea demasiado tarde.

El vizconde inspiró profundamente.

—Aún no están casados, ¿no?

—No, están esperando a que lleguen la abuela de Shields y la tía de Serena.

—¿Me ayudará pues? ¿Puede atraer a Serena fuera, al jardín? Sólo necesito unos minutos para convencerla de que deje a Shields.

—Está usted muy seguro de sí mismo, lord Blackmoon.

—Tengo todas las bazas —repuso el hombre satisfecho—. Pero es importante que Shields no sepa que yo he estado aquí, no debe siquiera mencionar mi nombre.

—Debe de amar mucho a Serena.

—¿Amar? ¡Oh, sí, desde luego! —añadió rápidamente—. Hay cosas en Serena que quiero muchísimo.

—Estoy segura de que ella estará mejor con usted —repuso Neherenia—. No es mujer que pueda pasar por alto a las amantes de Darien y sus juergas.

—Exactamente. Usted desea a Shields y yo me propongo que lo consiga.

Neherenia sonrió.

—Entonces tenemos los mismos objetivos. Yo le traeré a Serena, pero usted tendrá que hacer el resto.

—Gracias, milady. Estaré eternamente en deuda con usted.

—No, lord Blackmoon. Yo estaré eternamente en deuda con usted.

Blackmoon se fundió de nuevo en las sombras y Neherenia regresó a la casa con la moral altísima. Lo único que tenía que hacer para desterrar a Serena de la vida de Shields era conducirla hacia lord Blackmoon.

.

.

Serena encontró un camisón y una bata tendidos sobre su lecho, y supuso que Mimet los habría dejado allí. Se desnudó rápidamente y se puso ambas prendas mientras sus pensamientos retornaban a Darien. Él debía de estar ansioso por encontrarse con Neherenia, porque la había dejado en su puerta tras un fugaz beso y unas bruscas «buenas noches».

No hacía falta demasiada imaginación para conjeturar lo que Darien y Neherenia debían de estar haciendo en el jardín. Supuso que renovar una relación íntima. ¿Habría engañado Neherenia a su marido con Darien? No, decidió. Él nunca habría traicionado a su hermano de ese modo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera sucedido entre Darien y Neherenia en el pasado, habría tenido lugar antes de que Neherenia y Zafiro se casaran. ¿Amaba Darien a Neherenia? La legislación británica le impedía casarse con la viuda de su hermano, pero sí podían convertirse en amantes. Sin embargo, Serena se planteaba una desconcertante pregunta: ¿por qué no había ido Darien a visitar a Neherenia desde la muerte de Zafiro?

Se acercó a la ventana para mirar las estrellas más brillantes y formular un deseo. Pero ni todos los deseos del mundo podían darle el amor que ella ansiaba de Darien. Suspirando descorazonada, Serena se dirigió hacia el lecho y se sentó en el borde del mismo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien llamaba quedamente a su puerta. «Darien.» Corrió hacia allí y abrió.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —exclamó decepcionada al ver a Neherenia ante ella—. ¿Sucede algo?

—En absoluto —repuso la joven—. Pero te esperan en el jardín.

—¿Darien? —Las esperanzas de Serena revivieron para caer luego rápidamente en picado.

¡Cómo se atrevía a mandarla llamar como si fuera una sirvienta! Sin embargo, la curiosidad prevaleció sobre su resentimiento. Se reuniría con él, pero le haría sentir el afilado filo de su lengua por haber exigido en lugar de pedir.

—No estoy vestida —dijo Serena.

Neherenia le echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—No creo que a él le importe.

Serena se detuvo un momento mientras seguía a Neherenia a través del invernadero, antes de salir al jardín.

—Os dejaré solos —dijo ésta dando media vuelta.

—¿Dónde está él?

—No te preocupes. Te encontrará.

Serena salió al jardín y siguió el sendero. A la luz de la luna, las plantas y los árboles parecían casi irreales mientras se inclinaban a impulsos de la brisa. El perfume de las rosas predominaba en el aire y la noche parecía propicia para los amantes.

Serena se sobresaltó cuando un hombre salió de las sombras bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Darien? Neherenia dice que querías verme. Sabrás que no me entusiasma que me mandes llamar.

Cuando el hombre entró en la zona iluminada por la luna, Serena sofocó un grito y se tambaleó.

—Olvida a Shields. Le he visto salir a caballo hace poco. Corría como el mismo diablo. Supongo que camino de alguna cita con una de sus amantes.

Serena giró en redondo.

—No voy a escuchar una palabra más.

No había dado ni un paso cuando Blackmoon la asió del brazo y la obligó a volverse de cara a él.

—Si valoras en algo la vida de tu hermano, será mejor que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, petrificada.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Me he ganado tu atención, ¿verdad?

—Explíquese, Blackmoon.

—Haré algo mejor que eso. No vas a casarte con Shields.

Serena se soltó de él.

—Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

—Tu hermano me dijo dónde estabas.

Un estremecimiento de aprensión le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—Mi hermano está en la universidad.

El vizconde le dirigió una ufana sonrisa.

—¿Seguro?

«No te dejes llevar por el pánico», se dijo Serena. Blackmoon estaba utilizando tácticas amedrentadoras para conseguir sus fines.

—Desde luego que está allí. Yo lo vi partir.

—Eso no significa que llegara a su destino —insinuó el lord—. Casualmente, lo vi subir al carruaje y tomé medidas para tomarlo bajo mi custodia.

—¡Mentira! ¿De qué va todo esto, Blackmoon?

—De nuestro matrimonio, desde luego. Haré todos los preparativos y vendré a buscarte cuando todo esté a punto. Debes convencer a Shields de que me prefieres a él.

—Está loco. ¿Por qué debería hacer algo así?

—Porque tengo a tu hermano y tú deseas que él esté a salvo.

—¿Me toma por una necia? ¿Por qué iba a creerle?

—Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Qué pruebas tiene de que está reteniendo a mi hermano? Me debe una explicación. Y deseo saber por qué está tan empeñado en casarse conmigo.

—Tu veinticinco cumpleaños es la semana que viene, ¿verdad?

Serena no alcanzaba a ver ninguna relación entre su cumpleaños y el demencial deseo de Blackmoon de hacerla su esposa.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Olvidas lo íntimos que éramos tu padre y yo.

Serena apretó los labios.

—No he olvidado nada respecto a su amistad con mi padre. Le considero responsable de su decadencia moral y de su muerte. Explíqueme por qué es importante mi cumpleaños.

—Creo que no. Aunque te enterarás bastante pronto. Limítate a decirle a Shields que no vas a seguir adelante con los planes de boda. Déjame a mí el resto.

—No haré tal cosa. Y miente sobre Sammy.

Blackmoon resopló.

—Siempre has sido una zorra obstinada. Tal vez me creerás si te traigo pruebas, ¿eh? Necesito un día o dos para conseguirlas. Reúnete conmigo dentro de dos días en este mismo lugar y a esta misma hora. Si se lo dices a alguien, tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias.

Desapareció de nuevo en las sombras dejando a Serena perpleja, asustada y enojada. ¿Había dicho Blackmoon la verdad? ¿Retenía a Sammy contra su voluntad? ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Qué motivaba que Blackmoon estuviera tan desesperado como para recurrir al secuestro, y qué tenía que ver su cumpleaños en todo aquello? Nada tenía sentido. Absorta en sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia la casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serena? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Darien, me has asustado —se sobresaltó ella.

—Perdóname, pero no esperaba encontrarte en el jardín a estas horas de la noche. ¿No podías dormir?

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Regresaba de cabalgar, y he visto a alguien acechando en las sombras; he venido a investigar. ¿Estás bien?

Serena pensó en Blackmoon y la recorrió un involuntario estremecimiento.

—Tienes frío —dijo Darien quitándose la chaqueta y echándosela sobre los hombros—. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—¿Adónde has ido? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Has estado con una mujer?

—No seas ridícula —se burló—. No podía dormir y pensé que un poco de ejercicio me ayudaría.

—Un paseo por el jardín con Neherenia te hubiera hecho el mismo efecto.

—Yo no invité a Neherenia. ¿Por qué te negaste a acompañarme y luego has salido sola?

Se detuvo y le levantó la barbilla.

—¿Estabas sola, verdad, Sere? Cuando me acercaba al invernadero me ha parecido ver dos figuras. ¿Era así?

La luna se ocultó rápidamente tras una nube y Serena bendijo la densa oscuridad que protegía su mentira.

—No. Estaba sola.

Darien echó a andar de nuevo, guiándola por el invernadero hacia la casa y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Pareces preocupada. ¿Todavía no te has resignado a nuestro matrimonio?

—Nunca me resignaré a casarme con un hombre que me propone casarse conmigo por culpabilidad o por una idea equivocada del deber.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Serena, él le dijo:

—Es tarde, Sere. Acuéstate y confía en mí; voy a hacer lo mejor para ti.

Inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Se disponía ya a retirarse cuando, de repente, la estrechó contra sí profundizando su beso, que rápidamente se convirtió en un audaz y exigente asalto a sus sentidos. Serena deseaba responder, pero las amenazas de Blackmoon seguían frescas en su mente. Deseaba contárselo todo a Darien, pero temía que, al hacerlo, pusiera en peligro la vida de Sammy. Darien interrumpió el beso y retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Qué sucede, Sere? ¿Estás preocupada por Neherenia? ¿Por qué estás temblando? Cuéntame lo que te preocupa.

—Nada, Darien. Es sólo que estoy cansada. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Tienes razón. Acuéstate. Hablaremos mañana.

Tendida en el lecho, una vez que Darien se hubo marchado, no podía conciliar el sueño. Aunque no deseaba creer que Blackmoon tuviera a Sammy cautivo, tenía que tomárselo en serio. ¿Y si realmente lo tenía? ¿Podría casarse con él para salvar la vida de su hermano? ¿La dejaría marchar Darien?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Serena bajó a desayunar, la falta de sueño era evidente en sus rasgos tensos y en las sombras que tenía bajo sus ojos. Si Darien lo advirtió, no dijo nada. Neherenia, en cambio, aunque se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, adoptó una expresión que era más elocuente que las palabras. Aun así Serena propuso:

—Tal vez Neherenia podría mostrarme el resto de la casa —sugirió.

—Una idea espléndida —dijo Darien—. Si me disculpáis, yo me reuniré con mi administrador y visitaré a mis arrendatarios. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

Una vez éste se hubo marchado, Serena se volvió para enfrentarse a Neherenia.

—Anoche me hiciste creer intencionadamente que Darien me había citado en el jardín. ¿Por qué? Odio a Blackmoon y no deseo tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Sabe Darien que Blackmoon y tú sois amantes? No puedo imaginarlo casándose con una mujer con un pasado como el tuyo. Se merece algo mejor.

—¿Es eso lo que Blackmoon te dijo?

—Me dijo muchas cosas. ¿Te convenció para que dejaras a Darien?

—Evidentemente no conoces a Blackmoon como yo. Ese hombre es un buitre. Yo le hago responsable de la muerte de mi padre y no tengo ninguna idea de por qué está tan empeñado en que me case con él. Como bien sabes, no tengo dote y, aparte de Blackmoon, no tenía ninguna otra perspectiva de matrimonio. Sin embargo, no me casaría con él aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la Tierra.

Neherenia se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego que no. ¿Por qué casarse con un simple vizconde cuando puedes hacerlo con un marqués?

—Tú no tenías derecho a hacerme salir al jardín con engaños —la acusó Serena—. Sé que no te gusto, pero el sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora puedes mostrarme la casa.

.

.

Las costureras llegaron a la mañana siguiente, ansiosas de comenzar a confeccionar el nuevo guardarropa de Serena. Ésta nunca había visto tan formidable surtido de ropas y modelos. De haber seguido el consejo de Neherenia, habría acabado vistiendo volantes y un sinfín de adornos, esforzándose por parecer ridículamente como una mujer más joven. Por fortuna, Darien estaba presente para ayudarla a escoger y acabó con el doble de vestidos y accesorios de los que consideraba necesarios.

La gratificación que Darien ofreció por la celeridad consiguió que tuviese un vestido y un traje de montar al día siguiente de su prueba, así como un par de zapatos y botas para cabalgar. Pese al placer que le producía tener ropa nueva y de moda, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Blackmoon. Si él le traía pruebas de que Sammy estaba realmente en su poder, se vería obligada a hacer lo que fuese necesario para mantener a su hermano a salvo.

Darien intuía que algo preocupaba a Serena. Ésa era una de las razones por las que no le había hecho el amor durante los dos últimos días. Y no podía descartar la sensación de que ella no estaba sola en el jardín durante su paseo de medianoche. Juraría que había visto dos figuras a la luz de la luna.

Tras desayunar aquella mañana, Darien invitó a Serena a dar un paseo a caballo. Ella accedió de bastante buen grado, pero él pudo advertir que su mente estaba en otro sitio.

—Ponte tu nuevo traje de montar —le dijo—. Le pediré al cocinero que nos prepare un picnic y así no tendremos que apresurarnos en regresar para la hora de comer.

Serena asintió y se marchó.

—Me encantaría dar un paseo a caballo —dijo Neherenia cuando Serena hubo salido de la habitación.

—En otro momento, Neherenia. Discúlpame, ahora he de hablar con el cocinero.

Darien aguardó a Serena en el vestíbulo con una cesta de comida colgada del brazo. Complacido, la observó bajar la escalera, y pensó que estaba encantadora, con su traje de montar verde bosque y el alegre sombrero con su airosa pluma.

—Este color es perfecto para ti —la elogió.

—Tú lo escogiste —repuso Serena.

—Compré un caballo para ti ayer en el pueblo —añadió Darien.

A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Me compraste un caballo?

—Confío en que te guste, puesto que no es castrado ni negro como la montura de Ren.

Serena no respondió. Cuando llegaron a los establos vio al mozo conduciendo a la explanada una hermosa yegua blanca.

—¿No es una belleza, milord? —dijo el mozo.

—Ya lo creo que lo es —exclamó Serena entusiasmada, precipitándose para verla más de cerca—. Gracias, Darien, me encanta.

—¿Quiere que la ayude a montar, milady? —preguntó el mozo.

—Yo la ayudaré, Linus, gracias.

Darien levantó a Serena hasta la silla y le entregó las riendas.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó ella.

—Pensé que tú te encargarías de bautizarla.

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Me gustaría pensar en ello.

No deseaba poner el nombre a un caballo que acaso no volvería a montar.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo Darien mientras montaba su lustroso castrado—. ¿Estás preparada?

Serena asintió, y Darien salió al trote por el sendero que llevaba a los campos abiertos de más allá del parque. Atravesaron juntos un pintoresco pueblecito, y cabalgaron luego por terrenos cultivados por los arrendatarios y a través de un bosque. El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando Darien se detuvo ante un arroyo ondulante y desmontó.

—Éste parece un lugar idóneo para detenerse a comer —dijo.

Asió a Serena por la cintura y la dejó deslizarse entre sus brazos, pero no la soltó inmediatamente. Le cogió la barbilla y se la levantó.

—Te he echado de menos, Sere.

Serena le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—No me he ido a ninguna parte, Darien.

—Estás aquí en cuerpo, pero no en espíritu. ¿Quieres decirme qué te preocupa?

—Imaginas cosas.

—No te creo. ¿Estás disgustada porque te obligo a casarte conmigo?

—Sí, eso es. No me gusta verme obligada a hacer algo que no deseo.

—¿Estás segura de que no deseas casarte conmigo?

Fijó la mirada en sus labios, en sus jugosas curvas y húmedas comisuras muriéndose de ganas de besarla.

—Tus besos me dicen otras cosas. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Los dos sabemos que no tengo voluntad en lo que a ti se refiere. Puedes besarme, Darien, y yo responderé, pero eso no significa que me sienta feliz con esta situación. Los libertinos no son precisamente buenos esposos.

—Los libertinos pueden hacer a sus esposas extremadamente felices. Sabemos cómo complacerlas. ¿Debo demostrarte cuan bien puedo complacerte a ti? He tratado de darte tiempo para que llegues a controlar la situación, pero te veo más preocupada que nunca. ¿Tal vez has olvidado mis atenciones?

—Tal vez —replicó Serena.

—¿Debo comprobar mi teoría y ver quién tiene razón?

Le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta la parte frontal de sus tensos pantalones.

—¿Puedes sentir cuánto te deseo? Siempre tendremos esto, Sere.

Un gemido surgió de su garganta cuando los dedos de Serena se curvaron sobre su erección. Él se endureció aún más, se puso más tenso, y la necesidad de introducirse en ella casi lo desbordó. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suave césped y la arrastró consigo.

—Querida, Sere. Voy a hacerte el amor.

Ella lo miró sobresaltada. La había llamado querida. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada? Aquella noche se reuniría con Blackmoon y se enteraría de la verdad sobre Sammy. Podía ser la última vez que estuviese con Darien antes de que las circunstancias los obligaran a separarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo se afligiría por ella? Sospechaba que no mucho.

Darien había cogido su manta de montar y regresaba donde había dejado a Serena, cuando un sonoro ruido rompió el silencio. El aristócrata se desplomó en el suelo y Serena se dispuso a levantarse para llegar hasta él.

—Quédate ahí —siseó Darien—. Alguien nos está disparando.

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo.

—¿Estás herido?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—¿Quién iba a dispararnos?

—No lo sé. Pero me propongo descubrirlo. Podrían ser cazadores furtivos que nos hubiesen confundido con animales salvajes.

Serena estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Blackmoon, pero venció la prudencia. No podía permitirse poner la vida de Sammy en peligro manifestando sus sospechas.

Darien se deslizó sobre ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo, pero el peligro parecía haber pasado, porque, después del primero, no se produjeron más disparos.

—Quédate en el suelo —le aconsejó Darien mientras él se ponía de cuclillas—. Voy a echar una mirada por ahí.

—¿Estás seguro de que es prudente? ¿Llevas un arma?

—No, pero dudo que tenga necesidad de ninguna. Quienquiera que nos haya disparado probablemente se ha ido. No tardaré.

—Ve con cuidado.

Darien regresó poco después conduciendo los caballos.

—Ahora estamos seguros, Sere —dijo Darien—. He encontrado los caballos. Han salido disparados cuando ha sonado el tiro.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo ella aliviada—. ¿Han dejado alguna pista?

—No he visto más que césped pisoteado. Regresemos a casa. Una comida campestre ahora está fuera de lugar.

Darien ayudó a Serena a montar y se marcharon de allí.

—Nuestros invitados han comenzado a llegar —comentó él mientras se aproximaban a la mansión.

Dos carruajes estaban aparcados ante la entrada principal.

—Es el coche de la abuela —observó a continuación—. Y el otro es uno de los míos. La abuela y tu tía han llegado, y también Malaquite y Throckmorton.

Entregaron los caballos a un mozo y entraron en la casa. Lady Setsuna y lady Selene estaban en el salón, tomando té y pasteles con Neherenia.

A lady Setsuna se le iluminó el rostro al ver a Darien.

—Shields, mi querido muchacho, ya hemos llegado. Ven y preséntame a tu futura esposa. Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocimos.

—¡Qué contenta estoy de verte a salvo y con tan buen aspecto, Sere! —dijo tía Selene.

Serena le dio un abrazo y luego centró su atención en la anciana dama que había acogido a su tía.

—Lady Shields, estoy encantada de conocerla. Darien habla con frecuencia de usted y la tiene en alta estima.

—Confío en que así sea —replicó lady Setsuna—. Puedes llamarme abuela y yo te llamaré Serena. Deja que te eche una mirada, querida.

Serena se quedó inmóvil mientras la pequeña dama de cabellos blancos la examinaba con unos ojos tan agudos como parecía ser su mente. Aunque lady Setsuna parecía frágil como el cristal, Serena sospechó que era resistente como el acero.

—Me gustas —dijo lady Setsuna—. Sospecho que sabrás mantenerte firme ante mi nieto. Tu querida tía me ha entretenido con anécdotas sobre tu energía y valor.

Serena dirigió a Selene una mirada de censura.

—¡Oh no, Sere, nada de eso! —exclamó Selene de repente aturdida—. Sólo deseaba que lady Setsuna supiera que tú eras el pegamento que unió a la familia tras el escandaloso comportamiento y muerte de tu padre.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Me concedes demasiado mérito, tía.

—Lady Selene dice la verdad —intervino Darien—. Mi prometida es una mujer extraordinaria.

—Extraordinaria... —intervino Neherenia—. No alcanzo a ver cuán extraordinaria puede ser una mujer que aparece ante mi puerta como una mendiga.

—Serena me parece perfectamente respetable —la contradijo lady Setsuna, y dirigió una mirada a Darien—. Ya es hora de que empieces a formar una familia, Shields. Nunca creí todas esas insensateces de permanecer soltero y sin descendencia. Espero conocer a un heredero de Shields muy pronto.

—Quizá esté ya en camino —especuló Neherenia.

Serena notó cómo Darien se ponía tenso, y comprendió que su abuela no creía que él hablara en serio cuando decía que no quería tener hijos.

—Serena y yo estamos hambrientos y sucios de polvo después de nuestra cabalgada —dijo Darien—. Si nos disculpáis, necesitamos cambiarnos y comer algo. Nos encontraremos para la cena.

—Muy bien. La querida Selene y yo nos retiraremos a nuestras habitaciones y descansaremos tras nuestro largo viaje. Más tarde hablaremos de vuestros planes de boda.

Darien asió a Serena por el codo y la condujo hacia la escalera.

—Me alegro de que no hayas dicho nada sobre nuestro pequeño incidente. No deseo asustar a las damas con algo que podría resultar no ser nada.

Serena se detuvo ante su habitación y pensó si debía hablarle a Darien de la visita que Blackmoon le haría esa noche, pero decidió que no. No debía hacer nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de Sammy.

—Me proponía hacerte el amor hoy junto al arroyo —murmuró Darien con una voz baja y sensual que casi derritió a Serena—. ¿Me invitas a tu habitación?

Aquélla podía ser su última oportunidad de hacer el amor con Darien. Serena pronunció un silencioso juramento diciendo que, si alguna vez se casaba con Blackmoon, él nunca sería un verdadero esposo para ella. Ningún hombre entraría en su intimidad salvo el que ella había amado. Sólo Darien tenía el poder de conmoverla. Pese a su creencia de que ellos no estaban destinados a seguir juntos, no acogería a otro hombre en su lecho.

Serena sintió que la boca se le secaba. Cuando Darien la miraba de aquel modo tan especial, con los ojos brillantes de deseo y los labios curvándose en seductora sonrisa, no podía negarle nada. Entró en su alcoba y dejó la puerta abierta. Darien la cogió en sus brazos y la condujo hasta el lecho.

**Bruja Venenosa e intrigante, y Blackmoon, es un hijo de &%$#¿!, ¿que tipo de persona (aunque dudo que el entre en la categoría de humano) obliga a alguien a casarse amenzándola con lastimar a su hermano?, ojalá Sammy este bien, pobre Serena en serio está más salada que pececito de mar, y Darien como que es bien intuitivo, ya que se ha dado cuenta de que a ella le preocupa algo, Serena debería de confiar en Darien y decirle lo que pasa, pero ya ni modo, nos leemos mañana perdón por poner solo uno pero estoy hasta la nariz de trabajo y no creo poder seguir adaptando el siguiente hoy, ahora me voy volando en mi escoba, jejeje, un beso**

**Guest: Por lo visto esta encaprichada con él, así que le vale lo que el sienta, pero ni modo, esperemos que al final Darien se de cuenta de como es ella en realidad, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Pues ya viste que decirle frustrada y envidiosa es quedarse corto, y en cuanto a Darien pues ni cuenta de nada, un beso**


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Su boca era cálida y hambrienta. Sus manos estaban de pronto por todas partes, desabrochándole el vestido, hurgando bajo su camisa, desnudándola hasta las caderas en salvaje frenesí. Casi con la misma ansia que él, Serena se abrió el corpiño para que él pudiera acceder a sus senos. Deseaba que la tocara, la cogiera entre sus brazos y la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Darien le pasó las manos por los hombros y bajo los brazos quitándole el vestido y echándolo a un lado. La desesperación y un anhelo insaciable impulsaban a Serena mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, metía la mano en ellos y lo tomaba entre sus manos. Él estaba duro y tenso contra sus palmas, y tan caliente que abrasaba. Un sonido estrangulado se escapó de la garganta de Darien, un gemido que encontró su eco en su propia excitación.

Echó a un lado su camisa, inclinó la cabeza y cerró la boca sobre su pezón. Ella apretó los dedos en sus hombros y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, sumida en las sensaciones que experimentaba, mientras él le lamía la henchida punta con la lengua. Luego, desnudó su otro seno, acariciándolo asimismo con la lengua. Serena sintió la mano de él recorriendo su muslo y moverse luego para cubrir su rezumante centro, introduciendo los dedos entre sus piernas con el pulgar rodeando su tierno núcleo.

Ella se retorció y gimió.

—Por favor —susurró contra sus labios—. Quítate la ropa. Deseo sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Darien se levantó con brusquedad, se desnudó rápidamente y se reunió con ella. Luego la besó una y otra vez hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron y ella ya no pudo discernir el uno del otro. Tenía el pulso acelerado y los latidos de su corazón resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos.

Sus inquisitivos dedos volaron sobre él en loco frenesí, reposando en las curvas y planos de la firme carne masculina, en la elevación de sus hombros, en la dura longitud de su torso, en su pecho ancho y velludo. Su mano encontró el rígido miembro masculino y lo acarició suavemente.

Gimiendo como si le causara dolor, Darien le apartó la mano. Con unos pocos movimientos, la puso sobre él y arremetió profundamente. Ella arqueó la espalda, con la garganta contraída, y comenzó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de sus acometidas. Su acto amoroso fue rápido y furioso. Sus tumultuosos clímax llegaron simultáneamente y, mientras Darien se retiraba, las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Serena.

Lloraba por el heredero que Darien nunca tendría.

.

.

En el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea dio la medianoche. Serena saltó del lecho y se puso la camisa y el vestido que antes Darien le había quitado, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se deslizó fuera de su habitación por los oscuros pasillos, bajó la escalera y salió al jardín.

Rogaba porque Blackmoon no estuviera allí, porque hubiera sido todo un engaño, pero sus esperanzas se evaporaron cuando él le salió audazmente al paso en el sendero.

—Llegas tarde —se quejó.

—Puede sentirse afortunado de que esté aquí. Debería habérselo dicho a Darien y dejar que él se ocupara de esto.

—Entonces no habrías vuelto a ver a tu hermano.

—Deseo pruebas —exigió Serena—. Ya ha mentido antes. ¿Por qué iba a creerle ahora?

Blackmoon se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un reloj que hizo oscilar, sujetándolo por la cadena, ante los ojos de Serena. Ella se lo arrebató de los dedos y lo examinó a la luz de la luna.

—Pertenece a Sammy. Era de mi padre. Se lo di a mi hermano antes de que partiera para Oxford.

—Sabía que lo reconocerías. ¿Crees ahora que tu precioso hermano está en mi poder?

—No lo comprendo. Yo vi a Sammy en el carruaje.

—También yo lo vi subir en el carruaje, y contraté a unos hombres para que fingieran un robo. El vehículo fue detenido antes de llegar a su destino y Sefton capturado.

—¿Le hicieron daño? Le veré en el infierno si así ha sido.

Blackmoon se echó a reír.

—Tus amenazas no me asustan. No puedes hacer nada para perjudicarme. En cuanto a tu hermano, será liberado cuando estemos casados.

Serena se sintió acorralada. Ella haría cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a Sammy, incluso casarse con un sapo como Blackmoon.

—¿Qué desea que haga?

—Le dirás a Shields que no puedes casarte con él porque me amas a mí. Y será mejor que hagas que parezca verosímil si valoras en algo la vida de tu hermano.

—Muy bien. ¿Y luego qué?

—Luego saldrás por la puerta principal y entrarás en mi carruaje. Iremos directamente al pueblo y allí nos casarán con una licencia especial. El párroco local ha accedido a celebrar la ceremonia. Consumaremos inmediatamente el matrimonio y nos iremos a Londres para difundir la noticia de nuestras nupcias.

—Darien no creerá mis mentiras. Sabe que te desprecio.

—Ése no es mi problema. Estoy seguro de que harás lo que sea para salvar la vida de tu hermano. Yo vendré a recogerte a las dos en punto. No me hagas esperar.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? No me ama y yo no aporto dote al matrimonio.

—Te lo explicaré cuando estemos casados.

—Ahora —insistió Serena.

—No seas pesada, Serena. Lo sabrás cuando sea oportuno. Buenas noches, querida.

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Serena se quedó mirándolo partir con el reloj apretado contra su pecho. Con el corazón destrozado, regresó a la casa. Darien aún estaba durmiendo cuando ella se desnudó y volvió a meterse en el lecho, junto a él. Él se agitó y murmuró algo en sueños. Abrumada por la necesidad de tocarlo, le cogió la mejilla y bajó la cabeza besándole en los labios.

Sintió más que vio que él sonreía y cuando ella se instaló junto al calor de su cuerpo, Darien la sorprendió rodeándola con los brazos y atrayéndola debajo de él.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo.

—Te echaba de menos. ¿Adónde has ido?

—Tenía calor... y he abierto la ventana.

—Pensaba que ya estaba abierta.

—No, la he abierto yo.

Ella sintió que su miembro se endurecía, que se levantaba contra su estómago y elevó las caderas en descarada invitación.

—Veo que los dos pensamos lo mismo —murmuró Darien. Le extendió las piernas con sus rodillas y tocó su centro latente—. Es la mejor cura para el insomnio.

Se deslizó en ella y, por unos pocos y gloriosos momentos, Serena lo olvidó todo sobre Blackmoon y las mentiras que tendría que inventar para salvar a su hermano.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se despertó con el canto de los pájaros y la luz del sol. Frunció el cejo al comprobar que estaba solo en la cama, y luego sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Serena había sido tan ardiente con él..., lo había despertado en mitad de la noche para hacer el amor. ¿Lo amaba? Con lo obstinada que era, nunca lo reconocería, pero sus acciones expresaban muchísimo sobre sus sentimientos. Ella no era una prostituta, que supiera cómo simular pasión. Era una muchacha inocente, de sangre ardiente, una mujer cuya pasión era tan auténtica como ella misma.

Malaquite saludó a Darien cuando éste regresaba a su habitación.

—Throckmorton le ha preparado su baño, milord —le anunció con voz tranquila, pese al hecho de que su amo había salido desnudo de la habitación de su futura esposa.

—Gracias, Malaquite. ¿Qué noticias trae de Londres?

—Lord Blackmoon ha abandonado el escenario social. No se lo ha visto desde el duelo.

—Hará un favor a Londres si no vuelve a mostrar su rostro por allí. Ese hombre debería ser rehuido por cualquier persona decente.

—Creo que aún no hemos visto lo último de Blackmoon, milord.

—Por desgracia, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Se ha enterado de algo que ayude a comprender sus razones para desear casarse con Serena?

—No, milord. Sus bolsillos siguen estando vacíos y su perversa reputación lo ha eliminado de la lista de buenos partidos. Cuando aquella pobre muchacha se suicidó, sus perspectivas de casarse con una heredera murieron con ella.

—Mientras se mantenga lejos de Serena, no me importa lo que sea de él.

.

.

Tras su baño, Darien fue en busca de Serena. La encontró en el pasillo, buscándolo a su vez, y le pidió unos momentos de su tiempo. Darien la condujo a su habitación y aguardó a que ella hablara, con la curiosidad frunciendo su frente.

Como el silencio se prolongaba, él la cogió entre sus brazos.

—Te he echado de menos al despertarme esta mañana.

Viendo que ella permanecía muda, Darien la apartó de él y observó sus ojos preocupados.

—¿Qué pasa, Sere? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Te ha dicho Neherenia algo que te haya inquietado?

Serena movió los labios unos instantes antes de formar las palabras.

—He cambiado de idea. No me casaré contigo.

Los ojos de Darien revelaron su incredulidad. Sabía que Serena no había sido ella misma últimamente, pero confiaba en que sus persistentes dudas hubieran quedado eliminadas con la sesión amorosa de la noche anterior. Sin duda alguna, había sido una entusiasta amante.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Si Neherenia te ha dicho algo...

Serena desvió la mirada.

—Neherenia no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión.

Él le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Sere, cuéntamelo. Dime qué va mal.

—Tú no eres el hombre a quien deseo.

—¿Deseas... a otro? —Una risita resonó en su pecho. Pensó que estaba saliendo una vez su imprevisible yo—. ¿Quién, dímelo, te lo ruego, ha ganado tu corazón? No sé de ningún pretendiente que suplique tus favores.

—No eres el único hombre de mi vida. Sinceramente, Shields, ¿no te sientes algo aliviado de que haya encontrado a otro para casarme?

Una miríada de emociones se desplomaron sobre Darien, decepción, ira, desconcierto, incredulidad.

—¿Quién es él? —rugió.

Serena miró impávida a Darien a los ojos.

—Lord Blackmoon.

—¡Blackmoon! ¡Pero si tú le desprecias! No lo has visto desde... —Un destello de comprensión iluminó sus ojos—. La noche que estabas en el jardín. Te habías reunido con él, ¿verdad?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes desear a ese bastardo después de lo que te hizo?

Su silencio le hundió una daga en el corazón. Él había estado dispuesto a casarse con ella, a protegerla y ayudar a su familia. ¿Cómo podía ella desear a un hombre de carácter tan dudoso y bolsillos vacíos? Realmente no tenía sentido. Entornó los ojos mientras de pronto recordaba su excusa tras haber abandonado el lecho la noche anterior. ¿Había ido a reunirse con aquel bastardo después de hacer el amor y luego había regresado y lo había despertado para volver a hacer el amor?

—Te viste con él anoche, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó. Darien creyó ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos, pero no le dio importancia.

—Pareces haber olvidado que puedo arruinar a tu familia puesto que conozco tus... actividades ilegales.

—Tú no harías eso, Darien. Ahora te conozco demasiado bien como para creer que intencionadamente causaras daño a gente inocente. Si me delataras a las autoridades, Sammy, tía Selene y Jedite sufrirían por mis errores. Sinceramente, no creo que desees eso.

—¡Maldita seas! —gritó Darien—. Ahora me dirás que le amas.

—Blackmoon me dará hijos.

—Si es de eso de lo que se trata, entonces quizá sea lo mejor. —Se encogió de hombros—. Debería agradecértelo por permitirme proseguir con la clase de vida que prefiero. No necesito a una esposa que restrinja mis actividades. Negarte hijos no es algo que desee hacer, pero debo hacerlo. Podías haber confiado en mí para hacer lo que fuera mejor para los dos, pero no, has tenido que recurrir a Blackmoon.

Él la empujó al pasar por su lado hacia la puerta.

—Confío en que él aprecie el tiempo que he dedicado a enseñarte a complacer a un hombre. Adiós, Serena.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Regreso a Londres, adonde pertenezco. Puedes explicarles a tu tía y a mi abuela por qué has anulado la boda.

La puerta se cerró de golpe tras él de un modo definitivo y Serena se sintió desfallecer.

Deseó correr tras él, explicarle lo relativo a Sammy y rogarle que la perdonase. Salió al pasillo confiando en alcanzarlo. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando le llegó su voz desde el vestíbulo. Lo oyó llamar a Malaquite, luego sonó un portazo y, al cabo de unos momentos, un sonido de cascos de caballos rompió el silencio. Bajó corriendo la escalera llamando a Darien por su nombre, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo único que vio cuando abrió la puerta fueron los faldones de su chaqueta volando tras él mientras su caballo se lo llevaba de su vida para siempre.

—Sere, querida, ¿qué sucede? ¿Adónde va Shields con tal apresuramiento?

Serena reprimió las lágrimas preparándose para la prueba que la esperaba. Decirles a tía Selene y a lady Setsuna que el matrimonio se había anulado iba a ser lo más duro que había hecho en su vida. Se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Estás llorando, Sere! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Habéis tenido Shields y tú una disputa de enamorados? Enjúgate las lágrimas, querida. Los nervios antes de la boda son normales.

—No voy a casarme con Darien, tía. He anulado la boda. Él se ha ido a Londres.

Un grito sofocado desde la escalera la hizo volverse en redondo. Lady Setsuna estaba en el rellano de arriba, con una mano apoyada sobre el corazón.

—¿Qué dices que has hecho?

—Lo siento, milady. No pretendía decírselo de este modo —dijo Serena—. No culpe a su nieto. Ha sido culpa mía.

Otra voz entró en la conversación.

—¿Has echado a Shields?

—No le he echado, Neherenia. Se ha ido por su propia voluntad. Tal como yo pretendía. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, tía?

—Desde luego, querida. Vamos al jardín, ¿te parece? De todos modos, quería estar unos momentos a solas contigo. Después de que te marchaste de Londres llegaron dos cartas para ti. Con todas las emociones, me olvidé de dártelas.

Cogidas del brazo, Serena y Selene salieron al jardín dejando a una triunfante Neherenia y a una desconcertada lady Setsuna tras ellas.

—¿De quién son las cartas, tía?

—No lo sé, querida. —Las sacó del bolsillo y se las tendió—. No se me ha ocurrido mirarlo.

Serena pensó que era muy característico de ella, y dirigió a Selene una cariñosa mirada. Con aire ausente, observó la letra de una de las cartas y se detuvo bruscamente.

—Esta carta es de Sammy. Reconozco su letra. ¿Sabes lo que significa, tía?

Selene le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

—Supongo que significa que Sammy llegó a Oxford sano y salvo.

—Exactamente —exclamó Serena abriendo el sobre—. Es de Sammy.

—¿Y qué dice, querida? Estará muy decepcionado cuando se entere de que has anulado la boda.

—Escucha esto, tía. Unos salteadores de caminos detuvieron el coche de Sammy. Él consiguió ocultar el dinero en los cojines, pero se llevaron el reloj de papá. Temía que los bandidos fueran a matarlo cuando vio que trataban de arrastrarlo hacia uno de sus caballos, pero se asustaron al ver llegar otro coche. —La ira estalló dentro de ella—. ¡Blackmoon me mintió! ¡Maldito sea! Si su plan realmente hubiera funcionado, Sammy estaría ahora en grave peligro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Blackmoon con Sammy? Estoy muy confusa.

—No tiene importancia, tía. Sammy está donde corresponde. Eso es lo que importa.

Selene parecía confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Nada importante.

—Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, Sere. ¿Debo preocuparme?

Serena no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Sus dificultades financieras no se habían evaporado, pero por lo menos Blackmoon ya no seguía siendo una amenaza. A falta de mejor respuesta, le dijo:

—Todo va a ir bien, tía.

—¿Qué hay de Shields? ¿Se ha ido para siempre?

El dolor llenaba el corazón de Serena. El hombre al que amaba se había marchado de su vida, y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Lo había ahuyentado con mentiras y dudaba que la verdad lo hiciera regresar.

—Me temo que sí, tía.

Selene profirió un tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra carta, Sere? ¿Sabes de quién es?

Serena casi había olvidado la segunda carta, tan trascendental había sido la primera. Era de un tal señor Silas Culpepper.

—¿Conoces al señor Culpepper?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No reconozco el nombre. Ábrela, querida.

Serena abrió el sobre e inspeccionó rápidamente el contenido. Cuando llegó al final, se puso mortalmente pálida y se tambaleó hasta llegar al banco más próximo llevándose la carta al corazón.

—¿Qué es, Serena? No puede ser tan mala. ¿Qué más nos puede pasar?

La emoción puso un nudo en la garganta de Serena.

—No pasa nada, tía... Nunca sospeché... ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

—Cuéntamelo, Sere, puedo asumirlo. ¿Quién es el señor Culpepper?

—Un abogado, tía.

—¿Un abogado? ¿Y qué desea?

—Felicitarme por convertirme en heredera con ocasión de mi veinticinco cumpleaños.

—¿En... heredera? Debe de haberse equivocado de destinatario.

—Su carta parece auténtica, tía. Desea que le visite en cuanto me sea posible. Nuestros abuelos maternos nos dejaron su fortuna a Sammy y a mí. Sammy recibirá su parte cuando cumpla los veinticinco.

—¿Por qué no fuiste informada antes? ¿En qué estaba pensando Sefton?

—No lo sé, pero me propongo descubrirlo. Volvamos a casa. Nos iremos en cuanto encuentre transporte para Londres.

Lady Setsuna y Neherenia las estaban aguardando.

—¿Te importaría explicarme qué ha sucedido entre mi nieto y tú? —preguntó lady Setsuna—. Contaba con este matrimonio para conseguir un heredero para Shields.

—Es evidente que Shields recuperó la razón —dijo Neherenia con malicia.

Serena la ignoró.

—Lo siento, milady. Simplemente, entre Darien y yo las cosas no funcionaron.

—Comprendo —dijo lady Setsuna sabiamente—. Pero aún no está todo perdido, querida. Sigamos a Shields a Londres para remediar la situación.

Serena le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde. Darien no deseaba casarse conmigo. Él sólo me ofreció casarse conmigo porque... bueno, ya no importa. No nos convenimos. Yo deseo más del matrimonio de lo que Darien está dispuesto a dar. Si me disculpa, debo hacer mi equipaje y buscar transporte para Londres.

—Puesto que no habrá boda, también yo puedo regresar a Londres —anunció lady Setsuna—. Tú y la querida Selene podéis compartir mi carruaje. Y ambas os quedareis conmigo.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero...

—Nada de peros. Está decidido. Darien ha puesto en venta vuestra antigua vivienda. No quiero oír discusiones. Saldremos por la mañana.

Cuando Blackmoon llegó a las dos en punto aquella tarde en su carruaje alquilado, Serena estaba demasiado furiosa como para enfrentarse a él. Le envió a Jedite con una nota mordaz y observó desde la ventana cómo Blackmoon leía la misiva, la arrugaba en el puño y la tiraba al suelo. Serena aún seguía sonriendo cuando él entró apresuradamente en el carruaje y salió a toda prisa, como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

.

Totalmente inclinado sobre el caballo, Darien recorría la carretera, al galope, y ni aun así le parecía que corría lo bastante como para huir de las palabras de Serena. Éstas lo acosaban y latían en su cerebro con la fuerza de una violenta tormenta. Serena le deseaba, él lo sabía. Pero eso no parecía importar. El dominio que Blackmoon tenía sobre ella era desconcertante. Saber que Serena podía hacer el amor con él y luego encontrarse con Blackmoon en el jardín, había sido peor que cualquier dolor físico que hubiera experimentado jamás. ¿Habría ella yacido con Blackmoon tras hacer el amor tan dulcemente con él?

Darien siguió galopando hasta que la espuma que surgía de la boca del caballo lo convenció de que se detuviese antes de conducir al pobre animal a la muerte. Entró en el patio de una posada de aspecto respetable, dio instrucciones para que cuidaran de su caballo y solicitó una habitación. Estaba en la sala común, embriagándose a conciencia, cuando oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Levantó la mirada y vio que Braxton y Westmore avanzaban hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Drew—. ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa, preparándote para la boda?

—La boda se ha anulado —murmuró Darien—. Acompañadme, caballeros, tengo intenciones de emborracharme.

—Parece como si ya lo estuvieras bastante —dijo Nic dejándose caer en una silla junto a Darien—. ¿Quieres decirnos qué sucede?

Shields hizo señas a la camarera para que sirviera bebidas para todos antes de responder.

—No hay nada que contar. No nos conveníamos.

—¡Diablos!, eso podría habértelo dicho yo —rió Drew—. Tú no eres de los que se casan. Tal vez la próxima vez que se te ocurra encadenarte escucharás a tus amigos. No nos verás a Westmore ni a mí corriendo hacia el altar.

—Sí, debería haberos escuchado —repuso Darien con voz turbia por la bebida—. Creí que le estaba haciendo un favor. Yo le disparé, ¿sabéis? Deseaba hacer bien las cosas. El maldito honor y todo eso.

—¿Disparaste a lady Serena? ¡Por Dios, me gustaría oír esa historia! —se asombró Nic.

—Recordadme que os lo cuente cuando esté sobrio —repuso Darien. Levantó su vaso—. Brindo por la depravación. No importa cuán corta sea mi vida, me propongo disfrutar plenamente de mi libertad.

—Amén —replicó Drew con una risita y bebiendo un buen trago.

—Otro brindis, caballeros —dijo Darien sosteniendo el vaso en lo alto—. Por todas las mujeres a las que me propongo amar durante los años que me quedan, y por la buena suerte en los salones de juego.

Los tres hombres vaciaron sus vasos.

Regresaron a Londres a la mañana siguiente. Darien no se sentía muy despierto, pero logró mantenerse en la silla pese a su turbia cabeza. Raras veces bebía en exceso, pero la ocasión lo pedía. Que lo dejaran plantado ya era bastante malo, pero verse sustituido por un hombre como Blackmoon, bastaba para convertir a cualquiera en un alcohólico.

.

.

Serena odiaba abusar de la hospitalidad de lady Setsuna, pero tenía poca elección. Hasta que hablara con el señor Culpepper sobre su herencia no tenía adonde ir ni tampoco dinero. Habían llegado a Londres el día anterior por la tarde y Serena había salido temprano aquella mañana en dirección al despacho del abogado. Lady Setsuna había insistido en que se llevara su carruaje de ciudad y Jedite se había ofrecido para conducirlo. Serena había enviado un mensajero anunciándole a Culpepper su visita.

Cuando llegó al despacho de éste, la condujeron a su oficina privada. Él se levantó para saludarla.

—Estoy encantado de conocerla por fin, lady Serena. Soy Silas Culpepper.

—Tendrá que disculparme, señor Culpepper, si le parezco algo desconcertada. Verá, no tenía ni idea de que mis abuelos nos hubieran dejado algo a mi hermano y a mí. Su carta ha sido una absoluta sorpresa.

Culpepper frunció el cejo.

—¿Su padre no le habló de ello?

—No. ¿Sabe usted por qué nunca lo hizo?

El ceño del abogado se intensificó.

—No me gustar hablar mal de los difuntos, milady, pero su padre trató en varias ocasiones de quebrantar el fideicomiso. Por fortuna, éste estaba blindado. Al parecer, sus abuelos no confiaban en su padre para que fuera él quien administrara su herencia, y tomaron disposiciones muy concretas respecto a usted y su hermano.

—Mi abuelo no tuvo ningún heredero varón. Nos dijeron que sus propiedades habían ido a parar a manos de un pariente lejano.

—Así es, lady Serena. La finca y el título fueron a parar a esa persona, pero la fortuna de sus abuelos se la dejaron a usted y a su hermano.

—Nunca lo supimos. Papá debería habérnoslo dicho.

—Lamento mi propio descuido en esta cuestión. Puesto que su padre tenía conocimiento del hecho, supuse que usted y su hermano también habrían sido informados. Usted no se puso en contacto conmigo tras la muerte de su padre, y supuse que lo haría antes de su cumpleaños para realizar los trámites de la transferencia de fondos a su cuenta. Al no recibir tampoco antes noticias de usted, me preocupé y decidí escribirle.

—Como le digo, su carta ha sido una completa sorpresa. ¿Conocía alguien más, aparte de mi padre, la existencia de la herencia?

—Veamos. Creo que lord Blackmoon, el amigo de su padre, estaba al corriente —respondió Culpepper—. Visitaron juntos mi despacho una o dos veces. ¿No se lo mencionó el vizconde a la muerte de su padre?

—No. Pero que estuviese enterado de la herencia explica muchas cosas.

—Invertí la mayor parte del dinero y ha acumulado considerables intereses en el transcurso de los años. Todos los documentos están aquí para que los examine. Como puede ver, la cifra es considerable. Es usted una rica heredera, y la parte de su hermano será aún mayor debido al interés devengado desde ahora hasta que cumpla veinticinco años.

Serena ojeó los documentos, incrédula y atónita.

—Es una gran cantidad de dinero.

—Ya le he dicho que lo era. Me sentiré muy complacido de seguir siendo su abogado, lady Serena, si usted así lo desea. Le sugiero que retire, digamos unas cien libras mensuales para gastos menores y que me envíe sus facturas para que las pague de su cuenta.

—¿Le he oído correctamente? ¿Cien libras mensuales para gastos menores?

—¿No basta?

—Es más que suficiente. Pero nuestras necesidades inmediatas son muy apremiantes, y requerirán una suma más sustancial. No tenemos casa ni sirvientes para atenderla y nuestras ropas están totalmente pasadas de moda.

—¿Ha pensado en alguna residencia?

—Me encantaría volver a nuestro antiguo hogar de Grosvenor Square. Papá lo vendió para financiar sus vicios. ¿Cree que puede estar en venta?

—Me sentiré muy satisfecho de realizar indagaciones, milady.

—¿De veras?

—Será un placer. Y si su antigua casa no está disponible, le propondré otras para su aprobación. Déjelo todo en mis manos.

Serena miró al señor Culpepper a los ojos y se quedó impresionada por su honradez. Se había mantenido firme contra los intentos de su padre de reclamar su herencia y eso despertaba en ella una profunda admiración. Sus abuelos habían confiado en él y ella no podía hacer menos.

—Muy bien, señor, dejaré el asunto en sus manos. Puede ponerse en contacto conmigo en la residencia de la marquesa viuda de Shields. Estaré allí hasta que encuentre una casa.

—En cuanto firme usted estos documentos puede comenzar a enviarme sus facturas, y le será depositada una cantidad suficiente de fondos en su cuenta para uso inmediato.

Serena se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—Ha sido usted muy amable, señor Culpepper. Pasar de la pobreza a la riqueza de la noche a la mañana es algo impresionante, pero no desagradable.

Culpepper la miró asombrado.

—¿Pobreza? Querida, de haberlo sabido, hubiera dispuesto que le transfirieran inmediatamente intereses de su herencia. Discúlpeme por no haber contactado con usted en seguida tras la muerte de su padre, pero yo no era su abogado y no deseaba entrometerme.

—Está más que disculpado, señor. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, milady. Me mantendré en contacto con usted.

Serena salió de allí aturdida. Era rica. No podía aguardar para decirle a Sammy que cobraría tan considerable herencia cuando cumpliera los veinticinco años. Financieramente, todos sus problemas habían desaparecido. Ella y su familia podían vivir con lujo el resto de sus vidas.

Jedite la aguardaba en la esquina.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita Sere? Parece algo descompuesta. ¿Le ha dado el abogado malas noticias?

—Al contrario, Jedite. Las mejores noticias. Somos ricos. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde.

—¿Adónde desea ir?

—A Bond Street. Quiero comprarle algo bonito a tía Selene. Y también para ti, Jedite. Tu librea está bastante gastada.

Dos horas después, Serena había comprado tantos regalos para sus seres queridos que sobresalían del maletero. Había esperado que gastar dinero llenase el vacío que había dejado en su corazón la marcha de Darien, pero su superficialidad era forzada. ¿De qué le servía el dinero si no podía sanar la herida o amortiguar el dolor de un amor perdido? No había vuelta atrás. Con unas cuantas palabras crueles había destruido para siempre su relación con Darien.

Él nunca la perdonaría.

El destino reforzó sus sombríos pensamientos cuando vio a Darien paseando por la otra acera de la calle con una mujer de cabellos negros cogida de su brazo. Sus cabezas estaban juntas mientras él le sonreía y ella lo miraba llena de admiración.

**A quienes decían que Serena iba a heredar una fortuna, pues como se dieron cuenta le atinaron y ahora cambiando de tema estoy con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado salto de felicidad porque Sammy esta bien y porque tan él como Serena y el resto de la familia ya no tendrán penas económicas, por otro lado estoy aliviada de que se haya descubierto a tiempo la mentira de Blackmoon, por otro lado estoy como la gran con Serena porque por mensa no confió en Darien y lo lastimó (sentimentalmente hablando) y por otro estoy triste al ver que Serena confirmó sus pensamientos de que Darien ya no volvería con ella al verlo con otra en la calle, así que como pueden ver estoy hecha un lío, **

**yssareyes48: pues ya ves todo era mentira, pero de todas formas entre Dar y Sere todo terminó, un beso **


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Darien había evitado deliberadamente a su abuela después de marcharse de Shields Park, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ella. Se preguntaba qué le habría dicho Serena y si él podría deshacer el mal que ella había causado. La abuela esperaba ansiosa ese matrimonio, y Darien sospechaba que su decepción debía de ser inmensa. Aun así, peor hubiera sido si se hubiera casado con Serena y no hubiese llegado a engendrar nunca el heredero que la abuela deseaba.

Después de su regreso a Londres, a Darien no le había costado mucho volver a sus antiguas costumbres: salir de juerga hasta primeras horas de la mañana, jugar como si sus fondos fueran ilimitados y retozar con sus antiguas amantes. La noticia de que Serena y él no estaban comprometidos era ya de dominio público y Darien no deseaba que se dijera que uno de los famosos integrantes de la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres estaba suspirando por un amor perdido.

Naturalmente, su breve ausencia de la ciudad había sido advertida, pero él no había dado ninguna explicación, salvo que había tenido que atender asuntos relacionados con la finca. El insulto de Serena a su ego lo había precipitado por el sendero de la perdición. Bebía, salía de farra y jugaba, pero aún no se había acostado con ninguna mujer y culpaba a Serena por su falta de deseo.

¿Qué le había hecho ella?

Ahora, una vez hubo decidido finalmente visitar a la abuela, Darien se preguntaba qué iba a decirle para suavizar su enfado si Serena no le había contado la verdad sobre su compromiso con Blackmoon; y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho. Darien suponía que ella no iba a divulgar tal información; todo el asunto era demasiado violento para los oídos de la abuela.

Mientras desmontaba ante la puerta de lady Setsuna, se preguntó si Serena y Blackmoon ya estarían casados. Suponía que sí, dada la impaciencia del vizconde. Pensó perversamente que enviaría un regalo de boda a su casa. Sus pensamientos retornaron a Serena y su disposición a casarse con ella. Ahora sabía que había sido un error, que era la culpabilidad lo que lo había obligado a proponérselo. Sí, la lógica del asunto era sencilla. Había actuado en efecto por culpabilidad tras enterarse de que le había disparado; su orgullo le exigía que cuidara de ella.

Su corazón no estaba implicado y nunca lo había estado.

Darien dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y aguardó una respuesta.

—Buenas tardes, milord.

—Buenas tardes, Huntly. ¿Está mi abuela en casa?

—Las damas están en el salón, milord. Voy a anunciarle.

—¿Damas? —Darien se encogió de hombros. Había confiado en encontrar sola a la abuela—. No se moleste, Huntly. Yo mismo me anunciaré.

Con una sonrisa, le entregó al mayordomo su sombrero y fue hacia el salón. Al distinguir a su abuela sentada en su sillón favorito, se dirigió hacia ella ignorando a las otras dos personas presentes en la sala.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Shields.

—He venido a disculparme por marcharme de Shields Park sin darte ninguna explicación.

—¿Dónde están tus modales, querido muchacho? No has saludado a mis invitadas.

Aún sonriente, Darien se volvió para hacer lo que su abuela le decía. La sonrisa se desdibujó y luego desapareció al reconocer a Serena y a su tía.

—¿Qué están haciendo ellas aquí, abuela?

—No seas grosero con mis huéspedes, Shields.

—Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos —dijo la joven levantándose.

—No lo hagáis por mí —se burló Darien—. ¿Cómo os las habéis arreglado tú y tu tía para ganaros el afecto de mi abuela? —Fijó su condenatoria mirada en Serena y añadió—: ¿Dónde está Blackmoon? ¿Ya te ha hecho su esposa? ¿O prefiere tenerte como su ramera?

Lady Setsuna golpeó con su bastón en el suelo.

—¡Basta, Shields! La querida Serena es mi huésped. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarla?

—¡Huésped! ¿Te ha explicado la querida Serena por qué anuló nuestro matrimonio, abuela? ¿Sabes que ella y Blackmoon...?

—He acabado con Blackmoon —dijo Serena interrumpiéndole en mitad de su frase—. Además, tu abuela sabe la verdad. Tal vez mejor que tú. No hubiese sido capaz de aceptar su hospitalidad si le hubiera mentido.

—Dudo que tú reconocieras la verdad aunque ésta te golpease en el pleno rostro. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De pronto Blackmoon comprendió que no tenía nada que ganar casándose contigo? ¿No bastaban tus encantos para atraerlo a tu lecho? A mí sí. ¿O quizá es que deseaba a alguien con más experiencia?

Serena se puso bruscamente en pie, pálida y temblando de humillación. ¿Cómo podía Darien hacerle eso? Sabía bien que ella le había herido, pero insultarla en presencia de su abuela no tenía justificación.

—¡Ya basta, Shields! —montó en cólera lady Setsuna—. Tus modales son despreciables. Discúlpate con lady Serena.

—¿Te pones a favor de ella y en mi contra? ¿Crees las mentiras que te ha contado?

—Tal vez Selene y yo deberíamos dejaros solos. Estoy segura de que Serena podría aclararte muchas cosas.

—Ella y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos, abuela —repuso Darien—. Da igual si Serena está casada o va a casarse con Blackmoon.

—¿Qué es lo que da igual, querido? —preguntó la anciana—. Tal vez tú no conozcas la historia como yo.

—Por favor, déjelo estar, lady Setsuna —rogó Serena—. Su nieto tiene todo el derecho a sentir lo que siente acerca de mí. —Miró a Darien a los ojos con el corazón destrozado—. No debería haber aceptado la oferta de tu abuela de acogernos en su casa, pero tía Selene y yo no teníamos adonde ir. Muy pronto nos trasladaremos a una casa nueva en Grosvenor Square, por lo que puedes dejar de regañar a lady Setsuna por habernos dado alojamiento.

—¿Me acompaña a mi habitación, lady Selene? —dijo lady Setsuna levantándose—. No me siento muy bien. —Selene corrió en ayuda de la viuda.

—Desde luego, pero ¿es prudente dejar solos a estos dos?

—No se ven armas a la vista, Selene. A menos que las palabras puedan matar, dudo que haya derramamiento de sangre. —Se apoyó pesadamente en el brazo de Selene y dijo—: ¿Nos vamos?

Ni Serena ni Darien se dieron cuenta de que las dos ancianas se habían retirado hasta que éste giró en redondo para formularle una pregunta a su abuela.

—¿Adónde diablos se ha ido?

La joven inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación y comprobó que estaban solos.

—Si me disculpas, me voy con ellas.

Darien la asió del brazo.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Me debes una explicación. ¿Por qué utilizaste a Blackmoon como excusa para no casarte conmigo? ¿Y qué es eso de trasladarte a Grosvenor Square? ¿Dónde has conseguido dinero? Si me entero de que Jed y Ren vuelven a merodear por ahí, yo mismo proporcionaré sus identidades a la ley.

Sus palabras empujaron a Serena a desquitarse. Sabía que con su negativa a casarse con él había herido su orgullo, pero él no deseaba realmente una esposa. Ella lo había liberado para que pudiera proseguir su libertino modo de vida.

—Sólo me ofreciste matrimonio por culpabilidad. Supéralo, Shields. Me disparaste y me recuperé. No tenías ninguna obligación de casarte conmigo.

—¿Y qué debía haber hecho? ¿Permitir que Jedite y tú siguierais arriesgando vuestras vidas y las vidas ajenas? ¿Se supone que yo no debía hacer nada mientras vosotros robabais a confiados ciudadanos?

—Jed y Ren son ya historia, Shields. Nunca más volverán a cabalgar. Ya no existe la necesidad.

—¿Tengo tu promesa de ello? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Serena se volvió para marcharse.

—Creo que ya he dicho bastante, Shields. Nada de lo que pueda decir cambiará tu opinión sobre mí.

Darien la asió de los hombros y la volvió de cara a él.

—No me lo has explicado todo. ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para comprar una casa en Grosvenor Square?

Serena trató de separarse, de escapar del calor de su cuerpo, de la sensualidad de su expresiva boca, pero él la mantuvo sujeta con firmeza. Lo miró a los ojos recordando la última noche que pasaron juntos y comprendió que también él la recordaba. Sus labios estaban separados por pocos centímetros. Sus alientos se mezclaban. Sintió que él hundía los dedos en sus hombros y deseó gritar de frustración. Ante Darien nunca podía quedarse indiferente. El único lugar donde se entendían era en el lecho.

Sus alborotados pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando Darien unió con fuerza su boca a la de ella. Serena trató de apartarlo, pero en lugar de ello le asió la chaqueta con los puños y lo atrajo más cerca. Ésa fue su resistencia. Un gemido palpitó en sus labios. Las rodillas le temblaron y su mente se nubló mientras Darien le lamía los labios con la lengua, separándolos y penetrando en ella.

Su beso la dejó sin respiración. Sintió que se derretía. ¿Qué estaba tratando él de demostrar? ¿Qué ella era vulnerable a sus besos? ¿Que lo deseaba? Cierto, todo eso era cierto, se lamentó en silencio.

Las fuertes manos de Darien recorrieron su cuerpo con la familiaridad de quien lo conoce íntimamente. Los pezones se le irguieron contra las palmas de él y notó humedad entre los muslos. Consciente de lo que él le estaba haciendo, hizo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se liberó.

—¡No, no vas a hacerme esto!

La expresión de Darien era triunfante; su risa, burlona.

—Ya te lo he hecho. Tú me deseas, Sere. Pero por fortuna para mí, yo ya no te deseo. Me alegra que hayas alcanzado una inesperada riqueza, y no ser yo quien te mantenga.

Ella irguió la barbilla desafiante.

—Nunca te he pedido nada, milord.

—¿No? —La apartó a un lado—. Buenos días, milady.

Herida en lo más vivo, Serena se esforzó por ocultar la pena de su corazón destrozado mientras Darien se inclinaba burlonamente ante ella y daba media vuelta para marcharse. Su brusca partida le dejó un doloroso vacío interior, pero se negó a sentirse derrotada por un impenitente libertino.

.

.

Darien no se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Había pensado que no vería más a Serena y se había quedado atónito al encontrarla en casa de su abuela, fingiendo ser lo bastante rica como para comprarse una casa en Grosvenor Square. ¿Habría algo de cierto en su declaración? ¿Habría sucedido algo que cambiase el curso de su vida desde que él la dejó en Shields Park y entonces? En unos pocos días, ella había pasado de pobre a heredera, o así se lo había insinuado. No tenía sentido.

Darien reflexionó sobre el giro de los acontecimientos mientras cabalgaba hacia Brooks's. Le había sorprendido que Serena no se hubiese casado con Blackmoon y que no tuviera intenciones de hacerlo. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pero él había estado demasiado irritado y disgustado como para llegar al fondo de la cuestión. La lógica le decía que no necesitaba la peligrosa complicación que la joven suponía en su vida, pero su corazón le hablaba de otro modo.

Ignoró el insólito rumor de excitación que había en el club, normalmente silencioso y tranquilo, y fue directamente hacia lord Braxton, que estaba leyendo con atención un periódico en un apartado rincón. Drew levantó la cabeza cuando Darien carraspeó.

—¿A qué viene toda esta conmoción? —preguntó éste mientras se dejaba caer en un cómodo sillón de cuero—. No he visto algo parecido desde que el viejo Northby tuvo un heredero de su cuarta esposa a los ochenta y tres años.

—¿No te has enterado?

—¿Enterado de qué?

—Tu lady Serena es una heredera. Al parecer no supo de su buena suerte hasta que cumplió los veinticinco años, hace unos días. Sus abuelos maternos habían depositado una considerable cantidad de dinero para cuando ella y su hermano alcanzaran esa edad. Me sorprende que no lo supieras. Va a ser el más jugoso tema de las habladurías de Londres durante meses, sólo superado por el escándalo de haberos descubierto a lady Serena y a ti en La Liebre y el Sabueso.

—De modo que es cierto —comentó Darien sorprendido—. He visto a Serena en casa de mi abuela. Me ha dicho que se iba a trasladar en Grosvenor Square, pero no la he creído.

—Según los rumores, y fuentes de confianza lo confirman, la herencia fue una completa sorpresa. Al parecer, su padre nunca les habló a sus hijos del legado. He oído decir que incluso trató de quebrantar el fideicomiso y utilizar los fondos para su propio uso.

—Sefton era realmente un bastardo, ¿verdad?

—Me extraña que no estuvieras enterado del repentino giro de fortuna de lady Serena. Tu propia abuela la está respaldando en Almack's y en otros acontecimientos sociales. Tu antigua prometida, pese a ser considerada no casadera, se ha convertido en la heredera más solicitada de la ciudad.

—Me pregunto qué le ha sucedido a Blackmoon —reflexionó Darien—. No es propio de él dejar que se le escape de los dedos una fortuna. —De pronto, cayó en la cuenta, y con ello comprendió detrás de lo que había ido Blackmoon—. Blackmoon y Sefton eran amigos del alma, ¿verdad?

—Eran íntimos. La idea general es que el vizconde fue responsable de la caída de Sefton en el libertinaje tras la muerte de su esposa.

Darien digirió lo que su amigo le había dicho, e inmediatamente comprendió que Blackmoon había estado enterado de la herencia de Serena y que deseaba casarse con ella para obtener el control de sus fondos. Ahora todo tenía sentido... todo salvo una cosa. Había una información vital que aún se le escapaba. ¿Por qué se había citado Serena con Blackmoon en el jardín? ¿Por qué había accedido a casarse con él y luego cambiado de idea?

Con un suspiro, Darien levantó su largo cuerpo del sillón y se puso en pie.

—Discúlpame, acabo de recordar que tengo una cita.

Presa del desconcierto, Darien se marchó apresuradamente. En pocos días, Serena se había convertido en la preferida de la buena sociedad, perseguida por hombres que codiciaban su herencia. ¿Sería ella lo bastante mundana como para distinguir que estaba siendo cortejada por su fortuna?

Se preguntó por qué debía preocuparse. Sus propias razones para evitar el matrimonio y engendrar hijos seguían siendo válidas. Sin saber realmente cómo ni por qué, Serena se había infiltrado en su interior haciéndole olvidar las trágicas circunstancias que hacían para él imposible formar una familia. En realidad le había hecho un favor negándose a casarse con él, ¿no era así?

.

.

Tres días después, Malaquite le entregó a Darien una nota de su abuela pidiéndole que las acompañara a ella y a sus invitadas a Almack's aquella noche. Darien leyó la nota, la arrugó en la mano y la tiró al suelo.

—¿Hay respuesta, milord? —preguntó Malaquite—. El mensajero está esperando.

Darien deseaba negarse a la petición de su abuela. Estaba a punto de decirle a su sirviente que despidiera al mensajero sin respuesta. Pero no podía negarle a su abuela tan poca cosa. Se tragó sus deseos y se apresuró a escribir una nota informando a la anciana que pasaría a recogerlas a las nueve en punto, y advirtiéndole que no esperase de él que atendiese durante la velada a sus invitadas. Selló la nota y se la entregó a Malaquite.

Aquella misma tarde, Darien decidió que un paseo a caballo por el parque sería lo mejor para aclararse la cabeza. Se fue con su montura preferida por Hyde Park y se dirigió hacia Rotten Row. Iba galopando a paso rápido cuando vio a una dama, acompañada por un mozo, que se aproximaba en dirección contraria. Redujo la marcha para dejarla pasar, pero ésta tensó las riendas y lo saludó efusivamente.

—Shields, ¿dónde te has metido todos estos días? Te he echado de menos.

—Buenos días, condesa —dijo Darien quitándose el sombrero—. Estaba pensando visitarla, pero los negocios me han ocupado gran parte de tiempo.

Lady Beryl, condesa de Barrow, colocó su caballo junto al de Darien.

—¿Por qué eres tan formal, Darien? Después de todo, somos antiguos e íntimos amigos.

—Así es, Beryl. Discúlpame por no visitarte a mi retorno del campo. Permíteme remediarlo. ¿Está tu marido contigo en Londres?

Los ojos de Beryl chispearon maliciosamente.

—El pobre Barrow sufre un ataque de gota y se ha quedado en el campo. No deseaba que yo me perdiera la Temporada, y me ha animado a que viniera a ocuparme de nuestra casa de la ciudad hasta que él pueda reunirse conmigo. ¿Puedo esperarte esta noche?

—Esta noche tengo que acompañar a mi abuela y a sus invitadas, pero puedo verte más tarde, si te parece bien.

—Te esperaré, Shields. Será exactamente igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad, querido? Circulan rumores de que ya no estás comprometido. Confío en que sea verdad.

—Mi prometida se hizo atrás —contestó Darien escueto—. Estoy soltero y libre.

Beryl le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Espléndido. Hasta esta noche pues —dijo con afectación mientras seguía su camino.

Darien prosiguió su marcha preguntándose por qué no se sentía eufórico ante la perspectiva de acostarse con una amante tan experta como la condesa.

.

.

—¿Qué dice que ha hecho? —exclamó Serena horrorizada—. ¡Oh, milady, no debería!

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió lady Setsuna—. ¿Qué mal había en pedirle a Shields que nos acompañe a Almack's? Ya es hora de que asumas tu papel en sociedad. Como patrocinadora de Almack's, estoy en perfecta situación de asegurar tu lugar en la buena sociedad. Los vestidos que encargaste para Selene y para ti han sido entregados, de modo que no existe razón para demorarlo más. Ya has estado oculta demasiado tiempo, por así decirlo.

—No puedo creer que Shields accediera —comentó Serena agitando la cabeza incrédula—. Él dejó clarísimo que no deseaba tener nada que ver conmigo.

—Soy su abuela, muchacha. Y le he pedido algo sencillo.

Confiaba en que lady Setsuna no estuviera haciendo de casamentera. No había esperanzas para Darien y para ella. Serena misma se había ocupado de que así fuera cuando se desdijo de su boda y utilizó a Blackmoon como razón para ello. Bien, una vez que se marchara de casa de lady Setsuna, no vería mucho a Darien.

El señor Culpepper había obrado un milagro. Había conseguido comprar la casa de la familia Sefton de manos de quienes habían sido sus propietarios hasta entonces. El anciano vizconde Conners y su esposa habían estado considerando retirarse a su casa del campo, y la oferta de Culpepper había llegado en un momento oportuno. El trato se había cerrado, y Serena y su tía regresarían a su antiguo hogar muy pronto. Aún era más emocionante el hecho de que Sammy, al haber completado ya sus estudios en la universidad, en breve se reuniría con ellas.

A medida que se aproximaba la hora de llegada de Shields, Serena consideró echarse atrás. Lo único que la contuvo de obrar así fue su orgullo. No permitiría que la ira de Shields hacia ella la destruyese, ni tampoco que su amor no correspondido la destrozase.

Shields llegó puntualmente a las nueve. Serena se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera admirándolo desde lejos mientras él saludaba a su abuela. No podía apartar la vista de él. Estaba magnífico con un frac de terciopelo color ciruela que se ceñía perfectamente a su torso y sus anchos hombros, y sus pantalones de color beige que destacaban las líneas de sus poderosos muslos. Su pañuelo de seda blanco era una obra de arte y su chaleco de satén dorado pálido estaba elegantemente bordado en su parte frontal. Adornos de encaje caían en cascada por la parte delantera de su camisa y de sus mangas.

Él sonrió ante algo que dijo lady Setsuna y a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Luego, él miró hacia arriba y la vio.

Darien trató de no mirarla, pero sus ojos se negaron a apartarse de ella. Siempre le había parecido hermosa, pero aquella noche estaba absolutamente imponente, con un brillante vestido plateado bordado de pequeños cristales y de escote bajo, destacando así sus magníficos senos y sus hombros. Su brillante cabello, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en flojos bucles, estaba adornado asimismo con cristales que destellaban a la luz de las velas. Parecía una diosa, y él había adorado cada glorioso centímetro de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Darien desechó esos excitantes pensamientos e, inconscientemente, se esforzó por reprimir su repentina y mal recibida excitación. Serena parecía deslizarse por la escalera, y cuando la abuela se volvió para saludar a su encantadora huésped, el marqués se vio obligado a reconocer su presencia.

—Lady Serena —dijo fríamente mientras ella se reunía con el grupo.

—Lord Shields —replicó ella.

—¿Dónde está la querida Selene? —preguntó lady Setsuna.

—No se siente muy bien —repuso Serena preocupada—. La tía raras veces está enferma, por lo que me ha sorprendido cuando se ha quejado de un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó la marquesa viuda—. Me he vuelto terriblemente dependiente de tu tía. No me siento cómoda dejándola sola si no está bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted —repuso Serena—. Vaya usted con Shields. Yo me quedaré con mi tía.

—Ni hablar —replicó la abuela—. Yo misma me quedaré con Selene. Shields puede acompañarte, tal como estaba planeado.

—Vas demasiado lejos, abuela —gruñó Shields.

—Tonterías. Además, Serena no debe perderse su presentación. Se sentiría muy defraudada.

Darien enarcó las cejas sarcástico. La mirada de horror del rostro de Serena decía algo completamente diferente. No deseaba estar sola con él, lo mismo que él no deseaba estar solo con ella.

—Lord Shields tiene razón, milady —comenzó la joven—. Él no está obligado a acompañarme a ningún lugar y, además, ir sola con él hará que empiecen las habladurías. Ya ha habido bastantes sobre nosotros hasta ahora. ¿Ha olvidado el anuncio del compromiso que publicó en el periódico antes de que nos fuésemos de Londres? La gente pensará que aún somos pareja.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —resopló lady Setsuna—. Puesto que Darien está tan ansioso por evitar el matrimonio, estar contigo lo protegerá de las madres casamenteras.

—Esto no funcionará, abuela —replicó Darien—. Mis amigos ya saben que el compromiso está roto, y en estos momentos probablemente sea de conocimiento público.

La abuela agitó una mano quitándole importancia.

—Eso da igual. Deja que la buena sociedad hable. Ahora marchaos y pasadlo bien. Yo debo ir con la querida Selene y asegurarme de que está cómoda.

Darien apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba a la anciana dama subir lentamente la escalera ayudada por un lacayo y su bastón. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello? Dudaba seriamente que lady Selene estuviera enferma. Sospechaba que era un complot que habían urdido las dos mujeres para dejarlos a él y a Serena solos. ¿Qué parte habría tenido Serena en aquel execrable plan?

—Supongo que estarás contenta —se quejó Darien.

Serena se enojó.

—¿Estás insinuando que esto ha sido obra mía?

—¿Y no lo es? ¿Está tu tía realmente mal?

—No tengo razones para dudar de ello. ¿Estás buscando una excusa para no ir? No me molestaría lo más mínimo si así fuera.

—Muchachos, no os entretengáis más —exclamó lady Setsuna desde el descansillo superior de la escalera—. Marchaos de una vez.

Briggs apareció con la capa de Serena y abrió la puerta. Darien salió con ella al frío aire de la noche y la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Serena se deslizó al extremo más alejado, asegurándose de que no se rozaban en absoluto, cuando Darien se sentó también en el coche. Éste aspiró sin querer el perfume de la joven, que llenaba el reducido espacio con un sensual aroma que exacerbaba sus sentidos. Era consciente de la presencia de ella como nunca antes.

¿Qué diablos iba mal en él?

Se atrevió a dirigirle una furtiva mirada y advirtió que ella parecía tan incómoda como él. Movía sin parar las enguantadas manos sobre su regazo mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventanilla.

—A mí, esto me gusta tan poco como a ti —gruñó Darien.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena, sin parecer en absoluto contrita—. Díselo a tu abuela, no a mí.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo te propones aprovecharte de la hospitalidad de mi abuela?

—No temas, mi tía y yo vamos a trasladarnos muy pronto a nuestra nueva casa. Cuando nos fuimos de Shields Park, queríamos ir a un alojamiento temporal pero tu abuela no quiso ni oír hablar de ello. Como bien sabes, es bastante terca. Y tranquilízate, no me estoy aprovechando de ella en ningún sentido.

Darien apretó firmemente la mandíbula y trató de ignorar a la mujer que hasta el momento lo había conmovido más que ninguna. Antes de que Serena le dejara por Blackmoon, incluso se había convencido de que experimentaba profundos sentimientos por ella, de que realmente deseaba casarse con ella.

Sombríos y complejos pensamientos daban aún vueltas en su mente, cuando el carruaje llegó a Almack's. Sin decir palabra, Darien ayudó a Serena a apearse del coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Un lacayo los hizo pasar al interior. Shields observó cómo ella miraba la sencilla elegancia del vestíbulo. La condujo por la escalera hacia el piso superior, flanqueado a ambos lados por salas de juego, que también se utilizaban para cenas y banquetes, y de allí directamente a la sala de baile.

La encantada expresión de Serena impulsó a Darien a preguntarle:

—¿No habías estado nunca antes en Almack's?

—No, es la primera vez. Tras la... escandalosa muerte de mi padre no encontré ninguna patrocinadora, por lo que siempre tuve prohibida la entrada.

Darien levantó la mirada hacia el blanco techo que se remontaba nueve metros por encima de sus cabezas, e imaginó lo que debía de parecerle a alguien que nunca había estado antes allí ni visto sus paredes, de color verde pálido, con molduras de color crema decoradas con tallas y medallones, así como los enormes ventanales en forma de arco. En las paredes, se alineaban los bancos, y una elevada pérgola para los músicos dominaba un extremo de la sala de baile.

Cuando ellos entraron, el silencio se hizo entre la multitud. Darien no sabía si era debido a las habladurías que circulaban o a causa de la deslumbrante belleza de Serena. Sospechó que un poco de todo. La presentó a una de las patrocinadoras y luego la acompañó a un banco.

—¿Quieres tomar alguna bebida?

—No tienes que acompañarme, Shields, sé lo que sientes hacia mí.

—¿Sí? ¿Realmente lo sabes?

Ella lo miró inexpresiva, pero su posible respuesta quedó interrumpida cuando un grupo de potenciales pretendientes convergieron en ellos.

—Tú has tenido tu oportunidad, Shields. Ahora es la nuestra —dijo uno de los dandis apartándolo de un codazo—. ¿Me concede el honor de un baile, lady Serena?

—¿Y a mí? —preguntó a su vez un hombre en quien Darien reconoció a un famoso derrochador.

—¿Dónde tiene su carné de baile? —preguntó otro.

—¡Caballeros!, ¿dónde están sus modales? —los regañó Darien—. Estoy seguro de que lady Serena les favorecerá a todos y cada uno de ustedes si aguardan el momento oportuno. Sin embargo, el primer baile me corresponde a mí. —Le tendió la mano—. ¿Bailamos?

Serena parecía insegura, pero Darien no le dio tiempo a protestar mientras la conducía hacia la pista. La orquesta estaba interpretando un vals, uno particularmente preferido por él. Puso la mano en la cintura de ella y la hizo girar siguiendo los pasos.

—De modo que ya comienza —dijo el marqués fríamente—. Ahora que eres una heredera, no te faltarán pretendientes. Escoge sensatamente, Sere. Aléjate de hombres como Blackmoon y los de su calaña. Por ejemplo, lord Fordham es adicto al opio, y a lord Brandon le gusta tener múltiples compañeras, pero necesita casarse con una heredera para llenar las arcas familiares.

—Encuentro bastante divertidos tus consejos siendo como eres un reconocido libertino y un mujeriego —arremetió Serena—. No pienso casarme nunca.

Él dejó escapar una sarcástica risa, pero el baile concluyó antes de que pudiera responderle con palabras. Acompañó a Serena fuera de la pista y la dejó rodeada por un grupo de admiradores. Se apoyó en una columna y observó cómo se ponían en ridículo por ella. Se oprimió las sienes con las puntas de los dedos, ante el inicio de una jaqueca que empezaba a despuntar detrás de sus ojos. Era doloroso mantenerse al margen, mientras hombres hechos y derechos se arrojaban a los pies de Serena; en especial, cuando todos ellos la habían menospreciado en otro tiempo por su edad y su falta de dote.

—Parece como si necesitaras a un amigo.

Darien forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuando Almack's es tu estilo, Braxton?

—Pensé echar una mirada a la nueva cosecha de debutantes. Westmore anda también por aquí. Le pedí que me acompañara. Ah, ahí está —señaló Drew—. Lady Crabtree y sus dos hijas lo han arrinconado. Pobre bastardo. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—La abuela me coaccionó para que las acompañara a ella y a sus huéspedes esta noche.

—No veo a tu abuela entre este gentío.

—No está aquí.

Drew le dirigió una perpleja mirada.

—Entonces, quién... Oye, ¿no es esa lady Serena, rodeada por un grupo de admiradores?

—Es sorprendente lo que el dinero puede hacer por la popularidad de uno —replicó Darien.

—Pareces celoso, viejo amigo. ¿Ha venido con Blackmoon?

Darien, disgustado, profirió un resoplido.

—Vuelve a probar. Al parecer, entre ellos todo ha terminado.

A Drew se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿quién...? ¡Maldición, ha venido contigo! ¿Estás loco? Esa mujer constituye una amenaza mayor para tu soltería de lo que sospechaba.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sabes de la misa la mitad.

—Me gustaría escuchar tu historia pero tendrá que ser en otro momento. Si deseo conservar su amistad, debo rescatar a Westmore de esa bruja y de sus dos retoños devoradores de hombres.

Darien devolvió su atención a Serena. Ahora estaba bailando con lord Fordham. Darien se estremeció interiormente mientras el aristócrata la estrechaba más contra sí de lo adecuado.

Un atisbo de perfume familiar y una voz sensual próxima a su oído desviaron su atención de Serena hacia la mujer que se le había acercado furtivamente mientras él tenía la mente ocupada.

Lady Beryl deslizó su brazo bajo el de Darien y le sonrió con los ojos chispeando maliciosamente.

—Hola, querido. ¿Sorprendido de verme?

**No se a ustedes, pero a mi me pareció que Darien se pasó completamente de la raya cuando volvió a ver a Serena, una cosa es que el se haya sentido herido en su orgullo y otra es ser deliberadamente cruel y ofensivo con ella, en especial frente a su abuela, no contento (aunque él no lo sabe) con haberle destrozado el corazón la ha humillado, pero ya ni modo, y ahora por lo visto tanto la tía de Sere como Lady Setsuna están decididas a volver a reunir a estos dos, ya veremos que pasa, un beso**


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Serena sonreía y decía las palabras oportunas a sus compañeros de baile, pero su corazón no estaba allí. Una y otra vez, su mirada retornaba a Darien. Parecía estar sosteniendo una columna en un borde de la pista de baile, mirándola con los ojos entornados. Ella frunció el cejo cuando le vio frotarse las sienes, y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. La siguiente ocasión en que lo miró, estaba profundamente enfrascado en una conversación con lord Braxton.

—¿Puedo visitarla mañana, lady Serena? —le preguntó lord Fordham mientras tensaba la mano en su cintura atrayéndola aún más cerca de su sudoroso cuerpo.

—No creo...

—Tal vez entonces usted me honraría permitiéndome que la condujera a pasear por el parque en mi nuevo faetón —prosiguió Fordham alegremente.

—Lo siento, pero mañana estoy ocupada.

Tras una breve pausa, él cambio de tema, sorprendiendo a Serena con su franqueza.

—Permítame felicitarla por su buena suerte. Tengo entendido que acaba de heredar una fortuna.

—Gracias. Mis abuelos fueron en extremo generosos.

La respuesta de Fordham, si es que la hubo, se perdió para Serena cuando ésta miró a Darien y vio junto a él a una dama encantadora que reconoció como lady Beryl Barrow. La sonrisa que le dedicaba la condesa era tan íntima, tan llena de promesas, que Serena tuvo que desviar la mirada. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, Darien conducía a la dama a la pista de baile.

La intuición le hizo comprender a Serena que Darien y lady Beryl eran amantes, o que lo habían sido en algún tiempo. De pronto, el esplendor de Almack's y todo lo que representaba se convirtieron en nada. Lady Beryl era una mujer casada. No representaba ninguna amenaza para el estatus de Darien como soltero recalcitrante, a diferencia de Serena, que de convertirse en su esposa, podía ser un impedimento para su hedonista modo de vida. Al ver cuán fácilmente Darien caía en los brazos de otra mujer, sintió que le zumbaba la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo malo, milady? —le preguntó Fordham educadamente—. Se ha puesto pálida. Tal vez le iría bien respirar un poco de aire.

Sí, necesitaba aire desesperadamente.

—Gracias, milord. Aire fresco es exactamente lo que necesito.

Si Serena hubiera advertido la satisfecha sonrisa de Fordham mientras la guiaba hacia la terraza, se hubiera excusado.

Pero la única persona que la percibió fue Darien.

Cuando Serena y Fordham salieron por las puertas cristaleras, sólo había otras dos parejas paseando por la terraza. Una de ellas regresó a la sala de baile y la otra descendió por la escalera hacia el jardín, dejando a Serena sola con Fordham. Ella inspiró profundamente el húmedo aire de la noche, deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuese aquél. Le preocupaba poco la sociedad y la gente que la habían ignorado cuando era una soltera sin dinero, y le importaban un comino los cazadores de fortunas que ahora reclamaban su atención.

Se estremeció sin darse cuenta.

—¿Tiene frío? —preguntó Fordham. Con habilidad la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí—. Permita que le dé calor, lady Serena. Tengo entendido que Shields es un amante excepcional, pero yo no carezco de virtudes. —La guió hacia la escalera—. Hay una pérgola en el jardín. Allí nadie nos molestará.

—Suélteme, milord —le ordenó Serena—. ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que Shields y yo... que nosotros...?

Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de repente de que Fordham tenía información de primera mano de su relación con Darien porque era uno de los hombres que los habían sorprendido en La Liebre y el Sabueso.

—No represente el papel de virgen recatada conmigo, Serena. Necesita un marido que le dé respetabilidad, y a mí no me importa tener a una mujer experimentada en mi lecho.

—¿No le importa tener una rica y experimentada esposa? —replicó Serena—. Ya ha dicho usted bastante, milord. Será mejor que regrese a la sala de baile antes de que Shields advierta mi ausencia.

—Creí que Shields y usted habían acabado. Lo he visto hablar con una de sus antiguas amantes antes de que saliéramos. Sé muy bien que él no es de los que se casan. En cambio, yo estoy muy dispuesto a encadenarme a su dinero.

La atrajo hacia sí y trató de besarla, pero Serena se resistió. Golpeándole el pecho con los puños trató de apartarlo de sí. Entonces, de repente desapareció, y en su lugar surgió Darien. Miró en torno y vio a Fordham tendido a sus pies.

Shields le dio un golpecito con el pie.

—La dama no está dispuesta, Fordham. Le sugiero que busque a alguien que reciba mejor sus proposiciones.

Fordham retrocedió rápidamente hasta alejarse del alcance de la bota de Darien y se levantó vacilante.

—¿Por qué no ha dicho que seguía interesado en ella? De haberlo sabido, no me hubiese entrometido.

Dirigió a Serena una mirada acusatoria y se escabulló.

—Confié en que serías lo bastante juiciosa como para separar la paja del grano —dijo Darien—. Fordham es uno de los peores. ¿Qué te ha impulsado a salir fuera con él?

La joven le dirigió una mirada incendiaria.

—Necesitaba aire fresco. Y si no te importa, me gustaría irme a casa.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿Tan temprano? ¿No deseas quedarte al bufé de medianoche?

—Si tú no estás dispuesto a marcharte, envíame a casa en tu coche —replicó Serena—. El bufé de medianoche no me tienta.

—Ni a mí —reconoció Darien—. Almack's es famoso por servir alimentos excepcionalmente malos y bebidas aguadas. Te acompañaré a casa.

—¿Y qué hay de lady Beryl?

Darien se envaró.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Nada. Tu larga lista de amantes no me interesa. Sé que han sido incontables antes de mí, y estoy segura de que habrá muchas más después de que yo sea olvidada. ¿Nos vamos?

Ansiosa por irse, Serena se abrió paso entre la multitud. Darien la seguía de cerca. Ella podía sentir las miradas fijas en ambos, y supuso que la gente sentía curiosidad por su relación. Casi había alcanzado la puerta, cuando lady Beryl se interpuso en su camino.

—Lady Serena, felicidades por su buena suerte. Supongo que no tardará en anunciarnos su compromiso. Es sorprendente lo que una herencia puede hacer con una soltera sin muchas perspectivas. —Agitó una mano despectiva—. Los hombres son criaturas patéticas. Sin embargo, hay excepciones —añadió dirigiendo a Darien una sonrisa seductora.

—Por favor, discúlpeme, milady —dijo Serena rodeándola—. No me siento bien.

—Perdóneme por retenerla. No me había dado cuenta. —Lady Beryl dio unos golpecitos a Darien en el hombro con su abanico y dijo en tono lo bastante alto como para que Serena la oyera—: No me hagas esperar, Shields. Tengo algo especial en mente para nosotros esta noche.

Darien alcanzó a Serena.

—¿Te sientes de verdad mal, Sere?

En realidad, Serena se sentía mareada. Tenía el estómago alterado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero su estado de su salud no era asunto de Darien. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que él había planeado una cita con lady Beryl aquella noche.

—Ahora sí.

Un lacayo le entregó a Serena su capa. Darien se la colocó sobre los hombros y la acompañó hasta el coche. Se detuvo para intercambiar unas palabras con Neflyte y luego la ayudó a subir y se sentó junto a ella.

—Estás disgustada —le dijo.

—En absoluto —negó—. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Quizá lo que ha dicho Beryl ha podido molestarte.

—Tú y yo no tenemos una relación, Darien. Te conozco y sé lo que eres, no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo sin una mujer. No soy quién para juzgarte a ti ni tus costumbres.

—Si recuerdo correctamente, y creo que sí, disfrutabas con algunas de mis costumbres.

A Serena se le encendieron las mejillas.

—¿Por qué sacas eso a colación?

La luz de la lámpara volvía luminosos los ojos de Darien, cálidos, tranquilos, seductores. Por un breve instante, a Serena le pareció ver en ellos un diminuto chispazo de vulnerabilidad y necesidad, pero fue tan fugaz, que creyó que lo había imaginado. Pero lo que no fueron imaginaciones de ella fue su nombre en labios de él, ni sus manos echándola hacia atrás sobre el asiento de cuero mientras la besaba.

Una oleada de excitación recorrió sus venas echando abajo su resistencia. El familiar y querido sabor de él llenó sus sentidos, y Serena le devolvió el beso. Cuan necia había sido al pensar que su voluntad era más firme que la pasión que sentía por aquel hombre. La lógica desapareció dejando que la guiara el instinto. Los latidos de su corazón compitieron con los lujuriosos sonidos de su jadeo y el crujido de los asientos de cuero mientras Darien la ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

Le desabrochó el vestido y se lo bajó dejando sus senos al aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó ella.

—Lo que he estado deseando hacer toda la noche —gimió Darien mientras su húmeda y cálida lengua se apoderaba de su pezón—. Ver a todos esos hombres poniéndote las manos encima me ha vuelto loco de celos.

Serena sofocó un grito y dejó escapar un lento y agitado suspiro. ¿Acababa Darien de decir que estaba celoso? Imposible. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando él le mordió suavemente el pezón ahuyentándolo todo de su mente salvo lo que estaba haciendo. Serena enredó los dedos entre sus negros cabellos, arqueó la espalda y le ofreció más de sí misma mientras él probaba el otro seno. Ella aspiró profundamente cuando él deslizó las manos bajo su falda y sobre sus muslos.

Serena hizo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y rogó:

—Darien, debemos detenernos. No podemos hacer esto. Es indecente.

—¿Qué va a detenernos?

—El sentido común.

Por desdicha, el sentido común salió volando por la ventanilla cuando Darien la cogió y la depositó en el asiento de enfrente. Él esbozó una semisonrisa mientras la oprimía contra los cojines de cuero y se arrodillaba ante ella.

—¡Darien...! ¿Qué...?

—No me detengas, Sere. Los dos lo deseamos.

Con un suave gemido, ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a la ansiosa necesidad que Darien había creado en su interior. Le subió la falda hasta las caderas, le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Serena se asió con desesperación a las agarraderas de cuero de ambos lados del carruaje mientras Darien la acariciaba con las manos y la lengua. Ella levantó las caderas y se movió con él, notando que se quedaba sin fuerzas ante el denso ambiente que habían creado dentro del vehículo. La tensión crecía. Serena se sintió acelerada, con la sangre y la cabeza palpitantes. Conservaba apenas unos restos de cordura.

Él se apartó tan bruscamente que Serena lo asió por los hombros para mantenerlo en su sitio.

—¡No! ¡No pares!

Su voz sonó estremecida, llena de necesidad.

—No puedo esperar. He de tenerte ahora —contestó él.

—Tu cochero nos oirá.

Pero Darien se levantó, la recostó en el asiento y se colocó sobre ella.

—Neflyte es discreto. Le he dado instrucciones para que dé vueltas por el parque una o dos veces.

—¿Habías planeado esto?

—En realidad, no. Pero había pensado que sería una buena oportunidad para que hablásemos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero ahora, hablar es lo único que no deseo hacer.

—Deberíamos detenernos ahora mismo, Darien. Lady Beryl te está esperando.

—Prefiero tenerte a ti.

—Yo no seré tu ramera.

—Podrías haber sido mi esposa.

La réplica de Serena se quebró en su garganta cuando el sexo de Darien se impulsó audazmente entre sus muslos. Sintió su dureza y su necesidad, y su núcleo palpitando de expectación.

—Ábrete para mí, Sere.

Ella deseaba resistirse, negar su anhelo, pero aquélla era probablemente la última vez que haría el amor con Darien. Cuando él hubiera desaparecido de su vida, Serena sabía que no volvería a amar a nadie, que nunca desearía a un hombre como lo deseaba a él. ¿Por qué no dejar que le hiciese el amor por última vez? Sus piernas se abrieron y Darien se deslizó entre ellas.

El carruaje rebotó, las ruedas traquetearon y los cascos de los caballos repiquetearon contra el camino; Serena no oyó nada más que la violenta mezcla de sus alientos y el latido de su corazón mientras Darien se deslizaba fácilmente en su impaciente calidez. Él estaba tan excitado, tan henchido, que se sintió profundamente consumida de deseo. La fricción de su húmedo interior apoderándose de su excitado miembro los hizo enloquecer a ambos. Ella sintió los estremecimientos que le agitaban a él y sus propios estremecimientos rivalizando con los suyos en intensidad. Vio la mueca de placer en el hermoso rostro del noble y se sintió perdida.

Prendida en el apasionado frenesí que sentía en él, se arqueó para recibir sus profundas acometidas. El corazón de Darien retumbaba contra el suyo, mientras él se sumergía profundamente, agitándola con la intensa fuerza de sus impetuosas acometidas. Su ira había desaparecido, todo relegado al olvido salvo la desesperada necesidad que se abría paso en su interior. Cerró los ojos contra la creciente marea de emociones y se dejó transportar por sus sentidos.

—Mírame —gruñó ásperamente Darien en su oído—. Deseo que recuerdes esto, que nos recuerdes, que recuerdes lo que pudo haber sido si el destino hubiera sido benévolo con nosotros.

Su ronco susurro obligaba al acatamiento. Los rasgos de él expresaba un control tensamente contenido. Los tendones de su cuello destacaban tirantes y su cuerpo estaba rígido. Sumergida en su propio clímax, Serena era sólo vagamente consciente de que Darien aún no se había retirado de ella.

Una llamarada la incendió, y se sintió poseída, devorada entera por la pasión. El agitado empuje de las caderas de Darien la llevó a alturas inimaginables. Su mente se cerró. Toda ella se convirtió sólo en un manojo de puras terminaciones nerviosas, cada una de ellas chisporroteando de excitación. Entonces dejó que su cuerpo tomase el mando y se entregó al placer. Vagamente, sintió que Darien deslizaba las manos para asir sus nalgas, levantándola, y el ardor bullente de sus cuerpos los unió. Le oyó pronunciar su nombre y sintió el torrente cálido de su simiente dentro de ella. Cerró las piernas en torno a él y lo condujo al olvido.

Darien se retiró bruscamente y se desplomó sobre Serena, furioso consigo mismo por haber perdido el control. Por segunda vez durante su tumultuosa relación, había seguido dentro de ella hasta el fin. Se abrochó apresuradamente la ropa murmurando una sarta de maldiciones. La mayor parte de su vida adulta había evitado lo que acababa de suceder esa noche. La única y más importante razón para su resistencia a casarse con Serena era su incapacidad de controlarse cuando le hacía el amor. Tener un hijo sería desastroso. Ella nunca le perdonaría si un hijo de ellos acabara estando... Dios, ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra. Si su falta de contención engendraba una criatura, jamás se lo perdonaría. Aquella noche confirmaba lo que él había sabido en todo momento: que no podía confiar en sí mismo estando con Serena. Por fin estaba dispuesto a admitir que ella significaba para él algo más que un cuerpo caliente en su lecho.

Esa revelación lo hizo detenerse en seco... Era como si él... ¡Malditos infiernos! ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía él realmente amar a Serena? ¿Era de eso de lo que se trataba? No era de extrañar que fuera tan peligrosa para él. Gimiendo, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué sucede, Darien?

Apartó las manos y la miró, con el dolor reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Sabes lo que ha sucedido tan bien como yo. Puede que te haya dejado embarazada. No sé qué me ha pasado: no suelo ser tan descuidado. Te pondrás en contacto conmigo si te he dejado encinta, ¿verdad?

Serena apretó los labios y comenzó a ponerse bien la ropa sin contestar. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, casi furiosos, y él comprendió que la había herido de un modo que ella nunca le perdonaría. Repasando sus palabras, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberle dicho que si estaba embarazada se casaría con ella.

No pretendía herirla. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, sus emociones tan instintivas que no podía pensar correctamente. Hacerles el amor a las mujeres era natural en él, pero estar enamorado, era algo completamente nuevo y aterrador.

Había creído que deseaba casarse con Serena para evitar que ella siguiera actuando fuera de la ley y para paliar su culpabilidad tras haberle disparado. ¿Cuándo y cómo habían entrado en juego sus emociones?

—Lo siento, Sere. Yo no...

—Tal vez deberías decirle a Neflyte que me devuelva a casa de tu abuela —replicó Serena cortando su incipiente frase—. No deseo retrasarte en tu cita con lady Beryl.

Él no reconoció el nombre.

—¿Con quién?

Serena lo miró fijamente.

—Estás raro, ¿qué te pasa Shields? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Podría decirse que sí —repuso Darien mientras golpeaba el techo del coche. ¿No era la locura una enfermedad?

Mirando malhumorado por la ventanilla, Darien comprendió que la negrura de la noche no podía compararse con su negrura interior. Hubiera sido mucho mejor no haber sabido lo que sabía su hermano. La ignorancia era la felicidad. Cómo deseaba no ser hijo de su madre. Si por lo menos... Pero él sabía la verdad y había cosas que no podía cambiar aunque lo deseara.

Consciente de que Serena lo estaba mirando, Darien dijo:

—Perdóname, Sere. Nunca he tenido intenciones de herirte, pero hay algo que debes saber acerca de mí. Algo que nunca le he contado a nadie.

Serena lo miró inescrutable.

—No tienes por qué contarme tus secretos, Darien.

—Pero lo haré. Después de esta noche, no me queda más remedio. Ésta es la segunda vez que te doy mi simiente. Puede que te haya dejado embarazada de un hijo mío.

Serena pareció alarmada.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Tienes alguna clase de enfermedad? De ser así, ésta no resulta evidente.

—No sé si eso va a durar demasiado —empezó Darien—. Cualquier día puedo sucumbir a la locura. Es cosa de familia. Sospecho que mi hermano se suicidó ahogándose porque vio señales de ello en sí mismo. Si me sucediera a mí, obraría de igual modo. Zafiro fue inteligente al no darle un hijo a Neherenia. Tener descendencia sería trágico. Ésa es la razón de que haya tratado de tomar precauciones cuando hacíamos el amor.

Serena se lo quedó mirando como si acabaran de brotarle cuernos.

—¿Cómo sabes que la locura está presente en tu familia? Tu abuela es por completo sana mentalmente.

—La rama paterna de la familia no es la afectada. Se trata de la materna. Mi madre estaba totalmente loca cuando se arrojó por una ventana suicidándose, lo mismo que su madre antes que ella. Mi padre la amaba demasiado como para internarla en Bedlam cuando su locura fue ya evidente. Tenía momentos lúcidos, pero en general la recuerdo como una frágil alma en pena que ni siquiera podía recordar los nombres de sus hijos.

—¿Lo sabe tu abuela?

—No lo creo. Ella estaba en el extranjero durante aquellos años en que mamá estuvo enferma. Por entonces, el abuelo era embajador en España. No estoy seguro de que mi padre le contase a mi abuela la verdad sobre mamá, y ella es ahora demasiado frágil para decirle que es probable que su nieto enloquezca en un futuro próximo.

La incredulidad impregnó las palabras de Serena.

—Si tu madre estaba tan enferma, ¿cuándo te contó todas estas cosas?

—Como te digo, tenía momentos lúcidos. Poco después de que mi padre muriese, llamó a Zafiro a su habitación y le contó la historia familiar. Le aconsejó que no tuviera hijos y que dejara extinguirse la familia con él. Al día siguiente, se arrojó por la ventana matándose.

—¿Por qué se lo dijo a Zafiro y a ti no?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe cómo funcionaba su mente? Supongo que pensó que Zafiro me lo diría a mí, lo que naturalmente hizo. Yo no deseaba quedarme allí tranquilamente sentado aguardando que me sobreviniera la locura, por lo que huí. Sentía tal aversión que deseaba no volver nunca a nuestra casa solariega. Compré una comisión en el ejército y luché en la Península. La muerte de Zafiro me reportó un título y responsabilidades que no deseaba. Tuve que regresar a Londres y entonces decidí vivir mi vida a fondo. Mujeres, bebida, juego y libertinaje; encontré mi puesto entre los granujas y los crápulas y fui bastante feliz. Pero entonces apareciste tú y cambiaste mi vida de arriba abajo.

Sorprendida por la confesión de Darien, Serena no podía encontrar palabras para consolarle. Él era tan sensato, tan dueño de sí, que no podía creer que pudiese acabar loco como su madre.

—¿Cómo perturbé el orden de las cosas?

Darien parpadeó y desvió la mirada.

—¿Necesitas preguntármelo?

—Deseo saberlo, Darien.

«Dime que me amas», pensó.

—Serena... —comenzó él mientras el carruaje rodaba hasta detenerse.

Ella nunca se enteró de lo que Darien iba a decirle, porque la puerta se abrió y Neflyte desplegó los peldaños. La confusión pugnaba en su cabeza con la compasión. Sentía vértigo tras la sorprendente confesión de Darien.

Se apeó del coche.

—Puedo ir sola hasta la puerta, Shields. Buenas noches.

—¡Serena, aguarda! Acerca de esta noche... Me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—Buenas noches, Darien —repitió ella.

Se recogió las faldas, corrió hacia la puerta, dio un golpecito e inmediatamente le abrió un lacayo con ojos soñolientos. Serena se detuvo en la puerta y miró por encima del hombro. Lo que vio casi le destrozó el corazón. Darien permanecía rígido junto al coche, con el rostro tenso por una emoción que ella no podía definir. Sofocó un sollozo y le dio la espalda.

Darien no censuraba a Serena porque le odiase. Él había tratado de retener su simiente, pero había estado tan abrumado por el momento que había perdido el control. Ahora era demasiado tarde para decirle que la amaba. Demasiado tarde para decir que estaba apenado por el modo en que habían resultado las cosas. Habría renunciado a su título y a todo lo que poseía con tal de ser cualquier otro... cualquiera menos Darien Chiba.

.

.

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el estómago revuelto y dolor de cabeza. Al sentarse en el lecho, le sobrevinieron unas repentinas náuseas y buscó el orinal que tenía debajo de la cama. Justo a tiempo, porque vomitó todo lo que había consumido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Debilitada y empapada en sudor, apoyó la cabeza en las manos, preguntándose si el conocimiento de lo que Darien le había contado sería lo que causaba su malestar. El pensar que pudiese traer al mundo un hijo afectado de locura.

Pensó que no tenía tiempo para debilidades. Había mucho que hacer antes de que ella y tía Selene se trasladaran a su nueva casa, y necesitaba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Tanto si la historia familiar de Darien era cierta como si no, eso no suponía ninguna diferencia. Él había escogido la clase de vida que deseaba vivir, y en ésta ella no estaba incluida. Si él le hubiera dicho que la amaba se quedaría a su lado sin importar nada más. Ahora que conocía su situación, podía haber aceptado no tener hijos, si era eso lo que él deseaba. Podían haberse enfrentado juntos a los problemas, pero él había escogido encararse solo con su destino.

Era muy probable que Darien escapara a la locura. Nadie sabía de cierto si su hermano se había quitado la vida. La madre de Darien podía haber exagerado el progreso de la enfermedad, o quizá no estaba tan lúcida como creían cuando había confiado a Zafiro su secreto. ¿Por qué no había mencionado el padre de Darien la enfermedad hereditaria antes de morir? Nada estaba claro salvo una cosa: Darien no la amaba.

Se levantó con cuidado, se vistió y bajó a la sala matutina para desayunar con Selene y lady Setsuna. Ambas mujeres acogieron a Serena efusivamente.

—¿Lo pasaste bien anoche? —le preguntó lady Setsuna—. Te oí llegar. Era muy tarde. Confío en que mi nieto se comportase.

—Lo pasé... estupendamente —tartamudeó Serena.

—Toma un poco de pastel de riñón, querida —dijo Selene—. Está delicioso.

Serena echó una mirada al alimento que había en el plato de Selene y se puso mortalmente pálida. Sintió de nuevo el estómago revuelto y subirle la bilis a la garganta y se puso en pie de un salto.

—Disculpadme —dijo.

Tuvo que marcharse precipitadamente.

—¿Hemos dicho algo que pudiese disgustarla? —preguntó lady Setsuna—. Confío en que Shields no hiciera nada que la ofendiera.

—Sere se ha puesto completamente pálida —replicó Selene preocupada—. No creo que se deba a nada que hayamos hecho o dicho. Discúlpame, Setsuna, debo ir con ella.

—Por supuesto.

Serena estaba enjuagándose la boca cuando Selene entró en la habitación.

—¿Estás bien, querida?

—Estoy perfectamente, tía.

—Almack's es famoso por su deficiente comida. Anoche debió de ser peor de lo habitual.

Serena frunció el cejo.

—No comí ni bebí nada.

Selene le puso la mano en la frente.

—No tienes fiebre. ¿Te ha disgustado algo?

—Por favor, tía, no exageres. Tal vez una taza de té y una tostada me asentarán el estómago.

Selene entornó los ojos.

—Se trata de Shields, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?

—Por favor, tía, déjalo estar. No deseo hablar de Shields. ¿Bajamos y tranquilizamos a lady Setsuna acerca de mi estado de salud?

Antes de regresar a su habitación, Serena consiguió tomarse dos tazas de té y mordisquear una tostada sin que volviesen las náuseas. Con sus energías mermadas se sentó en el borde de su lecho y recordó las cosas que Darien y ella habían hecho en el carruaje y lo que él le había contado después.

Vivir sabiendo de su potencial locura y su consecuente y temprano fallecimiento era algo que hubiese acabado con un hombre menos sólido que Darien. Él en cambio había atrincherado su corazón contra el amor, evitado contactos emocionales y cortado sus vínculos con el hogar de su familia porque no podía soportar los recuerdos. Su grave situación producía en Serena una profunda pena y la hacía sentir enferma.

¿Lo bastante enferma como para sentir unas náuseas incontenibles a la vista de los alimentos? ¿Tanto como para vomitar? Se removió incómoda, y rememoró la primera vez que Darien no se había retirado a tiempo vertiendo su simiente en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de eso?

Apartó ese pensamiento y prosiguió con otro. Era ridículo pensar que la locura acechaba a Shields. Ella no lo creía ni por un momento, aunque evidentemente él estaba convencido de ello. Ojalá conociera un modo de tranquilizarlo. Se preguntó si lady Setsuna tendría la clave. Valía la pena seguir pensando en ello.

El mareo de Serena pasó y, a medida que transcurría el día, comenzó a sentirse como siempre. El señor Culpepper le llevó el título de propiedad y las llaves de su hogar, y Serena no pudo aguardar para trasladarse a la casa que ella recordaba tan entrañablemente de su juventud.

—Encontrará allí un equipo completo —le dijo Culpepper—. Los sirvientes de los anteriores propietarios deseaban quedarse, de modo que me tomé la libertad de contratarlos. Desde luego, si no son de su agrado, puede sustituirlos.

—Estoy segura de que funcionarán muy bien —repuso Serena—. Jedite se encargará de ello, y me propongo contratar también a la señora Hamilton, nuestra antigua cocinera y ama de llaves, si es que ella está de acuerdo. Ahora mismo, Jedite está tratando con ella del asunto. ¿Cuándo puedo instalarme?

—Mañana.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Serena batiendo palmas—. Sammy estará muy complacido.

Cuando el abogado se marchó, Selene y lady Setsuna se reunieron con Serena.

—Voy a echaros mucho de menos a ti y a la querida Selene —dijo Setsuna enjugándose una lágrima—. Os he tomado verdadero cariño. Confío en que me visitaréis con frecuencia.

—Lo haremos tan a menudo como el tiempo lo permita. Gracias por habernos hecho sentir bien recibidas aquí —repuso Serena.

—Perdóname por entrometerme, pero ¿cómo están las cosas entre Shields y tú? —se interesó luego lady Setsuna.

—Nada ha cambiado. Shields es... debería usted hablar con él, milady. Su nieto está preocupado.

Lady Setsuna dirigió a Serena una triste sonrisa.

—Me he dado cuenta de ello desde hace tiempo, pero él no confiará en mí. —Su sonrisa tembló—. Reconócelo, querida. Tú le amas, ¿verdad?

Serena desvió la mirada, deseando poder mentir, pero lady Setsuna era muy perspicaz para distinguir la verdad.

—No pasa nada, Sere, querida —la tranquilizó Selene—. Es evidente que le amas. Yo hace tiempo que lo sé. —Entonces, miró a Setsuna en busca de confirmación. La anciana viuda asintió y Selene prosiguió—: Las dos creemos que Shields te ama a ti también, pero que es demasiado obstinado para reconocerlo.

Serena sofocó un sollozo.

—No es posible que sepáis eso. Es todo tan triste... Disculpadme, me necesitan en otra parte.

—¿De qué supones que iba todo esto? —preguntó Selene cuando Serena se hubo ido de allí precipitadamente.

—Algo sucede —repuso Setsuna—, y me propongo llegar al fondo de ello. Mi nieto puede engañar a otros, pero no a mí. Lo conozco demasiado bien.

—El malestar de Serena de esta mañana era desconcertante, ¿verdad? —reflexionó Selene en voz alta—. Sin embargo, parece haberse recuperado bastante rápidamente.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —inquirió Setsuna.

—Desde luego.

—Me mantendrás informada, ¿verdad?

—Puedes tenerlo por seguro, querida Setsuna.

**O.O, ¿alguien se esperaba lo de Darien?, porque yo me quedé en blanco, y ahora con la cigüeña en camino, pues... wow, no en serio, wow, ok ya me quedé sin palabras, un beso**

**yssareyes48: y pues sí ahora sufren mas que antes, un beso**


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Darien no hizo ningún intento de volver a ver a Serena. No había deseado abrumarla con sus secretos familiares, pero los había mantenido tanto tiempo en su interior, que sentía como si fuera a estallar si no confiaba en alguien. Por otra parte, ella se merecía conocer la razón de su resistencia al matrimonio y a la paternidad. Ahora, tras explicarle sus temores más profundos, se sentía demasiado violento como para enfrentarse a ella.

Nunca se perdonaría si había engendrado un hijo en Serena en alguna de las dos ocasiones en que había perdido el control. Vagamente, se preguntaba si ella podría saber ya si su simiente había arraigado la primera vez que hicieron el amor. ¿Le comunicaría a él que estaba embarazada de su hijo?

Maldiciendo su debilidad en lo que a ella concernía, Darien se lanzó al escenario social. Bebió en exceso, perdió enormes cantidades de dinero a los naipes, porque no podía concentrarse, y acompañaba cada noche a una mujer diferente a acontecimientos que no le importaban nada. Sorprendentemente, no se había acostado con ninguna de ellas. Incluso había visitado un burdel sin probar a ninguna de las mujeres que desfilaron ante sus ojos. Aquel día, iba a acompañar a lady Beryl a las carreras y luego a su casa. Sabía que ella esperaba que él le hiciera el amor, y tendría que esforzarse por despertar su entusiasmo para actuar según las expectativas de ella. Aunque no pusiera su corazón en ello, sabía que acostarse con Beryl sería una prueba de su capacidad de seguir adelante sin Serena. Haría lo que hacían mejor los libertinos pese al hecho de que otra mujer poseyera su alma.

Malaquite aguardaba a Darien en el vestíbulo con su sombrero y su bastón.

—Acaba de llegar una nota de su abuela, milord. ¿Desea leerla antes de marcharse?

Darien miró la nota y negó con la cabeza. Aquélla era la tercera comunicación que había recibido, y pretendía ignorarla como había hecho con las anteriores.

—Déjela en mi escritorio. La leeré más tarde.

Malaquite no dijo nada, pero su expresión revelaba a las claras su desaprobación. Aunque Darien odiaba desairar a su abuela, no podía enfrentarse con ella precisamente en esos momentos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Serena y su tía se habían trasladado a su nueva casa, y de que Sammy se había reunido con ellas unos días después. También sabía que su abuela desaprobaba el modo en que estaba conduciendo su vida, pero negarse a casarse y engendrar herederos era un modo, el único, de poner fin a la locura heredada de su madre.

—Me voy a las carreras —dijo Darien mientras pasaba junto a Malaquite.

.

.

Lord Braxton y lord Westmore se encontraban ya allí para recibir a Darien cuando éste se apeó de su carruaje.

—Shields —le dijo Drew—, eres exactamente el hombre a quien deseaba ver. ¿Estás solo?

—Por el momento —repuso el aludido—. ¿Qué os proponéis?

—Estoy pensando en comprar una buena pareja para mi faetón y tú tienes buen ojo para escoger excelentes caballos. ¿Nos acompañarás mañana a Westmore y a mí a Tattersall?

—Desde luego. ¿A qué hora?

—Te recogeré a las tres.

Nic carraspeó y le dio a Darien un codazo.

—Muchacho, ¿no es aquélla lady Serena? ¿Y quién es el joven dandi que la acompaña?

Darien giró la cabeza hasta que Serena entró en su campo visual.

—Su hermano Sammy. Ha regresado a casa desde la universidad.

—Ahora que tú y Serena ya no sois noticia —comentó Nic—, ella se deja ver frecuentemente por doquier, asistiendo a diversos acontecimientos sociales. Ayer la vi en el musical de Hudsons y también en la fiesta de Carlton; se ha convertido en la más popular de todas las fiestas.

—¿Por qué no iba a serlo? —resopló Darien—. Su fortuna es tan atractiva como ella.

—Pareces celoso, viejo amigo —rió satisfecho Nic.

—Tal vez deberías revisar tus ideas sobre el matrimonio —sugirió Drew—. La mayoría de los hombres caen en la trampa del párroco antes o después.

—Nadie os ha pedido vuestra opinión —repuso Darien seco.

Pese a sus severas palabras, Darien no podía desviar su mirada de Serena. Estaba estupenda, con un traje de tarde de aire levemente militar. Sobre un ceñido vestido de hilo rojo, llevaba una chaqueta corta hasta la cintura de color azul oscuro, con mangas ajustadas, botones metálicos y hombreras doradas. No se parecía en nada a los raídos vestidos que había llevado en épocas de escasez. También parecía mucho mejor alimentada, porque se la veía más llena de seno y cintura. Sin embargo, tras una inspección cuidadosa, a Darien le pareció que tenía el rostro tenso, y advirtió manchas moradas bajo sus ojos.

—Estoy aquí, Shields, mi travieso muchacho.

Aunque la estridente voz femenina rechinó en sus oídos, Darien se volvió hacia lady Beryl con una acogedora sonrisa.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes —dijo ella.

—Acabo de llegar, Beryl —explicó Darien—. Y he sido abordado por Braxton y Westmore.

Ambos se inclinaron cortésmente y murmuraron saludos.

—Nos disculparán, ¿verdad, caballeros? —dijo Beryl sutilmente. Se cogió del brazo de Darien—. ¿Vamos, Shields? La primera carrera está a punto de comenzar y me gustaría encontrar un lugar cerca de la valla cuando mi caballo tome la delantera.

—¿Te refieres a Karma, el castrado de dos años que adquiriste recientemente?

—En efecto. Confío en que apuestes por él. Va a ganar.

—Yo prefiero a Samson, el castrado de lord Paulson. Lo he visto correr antes y me dejó impresionado con su velocidad.

—¡Muérdete la lengua, Shields!

Llegaron a la valla exactamente cuando los caballos tomaban la salida. Cuando Samson se disparó tomando prontamente la delantera, donde se mantuvo durante la carrera, Darien se alegró de haber arriesgado una considerable suma en el animal. Ganar era la primera muestra de buena suerte que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el caballo de Beryl estuvo a punto de quedar empatado con Samson. Beryl protestó tan ruidosamente al perder que empezó a atraer una inoportuna atención.

—¡He perdido una fortuna con este jamelgo! —exclamó furiosa—. Mañana mismo voy a venderlo. Vamos, Shields, ya he visto bastante. Se me ocurren mejores modos de entretenernos que mirando a perdedores.

.

.

Serena hubiese deseado ignorar el arranque de cólera de la amante de Darien, pero su estridente y poco señorial demostración de temperamento se lo hizo difícil. Se preguntaba qué vería Darien en ella, aparte de lo que era evidente. Shields no había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella tras la noche en Almack's, y eso le dolía. Deseaba fervientemente estar con él, ayudarlo a enfrentarse al destino que la vida le había deparado. Deseaba custodiarlo, aliviar sus penas y mitigar sus temores. Deseaba estar con él cuando llegase el final, tanto si era cuestión de meses, de años como de décadas. ¿Cómo podía Darien negarse a lo que ella podía ofrecerle?

«Sin ningún problema», pensó disgustada. Prefería perder el tiempo que le quedaba en pasatiempos sensuales; ahogar su culpabilidad y temores con gratificaciones sexuales con mujeres a quienes preocupaba bien poco su bienestar.

—¿Estás bien, Sere? —le preguntó Sammy solícito—. Sé que te debe de doler ver a Shields con otra mujer.

—Estoy perfectamente, Sammy. Si lo recuerdas, fui yo quien se negó a casarse.

—También me dijiste el porqué. Podría matar a Blackmoon por lo que hizo. Si él no te hubiera mentido, ahora serías la marquesa de Shields. Me pregunto dónde se ha escondido ese hombre —reflexionó Sammy en voz alta—. Hace semanas que nadie le ve.

—Tal vez esté buscando a otra heredera —aventuró Serena—. Gracias a Dios, recibí tu carta antes de casarme con él. Me estremezco cada vez que pienso en lo cerca que estuvo de secuestrarte. Yo me hubiese casado con él con tal de salvarte la vida.

—No puedo creer que papá estuviera enterado de nuestra herencia y no nos lo dijera nunca.

—Papá no era el mismo desde que murió mamá. Estaba afligido y era vulnerable, y Blackmoon se aprovechó de él. Cuando éste se enteró de lo de la herencia, apremió a papá para que quebrantara el fideicomiso, pero por fortuna para nosotros, no pudo hacerlo. Incluso no me sorprendería que fuese él quien convenciera a papá para que no nos lo dijera. Tras su muerte, Blackmoon decidió que yo era una buena candidata para llenar sus arcas vacías. Ninguna heredera quería saber nada de él desde que se suicidó la hija del comerciante.

—Gracias a Dios por Shields —repuso Sammy—. ¿Qué sucedió realmente entre tú y el marqués, Sere? Hay más de lo que dices. Ahora eres una heredera; deberías ser feliz, y sin embargo, no lo eres.

Serena lanzó otra rápida mirada a Darien antes de responder.

—Hay muchas cosas por las que me siento agradecida, Sammy. En primer lugar, nuestras preocupaciones financieras se han acabado. Cuando tú decidas casarte, no tendrás problemas en poder hacerlo con una mujer de igual categoría. Con tu aspecto y tu fortuna, podrás escoger sensatamente y casarte por amor. Es mi más ferviente deseo para ti, hermanito.

—Y el mío para ti es que tus propios deseos se hagan realidad —replicó Sammy.

Serena devolvió su atención a la pista de carreras. Hubiera estado mucho mejor en casa con tía Selene, tomando té en el salón, con los pies apoyados en un escabel y el corsé aflojado. Justo empezaba a llevar corsé con el fin de parecer más moderna con los nuevos trajes, y aún se sentía incómoda con aquella prenda.

Comenzó la segunda carrera y la multitud se adelantó en masa arrastrando a Serena contra la valla. El calor, el polvo y el olor de cuerpos sucios empapados en empalagoso perfume la aprisionaron como un puño de hierro, sofocándola. Comenzó a marearse y se balanceó contra Sammy. De no haber sido por el firme brazo de su hermano, se hubiese caído al suelo y hubiera sido pisoteada por la multitud.

—¿Te sientes bien, Sere? Estás muy pálida.

—Sácame de aquí antes de que llame la atención —rogó Serena aferrándose al brazo de su hermano.

Con la frente fruncida de preocupación, éste la condujo entre la multitud.

—¿Estás enferma?

—Es el calor y el gentío —repuso ella.

La preocupación ensombreció el rostro de su hermano.

—No debería haber insistido en que me acompañaras. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sola mientras voy a por el carruaje? No tardaré mucho.

—Ya me siento mejor.

—Espléndido. Volveré en seguida.

Serena aguardó cerca de la carretera, con el estómago revuelto y la frente sudorosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola, Serena? ¿Dónde está Sammy?

¡Era Shields! Serena no necesitaba verlo para saberlo. Reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar.

—Sammy ha ido a buscar el carruaje.

—¿Os marcháis ya? Si las carreras acaban de comenzar.

—Yo... ya he tenido bastante. ¿Dónde has dejado a lady Beryl?

—Con amigos. Había ido a recoger mis ganancias y te he visto aquí sola, muy pálida y con aspecto de sentirte mal.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Pues me preocupo. No importa lo que pienses de mí. Me preocupo. He intentado que no fuera así, pero no eres fácil de olvidar, Sere.

—No me hagas esto, Darien.

—Pareces cansada. ¿No duermes bien?

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Lamento el modo en que resultaron las cosas, Sere. Por lo menos ahora sabes por qué me he resistido al matrimonio durante todos estos años. No tiene nada que ver contigo y todo que ver conmigo y mi historia familiar.

—Aquí estoy, Shields. —Beryl se abrió paso entre Serena y Darien—. Y dispuesta para marcharnos, mi amor.

Serena cerró los ojos y se tambaleó. Darien rodeó a Beryl para sostenerla.

—No estás bien.

—Es el calor, Shields —replicó Beryl, molesta—. También yo me siento un poco mareada. ¿Nos vamos?

—Dentro de un momento. En cuanto llegue el hermano de lady Serena.

—Aquí está ya Sammy —dijo la joven con un suspiro de alivio al distinguir su carruaje.

Sammy descendió del asiento del conductor para ayudarla.

—Debería cuidar mejor de su hermana, Sefton —le espetó Darien—. Ella no se siente bien.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, milord.

Sammy ayudó a Serena a subir al carruaje. Con el cejo fruncido, Darien se quedó observando hasta que el vehículo desapareció al doblar la esquina. Se preguntaba si Serena estaría embarazada, y rogaba por estar equivocado. Le hubiese gustado conocer más a fondo los síntomas que experimentaban las mujeres en ese estado, pero puesto que nadie próximo a él nunca se había encontrado en tales circunstancias, había hecho poco caso de esas cosas. Si ella estuviera encinta debía de ser desde la primera vez en que él dejó de retirarse. Contando retrospectivamente, comprobó que habían pasado dos meses o más desde entonces.

—¿Dónde está tu carruaje, Shields? —preguntó Beryl impaciente—. Estoy ya aburrida de las carreras. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos solos.

Darien miró a Beryl y vio en ella a una depredadora; una mujer cuyo enorme apetito sexual la convertía en una excelente compañera de lecho para un hombre como él. Darien había probado casi todos los placeres pecaminosos conocidos por los hombres y probablemente inventado unos pocos. Sin embargo, una vez él hubiera desaparecido, Beryl encontraría otro amante que ocupara su lugar. No perdería ni un momento en llorar por él. ¿Lloraría alguien por él? La abuela, si aún seguía con vida. Tal vez Braxton y Westmore le echarían de menos, pero no había nadie que lo conociera íntimamente. Se sentía como si su alma ya hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, como si fuera una cascara hueca con nada más que esperar que el vacío. El presente era inseguro y él no quería pensar en el futuro.

Se le ocurrió que no tenía ni el deseo ni la voluntad de hacer el amor con Beryl. Ni aquel día ni al siguiente ni nunca.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, Beryl, pero no me puedo quedar.

La irritación enrojeció las mejillas de la mujer.

—¡Cómo te atreves a despedirme, Shields! ¿Cuántas veces crees que puedes desecharme y continuar disfrutando luego de mis favores?

Darien se encogió de hombros sin importarle realmente.

—No lo sé, Beryl. Tú me dirás.

—La situación es ésta, Shields: hay otros guardando cola para ocupar tú puesto en mi lecho.

—No lo dudo. Eres una mujer hermosa y sensual. Tal vez es hora de que nos separemos.

—Muy bien, si es eso lo que deseas. No esperes volver de nuevo a mí porque ya estoy harta de tus excusas.

—Lo siento, Beryl. Estoy seguro de que tu marido estará complacido al saber que me he retirado de tu lecho por propia voluntad.

La expresión de ella exhibió ampliamente su indignación mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba. Darien sabía que se había comportado como un insensible bastardo, pero se sentía muy bien tras haberse liberado de la condesa. Ella nunca había significado para él nada más que un cuerpo cálido cuando lo necesitaba. Probablemente hubiera roto con ella hacía mucho tiempo si Beryl no hubiera sido tan descarada persiguiéndole.

Darien se sintió de repente fatigado y descorazonado, y abandonó el hipódromo para ir en busca de una botella. Necesitaba algo potente que atontase su mente y adormeciera sus desasosegantes pensamientos. Si su introspección se hacía aún más densa, no estaba seguro de poder con ella. La locura debía de estar más próxima de lo que había supuesto. ¿Habría comenzado ya? Confiaba en contar con más tiempo.

.

.

Definitivamente, Serena no estaba bien. Todas las personas próximas a ella habían advertido su aspecto y hecho observaciones al respecto. Ella había restado importancia a su malestar y seguía haciéndolo así, pero sabía que nadie la creía. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad.

Estaba esperando un hijo de Darien.

Al pensar en la primera vez que Darien había liberado su simiente en ella, Serena reparó en que ya hacía tres meses que no tenía su menstruación.

Reconocer los hechos era aterrador. Estaba embarazada de una criatura que tal vez podía haber heredado la locura. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Decírselo a Darien era imposible. Él ya tenía bastantes problemas como para aceptar la responsabilidad de un hijo que no deseaba. Se le ocurrió que podría comprarse una casa en el campo y limitarse a desaparecer del escenario londinense. La mansión Tsukino pertenecía a su hermano. Tenía previsto dejarla cuando Sammy tomara esposa, y tenía bastante dinero propio como para criar ella sola al niño. Tía Selene se iría con ella, desde luego, y Darien nunca se enteraría de la existencia de la criatura.

Serena nunca se había sentido cómoda con sus iguales después de que la hubieran rechazado tras el escándalo de la muerte de su padre. Los cazadores de fortuna la asqueaban, y formar parte de la vorágine social no le interesaba tanto como a Sammy.

Su hermano parecía complacido con su nueva posición en sociedad y ella se sentía dichosa por él, pese a su propia mala suerte. Él había hecho muchos nuevos amigos entre los apuestos y jóvenes caballeros y damas de la alta sociedad. En cuanto a los visitantes masculinos que aparecían por la mansión con intenciones de cortejarla, Serena les ofrecía té, escuchaba sus necias charlas y los olvidaba rápidamente en cuanto se marchaban.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte ahí cavilando? —le preguntó Sammy cuando se encontró con Serena sentada junto a la ventana de la sala matinal, con un libro en las manos.

—No estoy cavilando —replicó ella—. Estoy leyendo. ¿Adónde vas tú?

—A Tattersall. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Hoy tiene lugar una subasta de caballos y estoy pensando en comprarme una nueva montura. ¿Puedo permitírmelo?

Serena sonrió.

—Desde luego. Pero si no te importa, prefiero quedarme en casa y leer.

—Te quedas demasiado en casa, Sere. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? ¿Es Shields la razón de que evites aparecer en sociedad? Sé por qué rechazaste casarte con él, pero Blackmoon ya no es una amenaza. ¿Por qué no le explicas a Shields lo que sucedió? Estoy seguro de que él lo comprendería.

—Existen circunstancias que lo desaconsejan —explicó Serena—. Shields no desea una esposa; nunca la deseó. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente. En realidad, estoy pensando en retirarme al campo. Una casa en un decorado bucólico me parecería el cielo. Tú pronto tomarás esposa y mi presencia puede ser incómoda.

—¡Sere! No tengo intención de casarme pronto. Encadenarse es un asunto serio. Me propongo tomarme mi tiempo. Además, no entraré en posesión de mi herencia hasta que cumpla veinticinco años. Y tú siempre puedes estar conmigo, en cualquier circunstancia.

Profundamente conmovida, Serena se secó una lágrima de la comisura del ojo.

—Gracias, Sammy, pero realmente prefiero el campo.

Su hermano se quedó pensativo.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Últimamente no eres la misma. Si estás enferma, deseo saberlo. —Hinchó el pecho—. Soy el hombre de la familia.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —repuso Serena, sonriendo afectuosa—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, cariño. Ve a Tattersall y pásalo bien.

Sammy le dedicó una mirada insegura y luego asintió y se marchó.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad, querida Sere?

—¡Tía Selene! ¿De dónde sales?

—Estaba escuchando desde la puerta. No pretendía hacerlo, pero tampoco deseaba interrumpir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le estaba mintiendo a Sammy?

—Te conozco demasiado bien, querida, y no soy una necia, ya lo sabes. Estás embarazada de Shields, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, tía! ¿Es tan evidente?

—Para mí, sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Shields debería enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades.

—Tía, debes prometerme que no le dirás una palabra a nadie, en especial a Shields. A bastante tiene que enfrentarse ya.

—¡Hum! No es él quien está encinta. Tienes que decírselo, Sere.

—Me niego a incrementar sus preocupaciones, tía.

Selene entornó los ojos.

—Es rico, está sano y es endiabladamente guapo. Eso no me suena a motivo de preocupación. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No puedo contártelo.

—¿Está enterada lady Setsuna de los problemas de Shields?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Darien preferiría que no lo supiera. Estoy pensando en comprar una casa en el campo donde poder criar a mi hijo en un entorno apacible —dijo, cambiando bruscamente de tema—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Si es eso lo que realmente deseas, querida, desde luego que lo haré.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, tía. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Mi hermano te defraudó, pero yo no lo haré —contestó Selene.

Luego, abrazó a Serena y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Sammy detrás de la puerta, con un aspecto como si su mundo acabara de derrumbarse.

—Lo has oído —afirmó Selene.

—He olvidado el bastón y os he oído a Sere y a ti cuando he vuelto a buscarlo. No pretendía escuchar, pero la conversación parecía seria. Lo he oído todo, tía. ¡Maldito Shields! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Por ahora, nada. Necesita tiempo para pensar. Ya has oído a Sere. Se muestra inflexible en cuanto a guardarse esto para sí.

—Pero ¡eso no es correcto! —estalló Sammy—. Debo hacer intervenir a Shields. ¡El hijo de perra! Hirió a mi hermana, y ahora no se le debería permitir escabullirse como si ella fuera alguna cualquiera con la que se ha revolcado.

—Debes mantener la calma, Sammy —le advirtió Selene—. Sere está muy frágil en estos momentos. Hemos de procurar no herirla.

Cuando Sammy se marchó, Selene le pidió a Jedite que llamara el carruaje y le dio la dirección de casa de lady Setsuna. La viuda la recibió inmediatamente.

—¡Qué alegría verte, Selene! He ordenado que sirvan té y pasteles. Desde luego me acompañarás.

Selene, que estaba a punto de estallar a causa de la agitación que sentía, se retorcía las manos sin saber por dónde empezar.

—En realidad, no le he prometido a Sere que no se lo diría a nadie, por lo que no estoy quebrantando mi palabra. ¡Oh, querida!, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¿Has visto a Shields recientemente?

Lady Setsuna soltó un resoplido de disgusto.

—El joven cachorro ignora mis notas. Varias de ellas, a decir verdad. Ni siquiera ha tenido la cortesía de responder —frunció el cejo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Es lo que nosotras sospechábamos?

—Me temo que sí. Serena está esperando tu bisnieto y mi sobrino o sobrino-nieto, y se propone no decírselo a Shields.

A lady Setsuna se le demudó el semblante y su cutis adquirió el tono de un antiguo pergamino.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para unir a esos dos?

—Sere ha dicho que Shields estaba esforzándose por resolver algunos problemas que desconocemos y que no quería incrementar sus preocupaciones. ¿Tienes idea de a qué se refería?

—No tengo ni idea —murmuró lady Setsuna—. Pero me propongo mantener una seria conversación con él en cuanto pueda obligarlo a venir. ¿Cómo está la querida Serena?

—Es una mujer fuerte, y está decidida a enfrentarse sola a su destino. Se propone comprarse una casa de campo y vivir allí permanentemente con el hijo de Darien. Se la ha ignorado durante tanto tiempo, que tanto la buena sociedad como su opinión le importan poco. Lo único que siempre ha deseado era que Sammy fuera aceptado por sus iguales.

—No permitas que Serena haga nada drástico hasta que yo hable con mi nieto —le aconsejó Setsuna—. Estoy segura de que él deseará cumplir con su deber hacia ella.

Selene meneó la cabeza descorazonada.

—Eso podría ser un problema. Serena no es probable que se conforme con un matrimonio por deber, y no la censuro. Mi sobrina se merece un marido que la ame, un hombre que sea un buen padre para su hijo.

—Estoy segura de que Shields ama a Serena. A nosotras nos corresponde unir a esas dos almas obstinadas.

.

.

Darien no parecía poder tomarse las cosas con calma aquellos días. Estaba aburrido, incapaz de concentrarse, y encontraba la vida generalmente poco inspiradora. La emoción había desaparecido de las habituales actividades que solían divertirle antes de conocer a Serena. Se encontraba haciendo apuestas escandalosamente altas, bebiendo demasiado y completamente desinteresado de la seducción.

Temía que hubiese comenzado la locura y se preguntaba si habría llegado el momento de que se apartase de la sociedad. Aunque su madre nunca había mostrado tendencias violentas, no podía predecir cómo progresaría la enfermedad en él.

Malaquite, siempre vigilante en lo que a su señor concernía, lo abordó un día con sus temores.

—Por favor, disculpe mi impertinencia, milord, pero estoy preocupado por usted. No come, bebe demasiado y parece inquieto. ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarle?

—Está comenzando, Malaquite —le confió Darien.

Malaquite pareció perplejo.

—¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que está comenzando, milord? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lady Serena?

—En absoluto. Es la locura, Malaquite. En mi familia es hereditaria. Deseo que me vigile y se asegure de que no me vuelvo violento.

El sirviente pareció profundamente afligido.

—Debe de estar bromeando, milord. Usted es la persona más cuerda que conozco. Le veo cada día y no he observado ningún signo de locura en usted.

Darien dejó escapar un largo y aliviado suspiro.

—Gracias, Malaquite. Aunque acaso no muestre ningún signo externo de ello, debo admitir que mi mente carece de estabilidad estos días.

—Debería casarse, milord. No ha sido el mismo desde que conoció a lady Serena.

—Me niego a abrumarla con mis problemas.

—No existen garantías de que usted haya heredado la enfermedad, milord. Yo he estado con usted largo tiempo. He observado su valor en las batallas y he visto el admirable papel que representa usted entre sus iguales. Yo no calificaría eso de locura.

—Aprecio su confianza, Malaquite, pero no puedo casarme. Me niego a cargar a mi esposa con un futuro que no puedo predecir. No sería honesto.

—¿Puede alguno de nosotros predecir su propio futuro?

—No lo sé, amigo mío. Pero tiene usted razón en una cosa: he estado demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a esto. Esta noche me voy al teatro. No me espere despierto.

Darien se vistió maquinalmente, sin poner interés en ello. Por un momento, pensó en enviarle una nota a Serena y pedirle que lo acompañase, pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Cómo podría ella olvidarlo si él seguía apareciendo en su vida? Desde que había reconocido, por lo menos para sí mismo, su amor por la joven, comprendía cuan desesperadamente deseaba permanecer cuerdo.

Al principio, cuando se enteró de que podía heredar la locura de su madre, había aceptado su destino y tratado de aprovechar al máximo los años que le quedaran. Luego había conocido a Serena y, de pronto, le importaba su futuro. Deseaba a Sere en su vida. Deseaba... ¡maldición! No importaba nada lo que deseara. Lo que tenía que ser, sería, y él no podía hacer nada en absoluto por remediarlo.

La velada no fue exactamente como Darien había planeado. En el teatro, se unió a un grupo de conocidos e incluso envió una nota a Lizette, una de las actrices, invitándola a una cena de medianoche con él. Se había propuesto acostarse con ella en una habitación privada que había reservado con anterioridad, pero cuando besó a la artista y la tendió sobre un diván, no sintió la excitación suficiente como para completar el juego de seducción en el que solía ser tan bueno. Debía de estar volviéndose loco porque hasta entonces eso nunca le había pasado. Antes, sólo con pensar en hacerle el amor a una mujer hermosa, le bastaba para estar dispuesto. El alcohol que había consumido durante la noche podía haber embotado sus sentidos, pero lo dudaba.

Era Serena.

Imágenes de ella iban con él dondequiera que estuviera o hiciera lo que hiciese. El amor era algo curioso. Nada en la vida lo había preparado para Serena. Ella había llegado sin avisar y se había infiltrado en su corazón antes de que él pudiera erigir barreras contra eso.

Darien introdujo varios soberanos de oro en el escote de Lizette y la despidió. Riéndose entre dientes a su pesar, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en ser de dominio público su extraño comportamiento en el dormitorio.

Llegó a casa de un extraño talante. Tal vez fuese la negra niebla que se arremolinaba en su cabeza, o quizá la sensación de su propia vulnerabilidad.

Abrió la puerta con la llave, recogió la vela chisporroteante que estaba sobre la mesa del vestíbulo y se dirigió despacio a su estudio para acabarse la botella de la que había estado bebiendo antes de ir al teatro. Alguien había encendido el fuego disipando la humedad y las sombras, y Darien fue directamente a la alacena.

—Ya era hora de que regresase a casa, Shields.

Darien giró en redondo y se quedó mirando al hombre que se levantaba en esos momentos de un sillón entre las densas sombras de la habitación. Cuando avanzó hacia el círculo de luz que proyectaba la chimenea, Darien no se quedó nada sorprendido al ver a Sammy.

—¿Qué sucede esta vez, Sefton? Esto está comenzando convertirse en una costumbre.

—Su mayordomo me permitió entrar.

—Malaquite se permite demasiadas cosas. Bueno, puesto que usted ya está aquí, puede decirme lo que desea.

Sammy cuadró los hombros y contestó:

—Es hora de que se enfrente a su responsabilidad con mi hermana.

—¿De qué diablos está usted hablando?

—Serena está embarazada de un hijo suyo.

**mmm... ¿Ups? y ahora si que a Darien le va a dar algo, Serena no quería abrumarlo con esa noticia, pero Sammy se fue de bocon (otra vez), pero no estoy segura de que esta vez haya sido bueno, un beso**


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

La breve pero explosiva conversación con Sammy resultó instructiva. Darien no sólo se enteró de que Serena estaba embarazada de un hijo de él, sino que también averiguó por qué había renunciado a que se casaran. Maldijo a Blackmoon, y se prometió reparar el daño que había causado aquel bastardo. La conversación con Sammy concluyó bruscamente cuando el joven emplazó a Darien a cumplir con su deber hacia su hermana y luego salió furioso por la puerta.

Reflexionando sobre lo hablado, Darien aventuró que Serena debió de quedarse embarazada la primera vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría de eso? Pensó torvamente que bastante.

La idea de traer al mundo a una criatura con una enfermedad hereditaria le horrorizaba ¡Cómo debía de odiarle Serena! Por supuesto, tenían que casarse inmediatamente, pero él nunca podría remediar el daño que le había causado. No debería haberla tocado jamás después de comprender que con ella no tenía control.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vociferó llamando a Malaquite. El normalmente impecable mayordomo apareció al cabo de unos momentos con los escasos cabellos disparados de su rosado cuero cabelludo y su camisón ondeando en torno a las huesudas rodillas.

—¿Ha llamado, milord? ¿Se ha marchado ya el joven Sefton?

—Sí, se ha ido tras darme algunas noticias angustiosas. Me encuentro en desesperada necesidad de fortificación líquida. Tráigame dos botellas de mi mejor brandy y procure que nadie me moleste.

Malaquite vaciló.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

—En esta ocasión, no, Malaquite. Tengo que enfrentarme a ello yo solo.

—Muy bien, milord. —Se dispuso a retirarse.

—Que sean tres las botellas, Malaquite. Así no tendré que volver a molestarle esta noche.

Se desplomó en un sillón, reclinó la cabeza contra el cojín y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo diablos había permitido que aquello sucediera? Podía volverse loco en cualquier momento y dejar a una criatura predispuesta a la locura para que Serena la criase. Había provocado una catástrofe, y había arrastrado a Serena con él.

—Su brandy, milord —dijo Malaquite con una voz llena de desaprobación.

—Déjelas y vuélvase a la cama —contestó Darien fatigosamente.

Malaquite vaciló un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y se marchó arrastrando los pies. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de brandy en una copa, la hizo girar y se la tomó de un trago. Sabía que beber no resolvería sus problemas, pero le ayudaba a olvidar la horrible injusticia que había cometido con Serena. Volvió a llenar la copa y bebió de nuevo.

.

.

Darien despertó con el sonido de voces que entraban y salían de su confundido cerebro. Sentía la cabeza como un melón maduro a punto de estallar y en la boca un sabor horrible. Desorientado, se preguntó por qué estaba desplomado en un sillón, con las piernas extendidas y una copa vacía colgando de su mano. Mientras estiraba las piernas para combatir los calambres, sus pies chocaron con una de las botellas vacías tiradas por el suelo, dando paso a sus recuerdos.

«Serena está embarazada de mi hijo.»

Las voces del vestíbulo subieron de tono; un sonido estridente y una voz monótona le provocaron un dolor en su cabeza que casi lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a una airada lady Setsuna y a un agitado Malaquite tras ella.

—Lo siento, milord, pero su abuela ha insistido en verle inmediatamente.

—Déjenos, Malaquite —ordenó imperiosa lady Setsuna—. Deseo tener unas palabras en privado con mi tozudo nieto.

—Procura ser rápida, abuela —gruñó Darien—. Como puedes ver, no estoy en condiciones de ofrecer una cortés compañía.

—¿Qué te sucede? —lo regañó la abuela—. Tienes toda la vida por delante. ¿Por qué la desperdicias en búsquedas sin valor? Acláramelo, querido, para que yo lo pueda entender.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Era evidente que su obstinada abuela no dejaría de acosarlo hasta que se enterase de la verdad. Tal vez había cometido una injusticia con ella al no explicarle por qué prefería una vida de libertinaje en lugar del matrimonio y la familia.

—Siéntate, abuela. Esto puede llevarnos un rato.

Lady Setsuna se sentó en una silla de respaldo recto, se apoyó en su bastón y miró detenidamente a Darien.

—Estás pálido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí.

—Has ignorado mis notas. Y no estás enfermo, porque has sido visto por todas partes. Me debes una explicación.

—Y la vas a tener. Tras oír lo que tengo que decir, comprenderás por qué no puedo casarme ni engendrar hijos.

—Estabas bastante dispuesto a casarte con Serena.

—Tenía que hacerlo para protegerla. Estaba implicada en algo que podía conducirla a prisión si la hubieran cogido.

La abuela lo miró incrédula.

—¿Estás diciendo que la querida Serena estaba haciendo algo ilegal?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Yo comprometí a Serena y deseaba protegerla así como apaciguar mi culpabilidad. Por eso le propuse matrimonio. Pero de ese matrimonio no hubieran nacido hijos.

—¡Uf!, algo tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el significado de sus palabras penetró en el atontado cerebro de Darien.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó cuando pudo articular palabra.

—Si te refieres a la delicada condición de Serena, así es. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ello, querido muchacho?

Debería habérselo imaginado. Lady Selene debía de haberle contado las escandalosas nuevas a su abuela después de que Serena confiase en su tía.

—¿Soy el último en saberlo? Sammy se presentó anoche en mi puerta exigiéndome que hiciera lo adecuado con su hermana.

—El muchacho parece que promete —reconoció lady Setsuna.

—Me casaré con Serena desde luego, pero nunca me perdonaré la desolación a que he dado lugar. La situación es horrible.

—¿En qué sentido? Es evidente que Serena te importa mucho. Tú mismo lo admites; deseabas protegerla y cuidar de ella. Explícate, Shields.

—Serena me importa, pero hay cosas que tú no sabes sobre mí y que ponen el matrimonio y la familia fuera de mi alcance.

Una recelosa mirada ensombreció el rostro de lady Setsuna.

—Prosigue.

—Tú estabas en España con el abuelo cuando mi madre se volvió loca. Mi padre probablemente nunca te habló de su enfermedad para ahorrarte el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Él la amaba demasiado como para hacer pública su situación. Creo que asistir a su deterioro fue la causa de su muerte. Me alegro de que no estuviera vivo cuando ella saltó hacia su muerte desde la ventana de su habitación.

—Pero mi querido muchacho...

—No, abuela, escúchame. En un momento de lucidez, antes de poner fin a su vida, mamá le dijo a Zafiro que su enfermedad era hereditaria; su propia madre acabó su vida del mismo modo cuando mamá era tan sólo una niña. Le dijo que había una larga historia de locura en su familia y lo previno contra engendrar hijos que pudieran asimismo llegar a enloquecer.

—¿Y no pensaste que era raro que tu madre escogiera a Zafiro y no a ti para comunicarle tan inquietantes noticias?

—No. Zafiro y yo estábamos muy unidos. Mamá probablemente supuso que él me lo diría.

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió preguntarme a mí sobre la locura de Mary?

—No. Suponía que no sabías nada de su enfermedad.

—¡Qué lástima! —dijo la abuela—. De haberlo hecho, te habrías ahorrado años de angustia.

—¿Tú estabas enterada de su enfermedad?

—Sí y te lo hubiera contado, pero suponía que ya conocías la verdad sobre tu nacimiento.

Darien se sacudió las telarañas de la cabeza.

—¿Qué verdad? ¿Estás diciendo que soy un... bastardo? Papá quería demasiado a mamá como para eso, y ella nunca hubiese engañado a papá.

—No eres un bastardo, Shields, aunque no tienes nada de la sangre de la pobre Mary fluyendo por tus venas. Tu madre, tu verdadera madre, era Luna, hija mía y hermana gemela de tu padre.

Impresión, incredulidad, tenues esperanzas... todas esas emociones inundaron a Darien.

—Sabía que papá tenía una hermana gemela, pero creía que había muerto antes de que yo naciera.

—Ella murió en España, donde tu abuelo estuvo destinado como embajador. Se casó con un aventurero español sin nuestro permiso y se quedó viuda antes de que naciera su hijo.

—Esto es increíble —murmuró Darien asiéndose la dolorida cabeza—. ¿Cómo me convertí pues en un Chiba?

—Tras el nacimiento de Zafiro, Mary se sumió en una profunda depresión. Los doctores parecían incapaces de aliviar su estado y, temiendo que pusiera fin a su vida como su madre antes que ella, mi hijo llevó a su familia a España de visita. Confiaba en que el cambio de clima y el estimulante aire marino la ayudarían.

—Debió de servir, porque vivió muchos años después de eso —dijo Darien—. Su mente siempre fue frágil, pero no empezó a deteriorarse seriamente hasta poco antes de que Zafiro se casara con Neherenia. Pero sigue adelante con tu historia, abuela.

—Para simplificar las cosas, Luna murió en el parto. Antes de su muerte, rogó a su hermano que criase a su hijo recién nacido como si fuese suyo, por lo que fuiste legalmente adoptado en España y criado como un Chiba. Todos suponían que tu madre adoptiva estaba esperando cuando se fue de Inglaterra y que te dio a luz en España. Ellos no contradijeron esa versión. Mary te quería entrañablemente, y también mi hijo.

—Nunca me sentí no deseado —reconoció Darien aún bajo los efectos de la impresión—. ¿Por qué no se me dijo nunca?

—Yo suponía que tu padre ya te lo había dicho. Nunca sabremos por qué no lo hizo. La respuesta se fue a la tumba con él. No es como si fueras hijo de un sirviente, tienes sangre de los Chiba fluyendo por tus venas.

—¿Tengo parientes en España?

La expresión de lady Setsuna se endureció.

—Tal vez, pero estuvieron muy dispuestos a entregarte al cuidado de nuestra familia. Como ves, no eres español puro, y sin duda estarías mucho mejor con unos padres que te quisieran. Y sea como sea, querido muchacho, sigues siendo mi nieto.

A Darien le ardían los ojos de lágrimas contenidas. Se levantó de repente y se arrodilló a los pies de su abuela cogiendo entre las suyas sus frágiles manos.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, abuela? No tendré que volver a buscar señales de locura en mí. Puedo tener todos los hijos que desee sin temor ni culpabilidad. Y pensar que en una ocasión consideré en poner punto final a mi vida...

Darien sentía como si le hubieran quitado de encima una enorme carga.

—Ahora soy libre para amar a Serena. Para darle la vida que se merece.

—Si me hubieras hablado de esto hace años, podría haberte tranquilizado al respecto.

—Años atrás tú estabas en el extranjero con el abuelo. Luego estuve en la guerra y después de eso yo acepté que moriría loco. No veía ninguna razón para abrumarte con mis problemas.

—Nunca me perdonaré haberte hecho pasar por esto —se lamentó la abuela—. Me dolía tanto mencionar el nombre de Luna que nunca te hablé de ella. —Se enjugó una lágrima—. Ella era demasiado joven y bella para morir. No es justo que una madre deba sobrevivir a sus hijos. Pero el buen Dios me dejó aquí por una razón y ahora sé cuál era y gracias a Dios por Serena —prosiguió lady Setsuna con sincero alivio—. Sin ella en tu vida, nunca hubiésemos tenido esta conversación.

—Serena está embarazada de un hijo mío —exclamó Darien con una emoción que hasta aquel día nunca hubiera creído posible—. Voy a ser padre.

Lady Setsuna sonrió comprensiva.

—Tú la amas, Shields. La querida Selene y yo lo hemos sabido siempre, y nos imaginábamos que los dos erais demasiado obstinados para admitirlo.

Darien lanzó una risita.

—Sere y yo formamos una buena pareja, ¿verdad? Ella es terca, obstinada y demasiado independiente para su propio bien. ¿Cómo podría no amar a una mujer tan extraordinaria como ella? La primera vez que la vi iba vestida de salteador de caminos y detuvo mi carruaje. Perdí una botonadura de diamantes buena y un anillo que había pertenecido a Zafiro.

Lady Setsuna se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No me digas que eso es cierto, Shields! Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Te digo la verdad. Serena y su familia estaban en la miseria y, sin dote, ella no tenía perspectiva alguna de poderse casar con alguien rico, por lo que ella y Jedite se convirtieron en ladrones, robando a los viajeros acaudalados. Así es como mantuvo a Sammy en Oxford.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

Darien no tenía intenciones de contarle a su abuela que le había disparado a Serena, de modo que se guardó esa información para sí.

—Es una larga historia. Recuérdame que te la cuente algún día.

Se puso en pie y le besó las manos.

—Te quiero muchísimo, abuela. Ahora creo que es hora de que le diga lo mismo a Serena.

Lady Setsuna arrugó la nariz.

—Báñate primero, Shields. Hueles a rayos.

Él la acompañó a la puerta.

—Gracias, abuela. Me has salvado la vida.

—Enviaré una nota a Selene pidiéndole que me visite —dijo lady Setsuna—. Es domingo. Los sirvientes tienen el día libre. Serena y tú tendréis la casa para vosotros solos. —Le dedicó una severa mirada—. No admitas un no como respuesta, querido muchacho. Espero asistir muy pronto a una boda.

Malaquite acompañó a lady Setsuna a su carruaje. Cuando regresó, Darien le dio órdenes precisas con voz clara. No podía recordar cuándo había sido tan dichoso. Era imperativo que viera a Serena inmediatamente. Sólo confiaba en que ella estuviera tan emocionada como él por el giro que había dado su vida.

.

.

Incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que su sombrío futuro, Serena se limitó a asentir cuando Selene la informó de que ella y Jedite salían para visitar a lady Setsuna. Se alegró de no haber sido invitada, porque no estaba en condiciones de hablar de trivialidades con la abuela de Darien.

—Sammy ha salido con un amigo a pasar el fin de semana —le recordó Selene.

Serena le dirigió una mirada distraída.

—Lo recuerdo, tía. Que lo pases bien.

—Es domingo. Las doncellas y lacayos también se han ido.

—No te preocupes. Soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma. El Señor sabe que no es la primera vez. Me sentiré feliz de sentarme junto al fuego con un libro.

—Acaso esté ausente durante varias horas —dijo Selene—. Lady Setsuna se siente mal y me necesita.

—Las calaveradas de Shields le están costando la salud —murmuró Serena.

—Sí, bien... entonces me voy. —Se detuvo en la puerta—. ¡Oh, Sere, casi se me olvidaba! La señora Hamilton está visitando a su hija, de modo que estás totalmente sola.

—¿Qué te pasa tía? Te comportas de un modo extraño.

—¿En serio? No me hagas caso, querida. —Se volvió y se marchó apresuradamente.

Serena se preguntó de qué iba todo aquello. Tía Selene siempre había sido veleidosa, pero aquel día lo parecía más que nunca.

Fuera cual fuese la causa, estaba demasiado inmersa en sus propios asuntos para darle más vueltas al comportamiento de su tía.

Unos golpes en la puerta principal la distrajeron de sus sombríos pensamientos.

Vagamente se preguntó por qué se habría ido su tía si esperaba visitas. El apremiante golpeteo continuó. Ser la única persona de la casa tenía sus desventajas. No estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, y por un breve momento consideró ignorar las llamadas, pero prevalecieron los buenos modales. Forzó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Sere.

Sorprendida al ver a Shields en su puerta, Serena fue incapaz de encontrar las palabras para devolverle el saludo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente mientras él entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El solido clic del pestillo liberó su paralizada mente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy me he enterado de algo que lo cambia todo.

Serena palideció. ¿Le habría dicho alguien a Darien que ella estaba embarazada de su hijo?

—¿De qué te has enterado?

Él le sonrió.

—Te lo diré más tarde.

Serena escudriñó su rostro. Realmente algo había cambiado en él. Se lo veía casi alegre, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. Las arrugas de su frente se habían alisado y sus ojos se fruncían risueños. Serena soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Darien la levantó en sus brazos y la condujo hacia la escalera.

—¡Darien, déjame en el suelo! ¿Adónde me llevas?

—A la cama.

La ira brotó en ella. ¡Cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía acudir a ella siempre que deseara fornicar!

—¡No soy tu prostituta!

—Desde luego que no. Vas a ser mi esposa. Si no hoy, mañana. ¿Qué habitación es la tuya?

—¿Estás loco?

En cuanto hubo pronunciado esas palabras deseó poder tragárselas. Darien no necesitaba recordatorios de su posible enfermedad.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, confundiéndola aún más.

—¿Loco? No. Bueno, tal vez sí, de amor.

¿Amor? Ciertamente, Darien había perdido la razón.

—Me estás asustando.

Él se puso serio al instante.

—Ya no tienes que volver a asustarte por mí nunca más, Sere. Por fin sé quién soy y lo que puedo esperar de la vida. ¿Ahora vas a decirme cuál es tu habitación o escojo una al azar?

Serena estaba viendo un aspecto de Darien que nunca había visto antes, y estaba intrigada por el sorprendente cambio.

—La última de la derecha.

Darien la condujo hacia allí, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la dejó de pie en el suelo. Sus manos fueron directas a su seno buscando los botones. Serena se las apartó.

—No. ¿De qué va esto, Darien?

—De nosotros. Deseo casarme contigo. Deseo ir a la cama cada noche contigo y despertarme contigo por la mañana. Deseo tener hijos contigo. Y, cuando muera, deseo que tu rostro sea el último que vea.

Un estremecimiento de temor recorrió la columna de Serena.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Ha estallado la locura?

Él la abrazó.

—Estoy bien. Extraordinariamente bien. Nunca he estado mejor. Voy a hacerte el amor, Sere.

—Algo ha sucedido. Por favor, Darien... por favor, dímelo. Puedo asumirlo.

—Después de que hayamos hecho el amor.

Su boca reclamaba la de ella, devorándola con tan fiera pasión que Serena se sentía profundamente poseída. Tórrida y exigente, su lengua golpeó sus labios hasta que éstos se abrieron a él. Con un suspiro, ella se entregó a la emocionante dicha de estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Transportada por su repentina oleada de emoción, comprendió que lo que sentía era puro, portentoso y eterno.

El beso que él le dio fue dulce y profundo. Serena emergió de él con un delicioso mareo, y se arqueó contra Darien mientras él la acariciaba y exploraba como si fuese la primera vez que la tocaba. Gimió su nombre estrechándola tan estrechamente contra sí, que Serena sintió como si fueran un solo cuerpo y una sola alma.

Se perdió en el sabor de él y sintió el calor de sus labios en ella, la sensual arremetida de su lengua dentro de la boca que casi la deshizo de placer. Incapaz de encontrar la voluntad para detenerle, se abandonó en sus brazos mientras él le desabrochaba el vestido. Con un grito triunfal se lo bajo por los hombros y se quedó mirando sus senos.

—Eres tan hermosa. Y eres mía, totalmente mía. Te amo, Sere.

Allí estaba de nuevo. Aquella palabra. La que nunca había esperado oír de boca de él.

—No te merezco —prosiguió Darien—. Y confío en que algún día llegues a amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Una insegura alegría invadió a Serena.

—Por favor, no me mientas, Darien. Me destrozaría que te retractaras después de que hayamos hecho el amor. Te amo tanto que me duele.

—Lo digo en serio, Sere, todo lo que digo es en serio. Te lo hubiera dicho antes si hubiera sabido que teníamos un futuro juntos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener un futuro. Saber que correspondes a mi amor me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Serena estaba confundida.

—¿Tenemos un futuro?

—Un futuro largo y fructífero, amor mío. Te lo contaré todo después de que hayamos hecho el amor.

Los labios de Serena temblaban de emoción. Si aquello era un sueño, no deseaba despertar nunca.

—Te amo, Darien. Siempre te amaré.

Él gimió algo ininteligible y, literalmente, desgarró las ropas que aún cubrían el cuerpo de ella, besando cada pequeño fragmento de piel a medida que la exponía. Con los ojos vidriosos de pasión, Serena enredó los dedos en su espesa cabellera y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Darien, con la boca cerrada sobre el turgente pezón, se lo chupó provocándole una oleada de húmedo calor entre los muslos.

—No puedo soportar esto —murmuró Darien mientras la cogía entre sus brazos y la tendía en el lecho.

Con una fascinada mirada fija en ella, se desprendió de sus ropas y se tendió a su lado. Ella se retorció contra él, pasándole las manos salvajemente por el cuello, los hombros, la espalda, las nalgas. Darien se apoyó en sus codos y la besó fiera, ávidamente, llenando las manos entre sus muslos y deslizando los dedos en su humedad. Un grito brotó de los labios de Serena. Su cuerpo era pura sensación. Sintió como si la sangre de sus venas se hubiera convertido en fuego líquido.

Consumida por la necesidad de darle tanto como recibía, Serena empujó suavemente a Darien poniéndolo de espaldas, con la mirada fija en su excitada virilidad. Deseaba tocarlo, saborearlo, complacerlo hasta que él gritase pidiendo misericordia.

Mirando fijamente a sus ojos soñadores, Serena agachó lentamente la cabeza hasta tocar con la punta de la lengua su sexo reluciente. Él aspiró intensamente mientras la observaba. Ella abrió la boca y lo tomó en su interior. Darien pronunció un juramento y se impulsó más adentro. Serena, saboreando el gusto y el aroma de él, siguió atormentándole con la suave fricción de su lengua. Darien arqueaba la espalda, respiraba trabajosamente, mientras con las manos le sujetaba los costados y apretaba los dientes; parecía un hombre que agonizaba. Varios insoportables minutos después, cogió a Serena y rodó situándose sobre ella.

—¡Cariño, me estás matando!

Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Deseo que te excites tanto conmigo como yo contigo.

—Tú no estás bastante excitada —dijo pellizcándole un pezón.

Él yacía sobre su estómago y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta reposar la cabeza entre sus muslos levantados. La abrió penetrando con la lengua en su brillante hendidura. Serena sofocó un grito y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos. Darien buscó con su boca la pequeña prominencia entre los resbaladizos pliegues y se la lamió suavemente. A Serena se le escapó un grito; una intensa sensación originada en el diminuto núcleo aumentaba amenazando con estallar. Empujó las caderas hacia adelante afirmando más la boca de él contra su centro. Darien se llenó las manos con sus nalgas, moviendo la lengua dentro y fuera de su hendidura, arrastrándola vertiginosamente hacia el más absoluto placer. Serena estalló en un estremecimiento clamoroso.

Darien, hambriento, observó su rostro mientras ella se liberaba. Más ardiente, con más dureza y más voraz por ella de lo que lo había estado nunca, se colocó sobre su cuerpo y penetró en su interior.

Serena separó las piernas y arqueó las caderas para recibirlo; él sintió su dulce aliento rozándole la mejilla mientras arremetía contra su cuerpo. Empujó más y más profundamente, a cada acometida un éxtasis; cada retirada, pura agonía. Serena levantó las piernas y lo asió por las caderas con firmeza. Él podía sentir la necesidad creciendo de nuevo en ella y la demanda se intensificó asimismo en su interior.

—No me dejes —balbuceó ella—. Por favor, Darien. Libérate en mi interior esta vez.

—Nunca volveré a dejarte —prometió Darien.

Flexionó las caderas y se introdujo más profundamente, su control completamente desaparecido.

El clímax de Serena provocó el suyo, y la besó con todo el fervor y la intensidad de un hombre enamorado. Por primera vez no sintió ninguna culpabilidad por permanecer dentro de ella hasta el mismo final.

—Te amo, Sere —susurró mientras se retiraba y se instalaba a su lado—. Eres dominante y obstinada y nuestra vida nunca será aburrida ni monótona, pero no puedes imaginarte cuan ansiosamente estoy previendo los próximos cincuenta años más o menos.

Serena se removió y le sonrió.

—Tú tampoco eres perfecto, Shields, salvo en la cama, desde luego. ¿Querrás explicarme ahora qué ha sucedido para cambiar tu actitud ante la vida? La última vez que hablamos estabas desesperado ante tu futuro.

Él la cogió entre sus brazos.

—La abuela ha pasado hoy por casa.

—¿Y?

—Me ha contado la verdad sobre mi origen.

—¡No vas a decirme que no eres nieto de lady Setsuna!

—Soy su nieto, pero mis padres no eran las dos personas que yo creí que me habían engendrado. Mi padre tenía una hermana gemela que murió de parto en España y yo era su hijo. Su muerte fue tan lamentada, que los miembros de mi familia raras veces la mencionaban. Yo sabía que mi padre había tenido una hermana gemela, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera ser mi madre. Mi verdadero padre era un aventurero español.

—¿Eres...?

—¿... bastardo? No. La muerte de mi padre se produjo poco después de casarse con mi madre. Ella le hizo prometer a su hermano en su lecho de muerte que me criaría como hijo propio. Y él así lo hizo. Ni una sola vez dudé del amor de mi padre ni de mi madre.

—Comienzo a comprender —dijo Serena—. Tu madre le habló a Zafiro de la locura porque a ti no te concernía.

—Podía haberme ahorrado años de angustia si hubiera comentado mis temores con mi abuela.

—¿Crees realmente que tu hermano se quitó la vida?

—Eso es algo que nunca sabremos. Ni siquiera deseo pensar en ello.

—No lo haremos. Pensaremos en otras cosas más agradables —sonrió ella tímidamente—. Como en tener una familia.

—Exactamente. Ahora estamos libres para casarnos y tener hijos sin la espada de la locura de mi madre adoptiva pendiente de ellos.

—Tú quieres hijos, ¿verdad?

—Darte hijos será uno de mis mayores placeres.

Enarcó una ceja y le puso la mano en el estómago.

—¿Hay algo que desees decirme?

Serena sofocó un grito.

—¡Lo sabes! ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? No deseaba abrumarte con mi embarazo. Me proponía retirarme al campo y vivir allí tranquilamente con tía Selene y nuestro hijo.

—No importa cómo me he enterado. Estamos enamorados y vamos a casarnos en cuanto podamos. Si lo deseas, podemos retirarnos a Shields Park para aguardar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

—No mientras Neherenia...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente. Tía Selene y lady Setsuna estaban en el umbral, sonriendo como bobas. Darien se incorporó y echó la sábana sobre ellos.

—¡Estáis aquí! —canturreó lady Setsuna—. Gracias a Dios que los dos habéis recuperado el sentido común.

—¡¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo vosotras aquí?! ¡¿No se nos permite ninguna intimidad?!

—Podréis tener toda la intimidad que deseéis —dijo Selene con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. La querida Setsuna me ha pedido que me traslade con ella cuando os caséis, y yo he accedido.

—Espléndido —masculló Darien—. Ahora ¿nos hacéis el favor de marcharos? Sere y yo bajaremos en seguida.

—Desde luego, querido muchacho —contestó lady Setsuna—. Dame el brazo, querida Selene. Tal vez Jedite nos prepare una tetera. No os entretengáis, muchachos.

Con un gruñido Darien se dejó caer en el lecho.

—Lo siento, Sere.

Se sintió preocupado al ver agitarse los hombros de Serena. La cogió entre sus brazos y trató de consolarla, pero se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba llorando sino que, en realidad, se agitaba de risa. Entrecerró los ojos, y, contra lo que le dictaba el sentido común, él también estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Vamos a reunimos abajo con ese dúo de intrigantes? —preguntó enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

De pronto Serena se puso seria.

—¿Supones que tu abuela sospecha que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?

—Me consta que sí.

Serena se sonrojó.

—¡Oh, Dios! Dime una vez más que me amas.

—Te amo. Loca, irrevocable, apasionadamente. Incluso quiero a Ren, el enigmático salteador de caminos. ¿Satisfecha?

Serena suspiró.

—¿Qué van a hacer Braxton y Westmore sin su compañero?

—Sólo podemos confiar en que encuentren sus almas gemelas, tal como yo lo he hecho. Arriba, mi amor. Es hora de enfrentarse a los dragones.

**Y vieron, hablando se entiende la gente, Gracias Lady Setsuna por ser tan terca, que si no Darien seguiría en la ignorancia y la miseria, y bien que planearon todo para que ese par estuviera solo... pero por Dios señoras ¡¿que es eso de estar entrando cuando la gente anda en esos menesteres?!, aunque me maté de la risa imaginándome la cara de Darien porque Serena tuvo chance de esconderse mas rápido, jajaja, un beso**


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

La boda se celebró al día siguiente, en la elegante mansión de lady Setsuna, ante un pequeño e íntimo grupo de amigos y parientes. Lady Setsuna había convencido al obispo para que oficiase la ceremonia y el equipo de la cocina había preparado una festiva comida para celebrar las nupcias.

Lord Braxton y lord Westmore estaban junto a Darien para darle apoyo mientras él repetía sus votos. Pero Darien no necesitaba ningún apoyo. Estaba dispuesto, y no sólo eso, ansioso, de casarse con Serena, confundiendo a sus dos amigos, que se aferraban tenazmente a su soltería pese a la deserción de su amigo y antiguo compañero.

Tanto lady Setsuna como lady Selene, aunque sonriendo orgullosas, se enjugaron lágrimas de alegría cuando vieron a Serena entrar en la sala del brazo de Sammy. Jedite y Malaquite parecían tan conmovidos como las damas, pese a sus intentos de ocultar sus emociones.

Los votos matrimoniales fueron pronunciados con voz clara tanto por Darien como por Serena, con la mirada perdida en amorosa y mutua contemplación. Nadie que presenciase la ceremonia dudaría de que aquélla era una boda por amor. Darien casi soltó la carcajada al oír el suspiro de alivio de la abuela cuando el obispo los declaró marido y mujer.

Después de aquello, no recordó nada más que los jugosos labios de Serena cuando la besó, y la conciencia de que ella era suya para siempre. Luego se vieron brevemente separados por los invitados que los felicitaban. Desde el otro lado de la sala, Darien observaba a Serena pensando que nunca había estado más encantadora. Sus rubios rizos estaban recogidos sobre su cabeza con un estilo muy favorecedor y cubiertos por un velo de borde plateado que flotaba sobre sus hombros hasta media espalda.

Darien estaba pasmado de que aquella boda improvisada se hubiera podido organizar tan rápidamente. La abuela y lady Selene habían obrado milagros para tenerlo todo listo. Darien ni siquiera podía aventurarse a sospechar cómo habían conseguido confeccionar el plateado el traje de boda de Serena en cuestión de horas. El anillo sabía que había sido de su abuela. Lo único que tuvo que hacer Darien fue aparecer en el momento oportuno para pronunciar sus votos.

Darien iba a recuperar a su esposa y acompañarla al comedor para el festín nupcial, cuando lord Braxton y lord Westmore se reunieron con él.

—¿Te has enterado de las noticias sobre Blackmoon? —le preguntó Drew.

Darien apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—¿Ha regresado ese bastardo a Londres? ¿Dónde ha estado ocultándose?

—¿No lo sabes? —demandó Nic con voz asombrada—. Creíamos que serías el primero en enterarte, puesto que implica a tu familia.

—¿De qué condenados infiernos estás hablando?

—Blackmoon se ha casado con la viuda de tu hermano hace unos días. Sandford y Fordham no han podido aguardar para comunicar las noticias. Si no hubieras estado retirado de la sociedad, ya lo sabrías.

La incredulidad fue lentamente sustituida por otra emoción, mientras Darien echaba atrás la cabeza y se reía a carcajadas.

—¡Esto es muy bueno! —balbuceó enjugándose lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. No puedo imaginar una pareja más perfecta que Neherenia y Blackmoon. Si Neherenia se sale con la suya, y estoy seguro de que lo hará, Blackmoon estará sujeto por una firme correa. No conseguirá dinero de ella a menos que acate las normas. No se me ocurre mejor castigo para ese bastardo. Aún podría golpearlo hasta hacerlo papilla cuando lo vea, pero probablemente lo dejaré vivir para que Neherenia lo vuelva loco.

—¿Qué es eso tan divertido, Darien? —preguntó Serena mientras se reunía con él y sus amigos.

—Nunca lo creerías, amor. Neherenia ha atrapado a Blackmoon en la trampa del párroco.

—¡¿Se han casado?!

—Así es —le aseguró Braxton—. Sanford dijo que han dejado Shields Park y que ahora residen en la finca de lady Neherenia.

—¿Es la primera noticia que tienes de ello, Darien? —preguntó Serena—. Me sorprende que el administrador de tu hacienda no te informase.

—Probablemente lo ha hecho, pero no estaba de humor para leer mi correspondencia durante estos últimos días. El matrimonio de Neherenia y su marcha de Shields Park no podían producirse en mejor momento. Nos iremos hacia allí en cuanto solucione algunas cuestiones pendientes.

—Te echaremos de menos, muchacho —dijo Nic—. Londres no será el mismo sin ti. Las damas estarán desoladas, pero no temas, Braxton y yo cumpliremos.

—No os alegréis tan pronto —contestó Darien—. Vosotros dos podéis estar más cerca de la trampa de lo que pensáis.

Braxton soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—No seré yo. Mi lema es, ámalas y déjalas. Y esto no va a cambiar a corto plazo. Este mundo está lleno de mujeres dispuestas a aceptar lo que les ofrezco sin exigirme matrimonio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —repuso Westmore. Dirigió a Serena una encantadora sonrisa—. A menos, naturalmente, que la marquesa tenga una hermana.

Siguiendo con esa conversación, Braxton y Westmore se encaminaron al comedor con los restantes invitados. Darien ofreció a Serena el brazo con los labios esbozando una sonrisa mientras decía:

—¿Nos unimos a nuestros invitados, Serena? No puedo aguardar a que todo esto acabe para que podamos estar solos. Deseo que nuestra noche de bodas sea tal que nunca puedas olvidarla.

Serena se cogió de su brazo con una sonrisa de respuesta cálida y tentadora.

—Mi queridísimo libertino, cada noche en tus brazos es inolvidable.

**El castigo perfecto para Blackmoon, aguantar a Neherenia lo que le queda de vida, jajaja, están hechos el uno para el otro, aunque no es por nada pero que gustitos los de Neherenia, eso se llama estar desesperada si se ha casado con una rata, y Darien y Serena por fin (después de una y mil vueltas) tiene la oportunidad de ser felices, un beso**


	23. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Shields Park,

Seis meses más tarde

Un grito resonó en el expectante silencio. Darien se puso en pie de un salto con el rostro tenso.

—¡No puedo soportar esto! Voy a subir con ella. ¿Y si se está muriendo?

Braxton y Westmore, que habían llegado a Shields Park aquella misma mañana para confortar a su amigo durante el parto de Serena, lo asieron por los brazos y lo obligaron a volver a sentarse.

—Tómate otro brandy —le instó Braxton—. Estas cosas pueden demorarse mucho tiempo. Es muy poco lo que puedes hacer para ayudar a Serena.

—Sólo te entrometerías —añadió Westmore.

Darien rechazó el brandy. Miró a lady Setsuna, confiando en que ella aliviase sus temores, pero la dama parecía estar en trance. Se hallaba sentada en el borde del sillón, con las retorcidas manos aferradas a la empuñadura de su bastón y los nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía. Darien pensó que su torva expresión era cualquier cosa menos tranquilizadora y se incrementaron sus temores.

Jedite merodeaba por la puerta, estrujándose las manos y con el rostro arrugado por la preocupación. El corazón de Darien se unió al de Jedite, porque sabía que quería a Serena como a una hija. La señora Hamilton estaba detrás del sirviente, prestándole apoyo.

Pero ningún apoyo del mundo podía aliviar los temores de Darien. ¿Y si Serena fallecía dando a luz a su hijo? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sin ella?

Otro grito, esta vez más intenso. En esta ocasión, nadie pudo retener a Darien. Liberándose de sus amigos, subió los peldaños de dos en dos e irrumpió en el dormitorio. La comadrona lo miró con los labios fruncidos en señal de desaprobación.

—Usted no es necesario aquí, milord.

Lady Selene, que se había quedado con su sobrina para ayudar a la comadrona, se acercó apresuradamente a Darien.

—No debería estar aquí, Shields.

—Sí debo —repuso él, apartándola a un lado para acercarse al lecho—. Sere me necesita.

—¿Eres tú, Darien?

Su voz era débil, su cansancio evidente, pero para Darien fue el sonido más dulce que había oído en su vida. Se arrodilló junto al lecho y alisó un sudoroso rizo de su frente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar, Sere? Esto dura desde hace doce horas; no puedo soportar verte sufrir tanto.

Ella le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

—Cógeme la mano. Ahora ya no tardaremos mucho.

—Si insiste en quedarse —dijo la comadrona—, podría ser útil. Sujete a su mujer por los hombros cuando yo le diga a ella que empuje.

Darien hizo lo que le decían, situándose detrás de Serena y apoyándola en su cuerpo.

—Ahora, milady. Empuje con todas sus fuerzas. Ya puedo ver la cabeza del bebé.

Darien sufrió con Serena mientras ella se esforzaba entre intensos dolores para parir a su hijo. Con los dientes fuertemente apretados, ella se asió de su mano con sorprendente fuerza. Contrajo el estómago y luego empujó con fuerza, y el ruido que hizo al expulsar a su hijo, atravesó dolorosamente a Darien.

—Ya viene, milady. Lo está haciendo muy bien —la estimuló la comadrona entre los muslos separados de Serena.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sere —dijo tía Selene con voz cantarina—. Eres muy valiente.

—Una vez más —dijo la comadrona—. Otro empujón.

Darien se sintió impotente mientras Serena daba a luz a su hijo que era recogido por las atentas manos de la comadrona.

—Ha tenido una hija preciosa, milord. Más pequeña de lo que yo esperaba, pero tiene todos los dedos.

Asió a la retorcida criatura por los talones y le dio unos golpecitos en el diminuto trasero. El bebé emitió un grito saludable y Darien dejó escapar el aliento de sus pulmones. Luego, la comadrona tendió el bebé a Selene mientras le cortaba el cordón umbilical. Esta llevó a la criatura al lavamanos, le lavó con la esponja y la envolvió en una mantita.

Darien se sentía como si flotara por los aires. Tenía una hija. No podía recordar cuándo había sido más dichoso.

—Lamento no haberte dado un hijo la primera vez —dijo débilmente Sere.

Él la besó en la frente.

—Estoy más que complacido con mi hija, amor.

—Ahora puede marcharse, milord —le aconsejó la comadrona—. Todavía me queda trabajo que hacer aquí.

Darien se mostraba reacio a irse hasta que Selene depositó a su hija en sus brazos.

—Muéstresela a su abuela y a sus amigos. Estoy segura de que estarán ansiosos por verla.

—Es tan pequeña... —dijo Darien acunando al bebé en el hueco de sus brazos—. Temo hacerle daño.

—Los bebés son sorprendentemente resistentes. Dudo que pueda dañarla.

Animado, Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando oyó gemir a Serena. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a la comadrona aún sentada entre las piernas de Serena, con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Nada. Todo es como debería. Supongo que está a punto de liberar la placenta —repuso Selene acompañándolo fuera de la puerta.

Darien, en cierto modo apaciguado pero aún preocupado, salió de la habitación ansioso ya de mostrar a su nueva hija. Cuando entró en el salón, Braxton y Westmore se pusieron bruscamente en pie y sus preocupadas expresiones se aliviaron considerablemente al ver el bulto enfajado en brazos de Darien. Éste avanzó sonriente hacia su abuela y le tendió a la criatura.

—Tengo una hija, ¿verdad que es hermosa?

Lady Setsuna sonrió encantada mientras tendía los brazos para tomar al bebé. Darien besó a la criatura en la cabecita y la depositó en brazos de su abuela.

—¿Cómo está tu mujer? —preguntó Braxton—. Confío en que todo vaya bien.

—Serena ha salido del paso perfectamente. Está...

—¡Shields! ¡Venga en seguida!

La voz de tía Selene procedente de lo alto de la escalera era estridente y tensa. El primer pensamiento de Darien fue que algo le había sucedido a Serena, y las frenéticas palabras de Selene parecían confirmar sus temores.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Corrió precipitadamente sin echar una mirada atrás a los que estaban en la sala, volando literalmente por la escalera. Irrumpió en el dormitorio, cayó de rodillas junto a Serena y contempló su pálido rostro. Ella abrió los ojos y le dirigió una temblorosa sonrisa. Aunque su alivio era enorme, Darien no podía detener la humedad que acudió espontánea a sus ojos. Se la enjugó y le dedicó una insegura sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? Pensé... pensé... ¡Oh, Dios, no sé lo que pensé! No soy lo bastante fuerte para seguir adelante sin ti.

Serena levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Eso es algo por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte.

Él frunció el cejo preocupado.

—Algo va mal, si no tía Selene no me habría llamado.

Selene merodeaba por allí con las manos aleteando como dos pájaros volando.

—No pretendía asustarle, Shields. Las cosas han sucedido tan de prisa que no he tenido tiempo de pensar.

Darien se levantó y miró a Serena en busca de una explicación. Por alguna razón, Selene parecía incapaz de darla. Sin embargo, antes de que Serena pudiera hablar, la comadrona apareció con un bulto diminuto. Lo primero que Darien pensó era que alguien había subido a su hija mientras él hablaba con Serena.

—Su hijo, milord —dijo la comadrona meciendo el bulto que llevaba en brazos.

Darien desvió su mirada de la comadrona a Serena y dijo confuso:

—Creí que había tenido una hija.

—Sí —explicó Serena—. Y también un hijo. Ha nacido unos momentos después de que salieras de la habitación con nuestra hija.

—¿Gemelos? —preguntó Darien necesitando urgentemente un trago y un sillón. Se desplomó en el borde del lecho con sus piernas negándose a sostenerlo—. ¿Tenemos gemelos?

—Así es, Shields —dijo Selene alegremente.

Darien tendió los brazos y la comadrona depositó el bebé en ellos. Miró a su hijo con absorta adoración.

—Un hijo y una hija. ¿Cuánto más dichoso puede ser uno?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó lady Setsuna desde la puerta. Alineados tras ella estaban Braxton, Westmore, Sammy, Jedite y la señora Hamilton, que sostenía la hija de Darien y Serena contra su amplio seno.

—No puedo soportar no saber lo que está sucediendo.

—Ven a verlo por ti misma, abuela —la invitó Darien—. Pero sólo podrás quedarte un momento. Serena está agotada.

La abuela entró en la habitación, y se detuvo bruscamente al ver el nuevo bulto en brazos de Darien.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Shields?

—Mi hijo —repuso Darien orgulloso—. Serena me ha dado dos hijos para amar, un hijo y una hija.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la abuela con voz temblorosa.

—Bien hecho, Shields —lo felicitó Braxton mientras miraba con atención el diminuto bebé que Darien sostenía en sus brazos—. Siempre has tenido una condenada buena suerte.

—¡Qué maravillosa noticia! —lo felicitó Westmore—. Y felicidades a usted, milady —añadió en consideración a Serena.

Tía Selene cogió a la hija de Darien de manos de la señora Hamilton y los hizo salir a todos. Colocó al bebé en brazos de Serena y se fue silenciosa junto con la comadrona.

—¿Has escogido nombres para ellos? —preguntó Serena a Darien cuando estuvieron solos.

—Aún estoy bajo los efectos de la impresión —contestó él—, pero algo se me ha ocurrido. Me gustaría llamarlos Luna y Zafiro, por mi verdadera madre y por mi hermano adoptivo. ¿Merece tu aprobación?

Serena permaneció profundamente pensativa, y con los ojos brillando traviesos le sonrió.

—¿Quieres reconsiderarlo? Yo preferiría Jed y Ren.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Estoy seguro de que Jedite estaría encantado de tener un tocayo, pero Ren está desechado. Con una traviesa en la familia ya tenemos bastante.

.

.

Luna y Zafiro fueron bautizados tres semanas más tarde. Aunque aún pequeños de tamaño, ambas criaturas eran saludables y animadas. Mientras su padrino, Sammy, conde de Sefton, parecía casi tan orgulloso como los padres de los bebés, su madrina, lady Selene, y su bisabuela, lady Setsuna, estaban totalmente radiantes.

Pero nada podía compararse con el incondicional amor que Darien y Serena sentían por sus hijos y recíprocamente.

—Gracias por darme el valor de desafiar al destino y hacerme cargo de mi futuro —le susurró Darien tras la ceremonia—. Si un valeroso salteador de caminos no me hubiese robado, acaso nunca hubiese encontrado el amor.

—Gracias por amarme y por cambiar el curso de mi vida —repuso Serena—. Eres la prueba viviente de que incluso un redomado libertino puede reformarse.

—¿Significa eso que todavía hay esperanzas para Braxton y Westmore?

Serena se echó a reír.

—El amor puede abrirse camino en el más duro de los corazones. Incluso en el corazón de un granuja.

FIN

**Pobre Darien casi se muere del susto, que alguien le diga a tía Selene que no le haga eso al pobrecito, está joven y buenote pero en todo lo que se refiere a Serena tiene corazoncito de pollo, jejeje, espero y les haya gustado la historia y mañana empiezo a subir la siguiente, un besito de chocolate para todas ISA XD**


End file.
